Dibalik layar
by MikotoMamoru
Summary: Cerita ini hanyalah kisah tiga orang yang sudah muak dengan yang namanya perang. mereka mendirikan sebuah organisasi untuk memata-matai para fraksi, yang bilamana mereka berniat untuk mengobarkan perang, maka mereka, Anbu, akan beraksi. Nb: update min 2 minggu, max 5 minggu
1. Bab 0

Di Balik layar

semua char, teknik atau sihir atau apapun menyangkut anime hsdxd. fate series, mahouka koukou no rettosai, naruto, toaru series, kore wa zombie desuka, bleach dan fairy tail itu bukan punya saya. Tapi punya pemiliknya masing masing anime tsb :v

Bab 0: Sebuah Sumpah yang menjadi awal dari terbentuknya ANBU dan kelahiran kembali manusia dengan kekuatan Chakra.

naruto pov

Sudah seratus tahun aku berada di dunia ini, dunia dimana terdapat banyak makhluk supernatural, seperti 3 fraksi makhluk akhirat, yaitu fraksi malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan iblis. Aku masih ingat saat itu, baru 1 bulan aku berada di dunia ini, terjadi perang yang dikenal great war, perang antar tiga fraksi, namun awalnya cuma dua, tetapi malah menjadi perang antar tiga fraksi karena fraksi malaikat yang awalnya hanya ingin menghentikan perang antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh, malah terseret perang. Awalnya aku cuek dengan perang tersebut karena hanya terjadi di dunia bawah atau bisa disebut mekkai. Lama-kelamaan perang tersebut menyeret umat manusia. Membuatku sangat geram karena manusia yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya itu jadi korban satu per satu. Belum lagi pasukan yang berhasil ku bentuk saat berada disini tidak lebih dari 100, dimana pasukan tersebut terdiri dari manusia dengan sacred gear, penyihir, dan 3 shinobi terakhir-Aku, Hanabi Hyuuga dan Toneri ootsutsuki- yang menjadi 3 pillar utama pasukan yang berhasil ku bentuk, dan pasukan itu masuk organisasi yang ku bentuk guna melindungi manusia dan menjaga perdamaian.

Aku muak dengan perang. Dimana perang tidak menghasilkan apapun. Namun hanya menghasilkan lingkaran setan-yang maksudnya orang saling balas dendam karena rekannya terbunuh, rasa sakit-, kehilangan orang yang kamu cintai, dan kehilangan tempat tinggal, dan sebuah luka batin. Perang ini mengingatkanku tentang duniaku sebelumnya, dunia dimana para ninja tingga, dunia yang gagal ku lindungi, walaupun musuh utama misterius kalah, namun aku gagal menuyelamatkan mereka yang terperangkap di pohon shinju, dikarenakan Sasuke mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyukseskan serangan terakhir kami yang tidak pernah ingin aku gunakan, sebuah serangan berbasis fuinjutsu, Shiki Fuin, fuinjutsu dimana pengguna mati ketika mereka menggunakan fuinjutsu ini.

Aku hanya ingin bersantai di dunia ini, sembari berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukan karena gagal melindungi rekan-rekanku, terutama istriku, dalam perang yang lagi-lagi terjadi di dunia sebelumnya, perang dunia shinobi 5, dimana dunia kami diinvasi oleh clan ootsutsuki, dan sesosok makhluk misterius yang tidak ku ketahui yang kembali mengaktifkan mugen tsukuyomi. Namun bedanya kami kalah mutlak, musuh kami menggunakan teknik yang mirip dengan edo tensei.

Aku sudah muak dengan yang namanya perang, apalagi pihak yang tidak tahu tentang perang ini terkena imbasnya.

Hingga akhirnya aku dan kedua rekanku bersumpah…

Hanabi POV

Sudah sangat lama aku berada di dunia ini, semenjak aku dihidupkan oleh kami-sama kembali dan membantu suami kakakku yang merupakan ninja penuh kejutan dan tak dapat diprediksi. Sebenarnya aku bingung, kenapa aku yang dipilih, kenapa bukan kakakku. Walaupun lama kelamaan aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, hehehe.

Satu bulan kami bertiga lalui, suka dan duka sudah kami bertiga lalui bersama. Baru sebulan aku merasakan perdamaian di dunia ini, namun dalam sekejap perdamaian yang kami rasakan musnah. Semua ini karena perang memuakkan antara tiga fraksi yang sudah kami ketahui satu minggu menetap di dunia ini.

Suasana tenang yang aku sukai, kini berganti dengan jeritan manusia, baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan yang terkena imbasnya. Suara jeritan, ledakan dan teriakan amarah yang menyayat hati karna kerabatnya merenggang nyawa. Semua itu terdengar di setiap penjuru mata angin.

Walaupun aku sudah pernah ikut perang, tetap aja, hati ini menangis, ketika aku tidak berhasil melindungi semua manusia yang berada di depan mataku. ketika melihat orang tua yang mati melindungi anaknya, melihat itu membuatku teringar kematian kakak sepupuku, yang saat itu melindungi sahabatnya yang membuatnya berubah, siapa lagi, Naruto uzumaki.

Satu per satu musuh berhasil ku tumbangkan, namun sehebat apapun aku, aku tidak mempunyai stamina dan chakra sebanyak pemimpin kami, Uzumaki Naruto. Sembari menumbangkan musuh yang menyerang manusia, aku melindungi mereka, para manusia yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perang sialan ini. Berkali-kali ku gunakan kaiten untuk melindungi manusia yang saat itu masih belum berlindung di tempat yang aman, walaupun aku sangsi ada tempat aman di tengah ganasnya perang ini.

Berkali-kali pula aku diselamatkan pemimpin kami, Naruto, tatkala aku lengah karena banyaknya lawan yang ku hadapi.

Aku berharap perang lekas berakhir, karena aku sudah lelah dengan perang. Sudah cukup aku melihat kematian di depan mataku ini. Sudah cukup aku melihat keganasan sebuah peperangan di duniaku.

Sebuah perang yang merengut kakak dan ayah tercintaku, Hinata Hyuuga dan Hiashi Hyuuga.

Sebuah perang yang merengut perdamaian yang diciptakan oleh pemimpin kami.

Sebuah perang yang menghilangkan eksistensi manusia dengan kemampuan chakra.

Sebuah perang yang merengut nyawa keluarga kecil yang ku cintai, Konohamaru, Ayumi, Hikari, dan Hiashi.

Sebuah perang yang menghasilkan pepedihan, kehilangan, kehancuran, dan rasa sakit kembali mengukir di hati kami, yang saat itu baru saja berhasil bangkit dari keterpurukan karena perang sebelumnya.

Intinya aku sudah muak dengan perang!

Aku tidak mau ras kami, ras manusia merasakan kehilangan, kehancuran, pepedihan, kehilangan masa depan, dan kehilangan tujuan hidup.

Oleh karena ini, aku dan kedua sahabatku bersumpah…

Toneri POV

Aku sangat benci perang.

Perang yang membuatku murka dengan keturunan buyut kami, Hagoromo ootsutsuki.

Perang yang dimana yang menang itulah yang terkuat dan yang kalah itu pecundang, yang berakibatkan yang menang menindas yang kalah, yang kalah harus merasakan penderitaan karena mereka harus menanggung hutang yang menang dan hutangnya sendiri, sehingga rakyatnya pun ikut menderita.

Aku masih ingat ngerinya perang. Mereka yang masih polos, lama-kelamaan jadi psikopat, suka membunuh dan beringas. Mereka yang lama kelamaan membunuh itu bukan hal yang tabu. Mereka terseret ke dalam lingkaran setan yang tiada akhir, karena saling bunuh dengan alasan membalas dendam ke orang yang membunuh orang terdekat mereka.

Perang yang menghasilkan luka batin yang sangat susah disembuhan.

Perang yang berlangsung sangat lama, dari perang dunia shinobi satu sampai kelima. Perang yang diciptakan oleh keturunan buyut kami, ashura dan indra.

Perang-perang yang selama ini ku lihat, yang membuatku berfikir bahwa dunia shinobi harus dihancurkan, dimusnahkan sampai akar-akarnya.

Bahkan sampai aku melakukan tindakan paling hina, mengambil mata adik dari istri pemimpin kami, Hanabi Hyuuga, perempuan yang kini menjadi rekanku, dan memisahkan pemimpin kami dari kakak Hanabi karena waktu itu aku membutuhkan tensaigan untuk menghancurkan dunia shinobi. Yah walaupun aku kalah dan gagal dan kena ceramah berjam-jam sampai aku pingsan dengan karena tidak kuat diceramahi. Belum lagi aku diceramahi oleh kakekku, Hagoromo dan Hamura di mimpiku. Hingga akhirnya aku membuat keputusan untuk tinggal di Konoha karna bosan tinggal di bulan, karena dunia dalam keadaan damai, dan tidak ada yang memanfaatkan gedo mazo, karna satu-satunya yang bisa memanggil gedo mazo adalah clan ootsutsuki, atau yang mempunyai darah indra dan ashura di dalam tubuh mereka.

Hingga akhirnya aku merasakan penyesalan yang sangat menyakitkan. Sahabatku, momoshiki dan kinshiki, serta sosok misterius, mengobarkan bendera perang kepada Negara-negara di shinobi.

Hingga perang yang paling ku benci pun kembali berkorbar.

Kami, para shinobi tersisa, harus melawan satu juta shinobi dari semua generasi, kecuali Kaguya, Hamura jiisan dan Hagoromo jiisan karena suatu alasan. Mereka dihidupkan oleh sosok misterius yang mengaku bahwa dia adalah necromancer, yang bernama eucliwood. Satu juta shinobi yang dia hidupkan sangat berbeda dengan edo tensei. Mereka hamper tidak mempunyai celah kelemahan. Hingga perang ini berakhir dengan kekalahan kami, disertai dengan hancurnya generasi manusia dengan pengguna chakra. Namun aku berhasil menyelamatkan diri dengan jikukkan technique yang mengorbankan satu mataku—yah walaupun aku masih ada stock yang banyak di fuinjutsu penyimpanan di salah satu bagian tubuhku—, yang membawaku entah kemana, hingga ketemu kadal merah raksasa dan diselamatkan olehnya dengan diberi sedikit daging dan kekuatan naganya. Hingga aku jadi semi- immortal dan hybrid naga-manusia. Aku pun diberitahu oleh naga itu tentang dunia yang aku tinggali sekarang ini.

Hingga akhirnya aku ketemu dengan Naruto yang selamat, dan Hanabi yang dihidupkan dan diberi misi. Dan kami bertiga pun bersumpah…

Naruto, Hanabi dan Toneri POV

"Kami bertiga bersumpah akan selalu berada di sisi kalian, selalu melindungi kalian, wahai manusia. Kami akan selalu berada di pihak yang benar. Kami akan menghancurkan pihak yang membuat ras kami, manusia, mengalami penderitaan." Sumpah kami.

Bab 0.A

After Great War

Disclaimer: Naruto, Fate series, Mahouka koukou no rettosai, HSDXD, toaru series, kore wa zombie desuka, dan fairy tail itu bukanlah punya saya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu tahun sejak gencatan senjata perang akbar 3 fraksi. Korban perang ini berakhir dengan jumlah jutaan jiwa lebih, bahkan manusia yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya juga terkena imbasnya.

Masih ingat sosok petinggi di ketiga fraksi, ribuan manusia dengan topeng dan armor hitam dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, memegang tanto, menampakkan diri mereka semenjak mulai jatuhnya korban dari pihak mereka. Manusia tersebut bisa melayang di udara. Mereka membantai pasukan malaikat jatuh dan iblis, dan fraksi malaikat pun melindungi manusia itu, yah walaupun menurut mereka ribuan manusia di depan mereka ini tidak perlu diberi perlindungan. Tetapi ini merupakan perintahNYA.

Para petinggi dari tiga fraksi itu masih ingat, saat sosok ribuan manusia ini membunuh satu per satu rekan mereka masing-masing.

" **Hentikan perang tidak berguna ini!" seru seorang pria bersurai kuning yang mengenakan topeng putih polos, seragam hitam, armor, celana panjang, sepatu, dan jubah merah yang terbuat dari chakra alam itu dengan suara tinggi yang serak. Mendengar suara yang terdengar asing itu, mereka menghentikan sejenak perang tersebut dan menolehkan kepala mereka ke sosok manusia yang melayang perlahan dari kejauhan. Mereka membulatkan mata mereka, kecuali pihak malaikat, para pemimpin fraksi iblis dan gubernur malaikat jatuh. dan Kami-sama(Anime).**

" **Ma-manusia itu melayang."**

" **E-energi macam apa ini? Sangat kelam dan menakutkan."**

" **Heh, hanya manusia rendahan. Satu kali dilempar tombak cahaya, mereka pasti mati."**

 **Begitulah komentar para fraksi.**

" **Hoy manusia rendahan, menghentikan perang, katamu? Jangan bercanda! Mati kau!" seru Lucifer dengan mengeluarkan aura yang menakutkan. Dia pun melayangkan serangan kepada pria bersurai pirang yang ia duga pemimpin manusia itu. Melihat pemimpin mereka melayangkan serangannya kepada manusia-manusia itu, semua pihak iblis melancarkan serangan dengan jumlah yang gila. Satu juta serangan mengarah ke arah manusia-manusia tersebut.**

" **Hahahahaha mati kalian manusia rendahan!" seru Lucifer dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengejek manusia berambut pirang itu yang ia kira mereka tidak bisa menghindari serangan dengan jumlah yang gila menurut fraksi lain**

" **Mati kalian manusia-manusia rendahan!"**

" **Mati kau!"**

 **Komentar para fraksi iblis dengan nada mengejek mereka. Para malaikat yang melihat itu, meneteskan air mata, mereka sadar bahwa perang ini menjalar ke dunia manusia dan mengakibatkan manusia yang tidak tahu apapun tentang perang itu menjadi korban. Ledakan yang sangat dahsyat pun terjadi di tempat manusia-manusia itu melayang. Hingga asap ledakan tersebut menutupi pandangan mereka**

" **Oy, jangan kalian pikir serangan ini membuat kami musnah."**

 **Shok, tidak percaya, mengeram marah, dan lega itulah ekspresi mereka melihat para manusia itu selamat dari serangan para fraksi iblis. Tak lama kemudian, para malaikat jatuh pun melancarkan serangan mereka. Namun semua serangan tersebut dimentalkan oleh seorang perempuan di sebelahnya, dengan menggunakan kaiten yang sangat besar, hingga mampu melindungi mereka semua, sosok 1000 manusia misterius.**

" **Kalau kalian tidak mau berhenti, maka…" Sosok pria bersurai kuning itu menjentikkan jarinya, seolah tindakannya itu merupakan aba-aba untuk menyerang 3 fraksi itu.**

"… **kami akan membantai kalian semua!" seru sosok pria bersurai kuning itu yang tiba-tiba menghilang tadi, kini berada di belakang sosok Lucifer dengan sebilah katana yang berlumuran darah. Asmodeus, Leviathan dan Falbium yang berada di dekat Lucifer melebarkan matanya ketika sosok itu berada di belakang Lucifer. Para iblis shock melihat salah satu pemimpin mereka terjun ke bawah dengan tubuh terpotong-potong karena efek gravitasi bumi. Begitupun dengan para iblis yang berada di depan Lucifer karena sosok pria bersurai kuning itu membantai pasukan baris depan yang berisikan 400 anggota yang berasal lebih dari 30 pillar clan terkenal di fraksia iblis.**

" **Kiiro senkou-sama sudah membuka serangannya, maju!" teriak salah satu dari ribuan manusia bertopeng itu. 1/3 dari total pasukan menyerbu pasukan fraksi iblis. Sedangkan sosok pria berambut kuning itu berhasil menjatuhkan sisa pemimpin fraksi iblis.**

Mengingat itu membuat petinggi dari ketiga fraksi itu yang berada di tempat berbeda merinding seketika. Belum lagi mereka menyaksikan kerja sama ribuan manusia itu melawan naga merah dan putih, sehingga membuat naga merah yang bernama Ddraig dan naga putih yang bernama Albion sangat kewalahan melawan sosok yang mereka kira merupakan sosok terlemah.

Sementara itu, Hanabi, Toneri, dan Naruto sedang bersantai menatap matahari tenggelam. Dengan suasana yang sejuk, damai dan tenteram, mereka menikmati segelas teh hangat. Sudah satu tahun sejak perang akbar itu. Perang yang melawan ketiga fraksi.

"Hah, sudah seratus tahun sejak kita ikut campur. Jika mereka tahu, yang mereka lawan itu adalah Chi-Bunshin yang dikombinasikan dengan fuinjutsu buatan Naruto, mungkin mereka akan memburu kita karena meremehkan mereka dengan mengirim bunshin saja." Ujar Hanabi terkikik pelan mengingat rencana konyol dan juga gila yang disarankan Naruto. Konyol karena mengirim hanya 1000 bunshin demi menghentikan perang tiga fraksi yang kekuatannya jauh diatas mereka. Ekstrim karena mereka yang asli sibuk menyerap chakra alam dengan 1000 kagebunshin per individu. Jadinya mereka bertiga bertapa untuk mengirimkan energy alam jika kekuatan mereka menipis. Rencana itu tambah sempurna karena Naruto pernah membaca jutsu rahasia khas clan Yamanaka sewaktu dia jadi Hokage. Jadinya Naruto mengirim aba-aba untuk kagebunshinnya ketika chibunshin mereka sisa sedikit berkurang. Sembari mengingat keterlibatan dirinya dalam perang dalam guna membantu manusia mengevakuasi mereka.

"Hahaha, setuju, Hanabi. Rencana yang greget sekaligus ekstrim. Kita tidak makan tiga hari karena ikut bertapa mengumpulkan senjutsu." Sambung Toneri tertawa pelan. Dia menikmati hembusan angin yang memanjakan kulitnya.

"Tapi kita beruntung, karena kita semua pengguna jikkukan teknik, jadinya gampang membantai lawan kita." Ujar Naruto dengan nada datar, sembari menatap kosong langit yang mulai menggelap karena matahari sudah tenggelam.

"Jadi… apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya? Asal kalian ketahui, mereka masih gencatan senjata. Kita belum tahu pasti, kapan perang terjadi lagi?" Tanya Hanabi memberikan pertanyaan yang daritadi yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat organisasi ANBU?"

Usul Naruto yang memberikan sebuah usul yng menurutnya bagus. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan perang tiga fraksi, namun ia hanya peduli dengan manusia yang tidak tahu apapun mengenai tiga fraksi itu.

"Kemudian, kita susupkan mata-mata yang akan kita latih private ke dalam ketiga , setelah mata-mata kita mendapatkan info yang berbahaya bagi manusia, kita akan musnahkan mereka dengan cepat. Bagaimana? Menurut kalian bagus? Atau ada usul lain?" ujar Naruto dengan tegas yang berakhir dengan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengangkat murid yang kemudian kita jadikan pemimpin di lima divisi. Divisi penyegel, Divisi penghancur, divisi assasins, divisi penyergapan dan divisi mata-mata. Dua divisi dari lima divisi akan dipimpin olehku dan Hanabi. Aku memimpin divisi penyergapan dan Hanabi memimpin misi mata-mata

"Kalau begitu, kita ketemu lagi sepuluh tahun lagi. Sembari melatih calon pemimpin antar divisi dan gaya bertarung ala ninja. Serta, cari aliansi. Terutama aliansi dengan youkai."

"Serahkan pada kami, kita ketemu lagi lima puluh tahun kemudian. Sekarang kita berpencar."

Setelah itu, Naruto, Toneri dan Hanabi berpisah. Mereka kini harus berusaha menemukan penyihir serta memberi kekuatan Haguromo. Walaupun mereka bertiga adalah keluarga, tetapi mereka dapat bertahan dari perasaan rindu yang mereka akan tahan kedepannya nanti. Rindu akan pertemuan mereka bertiga, sahabat sejati.

Tak lama kemudian, munculnya organisasi misterius yang membantai iblis liar dan malaikat jatuh yang membangkang. Serta melindungi manusia

.

.

.

Naruto dengan santainya mengunyah permen di mulutnya. Sensasi manis ini membuatnya menyenangi benda kecil yang mereka sebut apel berwarna merah, salah satu apel kwalitas tinggi.

Naruto memasuki sebuah salon, namun di dalam sana hanya ada banci yang sedang mencukur rambut pelanggang yang belum selesai. Hingga dirinya terpaksa menunggu dan menunggu dengan tenang sembari membaca sebuah majalah tentang bisnis."

'Sudah sepuluh tahun ya. Hanabi, Toneri, bagaimana keadaan kalian sekarang?' batin Naruto penasaran. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak semi immortal. Namun ia bisa dibunuh, tetapi tubuh tidak menua dan tidak mati, sampai misi yang disampaikan oleh Hanabi sebelum mereka berpisah, misi yang diberikan oleh kami-sama. Dimana mereka menjaga perdamaian di dunia ini, sebelum waktunya mereka 'dipanggil' olehNYA.

Naruto menatap datar dan menusuk ke banci tersebut. Ia keheranan dengan permintaan Toneri yang menyuruhnya menjadikan banci ini penjaga markas utama mereka.

Markas utama?

Lima tahun yang lalu, Hanabi mengusulkan sebuah markas bawah tanah mereka. Mendengar usul itu membuat Naruto menarik kerah Toneri sembari matanya menatap tajam Toneri yang kini berkeringat dingin dan tubuhnya menggigil karena Naruto menangkap basah Toneri mengintip Hanabi mandi. Selama lima tahun ini, fisik Hanabi berkembang sangat pesat. Bahkan 'aset' milih mendiang istrinya itu kalah dengan milik Hanabi.

"Ada yang bisa eike bantu bang? Apakah anda ingin dipijat, ataukah pijat plus plus?" Tanya banci itu dengan nada sensual membuat Naruto naik pitam. Hell yeah, apakah banci ini anggota baru. Sehingga ia tidak mengenal dirinya. Sambutan yang sangat 'menyenangkan' dan mengesalkan.

" **Lanjutkan ucapanku!" seru Naruto**

 **Kita adalah bayangan**

 **Melakukan sebuah tindakan tanpa orang lain sadari**

 **Melindungi yang lemah merupakan kebanggaan kami**

 **Menjaga perdamaian merupakan tugas kami**

 **Kerja sama adalah senjata pamungkas kami**

 **Kami tidak takut kepada kematian**

 **Kami hanya takut denganNYA**

 **Bagi kami, kuat bukanlah segalanya**

 **Bagi kami, informasi itu segalanya**

 **Semua itu demi misi yang selesai dengan cepat, bersih dan rapi**

Mendengar ucapan orang yang berada di depannya, banci itu terkejut. Ucapan pria di depannya adalah password agar bisa mengakses pintu rahasia yang menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Who are you?"

Nada bancinya kini berubah dratis menjadi nada serak dan tegas. Sebuah ekspresi menjijikan berubah menjadi datar. Gerakan gemulai bagaikan perempuan itu berubah menjadi kaku. Dalam sekejap banci itu berubah total. Namun dibalik perubahannya, ia menahan nafas karena merasakan aura yang besar, namun sangat susah di deteksi oleh makhluk biasa.

"Me? You don't know? I'm Naruto, and my code nickname is Kiiro Senkou," ujar Naruto dengan nada ramah yang terdengar dibuat-buat. Dibuktikan dengan aura penuh intimidasi yang sedikit ia keluarkan.

"Naruto-sama! Maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya!" ujar banci itu yang ternyata mengenal Naruto. Ia membungkukkan badannya Sembilan puluh derajat, menyesal karena menggunakan nada serak dan tegas, serta wajah yang datar kepada sosok pemimpin mereka.

Naruto menurunkan aura miliknya, kemudian tersenyum tipis sembari menepuk pundak kecil sosok banci jadi-jadian itu. "Tidak apa-apa bro, aku yakin kau pasti anggota baru. Tutup tokomu, kemudian berkumpul di aula ruang bawah tanah. Umumkan protocol DT-005 kepada anggota yang berada di tempat, kita akan kedatangan anggota baru sebentar, sang sekiryuutei dan seorang healer yang handal!"

Mendengar nama sekiryuutei, membuat banci jadi-jadian itu shock. Siapa yang tidak tahu Sekiryuutei? Salah satu longinus yang dihuni oleh sang kaisar naga merah, sekaligus musuh berbuyutan kaisar naga putih. Dan juga mereka akan mendatangkan seorang healer yang handal

"Ah ya, sekaligus protocol CB-D1!" tambah Naruto dengan nada tegas. Kemudian, ia menuju sebuah ruang kosong, lalu menekan tombol lampu yang berada di dinding kanan. Tak lama kemudian, dinding di depannya, bergeser ke samping, dan memperlihatkan sebuah lorong dengan dinding yang terbuat dari besi, dan penerangan dengan lambang anak panah yang kelap kelip, menyingkirkan kegelapan yang menggangu perjalanan.

Sekitar lima menit berjalan kaki di lorong ini, dari kejauhan terlihat pintu baja yang dilapisi oleh keamanan tingkat tinggi. Ketika berhenti di depan pintu. Sebuah laser mengarah ke mata Naruto, yang kini berubah menjadi warna merah dengan enam tomoe yang kemudian bersatu membentu dua segitiga terbalik, atau disebut pentagram.

"Sharingan no me. Uzumaki Naruto-sama. Youkoso." Terdengar suara perempuan yang berasal dari speaker kecil yang tergantung di dinding kanan dari tempat ia berdiri. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu menghilang, bagaikan itu hanyalah ilusi belaka. Namun, Naruto tahu, ini merupakan salah satu bawahannya yang memiliki sacred gear unik, IM atau illusion make.

Naruto disambut dengan ramah oleh seorang laki-laki yang berlari dengan kencang ke arah dirinya dengan tangan kanan mengepal, seakan siap untuk menghajar Naruto. Tangan kanannya mulai diselimuti api yang membara, seakan melambangkan betapa semangatnya laki-laki itu. Laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna merah muda atau pink, mempunyai kemampuan sihir dragon slayer, salah satu anggota dari team Destroyer, yang dimana semua anggotanya merupakan manusia yang mempunyai sacred gear, half dragon, dragon slayer, dan humanoid dragon. Team destroyer termasuk team special, dimana mereka semua anggota dengan daya hancur rank S-SS.

"Karyuu no tekken!"

Melihat itu, naruto menyelimuti tangan kanannya dengan chakra tipis. Ia menahan tinjuan pria itu. Hembusan angin menghembus dengan ganas di belakang Naruto, menandakan betapa kuatnya pukulan pria itu.

"Tetap kuat eh, Natsu. Namun…" Naruto tersenyum misterius, hingga membuat sang pria yang bernama Natsu itu merinding melihatnya. Tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi kumpulan gagak yang berterbangan melalui Natsu. Tampak terdiam melihat gagak gagak menggantikan sosok Naruto.

'Genjutsu? Bahaya! Di—' Batin Natsu yang hendak menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan Nampak shock karena kepalanya tidak dapat bergerak, namun bukan hanya kepala saja, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan, seakan ada sesuatu yang menahannya bergerak.

'—Shimatta, doushite ugokanai?' lanjut batin Natsu bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia teringat satu hal, Naruto merupakan guru dari divisi penyegelan. Mengingat itu, membuatnya lemas karena insiden lima tahun yang lalu akan terjadi lagi pada dirinya.

"Genjutsu. Ka'I" perlahan-lahan burung gagak yang tadi berpisah menggantikan sosok Naruto, kini bergabung kembali menjadi sosok Naruto yang berjongkok di belakang bokong. Jari tengah dan telunjuk di kedua tangan ia satukan. Dengan mata yang berkilat, ia arahkan kedua tangan dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk ia satukan, dengan target pantat Natsu. Chakra menyelimuti jari Naruto yang ujungnya tumpul. Ia akan menggunakan taijutsu legenda yang pernah gurunya, Kakashi gunakan waktu ia tes genin dulu.

"Gyahahahahaha, rasakan ini!

sennen goroshi!"

 **Jleb**

Tak sampai sepuluh detik, Natsu meluncur menuju celah dimensi dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan sembari memegang pantatnya. Air mata mengalir deras di mata Natsu.

"Kya!" jerit Natsu bagaikan perempuan yang menjerit seperti akan diperkosa.

"Titip salam buat great red, Natsu!" ujar Naruto sembari melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah watados ke celah dimensi, dimana Natsu meluncur. Perlahan celah dimensi itu tertutup. Samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan penuh penderitaan dari pria yang diketahui bernama Natsu.

Setelah celah dimensi tertutup, ia berjalan dengan santai menuju gedung aula yang berada di depan matanya. Dengan sengaja ia mengeluarkan aura yang sangat kelam, hingga bisa dirasakan oleh anggotanya yang berkumpul di aura tersebut. Aura tersebut seakan berkata, 'Aku dating, berikan sambutan yang istimewa.' Ekspresi konyol yang tadi ia perlihatkan dengan cepat berubah menjadi datar. Tubuhnya menjadi tegak, memancarkan aura charisma yang bersamaan dengan pekatnya aura yang tadi ia keluarkan.

Sementara di gedung.

Semua orang yang berada di gedung aula menegang merasakan aura yang sangat pekat yang berasal tak jauh dari gedung aula ini. Aura yang sangat mereka kenali, sekaligus pemimpin organisasinya, ANBU.

Di depan mereka terdapat sebuah panggung besar yang merupakan tempat para petinggi berdiri ataupun orang penting berdiri disana. Tempat tersebut tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan besar, namun hanya keluar asap yang sangat pekat. Ledakan tersebut sukses menarik perhatian anggota ANBU yang berkumpul di aula tersebut.

Lima menit kemudian. Asap yang menutupi panggung tersebut menghilang, dan kini di depan panggung tersebut terdapat seorang pria berambut spike kuning yang mengenakan jas hitam dan celana panjang serta sepatu hitam.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, serta seorang ANBU dengan nickname Kiiro senkou!"

Bab 0.B

ANBU mulai beraksi!

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, serta seorang ANBU dengan nickname Kiiro senkou!" ujar Naruto memperhatikan seluruh anggota ANBU. Namun, ia merasakan energy yang samar-samar ia kenali, energy yang sama dari fraksi iblis. Ia terus memperhatikan para ANBU sambil mencari energy tersebut. Hingga pandangan ia ke perempuan berambut merah yang berada di antara salah satu anggota ANBU di barisan tengah.

'Heh, iblis gremory? Ah sepertinya bukan, tapi siapakah dirinya?' batin Naruto kebingungan dengan perempuan itu. Perempuan yang mempunyai aura iblis. Namun disisi lain mempunyai energy mana. Sebentar, energy mana dan energy iblis? Hohoho, sepertinya Naruto tahu siapa dia.

"Sebelum itu…" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, kemudian, menghilang dengan jejak kilatan kuning. "Kenapa bisa ada iblis di organisasiku? Ditambah lagi iblis dari clan Scarlett, eh?" lanjut Naruto sambil menyentuh pundak perempuan itu. Dia menggunakan teknik hiraishin ke perempuan ini, dimana terdapat fuin hiraishin di bahu armor tipis. Kemudian, dia fuinjutsu chain hand, dimana sebuah gambar fuin seperti rantai menjulur di seluruh tubuh perempuan itu seperti teknik kagemane sahabatnya sewaktu melawan perempuan berambut merah yang merupakan pasukan elit otogakure yang merupakan pasukan buatan orochimaru yang pada saat itu menjemput Sasuke.

Kemudian ia muncul lagi di panggung besar bersama dengan perempuan berambut merah yang diduga iblis dari clan Scarlett. Ada satu orang yang mengenal perempuan yang berada di panggung tersebut. Dia adalah pria yang tidak mengenakan armor ataupun baju, dengan kata lain telanjang dada. Dia adalah penyihir ice make dari clan fullbuster, memiliki julukan devil slayer. Jadinya ia dimasukkan ke tim devil destroyer, bagian dari divisi penghancur.

"Maaf Naruto-sama, aku mengenal perempuan itu." Gray mengangkat tangannya seraya mengklarifikasi bahwa ia mengenal perempuan yang ditangkap oleh salah satu dari tiga pillar ANBU. Dia merinding ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan intens dan tajam. Kemudian dia tersenyum tipis.

"Dilihat dari energy elemen es yang mengandung unsur cahaya, sepertinya kau dari clan Fullbuster, dan kebiasaanmu yang suka buka baju tanpa sadar, kau pasti bocah yang ku selamatkan sewaktu kamu terpisah dari kakakmu, Ur, sewaktu melarikan diri dari serangan salah satu iblis buatan penyihir gelap, Zeref, bukankah begitu Gray Fullbuster?" Tanya Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Gray Fullbuster, pria yang mengklarifikasi bahwa ia mengenal perempuan itu. "Jadi, siapa namanya?" Tanya Naruto dengan aura membunuh yang memenuhi gedung aula ini, mencoba menguji seberapa tangguh dan kepedulian pemuda yang berada di depannya tersebut.

Sedangkan Gray merinding disko merasakan aura yang lebih kelam dari Iblis. Ia hampir pingsan, namun ia tahan karena tidak membiarkan temannya dalam masalah yang berujung kematian. Mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian yang tersisa untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang merupakan salah satu dari tiga pillar utama ANBU tersebut. "Di-dia adalah Erza Scarlett, mo-monster yang bernama perempuan. Aku dan Natsu merupakan sahabat Erza. Erza bukanlah iblis tapi manusia tulen, aku berani jamin itu. Dia adalah sahabatku dan juga rivalku di salah satu desa dekat kota kelahiranku, di yamato."

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Gray, pemimpin divisi mata-mata berhasil ia dapatkan.

"Selamat, kamu akan menduduki pemimpin divisi mata-mata. Tugas pertama menantimu." Bisiknya kemudian menghilang. Kemudian muncul di panggung lagi. Lalu dia menyentuh pundak Erza. Sedetik kemudian Erza bisa bergerak.

"Ternyata kamu Erza toh, sudah lama tidak ketemu, kau sungguh berbeda dengan dirimu waktu kecil ku tetap saja Tsu-n-de-re." ujar Naruto menekankan kata tsundere. Dia tahu, bahwa Erza menyukai pemuda yang membelanya, bahkan ia menyadari pipi Erza sedikit memerah namun sangat tipis. "Kembali ke tempatmu Erza, kau ku tunjuk jadi wakil mata-mata dan akan bertugas di tempat yang sama denganmu, namun inti misinya berbeda.l"

Kemudian, Erza turun dari panggung.

"Baiklah semuanya, sebelum itu mari kita perkenalkan squad khusus buatanku, Dragon team. Tim yang bergerak khusus dibawah perintahku. Dia ada lima orang. Namun satu orang berenang di celah dimensi. Nickname mereka adalah Hakuryuukou, Fanfnir, Hyourinmaru, igneel, dan Hyperion." Empat sosok menerobos lewat atas, hingga atap jebol besar. Sosok berarmor putih dengan sayap mekanik, dialah Hakuryuukou. Di samping kanan, terdapat sosok berarmor emas dengan sayap berwarna emas pula, dialah fanfnir. Di samping kanan sosok berarmor emas tersebut, terdapat sosok yang mengenakan armor dengan helm seperti wajah naga, berwarna putih keperakan, dialah Hyperion. Di samping sosok itu terdapat dengan armor yang terbuat dari es abadi, ciri khas dari hyourinmaru, jelmaan naga es abadi. Tak lama kemudian, celah dimensi terbuka dan muncullah seorang pria berambut pink dalam keadaan mengenaskan, tubuhnya gosong, banyak goresan benda tajam. Nafas pria itu terputus-putus, seakan sangat kelelahan.

"Si-sialan kau kadal merah!" umpat pria itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Nah ini dia anggota Dragon Team selanjutnya, sang dragon slayer, dengan nickname igneel!"

"Apa! Otak api itu anggota dragon api!"

"Su-suara itu? Apa maksudnya artis porno!"

"Banci!"

"Penari hentai!"

Natsu dan Gray saling ejek. Namun mereka merinding ketika merasakan aura yang menjanjikan rasa sakit.

"Natsu, Gray, kalian ingat janji kalian, bukan? Janji bahwa kalian jangan pernah berkelahi, ingat bukan?"

"Sword maker, open!" Masing-masing satu buah pedang melayang di kepala Gray dan Natsu. Gray dan Natsu langsung bersujud sembari berjanji tidak mengulangi perbuatan mereka lagi. Namun tanpa anggota ANBU yang lainnya sadari, dibalik janji itu terdapat sebuah memori yang sangat menyakitkan bagi mereka bertiga.

"Yap semuanya, drama sudah selesai. Mari kita kembali ke topic utama. Apakah kalian sudah tau protocol CB-D1? Tadi malam, pemimpin Chaos bridge menampakkan dirinya, dialah sang ouroboros, namun masalah bukan disitu, tatapan matanya sangatlah kosong, seperti dikendalikan orang lain dengan ilusi tingkat sangat tinggi."

"Apa maksudnya, Naruto! Tidak mungkin Ophis terperangkap ilusi!" seru sang kaisar naga putih dengan nickname Hakuryuukou. Dia yang merupakan mata-mata dari ANBU, menemukan bahwa Ophis hanya ingin kembali ke celah dimensi dan merebutnya dari great red.

"Ada satu ilusi yang aku tahu, kotoamatsukami, ilusi yang bahkan sang korban tidak sadar dia terkena ilusi."

Semua ANBU yang awalnya terkejut Ouroboros memimpin Chaos Bridge, namun kini menjadi boneka makhluk misterius tambah terkejut.

"Tadi itu merupakan kabar terburuk. Kemudian saya akan mengumumkan kabar yang sedikit buruk kedua, salah satu malaikat jatuh yang bernama kokabiel berniat menyerang iblis gremory dan sitri guna menghancurkan perjanjian gencatan senjata. Sekitar sebulan lagi aksinya bakal diia laksanakan" Naruto menarik nafas sebentar, kemudian dia tersenyum lebar.

"Kini aku akan mengumumkan dua kabar baik dan satu kabar sangat baik, yaitu Salah satu mata-mataku yang berada di kuoh menemukan sang pemegang Sekiryuutei."

"Kabar baik lainnya adalah KITA, ANBU, beraliansi dengan dewa mitologi yunani dan youkai dari tokyou, bahkan aku menikah dengan pemimpin youkai demi cinta dan juga demi aliansi kita!"

Seluruh anggota ANBU bersorai gembira, mereka kini mendapatkan aliansi, setelah mereka semua berlatih serius di dimensi milik pemuda itu, dimana Satu bulan di dimensi pria dengan nickname kiiro senkou itu sama dengan sepuluh tahun, tetapi satu bulan bagi mereka sama dengan 1000 tahun lamanya. Jadinya mereka hanya berlatih 9 bulan lamanya. Tetapi ketika kembali, sudah 90 tahun mereka lewati. Rata-rata mereka semua ketika pertama kali latihan masihlah berumur delapan tahun, jadinya umur mereka semua sekitar rata-rata 19 tahun.

"Dan kabar yang sangat baik yang akan aku sampaikan adalah, aku menemukan YGGDRASIL!"

"NANI?!"

"Setelah sepuluh tahun kita menjalankan peran menjaga manusia, kini kita akan beralih menjadi fraksi manusia karena makin banyaknya anggota yang telah menjadi anggota ANBU. Maka kini, aku akan mengumumkan bahwa:

Pertama, aku akan mencoba mengadakan pertemuan yang membahas perjanjian aliansi antara tiga fraksi makhluk akhirat dan aliansi ANBU, Youkai dan Mitologi Yunani

Kedua, aku mengumumkan bahwa markas ANBU cabang, ntah cabang Toneri, Hanabi dan aku, kini akan pindah ke Kuoh, dan kita akan membaur dengan mereka, para iblis dan malaikat jatuh.

Ketiga, aku mohon bantuannya di masa depan nanti, karena salah satu peramal kita yang biasanya sangat akurat, dimana sosok misterius yang bukan ciptaanNYA, akan menyerang bumi. Sosok itu sangatlah gelap, dia bukan manusia, tapi juga bukan makhluk supernatural. Jika dia muncul, bantulah aku melawan sosok misterius tersebut!

Dan terakhir, aku mohon agar kalian tidak pernah menyerah apapun kesulitannya! Paham?!"

SIAPA KITA?

ANBU

APA TUGAS KITA?

PRIORITAS MELINDUNGI MANUSIA!

APA KALIAN RELA MATI DEMI MELINDUNGI MANUSIA?

KAMI RELA MATI DEMI MANUSIA, KAMI JUGA RELA MATI DEMI MENCEGAH PEPERANGAN

" **Lanjutkan ucapanku!"** seru Naruto

 **Kita adalah bayangan**

"Melakukan sebuah tindakan tanpa orang lain sadari" seru ANBU.

 **Melindungi yang lemah merupakan kebanggaan kami**

Menjaga perdamaian merupakan tugas kami

 **Kerja sama adalah senjata pamungkas kami**

Kami tidak takut kepada kematian

 **Kami hanya takut denganNYA**

Bagi kami, kuat bukanlah segalanya

 **Bagi kami, informasi itu segalanya**

Semua itu demi misi yang selesai dengan cepat, bersih dan rapi

 **KARENA KAMI SIAPA?**

KAMIADALAH ANBU

TBC

Maaf jika jalan ceritanya kurang memuaskan :v sekedar info, Naruto, Hanabi dan Toneri bergerak dibalik layar

Please reviewnya :v insyaallah minggu depan update

So, reviewnya ku tunggu :v review membuatku semangat


	2. Bab 1

Disclaimer seperti chapter sebelumnya.

Sekedar info, Istri naruto bukan Yasaka :v tapi OC ane, baru Yasaka jadi Anaknya(toh masih kecil)

Bab 1: Langkah awal ANBU

Part 1: Misi

"Sebelum saya bubarkan, mulai sekarang, setiap Divisi ku harap kalian bisa bekerja dengan baik sesuai dengan divisi kalian. Para pemimpin Divisi, ku harapkan agar kalian berkumpul di ruangan saya. Selebihnya, kalian boleh bubar. Tapi jangan keluar dari divisi ini dulu." Ujar Naruto dengan nada tinggi, dengan harapan semua orang di gedung aula mendengar perkataannya. Kemudian, dia berjalan pelan ke belakang panggung lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya yang berada di pojok ruang bawah dengan lebar 4x4 meter. Satu set sofa dan meja panjang terletak di sisi kanan ruangan. Di pojok kiri terdapat bar mini. Di pojok kanan terdapat lemari yang khusus menyimpan buku-buku penting. Di seberang sofa, terdapat sofa yang khusus dia gunakan untuk duduk. Sedangkan di bar mini terdapat seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai. Perempuan itu mengenakan afron hitam untuk melapisi baju maid dirinya. Melihat perempuan itu membuatkan minuman ketika dia baru masuk ke ruangan ini, membuatnya menghela nafas pelan. Namun dia tersenyum melihat ekspresi gembira tercetak di paras indahnya. Bulu mata lentiknya menambah kesan cantik di matanya.

"Hah, kenapa kau disini, Hana?" Tanya Naruto sembari menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa yang khusus dia gunakan. Kemudian dia mencomot sebuah kue yag tersaji di atas piring. Dia heran sama sosok perempuan yang berada di bar mini tersebut. "Disaat dia sibuk, kenapa malah berada disini."gumamnya dengan nada yang sangat kecil. Ia menatap sosok yang membuatnya jatuh cinta tersebut yang membawa napan yang diatasnya terdapat gelas yang berisi jus jeruk, minuman kesukaannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangannya, ia juga merasakan aura youkai yang sangat kuat dan hangat yang berasal dari dalam ruangannya. Sosok yang mampu membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan, mampu membuatnya bangkit dari putus asa, dan selalu menariknya dari jurang kegelapan tatkala ia hampir lepas kendali karena mengingat kembali ketidak mampuannya menyelamatkan istrinya di dunia Shinobi dulu, dan sosok yang membuatnya berani move on dari masa lalu. Walaupun pertemuan pertama sangatlah tidak elit, mengingatnya membuat dirinya ketawa kecil.

"Apa salahnya sih mengunjungi suamiku, walaupun aku sibuk, tetapi aku tetap tidak akan melupakan kewajibanku sebagai istrimu, baka!" Melihat Hana cemberut, membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam sosok di depannya ini. Dengan wajah cemberut yang sedikit memerah, ditambah tubuh langsingnya dan mencuatnya sepasang telinga rubah, membuat kesan manis dan lucu. Ditambah suasana ruangan yang remang-remang, menambah kesan yang lainnya. Hana meletakkan minuman yang dibuat untuk suaminya itu di atas meja. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah ketokan dan suara cempreng yang menggangu pendengarannya. Setelah itu, pintu 'dibuka' dengan sangat pelan. Dari balik pintu muncullah seorang anak perempuan dengan telinga rubah dan sebuah ekor dan rambutnya pirang cerah yang digerai.

"Papa! Yasaka kangen!" Anak yang menyebut dirinya Yasaka yang ternyata anak Naruto dan Hana berlari kemudian melompat ke pelukan papanya. Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap tubuh Yasaka. Kemudian menurunkannya dengan pelan-pelan dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Ya papa tahu. Tetapi lain kali jangan ceroboh ya, nanti kau terluka lagi seperti kemarin." Ujar Naruto dengan nada lembut. Sifat anaknya, Yasaka sangat mirip dengannya dulu, saat dia masihlah bocah dan seorang pembuat onar

Dua menit kemudian, lima pemimpin divisi, namun dua dari lima itu merupakan rekan dan mantan musuhnya. Mereka berlima duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Yasaka duduk di pangkuan Naruto dan Hana sedang menyiapkan minuman untuk para tamunya. Naruto menatap intens mereka berlima tanpa melepas acara mengelus kepala anak yang mulai menggeliat keenakan. Terlihat dari ekornya yang bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan wajah yang ceria.

"Naruto, siapa perempuan yang berada di bar mini itu?" Tanya pria berambut putih yang mengenakan Yukata yang warnanya senada dengan rambut pria itu. Rambutnya kini sedikit panjang, hingga seleher. Jadinya dia ikat menjadi satu, mengingatkan akan Itachi, rambutnya yang diikat satu.

"Dia istriku, Namanya Hana, dia juga adalah seorang pemimpin para youkai. Dan ini Yasaka, anakku." Naruto memperkenalkan dua sosok yang kini menjadi orang yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya. Dia mengambil gelas yang berisi teh lalu meminumnya sedikit.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggil kami, Naruto?" ujar seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang sangat halus yang panjangnya selutut. Rambutnya diikat agar tidak berantakan. Dia mengenakan kimono berwarna kuning keemasan dengan obi berwarna putih. Kulitnya putih mulus, matanya tidak terdapat pupil, khas clan hyuuga. Dia adalah Hanabi hyuuga.

"Apa kalian juga merasakannya? Ketika aku sampai di kota ini, aku merasakan gejolak sihir misterius yang saling bertubrukan dengan sihir misterius lainnya. Bahkan aku merasakan kota ini dilapisi kekkai yang sangat kuat yang entah apa fungsinya." Ujar Naruto menyipitkan matanya begitu melihat mereka yang tidak memperlihatkan emosi yang berlebihan.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu Naruto-sama, aku juga merasakan sihir yang sangat besar namun samar-samar ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke kota ini." Ujar Gray sembari memakan sebuah wafer coklat.

"Karena itu, aku akan memberikan misi ke Divisimu, Hanabi. Cari informasi tentang apa yang terjadi di kota ini, paham?" Tanya Naruto memasang wajah serius. Dia menatap datar Hanabi yang mengangguk kecil, menyetujui misi tersebut.

"Kemudian, setelah menemukan info tentang apa yang terjadi di kota ini dan kita tahu pemilik sihir misterius ini, aku perintahkan divisimu Toneri untuk menyergap mereka dan seret mereka ke markas." Lanjut Naruto menatap ke Toneri yang menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu. Dia menepuk jidatnya karena lupa hal penting.

"Ah aku lupa, Hanabi, kau sekarang jadi pemimpin divisi penghancur, jabatanmu beralih ke Gray. Jadi Gray, divisimu adalah divisi mata-mata. Tugasnya seperti yang aku bilang ke Hanabi tadi, paham?" Tanya Naruto menatap Gray yang mengangguk. Dia tahu, bahwa Gray belum terbiasa dengan atmosfer ketegangan yang disebabkan aura mereka bertiga.

"Kemudian Hanabi, divisimu, divisi penghancur, seret Sekiryuutei yang kini berada di kuoh academy. Hindari sebisa mungkin kontak, bahkan pertarungan dengan fraksi iblis yang menguasai kota Kuoh, paham?" Naruto menatap Hanabi yang lumayan mirip dengan Hinata, istrinya dulu. Mengingat Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu di alam sana ya?

"Dan untuk misimu, Kenshin, aku beri misi untuk timmu untuk menyelamatkan manusia yang ditawan oleh kumpulan malaikat jatuh yang dipimpin oleh Kokabiel sialan itu. Prioritaskan keselamatan tawanan tersebut, eliminasi musuh secepat mungkin. Jika ketemu Kokabiel, mundur, paham?" Naruto menatap seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan luka sayatan berbentuk huruf X di pipinya. Dia merupakan seorang ninja yang ahli di bidang penyusupan dan pembantaian.

"Jadi, kalian boleh kembali ke divisi kalian dan tunjuk siapa saja yang akan menjalankan misi yang ku berikan." Perintah Naruto. Hanabi, Toneri, Kenshin, dan Gray beranjak dari Sofa lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Naruto menatap mereka sembari tersenyum tipis. 'Semoga kalian berhasil, kawan.' Batin Naruto mendoakan keberhasilan mereka. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Hana.

"Jadi, ada apa di Kyoto, Hana-hime?"

"Menurut mata-mataku, mereka akan beraksi sebulan lagi. Mereka akan membebaskan sang juubi no ookami, sang youkai yang menyerap energy kegelapan." Mendengar kata Juubi No Ookami, membuat mata Naruto melebar.

"Maksudmu youkai raksasa dengan ekor sepuluh, seluruh tubuhnya berwarna hitam dan matanya Cuma satu." Hana sedikit terkejut dengan deskripsi Naruto yang sangat benar. Kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, bisa beritahu aku rinciannya?"

Part 2: Holy Grail

Akhir-akhir ini terdapat keanehan di kota Yamato, mulai dari pembunuhan yang kian bertambah tinggi, sebuah kawah besar, ledakan yang terjadi di malam hari, dan sebagainya. Polisi yang berusaha memecahkan keanehan tersebut frustasi karena tidak ada petunjuk yang mengarah ke keanehan tersebut.

Oleh karena itu, Naruto menyuruh divisi mata-mata dan penyergap untuk menyelidiki dan menangkap pelakunya lalu diintrogasi agar masalah ini tidak terulang lagi. Sudah cukup banyak korban akibat keanehan ini.

Oleh karena itu, ANBU tidak membiarkan masalah ini semakin parah. Mereka mulai bergerak. Gray, dan Toneri mulai bergerak. Divisi Gray yang berisikan lima anggota pun dipecah menjadi lima kelompok. Sedangkan anggota dari divisi penyergapan hanyalah sepuluh orang, yang dipecah juga menjadi lima kelompok.

"Baiklah semuanya, tentunya kalian tau bukan keanehan yang ada di kota ini? Jadi, Kiiro senkou-sama memerintahkan divisi kita dan divisi mata-mata untuk menyelidiki dan menangkap serta mengintrogasi pelaku tersebut guna mencegah agar kejadian ini tidak terulang kembali." Ujar Toneri yang kini berada di kelas. Kenapa berada di kelas? Karena anggotanya merupakan anak SMA semuanya, namun mereka bukan hanya anak SMA biasa. Mereka adalah Shiba Miyuki, Shiba Tatsuya, Misaka Mikoto, Accelerator, Gajeel, Touma, Erika, Mibu, Uiharu, Natsu dan Haruna. Namun mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Natsu.

"Karena divisi Gray dibagi menjadi lima kelompok, jadinya kita juga—" ucapan Toneri dipotong oleh Gajeel sembari menunjuk pria berambut pink yang berada pojok kelas yang sedang mengupil. "Oy otak api, kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau anggota Dragon team?"

Sebelum Natsu menjawab pertanyaan Gajeel, Hanabi muncul di depan Natsu kemudian melancarkan juuken ke perut Natsu. Natsu yang belum siap menerima serangan dadakan kini harus terlempar hingga menghantam dinding di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau disini, bodoh. Bukannya aku menyuruhmu ke stasiun karena satu jam lagi kita akan ke kota Kuoh, HAH?" bentak Hanabi sembari mengaktifkan byakugan dan menaikkan aura pembunuhnya yang membuat seluruh orang di kelas ini merinding, bahkan Toneri gemetaran ketakutan. Toneri tambah merinding melihat kuda-kuda yang membuatnya trauma, Hakke Ni Hyaku Go Juu RokuShou, lebih banyak dari jumlah pukulan yang bisa dilakukan oleh petinggi clan Hyuuga, bahkan ayahnya. Sebuah teknik yang menggabungkan Jyuuken dan Byakugan. Terlihat di sekitar mata Hanabi terdapat banyak urat-urat yang menegang.

"Hakke: Ni Hyaku Go Juu Rokushou!" Seketika, seluruh orang yang berada di tempat penyiksaan yang dilakukan Hanabi kepada Natsu hanya bisa berdoa agar Natsu selamat. Bahkan Gajeel hanya bisa menatap miris Natsu yang terkena 256 pukulan yang merupakan teknik berbahaya clan Hyuuga. Teriakan penuh kesakitan yang keluar dari Natsu bagaikan melodi yang memecahkan keheningan di kelas ini. Setelah pukulan terakhir, Hanabi memegang kerah baju Natsu, kemudian menyeretnya keluar kelas.

"Mengheningkan cipta dimulai."

Serentak seluruh orang yang berada di kelas ini menundukkan kepalanya, berdoa agar mereka tidak bernasib sama dengan Natsu. Bukan berdoa untuk keselamatan anggota Dragon team tersebut.

'Selamat berjuang kawan,' batin Gajeel dengan senyum nista. Dia menahan tawa karena melihat Natsu tersiksa. Baginya Natsu tersiksa adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya.

.

.

.

Setelah pembagian kelompok, yang dimana mereka adalah Tatsuya dan Erika, Mibu dan Mikoto, Miyuki dan Haruna, Touma dan Gajeel, dan Accelerator sendirian. Sedangkan Uiharu menjadi instruktur mereka. Dia mempunyai kemampuan hacker yang tinggi, sehingga mereka bisa menyergap pelaku. Tetapi, sebelum mereka keluar dari kelas. Mereka merasakan lonjakan energy asing yang besar yang saling bertabrakan, seperti terjadi pertarungan antara pemilik energy tersebut. Tatsuya langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela, tepatnya dinding transparan yang berada di luar sana.

"Kekkai. Sangat tipis namun sangat kuat." Ujar Tatsuya membeberkan hasil pengamatan singkatnya.

Toneri ingin berkomentar tentang analisis Tatsuya, langsung terkejut mendengar ledakan yang besar yang ia duga berasal dari lapangan olahraga. Ia menatap anggotanya lalu sama-sama mengangguk. Karena mereka berfikiran sama, yaitu pergi ke sumber ledakan. Dengan cepat, mereka berlari ke lapangan olahraga yang berada di tengah-tengah sekolah ini.

Ketika mereka sampai di sumber ledakan, mereka terdiam melihat pertarungan yang terjadi di lapangan basket, salah satu bagian dari lapangan olahraga. Sebuah kawah berukuran sedang terlihat jelas ditengah-tengah lapangan basket. Di dalam kawah tersebut terdapat dua orang yang bertarung. Seorang laki-laki bersurai biru yang mengenakan armor biru dan menggunakan tombak merah melawan seorang laki-laki bersurai putih yang mengenakan baju merah lengan panjang, bentuknya seperti jumah, yang dilapisi oleh armor yang menutupi badannya dan ia menggunakan dua dagger hitam dan putih. Pertarungan tersebut berlangsung sangat sengit.

"Siapa mereka? Seluruh tubuh mereka adalah sihir yang sangat padat." Komentar Shiba Tatsuya mengamati dua sosok asing itu. Raut wajahnya tetaplah datar, namun ada satu orang yang mengetahui bahwa Tatsuya terkejut, dia adalah adiknya, Miyuki.

Melihat rekannya tidak bergerak, Misaka berinisiatif menghentikan pertarungan dua sosok misterius itu. Dia mengambil sebuah koin di saku bajunya. Kemudian ia lempar, lalu dengan tenaga penuh, dia menjentikkan jarinya. Hingga koin itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hingga serangan Misaka seperti laser petir. Namun dua sosok itu menyadari serangan Misaka. Namun mereka lambat menghindar karena cepatnya serangan Misaka. Terjadi ledakan kecil di tempat dua sosok itu berdiri

"Hentikan pertarungan kalian!" seru Toneri begitu mereka berhasil menarik perhatian dua sosok misterius itu.

Asap mengepul menghalangi pandangan divisi penyergapan. Mereka dalam posisi bersiaga, bersiap-siap jikalau terdapat serangan dadakan. Mereka menunggu asap itu menghilang dengan jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat dua kali lipat. Ketika asap itu menghilang, dua sosok itu

"Ugh, serangannya sangat menyakitkan. Laser berbasis petir ini membuatku serasa mati rasa. Namun…" ucapan Pria berambut biru itu dalam kondisi tidak baik itu terhenti. Petir-petir kecil berpercikan di semua tubuhnya. Lengan bajunya kini lenyap tanpa sisa. Banyak luka gosong di armor dan baju. Mereka berasumsi bahwa serangan Misaka membuat dua sosok itu jadi kaku dan susah bergerak. Namun mereka sepertinya harus membuang asumsi tersebut karena pria itu melesat menuju mereka.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Gajeel yang merupakan maniak bertarung, langsung melesat menuju pria itu. Seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi warna hitam. Tangan kanan Gajeel berubah menjadi tongkat dan memanjang. Pria itu sedikit shock karena serangan dadakan tersebut, dia tidak bisa menghindar karna serangan pria itu sangat dekat. Walaupun dia tidak bisa menghindar, namun refleksnya sangat mengerikan. Dia menahan serangan Gajeel hingga termundur. Erika pun berinisiatif membantu Gajeel untuk membuat salah satu sosok itu tidak berkutik. Dengan katana miliknya, ia melesat lalu mengayunkan katananya dengan target leher pria itu. Namun pria itu melompat ke belakang dengan tolakan yang ia lakukan pada kedua kakinya. Lompatannya lumayan jauh, memberinya jarak yang sangat renggang. Gajeel menarik nafas panjang. Kemudian dia hembuskan dengan keras, seraya berteriak, "Tetsuryuu no Hoko!" Hembusan yang dikeluarkan Gajeel membentuk tornado besar berwarna hitam. Di dalam tornado itu terdapat banyak pecahan besi yang sangat tajam menambah damage bagi lawannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di atap sekolah ada seorang perempuan yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan mereka. Rambutnya diikat twintail berwarna hitam. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah lambang yang menurut orang awam itu tato.

"Sihir Dragon Slayer?" gumam perempuan itu melihat pertandingan antara Gajeel dengan pria yang menggunakan tombak.

"Halo nona, tidak baik mengintip loh," Perempuan itu melebar tatkala mendengar suara serak namun datar yang sangat ia kenali, guru Ekonomi sekolahnya, Toneri Ootsutsuki. Tubuhnya menegang mendengar bisikan horror di telinganya.

"Kinbou Tensei Baku." Ucap lirih Toneri dengan tangan kanan yang menggengam bola berwarna hijau. Bola itu menyentuh tubuh perempuan itu.

'Si-sihirku berkurang dratis. Ga-gawat!' batin perempuan itu merasakan energi sihirnya berkurang dratis hingga mau mencapai titik terendahnya. Bagi penyihir energy sihir itu bagaikan nyawa. Pandangannya menggelap diiringi energy sihirnya mencapai titik terendah. Samar-samar ia melihat bola hijau itu melewati tubuhnya dan membesar.

"Archer… tolong aku." Ucap perempuan itu dengan nada sangat pelan sebelum kesadarannya direngut oleh kegelapan. Kemudian Toneri menggendong perempuan itu dan melesat menjauh dari bola hijau itu yang sebentar lagi mengenai tanah. Ketika bola itu mengenai tanah…

 **Duar**

Sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi. Atap gedung sekolah rusak berat hingga kerusakan itu menjalar hingga lantai dua. Ledakan tersebut sontak membuat warga sekitar lokasi ledakan terkejut karena merasakan goncangan yang sangat kuat. Sementara anggota Toneri menegang mendengar ledakan besar di belakang mereka. Goncangan besar tersebut sangat terasa karena dekatnya posisi mereka dari ledakan. Serpihan serpihan bangunan mengenai barier yang dibuat oleh Shiba Miyuki secara refleks dengan peralatan yang bernama CAD miliknya.

Sementara itu, Seorang pria misterius satunya menegang mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya. Suara yang sangat lemah yang terdengar beberapa saat sebelum ledakan. Ketika ledakan terjadi, ia menoleh ke sumber ledakan. Terkejut, karena sumber ledakan itu berada di tempat pemilik suara itu.

"Le-ledakan apa itu, Toneri sensei?" Tanya Tatsuya menoleh ke Toneri. Kemudian dia terkejut karena mata Toneri berubah. Dia merasakan kekuatan yang menakutkan berpusat di mata Toneri.

Toneri tidak menyahut ucapan Tatsuya. Dia langsung melesat menuju belakang gedung sekolah. "Semuanya cepat tinggalkan tempat ini, sebelum para warga memenuhi sekolah untuk melihat kejadian ini."

Mereka yang ingin bertanya tentang hal yang sama dengan Tatsuya pun diurungkan. Mereka merasa ucapan pemimpin mereka betul. Jika mereka sampai terlihat oleh warga, bahkan rumit urusannya. Kemungkinan terburuk mereka akan di-cap teroris karena yang berada di lokasi adalah mereka semua. Mereka akan tersudut karena tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa mereka tidaklah bersalah.

Sementara itu dari markas ANBU yang tidak jauh dari lokasi Toneri, Naruto merasakan energy Toneri yang bersatu dengan energy asing sebelum terjadi ledakan. Dia tersenyum tipis karena ia tahu teknik yang digunakan oleh Toneri, teknik yang membuatnya hampir kalah sewaktu bertarung di bulan.

"Kinbou tensei baku eh, Toneri."

Kembali ke posisi Toneri dan anggotanya.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Siapa yang menciptakan ledakan yang sangat dahsyat itu?" Tanya Erika dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Sementara Gajeel dan yang lainnya sibuk mengatur nafas karna mereka belari menjauh dari sekolah. Namun tanpa disadari, ada satu orang menghilang, tetapi ada satu yang yang menyadari pemimpin mereka menghilang. Dia adalah Haruna, Mahou shoujo unik dengan gergaji sebagai senjata andalannya.

"Eh mana Taichou?" Tanya Haruna. Mereka tersentak karena tidak sadar berpisah dengan Toneri. Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain, berharap ada yang mengingat sejak kapan mereka berpisah dengan Toneri. Namun harapan mereka pupus, karena mereka menggeleng semua, termasuk Haruna.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke markas."

"Osh!"

 _Sementara itu di tiga tempat yang berbeda._

" _Energy macam apa ini? Walaupun terasa samar-samar, tetapi, terasa sangat menusuk. Apa yang terjadi di dunia atas?" gumam pria yang mengenakan seraga kebangsawanannya berwarna merah crimson, seperti warna rambutnya_

" _Energy ini terasa menakutkan. Ku rasa asal energy ini tidak jauh dari sini, yamato kah?" gumam pria yang sedang memancing di sungai yang dangkal. "Hah lagi-lagi tidak dapat ikan. Dasar ikan keparat, datanglah kepada papa Azazel yang tamvan!" ekspresi serius yang tadi pria berambut hitam dengan poni berwarna kuning langsung lenyap digantikan dengan ekspresi yang mampu membuat ikan kejang-kejang dan mampu membuat mata anda serasa dibakar amaterasu._

" _Energy ini… setara denganku, namun awalnya hanyalah energy tunggal, namun lama-kelamaan energy asing ia rasakan dan saling bersikronisasi dengan energy sebelumnya, bagaimana menurutmu, Gabriel?" Tanya pemimpin fraksi malaikat kepada sosok perempuan di sebelahnya._

" _Ku harap pemilik sosok itu bukanlah musuh." Jawab Gabriel sembari berdoa agar pemilik energy ini tidak menjadi musuh mereka._

Sementara itu, Toneri membawa perempuan itu ke apartementnya yang berada di seberang belakang sekolahnya. Dibaringkan perempuan itu dengan lemah lembut di kasur miliknya. Perempuan itu mengeluarkan suara lenguhan kecil, perlahan, matanya terbuka, hal pertama yang perempuan itu liat adalah sebuah langit-langit suatu ruangan yang berwarna putih dengan lambang sembilang magatama.

"Ini dimana? Alam kematian kah?" Perempuan itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sembari memegang kedua kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah.

"Ara, kau sudah sadar rupanya eh, Tousaka Rin." Rin menoleh ke sumber suara yang membuatnya pingsan di atap sekolah. Dengan mata melebar dan tubuh bergetar hebat, dia mengucapkan sepatah kata yang membuatnya pingsan.

"Toneri-sensei!"

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan semuanya. Aku merasakan energymu dan energy pria berambut putih yang mengenakan seragam petarung berwarna merah itu sama persis. Seperti master dan peliharaannya, atau master dan pembantu." Perempuan yang bernama Tousaka Rin ini Nampak agak enggan menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui kepada gurunya ini. "Jadi, apa kau mau menjelaskannya? Atau kau perlu diberi sentuhan agar mau buka mulut, heh?" Dengan sedikit menaikkan tekanan killing intens, namun dampaknya begitu besar bagi Tousaka Rin yang belum dalam keadaan prima. Ia sesak nafas, seakan menghirup karbon monoksida, peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Jadi, kau mau bicara?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Rin. Toneri menoleh ke perempuan itu dan mendapati tatapannya mengosong, seakan tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

"Cepat jawab Tousaka Rin!" bentak Toneri tanpa sadar melesat menuju ke Tousaka Rin kemudian menendang perut Rin hingga menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Rin memuntahkan darah segar, nafasnya terputus-putus, pandangannya memburam, tubuhnya mati rasa. Baginya ini merupakan siksaan yang paling menyakitkan. Dia tambah susah bernafas tatkala Toneri mencekik lehernya. Cekikannya sangat keras, sehingga aku sangat susah mencari pasokan oksigen. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari keadaan sangat terdesak ini.

"Ar… che…r…se…la…mat…kan…aku…" perintahku dengan bersusah payah mengucapkaan sepatah kalimat perintah. Namun segel perintah tidak beraksi.

"Archer? Pria itu? Hahahah dia tidak akan meresponmu, aku tahu gambar di tanganmu ini adalah segel perintah, bukan? Percuma. Energy sihirmu aku kunci sementara." Ujar Toneri dengan nada santai. Namun berbeda dengan cengkramannya, tambah kuat. Aku melemas karena kekurangan oksigen. Pandanganku tambah kabur.

"Ba…baik…A…ku…menyerah…"

'Maafkan aku Tousaka, sebenarnya aku tidak mau menggunakan cara kasar, tapi semua ini demi melindungi masyarakat yang tinggal di kota Yamato.' Batin Toneri sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, meninggalkan Tousaka yang tertunduk dalam posisi duduk sembari terbatuk-batuk.

Part 3: Amukan sang kaisar naga merah!

Perjalanan dari kota yamato ke kota Kuoh memakan waktu satu jam. Kini jam menunjukkan jam empat sore. Stasiun kereta api dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar stasiun. Hanabi dan dragon team kini sudah sampai di kota Kuoh. Ketika sampain disana, Ia dan dragon team berjalan dengan santai.

Ketika keluar stasiun, Hanabi merasakan sebuah barier transparan yang menutupi taman dekat , Vali, Natsu, Laxus, Toshiro saling pandang satu sama lain. Mereka berberlima merasakan energy yang menjadi pillar untuk membangun barier ini. Energy suci yang ternodai. Hanya satu ras yang mempunyai energy semaca itu. Malaikat jatuh.

"Malaikat jatuh? Sebaiknya kita periksa dulu keadaan disana, Hanabi—" Sebelum Laxus mengutarakan hal yang dia ingin ucapkan, Hanabi langsung berlari dengan posisi badan sedikit menunduk, lari gaya ninja. Kini Hanabi menggunakan byakugan miliknya. Dia mampu melihat seorang perempuan memegang energy yang berbentuk tombak. Sedangkan, energy pria itu sedikit kacau karena emosinya tidak stabil. Dia juga melihat aura berwarna merah pekat, aura yang menjadi target mereka, Sekiryuutei.

"Juuken!"

Setelah menemukan titik yang menjadi kelemahannya, Hanabi langsung melayangkan teknik andalah clannya. Dampak serangan Hanabi lumayan besar. Lubang tercipta lumayan besar. Melihat itu, Hanabi langsung melesat ke taman itu, sebelum barier ini tertutup lagi.

Dia tanpa lupa mengenakan topeng, karena samar-samar merasakan aura iblis yang bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Ia menyentuh fuinjutsu di jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Di alirkan chakranya ke fuinjutsu tersebut, terciptalah ledakan kecil yang menyebab akan asap menutupi apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kanannya. Setelah asap itu menghilang, di tangan kanan Hanabi terdapat sembilan kunai, dan satu kunai ia gigit. Ia lemparkan kunai tersebut ke perempuan yang duga sebagai Da-tenshin

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau membunuh manusia, Da-tenshin sialan!" seru Hanabi menatap tajam sosok itu yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke dirinya. Hanabi terus berlari untuk memotong jarak diantara dirinya dan da-tenshin tersebut.

"Siapa kau manusia jalang?!" serunya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat kesal, geram dan marah. Dia yang awalnya ingin melempar tombak cahaya miliknya ini, diurungkan niatnya itu karena insting bertarungnya membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya. Refleks dia melompat sedikit ke belakang. Delapan kunai yang awalnya melesat ke arahnya, kini hanya mengenai tanah. Ketika ia melihat sosok manusia rendahan itu jaraknya tinggal satu meter lagi, membuatnya panic. Ketika dia ingin melemparkan tombaknya, tiba-tiba sosok manusia itu menghilang.

"Checkmate. Kau berada dalam jangkauanku!"

Kini Hanabi berada di depan Da-tenshin itu, tubuhnya sedikit menunduk. Dia berniat mengincar delapan titik dimana jika titik itu terkena serangan, maka alam kematian menyapanya.

"Hakke Hyaku ni juu hachi shou!"

"Ichi!"

Serangan pertama ia lancarkan ke tangan kanan Da-tenshin itu, dimana ditangan tersebut ia memegang tombak cahaya.

"Ni!"

Serangan kedua ia lancarkan di bahu Da-tenshin itu untuk melumpuhkan tangan kanannya agar tidak menghalangi delapan target yang ia inginkan.

"Yon!"

Serangan ke empat ia arahkan ke dada kiri, tempat jantung berada. Dia hanya membuat da-tenshin ini sangat susah bergerak untuk menghindar, jadinya ia tidak dapat menghindari serangan ini. Hal ini karena tubuhnya tidak-tiba kaku dan mati rasa.

"Hachi!"

Serangan ke delapan ia arahkan dari leher sampai bahu kiri. Ia menyerang leher karena ia malas mendengar suara melodi yang menjijikan yang keluar dari mulut jalang di depannya ini.

"Juuroku!"

Kini serangan ke enam belas ia arahkan ke arteri koroner yang berada di sekitar jantung berada. Ia mengincar arteri koroner guna membuat jantung kekurangan stok oksigen karena pembuluh darah yang dimana bertugas untuk darah beroksigen ke otot jantung mengalami sobek dan hancur. Terlihat dampaknya dengan jelas, perempuan da-tenshin tersebut terbatuk darah.

"San juu ni!"

Serangan kali ini mengarah ke paru-paru saja. Tetapi, karena hanya satu focus serangan tersebut, membuat paru-paru mengalami damage yang sangat besar.

"Roku juu yon!"

Kini target serangannya menghancurkan sendi engsel yang ada diantara tulang lengan atas dan tulang hasta, sendi yang terletak di antara pergelangan bahu dan tulang lengan atas, kemudian sendi yang berada di lutut, kemudian sendi yang berada di antara tulang bagian atas dan belikat.

"Hyaku Ni Juu Hachi!"

Kini targetnya adalah memutuskan pembuluh darah yang mengalir ke organ penting, seperti lambung, otak, ulu hati, ginjal, mata, dan paru-paru. Dampak serangan ini sangatlah fatal, membuat organ-organ penting kekurangan pasokan darah. Bisa membuat makhluk supernasturan sekalipun mati seketika karena organ-organ pentingnya hancur dan tidak berfungsi.

Serangan Hakke Juu ni hachi shou miliknya berbeda dengan milik pengguna teknik yang sama dengan hyuuga lainnya. Perbedaannya terletak pada Juuken dan pengetahuan tentang organ penting manusia. Jika Hyuuga yang lainnya menggunakan teknik ini hanya untuk menutup titik tenketsu, Hanabi menggunakan teknik ini untuk menghancurkan lawannya dengan serangan one hit, dimana ia mengincar organ penting, pembuluh darah penting, sendi, dan titik yang mempunyai persentase keberhasilannya memenangkan pertarungan meninggi. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak sekuat Naruto dan Toneri karena mereka berdua mempunyai banyak jutsu destruktif dan chakra yang melimpah. Dirinya hanya mempunyai chakra yang tidak sebanyak mereka berdua. Jadinya ia mempelajari tentang organ tubuh bagian dalam manusia lalu digabung dengan teknik-teknik clan miliknya

Tubuh kaku tak bernyawa Da-tenshin itu ambruk ke belakang. Raut wajahnya terlihat jelas tersiksa dan kesakitan. Organ dalam perempuan Da-tenshin itu hancur. Hanabi yang melihat tubuh yang merupakan lawannya tersebut tidak peduli, ia menatap sosok pria berambut coklat yang menatap kosong sosok yang ia bunuh. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara lirih penuh ketidakpercayaan tentang fakta bahwa pacar jadi-jadiannya itu berniat membunuhnya. Hanabi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu pria itu berdiri.

"Pemuda-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hanabi dengan nada lembut dan tersenyum tipis. Dengan ragu-ragu Issei menerima uluran sosok yang menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Etto, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa itu sacred gear? Kenapa aku diincar oleh Yuuma-chan?" Tanya Issei dengan nada bergetar. Dia masih belum melupakan fakta bahwa ia hampir saja dibunuh oleh sosok pacarnya itu. Ia menatap Hanabi dengan pandangan memohon untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui.

"Nee, sebelum aku menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, bisakah kau tunjukkan dimana kedai dango?" Mendengar permintaan sosok yang menyelamatkan dirinya, Issei mengangguk pelan. Kemudian mereka berniat meninggalkan taman, tetapi tidak jadi karena sebuah bola padat yang terbuat dari energy sihir yang dipadatkan melesat menuju Hanabi dan Issei.

Divide

Divide

Divide

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok yang mengenakan armor putih dengan sayap mekanik di belakang Hanabi dan Issei. Perlahan-lahan bola hitam itu menghilang. Pelaku penyerangan Hanabi dan Issei tadi melebarkan matanya. Hanya satu orang yang mempunyai kemampuan Divide, Hakuryuukou.

"Power of destruction? Gremory kah?" gumam Sosok itu dengan nada seperti suara mekanik.

"Percuma kalian sembunyi, aku dari awal sudah tahu kau ada disitu Iblis-chan." Mendengar ucapan sosok disamping Issei itu, seorang perempuan berambut crimson yang mempunyai tubuh yang sangat menggoda bagi kaum adam dan seorang perempuan berambut putih dengan sebuah telinga kelinci dan ekor, menandakan dirinya youkai nekomata. Kemudian, di belakang mereka muncul pria bishounen dengan pedang yang digenggam erat olehnya dan seorang perempuan bersurai hitam yang mengenakan haori putih dengan aksen merah, hakama merah dan sepasang Zori dengan Tabi putih. Mereka semua berada di gedung dekat tempat dirinya akan dieksekusi.

'Rias senpa, Akeno senpai, Bishounen bastard senpai, Koneko senpai.' Batin Issei terkejut melihat senpainya memunculkan diri mereka yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Issei akan dibunuh. Issei menatap tak percaya bercampur kecewa, jikalau senpai berada tak jauh dari tempat ia akan dieksekusi oleh mantan pacarnya, kenapa mereka tidak menolongnya? Itulah pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benak Issei.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Tanya sosok berambut crimson dengan nada datar. Dia terlihat sangat kesal dengan kehadiran sosok yang menggangu rencananya untuk memasukkan Issei ke dalam peeragenya. "Apa tujuan kalian datang ke daerah kekuasaan ku?" tanyanya lagi. Walaupun dia takut karena sosok kaisar naga putih berada di pihak sosok di sebelah Issei, namun ia dituntut untuk bersikap tenang karena pemimpin itu harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Aku? Kalian tidak perlu tahu." Ujar Hanabi dengan nada santai disertai senyuman tipis. Dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap empat orang sosok didepannya. Namun senyuman itu diganti dengan seringai yang menakutkan. "Kalian menyebut kota ini yang merupakan tempat manusia tinggal ini daerah kekuasaan kalian, HAH?! Asal kalian tahu, dunia ini merupakan tempat tinggal manusia, bukan makhluk supernatural seperti kalian!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hanabi meledakkan chakranya, menyebarkan terror bagi sosok iblis di depannya. Aura membunuh yang sangat pekat memenuhi taman yang dilindungi barier ini. Sementara empat orang sosok iblis yang dikenal Issei menunduk sembari menahan nafas. Tubuh mereka terasa berat dan susah digerakkan. Sementara Issei hanya sesak nafas, berterimakasihlah kepada sosok pria berambut pink yang berusaha mengimbangi killing intens milik Hanabi itu. Namun tak lama kemudian aura membunuh Hanabi mereda.

"Mari kita pergi pemuda-san," ujar Hanabi sembari meninggalkan taman, menuju tempat yang mereka ingin kunjungi sebelumnya, kedai dango!

Issei mengangguk pelan, kemudian melayangkan ekspresi kecewa kepada para senpainya. "Aku kecewa pada kalian senpai, kalian memang cocok jadi iblis." Setelah itu, dia berlari mengejar sosok yang menyelamatkan dirinya dan pria berambut pink serta sosok yang mengenakan armor putih.

Kemudian mereka pergi dari taman itu.

Ketika sudah agak jauh dari taman itu. Issei langsung berdiri di depan mereka lalu menundukkan kepalanya 90 derajat. "Terima kasih karena kalian telah menyelamatkanku."

Pria berambut pink langsung menepuk pundak Issei. "Jangan membungkukkan kepalamu, wahai sahabatku." Issei terkejut karena ada yang mau menjadi sahabatnya, tanpa ada maksud tertentu. Kemudian dia tersenyum, "Sahabat ya?" gumamnya dengan nada yang sangat kecil.

"Issei, mau kami antar pulang?" Tanya Hanabi dengan nada watados. Namun terdengar menyindir Issei yang masih belum bisa melindungi diri. Vali, Natsu, Laxus dan Toshiro sweatdrop melihat pemimpinnya yang pertama kali memasang wajah watados. Namun Natsu yang melihat aura suram Issei pun langsung berkata, "Sekalian kami mau menjelaskan semua yang ingin kamu tanyakan. Aku yakin, setelah insiden ini, kamu pasti punya banyak pertanyaan untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranmu, bukan?"

"Begitu, rumahku sebentar la

Issei menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat rumahnya dipenuhi para tetangga disekitarnya. Mata Issei membulat, firasatnya sangat buruk setelah melihat itu. Berbagai fikiran negative memenuhi otaknya.

—are? Kok rame di depan rumahku?"

Dengan cepat Issei berlari, menghiraukan teriakan Hanabi, Vali, Natsu dan Toshiro. Dia menghampiri salah satu teman bibinya yang menangis di depan rumahnya. Ia melihat kondisi rumahnya dalam keadaan rusak parah. Dinding rumahnya hancur, terdapat banyak kawah kecil. Dengan nada lirih, ia bertanya, "Bibi Mito… Ke-kenapa…ru-ruma-rumahku seperti ini?" Tubuhnya melemas, ia jatuh terduduk. Tanpa sadar, tetesan cairan bening mengalir deras. Matanya yang tadi bersinar terang, kini menjadi kosong, seakan tidak ada cahaya kehidupan di tatapannya. Perlahan ia berdiri lalu dengan langkah yang seperti orang mabuk, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"I-ini pasti hanya mimpi. Aku yakin ini pasti hanya mimpi. Aku hanya harus bangun dan menyambut amarah ibuku karna aku telat."

Dengan langkah lunglai, Issei memasuki rumahnya.

Sementara itu, Natsu melihat Issei yang kacau karena insiden yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Dia yang sudah tergoncang jiwanya karena hampir dibunuh oleh mantan pacarnya. Natsu yakin Issei berusaha melupakan insiden yang terjadi di taman tersebut. Sekarang, ia harus menerima kenyataan, rumahnya diserang oleh seseorang. Natsu yang tadi mengikuti Issei, langsung menutup mulutnya. Terkejut, karena melihat halaman rumah Issei. Ia merasa di medan perang. Terdapat banyak rumput yang terbakar, kawah yang berukuran kecil, dinding rumah hancur. Namun anehnya, kerusakan tersebut hanya sampai di pagar rumah Issei. Kerusakan tersebut tidak terjadi di jalan raya. Natsu merasakan jejak-jejak sihir suci di halaman rumah Issei. Ia juga melihat bulu sayap gagak berwarna hitam yang berserekan di halaman rumah Issei. Kemudian, dia berniat memuntahkan isi perutnya yang tadi baru ia isi dengan beberapa tusuk dango. Pemandangan yang mengerikan tak sengaja ia lihat di pojok halaman rumah Issei. Sebuah dinding yang berfungsi menjadi pembatas antara rumah Issei dan rumah di belakangnya.

"Tadaima, Kaa-san, Tou-san." Mendengar nada lirih Issei, membuyarkan lamunan Natsu. Ia melihat Issei melakukan gerakan seperti membuka pintu. Kemudian Ia memasuki rumah itu. Hanabi yang berada di samping Issei menutup mulutnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

Natsu yang daritadi menahan diri agar tidak muntah, kini berlari menuju parit dekat rumah Issei lalu memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Huueekkss

Sementara itu, Vali menghampiri Natsu lalu mengurut punggung Natsu. Sementara Natsu terus memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Toshiro langsung menghampiri Issei yang daritadi berterima Tou-san dan Kaa-san dengan suara yang tinggi namun terdengar lirih di dalam rumah. Dia harus menyadarkan Issei sebelum terlambat yang mengakibatkan mentalnya terganggu. Ketika ia berada melihat Issei dari kejauhan, ia langsung berlari dan menghadang Issei. Dia sedikit terdiam ketika melihat Issei seperti mayat hidup. Dia pun menahan kedua bahu Issei lalu digoncang-goncang kedua bahunya.

"Issei, sadarlah! Semua ini bukanlah mimpi!" Toshiro terus menggoncang tubuh Issei, berharap agar ia sadar. Berharap Issei sadar bahwa semua ini merupakan hal yang nyata, bukan sebuah ilusi ataupun mimpi. Tiba-tiba Issei menepis kedua tangan Toshiro dengan kedua tangannya lalu menendang tubuh kecil Toshiro hingga terlempar ke dinding di belakangnya yang sebenarnya jaraknya lumayan jauh dari Issei. Punggung Toshiro serasa kesetrum ketika menabrak dinding.

"Argh!"

Laxus dan Natsu mendengar suara Toshiro yang berasal dari dalam rumah. Mereka saling pandang, kemudian menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat seluruh warga yang ada di rumah Issei pingsan dan lupa ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi lalu membuat ingatan palsu.

"Biar aku yang masuk, Natsu. Keadaanmu tidak prima." Ujar Laxus sembari melangkah masuk, namun lengannya ditahan oleh lengan yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke Hanabi yang menangis, yang merupakan pelaku yang menahan tangan Laxus.

"Tolong Laxus… tolong sadarkan Issei bahwa ini semua adalah nyata. Wa-walaupun jujur lebih baik daripada bohong, tetapi… aku tahu betapa sakitnya kehilangan kedua orang tua kita. Kejadian ini mengingatkan diriku dengan kehidupanku sebelumnya, dimana aku tidak berdaya, hanya mampu melihat ayah dan kakakku mati di depan mataku… hiiks tolonglah sadarkan Issei." Ujar Hanabi dengan muka yang menunduk, mengingat insiden di dunianya dulu, dunia Shinobi, dimana seluruh keluarganya, mati di depan matanya. Mengingatnya aja masih terasa sakit. Mengingat itu semua membuatnya tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

"Aku ikut Laxus, kata Albion, dia merasakan aura Ddraig meningkat dratis." Ucap Vali dengan suara seperti robot bicara. Dia kini mengenakan armor putih dan terdapat sepasang sayap mekanik biru. Kemudian Vali dan Laxus memandang Natsu. Seolah paham maksud tatapan itu, Natsu mengangguk. Ia pun membuat barier yang menutupi rumah Issei. Ia sadar, dengan turunnya Laxus dan Vali, dengan kata lain turunnya dua anggota Dragon team, membuat suasana sekitar mereka menjadi tingkat S, tingkat yang memungkinkan sebuah Negara hancur oleh serangan satu orang.

Sementara itu di dalam rumah Issei, keadaannya lebih kacau daripada di luar. Seluruh tubuh Issei diselimuti sihir berwarna merah. Di tangan kanannya terdapat gauntlet berwarna merah. "Host Legendary Blue eyes, tolong hentikan Issei. Dia kini dikuasai oleh amarah. Aku tidak mampu menyadarkannya. Kondisi mentalnya down, cepa—

Suara serak khas suara monster memasuki indera pendengaran Toshiro, ia menatap gauntlet yang bersinar. Gauntlet tersebut lama-kelamaan bersinar terang.

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost

gawat, cepat hentikan bocah mesum ini! Dia akan memasuki Juggernaut Drive!" Suara yang berasal dari Gauntlet itu kini terdengar panic. Tetapi Toshiro mendengar kata Juggernaut Drive melebarkan matanya. Ia mencoba berdiri. Ketika berdiri, dia sempat linglung. Namun mampu menguasai diri tak lama kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang membuat hostku menjadi seperti ini lagi. Setelah sebelumnya, lebih tepatnya kehidupan sebelumnya, ia kehilangan control emosi dirinya karena 'hampir' dan mengaktifkan Juggernaut drive"

Toshiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, jadi Issei pernah mati dan dia diberi kesempatan kedua oleh kami-sama kepadanya. Ia jadi keingatan sebuah rahasia yang hanya segelintir orang yang tahu, termasuk dirinya yang tahu rahasia itu. Bahwa lebih dari separuh anggota ANBU merupakan anggota pilihan dari dunia lain yang kata mereka dunia mereka hancur secara misterius. Mereka diberi kesempatan kedua oleh kami-sama.

"Hyourinmaru: Kai!" ucap Toshiro dengan nada dingin. Ruangan tempat ia berdiri menurun dratis hingga mencapai suhu minus derajat. Sebuah portal hitam muncul di telapak tangan Toshiro. Perlahan keluarlah sebuah pedang putih polos, namun menebarkan sensasi dingin di sekitarnya, kecuali dirinya karena sudah terbiasa. Kemudian ia tarik paksa pedangnya itu dari portal. Setelah ditarik sepenuhnya, portal tersebut menghilang.

Sebuah mantra keluar dari tubuh Issei, aura yang keluar dari tubuh Issei langsung menggila ketika mantra tersebut diucapkan. Hembusan angin yang sangat dahsyat membuat Toshiro susah mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dengan Issei. Dalam sekejap Issei dalam mode Balance Breaker. Tubuhnya dilapisi oleh armor merah yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sepasang sayap juga tumbuh di punggungnya.

"Hyourinmaru: Bankai!" Air dengan volume gila terbentuk dari udara dan mengelilingi tubuh Toshiro. Perlahan-lahan air yang mengelilingi tubuh Toshiro membeku. Menjadikan air yang membeku tersebut menjadi tamengnya. Dengan begitu, ia bisa melangkah mendekati Issei.

Aku adalah seorang yang akan bangkit

Muncul enam Kristal dari tubuh Issei. Kristal itu bersinar terang. Merespon emosi sang pengguna sekarang. Bersinar terang, namun disisi lain terlihat… suram.

"Sudah dimulai, sepertinya akan dimulai." Suara terdengar seperti suara anak kecil. Terdengar suara anak kecil dalam keadaan hati yang senang.

Kedua Naga langit yang telah merampas prinsip dominasi dari Tuhan

"Memang seperti itu, apapun yang akan terjadi." Kini terdengar suara perempuan muda.

"Itu tidak benar, setiap saat memang seperti ini" Kini terdengar suara yang seperti suara… Issei. Laxus dan Vali yang mendengar suara Issei dari Kristal itu terkejut. Bahkan Toshiro yang berusaha mendekat ke arah Issei terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia terlempar ke dinding ketika terjadi ledakan energy. Dan gelombangnya membuat dirinya terlempar ke dinding. Membuatnya kembali memuntahkan darah segar. Ia pun melancarkan serangan, sebuah naga es yang tadi mengintari Toshiro, melesat ke arah Issei.

Tekanan energy Issei bahkan bisa dirasakan oleh dua pemimpin dari fraksi Iblis dan Malaikat yang berada di dimensi yang berbeda dengan manusian. Hanya ada satu jawaban dari energy yang menakutkan itu. Kaisar naga merah mengamuk. Kemudian mereka berdua menghilang dan menuju ke tempat asal energy kaisar naga merah berasal. Ketika mereka sampai, ternyata ada seorang pria berambut hitam dengan poni kuning yang berdiri di depan barier tempat Issei berada.

"Azazel, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kaisar naga merah mengamuk, Sirzech." Azazel memandang Sirzech sejenak lalu memandang kondisi rumah yang diduga rumah sang Kaisar naga merah itu dalam kondisi kacau, seperti terjadi pertarungan. Namun Azazel memincingkan matanya melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya curiga. Beberapa bulu sayap gagak berceceran di halaman rumah tersebut. Matanya menatap dengan pandangan melebar ketika melihat seorang pria terbujur kaku dengan sebuah tombak cahaya. Tombak yang jika dilihat oleh orang biasa dianggap tombak biasa. Namun jika dilihat oleh orang tingkat atas, mereka bisa melihat jelas bahwa tombak itu adalah tombak cahaya.

"Tombak ilusi, brengsek kau Kokabiel!" Azazel mengeram marah menyebutkan nama Kokabiel. Pelakunya merupakan bawahan Kokabiel. Dia sebenarnya sudah mengendus gerak-gerik mencurigakan Kokabiel. Namun kini bukti di depan matanya. Delapan tombak cahaya menusuk tubuh tak bernyawa sosok pria yang ia duga merupakan orang tua sosok sang kaisar naga merah. Membuat sosok pria itu tergantung di dinding dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Sementara Sirzech dan Michael diam tak berkomentar. Mereka menatap kasihan Azazel yang nampaknya kesusahan mengatasi masalah internal fraksinya. Ia melihat pria berambut pink berusaha mempertahankan keberadaan barier tersebut. Mereka tahu bahwa pria itu adalah manusia. Namun kondisinya yang tidak bisa dibilang baik, membuat barier yang menurutnya tidak bisa bertahan lama.

"Pemuda, bisa buka portalnya? Kami berniat membantu anda."

Namun ucapan Michael sang archangel diabaikan oleh Natsu. Mereka menyadari tubuh Natsu linglung langsung ambruk. Namun beruntung ditahan oleh perempuan yang berada di dekat Natsu. Matanya sembab membuat para pemimpin fraksi menduga perempuan itu habis menangis. Melihat bariernya melemah, para pemimpin fraksi langsung tanpa halangan berarti.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa nona?"

"Maaf merepotkan paman, tetapi barier ini hanya bisa dipertahankan jika dialiri oleh energy cahaya atau energy naga." Ujar perempuan itu dengan suara lirih. Mendengar itu, membuat Michael dan Azazel bekerja sama mengalirkan energy cahaya mereka ke barier itu hingga menjadi kokoh kembali. Sedetik kemudian, energy sang kaisar naga kembali meledak, namun lebih besar lagi dari sebelumnya. Membuat Sirzech bertanya, "Siapa yang melawan kaisar naga merah?"

"Sang Hakuryuukou, host legendary blue eyes dragon swordman, dan seorang dragon slayer dan juga seorang the king dragon of fanfnir."

Mereka membeku mendengar siapa yang sedang berusaha menjinakkan sang kaisar naga merah. Tiba-tiba Sirzech teringat sesuatu, teringat pesan ayahnya, yang dimana akan ada organisasi yang didalamnya terdapat para naga, entah sacred gear atau penyihir pembunuh naga, maka waktu kemunculan sang pemicu ragnarock tidak lama lagi.

"Baiklah nona, kamu tetap disini. Pulihkan kondisimu, biar aku yang mengecheck keadaan di dalam."

 **Disaat bersamaan sebelum para pemimpin fraksi berhasil menerobos barier yang dibuat oleh Natsu**

Aku tertawa pada "Ketidakbatasan" dan berduka pada "Impian"

"Seorang yang dunia cari." Terdengar suara gadis yang bagaikan melodi yang membuatmu tenang.

"Seorang yang dunia tolak."Kini terdengar suara pria yang terdengar serak dan angkuh.

Aku akan menjadi naga merah dominasi.

"Selalu kekuatan."terdengar suara Issei, namun terdengar sangat lirih.

"Selalu cinta." Terdengar suara anak kecil yang terlihat ceria.

"Kalian memilih kehancuran, tak peduli berapa kali pun" kini terdengar kembali suara pria yang terdengar angkuh dan serak.

Disaat bersamaan armor issei berubah…bentuknya menjadi lebih tajam. Tumbuhnya sayap raksasa. Muncul benda seperti cakar di kaki dan tangan Issei. Helmnya berbentuk seperti… kepala naga.,, Intinya Issei berubah seperti naga.

"Dan aku akan menenggelamkanmu ke dalam pengampunan crimson!" terdengar suara campuran, mulai dari suara Issei, anak kecil, perempuan muda, pria angkuh, suara gadis yang merdu.

 **JUGGERNAUT DRIVE**

 **Groooooarrgghh!**

Sementara itu, Naruto yang berada di kuoh karena khawatir dengan salah satu rekan seperjuangannya. Dia memutuskan untuk menyusul rekannya karena feelingnya buruk. Benar aja, dari kejauhan dia merasakan energy dengan intensitas gila, energy yang sangat ia kenali. Walaupun posisinya jauh, dia merasakan energy itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Sepertinya Sang kaisar naga merah mengamuk."

Sirzech, Michael dan Azazel menoleh ke belakang. Mereka terkejut melihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang mengenakan setelan jas. Dia memegang sebilah katana putih.

"Lucifer, biar timku yang mengurus Sekiryuutei. Kalian tidak akan membayangkan kekuatan Sekiryuutei yang sekarang." Sirzerch menaikkan satu alisnya. Namun seketika waktu seperti berhenti bergerak. Burung yang berada di langit tidak bergerak sama sekali. Membuat Sirzech terkejut.

Forbidden Balor View?

Begitulah isi fikiran para petinggi para pemimpin tiga fraksi. Mereka tidak bisa tidak terkejut karena Sekiryuutei bisa menggunakan kekuatan Forbidden Balor View. Mereka merasakan energy Hakuryuukou dengan intensitas besar. Namun, energy itu perlahan mengecil. Membuat mereka melebarkan matanya. Mereka mengenal salah satu teknik dimana energy serangan lawan berkurang lalu menghilang. Energy yang bertolakbelakang dengan Sekiryuutei. Kini mereka menyadari, bahwa level kekuatan Sekiryuutei masa ini merupakan Sekiryuutei yang paling kuat. Dengan kemampuan Forbidden Ballor view, Pembagi dan melipatgandakan. Mengingat itu membuat mereka berharap sosok Sekiryuutei sekarang bukanlah musuh di masa depan. Ledakan besar terjadi berkali-kali. Sosok berarmor emas dengan percikan petir di sekujur armornya

"Cih. Aku tidak menduga bahwa Sekiryuutei bisa menampung energy yang bertolak belakang. Sepertinya aku harus turun tangan." Naruto menutup matanya. Energy berwarna orange memasuki tubuhnya dengan cepat. Energy itu memasuki tubuh Narut0. Terdapat perubahan warna di sekitar mata. Muncul sepasang sayap besar naga berwarna merah di punggungnya. Setengah kepala Naruto berubah menjadi setengah helm yang berbentuk kepala naga. Mata naga di helm tersebut mengkilat. Setengah dilapisi armor tipis.

"Sword of unindentification!" Di tangan kanan Naruto Nampak memegang sebuah pedang. Namun pedang itu tidak dapat dilihat dengan mata keranjang. Sesuai namanya, pedang tak ter-indentifikasi, pedang tersebut tidak terlihat. Tidak ada yang mengetahui bentuk dan kemampuan pedang itu, kecuali penggunannya tentunya.

Dia menatap sosok naga berwarna merah sedang menyerang habis habisan sosok armor emas, putih dan es. Mereka selalu gagal menyerang Sang kaisar naga merah. Dan sebaliknya, mereka selalu menerima damage besar karena tidak bisa menghindar karena kemampuan Forbidden Ballor View. Mereka tahu jangka waktu forbidden Ballor View hanyalah lima detik. Tetapi dalam pertarungan, tiap detik itu sangatlah berpengaruh menentukan kemenangan.

"Cih tidak ada cara lain. Juggernaut Drive harus dilawan dengan Juggernaut Drive!"

Jangan!

Vali menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok leader mereka, Naruto, yang berubah menjadi setengah naga. Dia menaikkan satu alisnya tatkala merasakan aura Ddraig dan Hakuryuukou, serta aura cahaya yang sangat mengerikan yang keluar dari sesuatu yang digenggam oleh Naruto.

Aku lah sang kesatria tanpa wujud

"Kami akan bangkit. Bangkit memusnahkan sang dominator." ujar suara anak kecil yang sangat cempreng. Namun Hanabi mengenal suara itu. Di belakang Naruto terdapat bayang-bayang sosok perempuan kecil yang seperti laki-laki.

'Itu diriku yang masih kecil.' Batin Hanabi terdiam menatap bayangan dirinya sewaktu kecil.

Seorang kesatria sihir pembasmi kegelapan hati

"Itulah tugas kami,sosok tanpa wujud" terdengar suara perempuan yang lagi-lagi Hanabi kenal, sang penerus nama Densetsu no Sannin, perempuan berambut pink, Sakura Haruno.

Menantang sang ketidakbatasan dan berharap pada impian

"Kami akan wujudkan, tentu saja kami bisa mewujudkannya." Terdengar suara perempuan yang sangat merdu. Naruto mengenal suara ini. Di belakangnya, terdapat bayangan sosok perempuan berambut merah yang mengenakan apron biru. Dia memeluk Naruto dan tatapannya melembut. Naruto menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Dia sangat rindu dengan ibunya. Ia sangat ingin bertemu ibunya. Tetapi, ia tahu, belum saatnya menemui ibunya di alam sana. Ada yang harus ia kerjakan disini

"Dengan cinta, kasih, dan kebersamaan, kekuatan yang mampu menandingi segalanya." Kini seorang pria yang mengenakan masker dan rambutnya yang berwarna putih itu serasa menantang sang gravitasi. Namun kini pria itu tidak pakai masker. Terlihat senyuman yang seolah mengatakan, 'Aku percaya padamu Naruto.'

Aku lah sang perdamaian

"Hidup tanpa peperangan." Ujar seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Dia menyentuh pundak Naruto. Jubah Hokage berkibar. Tentu saja pria itu hanya roh atau bayangan semata.

"Hidup tanpa permusuhan." Ujar sosok kakek berusia sekitar delapan puluh tahunan. Dia mengenakan topi khas topi hokage di tempatnya berasal. Dia mengenakan Jubah yang mirip dengan sosok pria di sebelahnya. Dia memegang kepala Naruto dan mengusapnya

"Kalian memilih peperangan, bersiaplah dengan hukuman sang ilahi!" Setelah itu muncullah sosok perempuan yang mengenakan pakaian khas jounin nin. Dia mempunyai fisik yang agak mirip dengan Hanabi. Matanya yang berwarna Lavender menatap Naruto dari belakang. Ia tersenyum lembut. Kemudian sekilas menatap sosok Hanabi di bawah dan diberikan senyuman yang tulus. Dia adalah sosok perempuan hebat yang mendampingi lelaki di depannuya dalam keadaan suka dan duka. Mulutnya bergerak, seperti mengucapkan sesuatu.

'Tetaplah hidup demiku, Anata'

Naruto yang mendengar suara itu, walaupun samar-samar, tak kuasa lagi menahan air mata yang akan tumpah.

"Janganlah menangis naruto, kau adalah lelaki kuat" ujar seorang pria berambut Silver, sang gurunya.

"Selesaikan tugasmu Naruto. Jadilah sosok pemimpin yang bijak." Ujar pria yang sama seperti Naruto. Dialah sang ayah Naruto, sosok yang menjadi panutannya.

"Ganbattebane!" ujar perempuan berambut merah yang sedari tadi memeluk Naruto.

"Selesaikan tugasmu Naruto, buat kami bangga!' Kini perempuan berambut pink yang memberikan semangat kepada Naruto.

"Selesaikan tugasmu Naruto-nii, dan jagalah diriku yang ada disana." Ucap perempuan yang merupakan sosok Hanabi waktu kecil.

Naruto menatap mereka semuanya. Mulai dari perempuan berambut merah aka Kushina, lelaki yang mirip dengannya aka Minato, Pria berambut silver yang menantang gravitasi aka Kakashi, perempuan yang berambut pink aka Sakura, perempuan dengan mata berwarna lavender aka istrinya, Hinata, seorang kakek yang mengenakan jubah seperti Minato, aka Sandaime Hokage atau Hiruzen Sarutobi. Kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat tidak bisa ia lupakan, dia yang merupakan saudara tanpa ikatan darah, Sasuke yang muncul di depannya dengan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke arahnya.

"Dan aku akan menghancurkanmu hingga menyisakan secercah penyesalan yang tiada akhir." Ujar sasuke dengan Nada dingin. Naruto menerima uluran kepalan tangannya. "Seorang Uzumaki Naruto selalu bisa mengalahkan segala rintangan. Bukan begitu, Dobe?"

Forbidden Dragon Knight!

Armor Naruto berubah menjadi lebih tipis. Armor yang menutupi seluruh tangan, Kini hanya menutupi dari telapak tangan sampai siku. Topeng yang hanya menutupi setengah, kini hanya menutupi kedua matanya. Sepasang sayap mekanik berukuran sangat besar tumbuh di punggungnya.

Kini Naruto menghadap sosok-sosok yang berpengaruh di dalam hidupnya, sosok yang membuat dirinya mengerti akan kehidupan. Sosok yang meringankan segala beban yang ia pikul. Sosok yang menemani hidupnya.

"Tetaplah hidup Naruto, dan tetaplah tersenyum."

Kemudian sosok-sosok itu berubah menjadi partikel cahaya berukuran satu bola pimpong. Melayang menuju sesuatu yang Naruto genggam.

"Sang kesatria naga terlarang?" gumam Azazel menaikkan satu alisnya. Dia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. Kenapa ada kata forbidden di nama tersebut. Begitulah semua pertanyaan yang berada di kepala Azazel. Hal itu membuatnya tertarik. Dia pun memfokuskan kembali mempertahankan barier itu.

Naruto pun menatap sendu temannya yang menghilang dari hadapannya. Kemudian, matanya melirik pedang tanpa wujud tersebut. Pedang yang dialiri berbagai macam perasaan dari temannya. Hingga dia dapat tersenyum kembali. Setelah puas menatap pedang tanpa wujud itu, Naruto melirik Vali, Laxus dan Toshiro yang melawan mereka. Naruto tersenyum dibuatnya. Tanpa pemberitahuan darinya bahwa ia membutuhkan waktu, mereka berinisiatif setelah melihat keadaan. Tanpa strategi, tanpa komunikasi. Hanya bermodalkan ikatan kepercayaan kepada rekan dan juga kepedulian antar sesama, membuat mereka saling melindungi dan bekerja sama. Saling melindungi ketika menerima serangan, saling membantu ketika menyerang. Melihat itu membuatnya teringat kerjasama team 7 untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kehancuran dunianya.

"Vali, Laxus, Toshiro, mau bekerja sama denganku?" tawar Naruto kepada Vali, Toshiro dan Laxus. Mereka menerima dengan teriakan 'Ya' sembari melesatkan serangan, yang diakhiri oleh hilangnya serangan itu karena teknik Divide. Naruto menilai tubuh Issei sangat kuat, seharusnya Issei tidak mampu menggunakan Divide berkali-kali mengingat itu bukanlah tekniknya.

"Dimension Slash!" teriak Naruto dalam hati. Dia menebaskan pedangnya membentu huruf X di udara. Namun tiba-tiba serangan menggores armor sang kaisar naga merah hingga meninggalkan goresan berbentuk huruf X. Namun serangan itu belumlah cukup karena armor Issei sangat kuat.

Melihat percobaannya berhasil, Naruto membuat kesimpulan, kemampuannya adalah memangkas jarak diantara mereka. Namun kelemahan dari teknik ini adalah Serangan tersebut hanya untuk satu arah. Namun kesimpulan pertama harus dia buang jauh-jauh karena dia bisa bergerak lebih cepat 10 detik dari seharusnya. Namun teknik ini mudah terbaca karena gelombang kejut yang membuat musuh tau dimana posisimu dengan memanfaatkan gelombang kejut tersebut. Setiap naruto bergerak, meninggalkan after Image. Bola sebesar bola sepak selalu menghampiri dirinya. Namun, ia yang lebih cepat karena teknik ini, membuatnya bisa menghindar 10 kali lebih cepat. Dia yang membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu menit untuk sampai di depan Issei, kini hanya membutuhkan waktu enam detik. Naruto menendang Issei ke atas. Di atas sana, sosok armor berwarna keemasan sedang dalam posisi untuk siap melakukan serangan. Petir berintensitas tinggi menari di armor sosok itu. Dia menarik nafas panjang, lalu seraya berteriak dalam hati, ia mengeluarkan salah satu sihir yang ia kuasai.

"Rairyuu no Houko!"

Laxus menghembuskan angin tornado dengan petir-petir yang menari di dalamnya dengan target. Tornado itu mengenai sosok kaisar naga merah. Sosok itu berteriak kesakitan menerima serangan itu. Pada dasarnya serangan Laxus adalah serangan yang dapat membunuh naga. Dampaknya sangat besar ketika serangan itu mengenai naga.

Rebound!

Divide Divide Divide

Setelah Divide tiga kali, tornado itu menghilang. Terlihat sosok kaisar naga merah terluka parah. Armornya rusak parah, hingga tubuh Issei terlihat gosong dan terdapat banyak sayatan. Vali langsung melesat menuju Issei lalu melayangkan pukulan yang keras. Setelah berhasil melayangkan pukulan tersebut, disaat bersamaan, Vali langsung menggunakan teknik andalannya.

Divide Divide Divide Divide

Sosok Issei melesat jatuh ke tanah. Hingga sebuah ledakan kecil terjadi ketika mendarat di tanah. Kepulan asap menutupi pandangan mereka. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak melewatkan kesempatannya untuk menyerang. Besi terbentuk di tangannya. Kemudian dia melesat menuju asap itu. Hanya butuh satu detik baik Naruto untuk sampai di asap itu. Ia melihat Issei yang terkapar. Armor naganya mulai beregenerasi kembali. Kemudian dia menancapkan besi hitam itu di tangan kanan Issei. Kemudian, ia membentuk besi tersebut di tangannya, seperti besi itu terbuat dari ketiadaan. Kemudian ia tancapkan besi itu di tangan kiri Issei. Lalu dia ciptakan besi itu lagi lalu ditancapkan besi itu di kaki kanan Issei. Dan ia ciptakan besi untuk terakhir kalinya lalu ditancapkan besi itu di kaki kiri Issei.

Setelah Issei ia buat tidak bergerak lagi, Naruto langsung menusukkan sesuatu yang tak berwujud itu ke tubuh Issei. Namun, sesuatu yang tak berwujud itu hanya menembus badan Issei. Naruto Nampak melafalkan mantra, terlihat bibirnya bergerak dengan cepat. Sebuah aksara misterius muncul mengintari sesuatu yang tak berwujud tersebut. Aksara itu memasuki tubuh Issei dengan sesuatu yang tak berwujud itu menjadi media aksara itu menyebar di lima titik. Kepala, kaki kiri, kaki kanan, tangan kiri dan tangan kanan.

"Fuin!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Issei berteriak keras. Tubuhnya berkeringat banyak. Nada teriakannya itu sangat lirih.

Keesokan Harinya.

Naruto menyuruh tim Dragon membawa Issei yang pingsan ke salah satu markas mereka. Namun bagi Valid an yang lainnya, tempat itu tidak cocok disebut markas, tapi Vila. Bagaimana tidak, rumah tersebut sangat besar, mempunyai halaman yang luas. Kemudian di depan vila tersebut terdapat satu mobil panjang yang dinamakan Limosin berwarna putih. Banyak tanah kosong disekitar Villa. Sedangkan di belakang Villa terdapat kebun yang terdiri aneka tanaman sayuran. Hanabi dan tim Dragon dibuat menganga karena tempat yang sangat waw ini merupakan markas sementara ANBU yang menjalani misi di daerah Kuoh.

Kemudian Laxus yang membawa tubuh Issei pun bergegas masuk dan merebahkan tubuh Issei di salah satu kamar di Villa itu. Kamar yang memiliki ukuran 4x4 meter, dengan isi satu buah meja makan yang terletak di sisi barat kamar, satu set lemari beserta isinya yang merupakan pakaian beraneka ragam ukuran. Serta satu set lemari khusus senjata mereka. Satu set sofa yang terletak di sebelah lemari tersebut. Lampu dengan model peradabah eropa tergantung di tengah-tengah kamar. Setelah menaruh tubuh Issei di kasur, Laxus langsung meninggalkan ruangan Issei.

Setelah Laxus keluar dari kamar Issei, tiba-tiba Issei ngigau, "Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, jangan tinggalkan aku, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Di perut Issei muncul sebuah lambang pentagram dengan bintang-bintang kecil yang mengelilingi pentagram tersebut. Lama-kelamaan pentagram tersebut menghilang.

Rias-senpai!

Akeno-senpai!

Koneko-chan!

Kiba-senpai!

Teriak Issei setengah ngigau. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti orang ketakutan, takut akan kehilangan sosok yang berharga baginya. Dia sangat gelisah, takut, sedih, kehilangan. Tanpa sadar, ia meledakkan energy miliknya hingga membuat tim dragon, para pemimpin tiga fraksi dan Hanabi terkejut merasakan energy yang tiba-tiba melonjak. Tatapan mata Hanabi menjadi sendu dan khawatir. Dia yang merupakan sensirik yang paling sensitive daripada orang-orang yang ada di sini, walaupun Naruto yang paling ahli dalam membaca mimic wajah dan perasaan orang lain.

Sementara itu, ketiga pemimpin fraksi menatap Naruto dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. Sirzech dengan pandangan menyelidik, Azazel dengan tatapan tajam, sedangkan Michael hanya tersenyum.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Naruto?"

Dengan wajah polos dan tersenyum tipis, Naruto menjawab, atau bisa disebut bertanya balik, "Apakah kalian yakin ingin mengetahui jati diriku sebenarnya?"

Mereka tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Naruto karena tertutup topeng. Namun dari gerakan tubuhnya, mereka mengetahui bahwa pemuda di depannya itu tetap santai. Mereka menerka-nerka sosok manusia di hadapan mereka. Mereka mengangguk dan memasang ekspresi serius. Naruto menarik nafas panjang, kemudian dia berucap dengan nada polos yang membuat ketiga pemimpin itu terjungkal dengan tidak elit.

"Aku adalah… Manusia?"

TBC

Word: lebih dari 8000

Next Update: Maybe 7 days later.

Yo minna, semoga kalian puas dengan cerita ini. Yang bertanya atau req, liat aja nanti, apa terwujud, dan apa jawabannya memuaskan dahaga kalian.

Untuk beberapa pertanyaan sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Untuk request tentang siapa Aliansi dengan ANBU, kita liat aja ke depannya.

Dan terakhir

Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri.(telat :v )


	3. Bab 2 part 1

Disclaimer seperti chapter sebelumnya. Namun tambahan char dari Grisaia series yang saya pinjam. Jadi, grisaia series juga bukan punya saya. Hanya pinjam seperti disclaimer sebelumnya.

Oh ya, pada saat baca chapter ini, menurutku kalian baca sambil dengarkan lagu fripside- White Force.

AA. kono chaputa—wo yomu toki, minna ongaku o kikinagara yomu hou ga ii to omoimasu.

Bab 2.1: Empat fraksi

Part 1: Emosi

"Pemuda-san kami serius loh, tolong jangan bercanda," ujar Azazel memasang posisi santai, duduk sambil bersender di sofa. Namun auranya yang menajam itu berbeda dengan posisi santainya. Walaupun dia tetap terlihat santai, namun dia tetaplah siaga. Begini-gini ia berhasil melewati perang akbar, great war.

"Aku memang manusia, tapi nanti kalian shock mendengarnya. Jadi, aku tidak bisa memberitahukan identitasku, ah bukan, identitas kami semua. Tetapi, kami selalu mengamati gerak-gerik kalian." Naruto yang masih memakai topeng menatap ketiga fraksi.

Shock? Tentu saja. Mereka shock mendengar perkataan pemuda di depannya. Bagaimana tidak shock? Di fraksi mereka ada mata-mata, yang padahal mereka bisa menemukan mata-mata yang entah dikirim dari fraksi siapa, dengan cara mencari aura yang berbeda. Namun, mereka tidak menerima laporan selama ini tentang mata-mata. Sirzech pun emosi dibuatnya, dia menggebrak meja di depannya, menatap tajam sosok Naruto tersebut.

"Apa tujuanmu memata-matain kami, pemuda-san?" Hilang sudah nada Santai yang selalu digunakan Sirzech jika bukan dalam pertemuan formal. Kini ia menggunakan nada datar penuh dengan ancaman yang secara tak langsung ditunjukkan kepada pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu. Naruto tahu bahwa ia secara tak langsung diancam oleh sosok pria tomat, itulah sebutan pria berambut merah itu oleh Naruto.

"Tujuan? Hanya satu, melindungi manusia dengan cara mencegah terjadinya perang yang secara tak langsung menyeret ras kami, Manusia. Sejauh ini aku tidak mendapat pergerakan mencurigakan dari fraksi Iblis dan Malaikat, tapi malaikat jatuh… sempat aku ingin membantai kalian semua karena salah satu dari kalian—Yang aku tidak sebutkan namanya—berniat ingin memulai perang kembali memanas. Namun, aku urungkan karna ada laporan yang masuk ke aku dari mata-mata di grigory, bahwa pemimpin mereka, yaitu kau

Naruto menunjuk Azazel, kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Yang tidak ingin memulai perang kembali. Setelah itu, salah satu asumsiku mengatakan bahwa salah satu dari kalian—malaikat jatuh—itu hanya tidak puas dengan hasil perang tersebut. Kenapa aku tahu tentang perang kalian, jawabannya rahasia."

Ekspresi Azazel mengeras mendengar kata pembantaian yang diucapkan oleh pemuda di depan mereka dengan entengnya. Rasnya serasa diremehkan, namun, kini ia sedikit lega karena mendengar pendapat pemuda itu.

"Ada lagi yang mau ditanyakan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tenang, padahal di dalam hatinya, ia bersorak karena sempat memainkan emosi lawan bicaranya, terutama Azazel. Walaupun tentang pembantaian satu ras tersebut tidaklah main-main.

"Apakah kalian bergerak sendiri?" Tanya Michael tetap dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, kami beraliansi dengan bangsa Youkai dan bangsa Asgard. Tujuan kami yang lainnya adalah menjaga perdamaian, agar tidak terjadi perang yang memakan korban. Kami sudah pernah merasakan pahitnya perang. Tentu kalian sudah pernah merasakan pahitnya perang kan?"

Mereka terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Namun di dalam hati mereka, mereka berteriak ya. Seketika mereka mengingat great war. Perang yang membuat mereka merasakan kehilangan yang begitu mendalam. Kehilangan sahabat, teman, rekan, pasangan, pemimpin mereka. Mereka seketika menunduk.

Naruto pun teringat dengan perang dunia shinobi keempat dan perang dunia shinobi kelima. Air mata menetes keluar dari mata berwarna biru lautnya. Dia mengingat bagaimana pengorbanan para shinobi demi melindunginya dan demi sebuah kata, "Perdamaian!". Dia masih mengingat tubuh kaku Neji yang melindunginya dari serangan musuh. Dia masih mengingat, ribuan orang yang mati mengenaskan ketika perang bergejolak. Tanah disekitar perang menjadi gersang, ledakan dimana-mana, pohon-pohon terbakar dan roboh satu per satu.

Sementara Toneri yang sudah melihat jalannya perang dunia shinobi pertama sampai keempat dari kejauhan. Emosi berkecamuk di hatinya, melihat betapa ganasnya para shinobi di dunia yang diciptakan oleh leluhur mereka, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. Saling bunuh atas nama dendam, kehilangan orang yang dicintai, kehilangan tempat tinggal, kehilangan emosi, bahkan kehilangan kewarasan karena tidak tahan dengan tekanan mental yang dialaminya.

"Kau benar, pemuda-san," kata Michael dengan nada lirih, terlihat setetes air mata keluar dari mata Michael.

"Nah pemuda-san, kami mohon undur diri karna sekarang sudah larut malam." Sirzech berdiri dan kemudian menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir setelah mengatakan itu. Meninggalkan setetes air mata kesedihan. Kemudian, Azazel dan Michael mulai undur diri mengikuti Sirzech.

Hana melihat Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, kemudan dengan halus melepas topengnya, dan melihat Naruto menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia melihat Naruto begitu sedih ketika membahas tentang perang. Berbagai emosi bisa ia rasakan, penyesalan, merasa kehilangan, amarah, keterpurukan dan semacamnya. Hana pun memeluk Naruto dan mengelus Naruto dengan lembut, seraya berkata, "Menangislah Naruto, keluarkan semua air matamu—untuk terakhir kalinya—Keluarkan semuanya. Kemudian, besok kau harus tersenyum kembali, merelakan kepergian para sahabat, rekan, dan orang yang kau sayangi. Relakan mereka Naruto. Kau itu kuat, kau pasti bisa melakukan itu." Naruto pun memangis kencang di pelukan Hana. Dia menuangkan segala kesedihan yang ia tahan selama ini. Setelah kematian istrinya di perang dunia shinobi kelima, lebih tepatnya pembantaian lima desa besar. Setelah itu, Naruto tertidur.

Keesokan harinya.

Hanabi yang bangun lebih awal dari semua penghuni villa ini. Dia berjalan ke dapur untuk memasakan sarapan pagi. Ketika melewati lobi, ia mendengar suara isak tangis yang berasal dari toilet yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berada. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang ia kenali. Issei, suara pemuda sang kaisar naga merah itu.

Buchou

Akeno-senpai

Asia

Akeno

Minna

Gomennasai

Aku gagal… aku gagal melindungi kalian… aku gagal melindungi kalian

Gomennasai… Gomennasai…

Aku memang lemah…

Karna aku… karna aku… kalian… pada mati karna melindungiku…

Kenapa… kenapa kalian… melindungiku… hiiks… kenapa kalian melindungiku

Hanabi yang perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju toilet, suara samar-samar tersebut kini semakin jelas. Suara lirih dengan nada pelan yang terdengar seperti penyesalan karena tidak bisa melindungi orang yang berharga baginya. Hanabi sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya penyesalan yang berakhir dengan kehilangan. Sakit, sangat sakit. Ia ingat betapa sedihnya ketika mendengar kematian Neji di medan perang dunia shinobi keempat. Orang yang ia kagumi, pulang hanya dengan nama saja, beserta tubuh kaku untuk dimakamkan secara layak. Ia butuh waktu seminggu lebih untuk bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ia memang ikut perang, tapi tidak sampai akhir. Ia pingsan kehabisan chakra. Bukan hanya itu saja, setelah perang tersebut, ada aja orang yang memulai perang, hanya demi satu kata, dendam. Perang itu berakhir dengan hancurnya eksistensi manusia pengguna chakra. Perang itu mengambil keluarga kecilnya dari sisinya. Perang itu merenggut nyawa orang yang tak bersalah. Perang itu merengut perdamaian yang berhasil ia ciptakan bersama dengan kelima desa besar dan para bijuu.

Ia membuka, maksudnya mendobrak pintu tersebut, dengan ganasnya. Kemudian ia menyeret Issei keluar, kemudian ia tampar muka Issei yang shock karena ada orang, parahnya orang yang menyelamatkannya. Hanabi bisa melihat tatapan kehilangan, penyesalan, dan… dendam, yang terlihat di dalam matanya.

"Sadarlah bocah mesum! Menangis itu tidak ada gunanya!" teriak Hanabi kembali menampar Issei. Mata Issei masih tetap kosong. Nampak memikirkan sesuatu di dalam kesadarannya yang paling dalam.

"Sadar bocah mesum! Percuma kau sedih! Apa dengan bersedih dan mengurung diri akan mengembalikan semuanya, hah?! Aku tahu penderitaanmu, aku tahu rasa sakitmu, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan! Namun, satu kali lagi aku Tanya, apa dengan menangis, kau bisa memutar waktu, jawab pertanyaanku, brengsek?!" bentak Hanabi disertai air mata yang mengalir deras yang keluar dari matanya.

"Aku juga sudah merasakan apa yang disebut kehilangan. Aku sudah merasakan apa yang kehilangan. Aku juga sudah merasakan rasa sakit seperti dirimu. Asal kau tahu, penderitaanmu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan diriku. Hiiks… apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya anakmu mati di depan matamu karena ketidakberdayaan dirimu… hiiks… apa kau tahu bagaimana … hiks… rasanya melihat… hiiks… pasanganmu meninggal karena dirimu...hiiks… apa… kau tahu bangsat! Aku ingin menangis sepertimu, namun aku tidak bisa. Aku … hiiks mengikuti langkah … hiiks… pemimpinku—penderitaannya tidak ada apa-apanya bagimu, bahkan bagiku juga—untuk melindungi ras manusia, agar mereka tidak merasakan kehilangan, dendam. Kami, pasukan dibawah naungan nama ANBU, manusia yang mempunyai luka hati yang sama. Namun apa mereka seperti kau?! Tidak! Kami tidak menangis, mengurung diri sepertimu, walaupun kami ingin menangis, tapi kami tidak bisa!" Hanabi menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Jika kami semua terus menyesali, meruntuki, terpuruk, siapa yang melindungi ras kita, manusia, HAH?! Siapa lagi kalau bukan kita?! Jikalau kita tidak melindungi ras kita—manusia— maka mereka akan merasakan apa yang kita rasakan. Tentu kau tidak ingin mereka merasakan tersebut, bukan? Penyesalan, amarah, dendam, rasa sakit, kehilangan, keterpurukan,dan kehancuran. Tentu kau sudah merasakannya, bukan? Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan? Tetap meruntuki kelemahanmu atau menghancurkan segala musuh dan melindungi mereka dibalik layar? jawab aku, Issei!"

Teriak Hanabi dengan nada lirih. Sementara Issei tetap dengan pandangan kosongnya. Namun, jauh di dalam fikirannya, ia memikirkan ucapan Hanabi.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku bingung

Siapapun… tolong beri aku jawaban!

Aku bingung…

Tolong… beri aku petunjuk, siapapun… tolong

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyilaukan muncul di depan Issei. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, ada seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang, dengan sayap iblis di punggungnya, mempunyai lekukan tubuh yang menggoda, serta "Aset" yang besar. Dia transparan. Dia langsung memeluk Issei yang dilanda kebimbangan.

Terkejut…

Di depannya, terdapat sosok yang menyelamatkan hidupnya dan mengirimnya ke masa lalu. Sosok yang memberinya kehidupan kedua, sosok yang mencintai dirinya apa adanya, sosok yang menerimanya apa adanya. Dialah king di dalam hatinya. Rias Gremory namanya. Mulutnya terasa kaku ketika ingin mengucapkan satu kata. Air mata perlahan keluar dari pucuk matanya.

"Issei, ku mohon jangan sedih. Ini bukan Issei yang aku kenal. Jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan kami untuk menyelamatkanmu dari sang homunculus dan mengirimmu ke masa lalu dengan pengorbanan para pemimpin fraksi. Sirzech, Michael, Azazel, dan Naruto."

Issei mendengar nama yang tidak asing baginya. Naruto? Bukannya itu pemimpin pasukan yang Hanabi sebutkan, ANBU. Rias yang melihat ekspresi terkejut Issei yang sepertinya tahu sosok yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Kau memang belum kenal sama Naruto. Tetapi, selama ini Naruto selalu membantu kami di balik layar. ah bukan Naruto saja, tapi semua personil ANBU yang mencapai ribuan yang tersebar di segala penjuru dunia. Hanya dialah yang bisa melukai Homunculus tersebut, dengan senjutsu."

Ada yang aneh menurut Issei, bukannya yang bisa senjutsu bukan hanya Naruto.

"Bukannya yang memiliki kemampuan senjutsu bukan Naruto saja, Buchou?" Tanya Issei. Ekspresinya kini serius. Semua fikiran tentang Oppai kini ia buang. Ia harus berubah. Hanya ia yang satu-satunya tahu kelemahan sosok itu.

"Memang, tapi… para pengguna senjutsu dibantai, termasuk Koneko-chan."

Tubuh Issei menegang. Jadi… alasan tidak adanya Koneko pada saat penyerangan tersebut…

Tidak mungkin

Itulah satu kalimat yang bisa Issei keluarkan. Ketidakpercayaan bahwa Koneko mati. Rias tersenyum sedih. Mengingat kematian Koneko yang saat itu pulang bersamanya, dan dia diserang oleh sosok homunculus itu. Koneko mati karena melindunginya.

"Issei! Jangan terlalu terpuruk dalam kesedihan! Disana masih ada Rias yang lain, yang bisa kamu lindungi. Teruskan juga perjuangan kami melindungi dunia ini. Hanya kau, dan keturunan naga serta pengguna senjutsu, satu-satunya harapan untuk mengalahkan homunculus, sebelum kau dan para keturunan naga tersebut akan melawan kegelapan." Sosok Rias mulai memudar. Di belakangnya samar-samar ada sosok Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, Iriana, Sirzech, Azazel, Michael, Raiser, Vali, Asia, akeno, saji, rossweis.

"Kau pasti bisa, Issei kun"

"Kau harus bisa, Anata!":

"Issei senpai, kau pasti bisa!"

"Issei, semangat!"

"Kaisar naga merah, sisanya ku serahkan padamu."

"Bocah keparat, tolong jaga dunia ini!"

"Ne issei kun. Janganlah terpuruk dalam kegelapan ya."

"Eh bocah, kau aja bisa mengalahkanku, tentunya kau pasti bisa mengalahkan musuh disana, bukan?"

"Issei-kun. Tetaplah semangat, apapun yang terjadi."

"Rivalku, kau adalah sang kaisar naga merah. Kau adalah musuh abadiku, kau adalah rivalku. Jadi, jangan kalah dengan siapapun. Kau hanya boleh kalah melawanku." Isse sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Vali yang kelewat sombong.

"Issei, kalahkan mereka!"

"Issei, kau pasti bisa."

"Kami semua mempercayakan keselamatan dunia padamu!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tersebut semuanya menghilang. Issei pun kembali sadar. Dia melihat Hanabi menangis. Semua ini salahnya. Karna dialah, Hanabi harus membuka luka lama yang telah tertutup demi menyadarkannya, bahwa masih ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Issei pun memeluk Hanabi. Dia membisikkan satu kata di telinga Hanabi.

"Menangislah."

Hiiks hiiks hiiks.

Hanabi langsung menumpahkan semua air matanya yang ia tahan selama ini. Issei mengerti, selama ini Hanabi bersikap tegar karna tidak ada yang dijadikan sandaran untuk menangis. Sebelumnya Hanabi menjadi sandaran untuknya menangis. Kini ia yang memberikan sandaran untuk Hanabi menangis. Menumpahkan segala emosi yang terpendam diantara keduanya.

Setelah itu…

Beruntung bagi Issei dan Hanabi karena mereka bangun dua jam lebih. Kini mereka berdua menyiapkan sarapan karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:35. Issei yang menata peralatan makanan di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Hanabi yang memasak. Natsu yang setengah tidur pun mencium bau harum. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai menuju ke ruang makan. Setelah sampai di meja makan, ia kembali tertidur sambil mengigau tentang yang melihat itu sweatdrop sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto telah menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Naruto melihat Hanabi dan Issei yang akrab, bercanda satu sama lain sembari menata makanan yang baru selesai di masak Hanabi. Ide menggoda Hanabi pun terlintas di kepala Naruto. Hanabi yang mempunyai sensor yang setingkat dibawah Naruto pun tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto karena saking asiknya berbincang dengan Issei. Naruto pun berdehem.

"Eh, sejak kapan Hanabi-chan bersikap lemah lembut seperti Hinata-hime, hm?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Hanabi melebarkan matanya, sempat wajahnya memerah, namun berubah menjadi datar lagi. Menatap tajam Naruto dengan mata Byakugannya yang sudah aktif. Sementara Issei yang mendengar ucapan Naruto memerah. Namun, dia berhasil meredamkannya dengan cepat.

"Ne, Naruto. Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi seperti dulu?" Tanya Hanabi keheranan. Dia tahu sifat Naruto sebelumnya itu dingin, tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Tidak seperti sekarang ini. Sifatnya sekarang seperti dirinya yang dulu, dirinya yang saat itu masih ada Hinata—kakaknya—yang mendampingi dirinya sampai akhir hayatnya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Dia tahu Hanabi mengalihkan topic. Namun ia biarkan. Kemudian ekspresinya menjadi serius. "Hanabi cepat bangunkan yang lainnya, Issei kau bangunkan natsu. Setelah itu kita sarapan." Ujarnya dengan nada riang. Namun semua itu dibuat-buat semata. Dia memikirkan sebuah pesan singkat, dimana Azazel mendapat info bahwa Kokabiel menyerang Kuoh. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengurusnya. Jadi, Azazel meminta dirinya. Namun ia tidak bisa. Setelah ini dia harus kembali ke markas pusat.

Hanabi mengangguk pelan, sedangkan Issei berusaha membangunkan Natsu yang berakhir Issei menjadi gosong karena terkena api Natsu. Issei pun kesal, dengan kekuatan penuh, ia menghajar Natsu hingga menghantam dinding. Setelah itu Natsu pun bangun dan mereka berdua berkelahi, membuat Naruto geleng-geleng kepala jadinya.

'Homunculus kah?' batin Naruto menatap ke arah jendela, melihat keindahan langit di pagi hari. Dia juga memikirkan mimpi yang ia terima tadi malam. Tepatnya ketika tidur, dia berada di alam bawah sadarnya, tempat ia dulu bertemu dengan Kurama. Dia bertemu dengan dirinya di masa depan. Bahwa dunia mereka akan hancur lima puluh Sembilan tahun ke depan. Dunia hancur karena serangan Homunculus dalam jumlah gila-gilaan. Ia tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan semua serangan, kecuali serangan yang bercampur dengan Senjutsu, atau serangan yang bersatu dengan alam. Ditambah Trihexa berhasil dilepas oleh Sang Putra Bintang Fajar, Rizevim. Setelah mengatakan itu, sosok yang mirip dengan dirinya menghilang. Sebuah gerakan bibir yang dapat Naruto terjemahkan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah melindungi orang yang berarti bagiku, karena itulah jalan Ninjaku. Sayounara, diriku di masa lalu."

"…Ruto"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto kun!"

Mendengar suara teriakan sosok yang mencintai dirinya, Naruto tersentak kaget. Begitu dia sadar dari lamunannya, wajah yang menenangkan jiwanya itu begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

"Huwa… kau mengagetkanku, hana-hime."

Kemudian Naruto menatap sosok disekitarnya. Vali duduk di seberang dirinya. Di sebelah Vali ada Laxus yang masih mengenakan kaos dalam, di sebelah Laxus ada Toshiro yang mengambil nasi, di sebelah Toshiro ada Natsu yang bertengkar dengan Issei di sebelahnya, di sebelah Issei ada Yasaka yang masih mengantuk. Di sebelah dirinya ada Hana.

"Kamu kenapa melamun, Anata?"

Hana menatap khawatir Naruto. Dia terlihat begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto yang tidak biasanya melamun. Dia berasumsi bahwa Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menjawab bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa sambil tersenyum tipis. Namun, ada satu orang yang menyadari bahwa Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka.

'Kamu kenapa bohong Naruto, aku tahu kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Issei pun begitu. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian fikirkan?' batin sosok itu menatap Naruto dan Issei bersamaan. Mata Lavendernya menatap Issei dan Naruto bergantian. Khawatir dengan beban fikiran mereka rasa khawatir itu dia tepis jauh-jauh ketika melihat tawa Naruto yang melihat Issei dan Natsu kelahi.

"Semuanya. Aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari Azazel bahwa Kokabiel akan menyerang kuoh academy. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan penyerangan itu dilakukan. Oleh karena itu, aku perintahkan kalian untuk memasuki kuoh academy sebagai pertukarang pelajar dari SMA kita ke Kuoh academy." Ekspresi mereka menjadi serius ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. Namun Natsu mengeram frustasi, hanya dia yang tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah dengan baik.

"Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Hanabi mengacungkan jari tengah disertai dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat. Naruto pun kesal dibuatnya. "Siapa yang kau kirim, bakayarou?"

"Tentu saja kalian" Naruto menunjuk Hanabi yang selaku menjadi pemimpin dragon team.

"Cuma Hanabi?" Tanya Natsu memiringkan kepalanya. Perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala Naruto.

" Tentu saja kalian Dragon Team!"

"Semuanya kecuali Laxus jadi siswa. Sedangkan Laxus menjadi guru. Paham?"

Semua anggota personil Dragon Team diam. Naruto tambah kesal karena tidak ada sahutan. Dengan intonasi suara yang sedikit dinaikkan, ia mengulang ucapannya.

"Kalian Paham?!"

"Paham Boss!"

"Ano…" Hana mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa Hana-hime?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi lembut. Berbicara dengan nada halus. Tatapannya melunak. Hanabi, Issei, Natsu, Laxus, Toshiro dan Vali menganga melihat perubahan sifat dan nada bicara Naruto.

"Tentu saja kita bulan madu dan buat anak untuk Yasaka!" seru Naruto dengan nada riang. Dia tahu apa yang ingin Hana tanyakan. Wajah Hana memerah. 'Bu-buat anak?!' batinnya tergagap. Dia pun membayangkan permainan yang akan disajikan oleh Naruto ketika bulan madu nanti. Sementara itu, Yasaka memiringkan kepalanya yang menambah kesan imut.

"Terus Yasaka ngapain, Tou-sama?"

Issei mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya melihat keimutan Yasaka. Dia terkapar tak berdaya di kubangan darah. Senyuman mesum tercetak di wajahnya. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia megacungkan jempol ke arah Yasaka sembari berucap, "Pe-pemandangan yang menakjubkan Yasaka-chan."

"Tak ku sangka kau lolicon, Issei." Ujar Hanabi dengan nada lirih yang dibuat-buat.

"Hana, tadi itu bercanda. Kalau kau mau bulan madu, aku mau-mau saja. Tetapi, sebelum itu kita harus ke Kyoto dan menghentikan perang saudara yang akan pecah." Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius. Dia tidak ingin perang terjadi di dunia yang ia tinggali. "Tentu saja Yasaka ikut." Yasaka pun mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Saa, misshion ga Hajime!"

Part 2: Kuoh Academy.

Keesokan Harinya.

Natsu, Vali, Issei, Hanabi dan Laxus berjalan menuju gerbang Kuoh academy. Mereka mengenakan pakaian sekolah Kuoh academy. Hanabi yang daritadi mengeluh karena bajunya terlalu ketat, terutama di bagian dadanya. Sedangkan Issei dan Natsu berkelahi di jalan. Vali hanya memasang wajah datar, namun ia dalam posisi siaga penuh. Sedangkan Laxus berusaha melerai Natsu dan Issei yang ingin saling menukar tinju.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang mereka, Akeno?" ujar sosok perempuan berambut merah yang berdiri agak jauh dari posisi Natsu dan kawan-kawan. Mereka berdiri di atas dahan pohon yang kuat dan tebal. Mereka mengamati sosok Natsu dan kawan-kawan.

"Hmm menarik. Aku merasakan aura naga di dalam tubuh mereka semua. Tapi aku terkejut Issei bisa berbaur dengan mereka. Namun, perempuan itu… auranya sangat berbahaya.' Ucap perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang diikat menjadi satu. Dia adalah Akeno. Tanpa mereka sadari, di belakang mereka ada dua sosok perempuan yang mengenakan seragam ANBU dengan topeng yang sama, bunga lavender. Mereka mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher Akeno dan Rias.

"Jangan sekalipun kalian berfikir menjadikan mereka budakmu, Iblis-chan."

Rias dan Akeno terdiam tak bergerak begitu merasakan benda asing yang dingin. Mereka terdiam juga mendengar suara perempuan namun agak serak karena terhalang topeng. Akeno dan Rias mengangkat kedua tangan mereka, pertanda menyerah. Namun, mereka benar-benar tidak menyerah segampang itu. Dengan cepat, mereka menendang sosok itu dengan tendangan memutar. Sebuah ledakan kecil pun terjadi, asap mengepul menutupi sosok itu. Ketika asap itu menghilang, sosok itu juga menghilang.

"Siapa mereka? Aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya." Rias dan Akeno shock. Ada yang bisa memasuki radar mereka tanpa disadari. Beruntung mereka tidak panic yang berakhir dengan kematian mereka. Mereka mengingat perkataan kakak siscon itu yang saat itu memberikan nasihat kepada mereka berdua.

" **Janganlah panic ketika dalam keadaan terdesak. Apapun yang terjadi jangan panic, ok?"**

"Sudahlah Akeno, lebih baik kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi Jam pertama akan dimulai." Mereka pun menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir. Tanpa mereka sadari, Hanabi yang berjalan diantara para anggotanya pun menyeringai. Dia telah memberikan salam 'pembuka' kepada Rias dan Akeno.

Kembali ke Hanabi dan dragon Team

Bisik-bisik para siswi pun terjadi ketika mereka sudah sampai di gerbang.

"Ne, siapa pria-pria dan wanita itu?"

"Kenapa mereka bersama si mesum itu?"

"Mereka tampan-tampan semua. Dan ceweknya cantik."

"TERKUTUK KAU MAKHLUK TAMPAN SEDUNIA!" teriak para cowok di academy itu.

Mereka tidak menyahuti teriakan, bisikan, dan umpatan para siswi dan siswa. Mereka terus berjalan ke ruangan kepala sekolah dengan arahan dari Issei. Mereka berjalan sekitar tiga menit. Setelah itu, mereka mengetuk pintu lalu masuk. Issei pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Selamat pagi pak, saya mengantar murid pertukaran pelajar."

Seorang pria yang masih muda dengan rambut berwarna merah menatap sosok itu. Kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Begitu kah? Selamat datang di kuoh academy!"

Hanabi dan lainnya hanya mengangguk saja. Mereka terlalu malas untuk berbicara. Terlebih lagi pak kepala sekolah ini terlihat licik. Mereka sudah malas menghadapi orang licik. Salah satu pillar ANBU saja liciknya tingkat tinggi. Bahkan ketua ANBU saja angkat tangan.

'Berbahaya, aura membuatku merinding." Batin Natsu ketakutan. Dia yang biasanya berisik dan asal ceplos, memilih berdiam. Apalagi Toshiro dan Vali yang dominan pendiam.

"Baiklah kalian akan saya tempatkan di kelas tiga. Laxus-san, kamu berada di kelas 3-A. Natsu-san, kau berada di kelas 3-B, Toshiro dan Vali, kalian berada di kelas 3-C. dan Hanabi kamu mengajar di kelas 2 dan 3. Sebaiknya kalian lebih baik ke kelas sekarang. Termasuk kamu, Hanabi-san. Nih seragam kalian." Mereka mengangguk, kecuali Laxus dan Hanabi yang melotot ketika mendengar perkataan pak kepala sekolah.

'Heh… kok aku jadi murid?' Batin Laxus.

'Kok aku jadi guru sih?' batin Hanabi.

Laxus pun melayangkan pertanyaan kepada pak kepala sekolah. "Ano, pak. Bukannya saya yang menjadi guru? Sebab saya sudah lulus sma, bahkan lulus kuliah."

"Eh benarkah?" Pak kepala sekolah langsung mengcheck dokumen berwarna merah. Kemudian dia baca dokumen itu. Kemudian dia menatap Laxus.

"Namun disini tertulis bahwa murid pertukaran pelajar adalah Laxus, Natsu, Toshiro dan Vali. Sedangkan Hanabi jadi guru."

Laxus dan Hanabi kembali melotot. Bagi Laxus, jadi murid itu merepotkan. Namun bagi Hanabi, jadi guru itu merepotkan. Hanya satu hal di fikiran mereka, ilusi. Hanabi pun meminta dokumen itu.

"Sudah kuduga."

Mendengar itu membuat pak kepala sekolah kebingungan. Laxus menatap tajam dokumen itu. Dia meruntuki satu nama yang pasti merupakan pelaku dari kesalahpahaman ini. Ia melihat Hanabi menutup matanya. Tangannya membentuk handseal. Kemudian berucap dengan sangat pelan.

"Kai"

Dokumen itu pun berubah. Muncul perempatan imajiner di kepala Hanabi. Begitupun dengan Laxus. Dalam hati, mereka mengumpat dengan kata-kata mutiara yang ditunjukkan kepada pemimpin mereka, Kiiro Senkou atau Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Ternyata dokumen itu dilapisi oleh ilusi tingkat rendah.

"Pak, sepertinya dokumen ini terdapat genjutsu atau ilusi. Beruntung saya dapat mematahkan ilusi tersebut. Silahkan bapak baca lagi dokumennya." Ujar Hanabi menyerahkan kepada bapak kepala sekolah itu.

"Bapak tahu ninja, bukan?"

"Tentu. Dulu, sekitar dua ribu terdapat lima desa ninja yang tersebar di Negara kita ini. Nama desa itu adalah Konoha, Iwa, Suna, Kumo dan Kirigakure. Itu kan yang kamu maksud?"

Hanabi terdiam. Dia terkejut mendengar bahwa dunianya dan dunia shinobi adalah satu dunia. Great war terjadi sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu. Namun awal perang dari great war yang ia ketahui terjadi sekitar seribu tahun yang lalu. Berarti, dunia shinobi tidaklah hancur. Para penduduk desa konoha berarti masih selamat. Hanabi bersyukur atas itu.

"Ah, bapak betul. Dulu, pada zaman itu, terdapat salah satu teknik yang dikuasai oleh ninja, yaitu genjutsu atau teknik ilusi. Nah, sebenarnya clan Hyuuga merupakan salah satu clan yang hidup pada zaman itu, tepatnya clan Hyuuga. Kami masih dilatih bela diri ninja, semata-mata demi melindungi diri." Jelas Hanabi membuat kepala sekolah shock.

"Bukan hanya itu, ada juga orang yang berasal dari clan Uzumaki, dia merupakan kepala sekolah kami." Tambah Hanabi membuat kepala sekolah tambah terkejut.

Kepala sekolah kini tidak heran, sebagian besar sekolah tempat murid yang berada di depannya yang merupakan murid pertukaran pelajar yang diajukan oleh kepala sekolah Yamato gakuen itu banyak menghasilkan pengusaha, pemimpin, tentara dan polisi dengan kwalitas yang terbaik. Bahkan ia masih ingat salah satu pengusaha yang dijadikan target oleh pembunuh bayaran, malah berhasil membekuk pembunuh tersebut dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Katanya, semua ini berkat kepala sekolahnya yang selalu memberi nasihat kepada muridnya untuk selalu waspada terhadap sekitar.

"Ah begitu. Baiklah, nih seragammu Hanabi-san. Kau masuk ke kelas yang sebelumnya ku sebutkan untuk Laxus. Dan Laxus, kau mengajar di kelas 2-D." Laxus mengembalikan baju seragam yang sempat ia terima. Kemudian Hanabi menerima seragamnya. Setelah itu mereka pergi ke toilet—tentunya toiletnya dipisah, antara cewek dan cowok—untuk menggunakan seragam mereka. Lalu, mereka berjalan ke kelas mereka. Sedangkan Laxus, menuju ke lantai dua, dimana kelas 2D berada. Setelah mereka berada di kelas masing-masing, mereka memperkenalkan diri.

"Yo, namaku Vali. Murid pertukaran pelajar dari Yamato gakuen. Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Ujar Vali di depan kelas memperkenalkan diri. Dia merasakan aura naga merah atau Issei yang berada di kelasnya. Ia juga merasakan aura iblis dari perempuan berambut putih dengan tubuh lolinya, yang duduk di dua baris di belakang Issei. Namun disaat bersamaan ia juga merasakan energy yang mirip dengan sang leader ANBU, senjutsu.

'Ternyata Issei diawasi oleh iblis nekomata.' Batin Vali memandang seluruh murid di kelasnya.

"Baiklah, semuanya aku harap kalian mau berteman dengan Vali-san. Saa, Yuuji Kazami, tolong angkat tanganmu." Ujar sang guru perempuan yang mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam itu. Vali mengamati sosok yang bernama Yuuji itu. Ekspresinya terlihat kosong, bukan, tapi seperti mengendalikan emosinya. Tatapannya terdapat kesedihan yang mendalam. Namun, dari gerakan tubuhnya, dia sangatlah terlatih. Seperti agen atau tentara. Membuatnya menyeringai kecil. Dia pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang kosong di sebelah Yuuji Kazami.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yuuji Kazami."

Sedangkan Yuuji hanya memandang Vali sebentar lalu memandang ke depan kelas.

Setelah perkenalan Vali, sosok pria dengan tubuh seperti anak kecil yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih.

"Perkenalkan. Toshiro Hitsugaya. Murid pertukaran pelajar dari Yamato gakuen. Mohon bantuannya." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Toshiro menundukkan sedikit badannya.

"Baik, kau duduk di belakang Koneko. Koneko, tolong angkat tanganmu." Perempuan yang tadi menatap Vali tersebut mengangkat tangannya. Toshiro mengangguk singkat. Dia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Kemudian dia menatap Koneko dan tersenyum tipis.

"Salam kenal, Nekomata." Bisik Toshiro dengan suara sangat pelan. Namun Koneko yang bisa mendengar bisikan Toshiro terdiam. Dia shock karena ada yang bisa mengetahui jati dirinya. Wajahnya memucat.

Pelajaran pun dimulai.

Sementara itu, Natsu dan Hanabi memperkenalkan diri, sama dengan Valid an Toshiro. Natsu sekelas dengan Kiba. Sedangkan Hanabi sekelas dengan Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Tsubaki. Hanabi meruntuki nasib buruknya. Seluruh murid di kelasnya mempunyai aura iblis. Berarti dia berada di sarangnya iblis.

'Sial, kenapa aku harus sekelas dengan mereka semua.' Umpat Hanabi dalam hati. Namun di luar, dia hanya tersenyum kecil. Menyembunyikan moodnya yang buruk karena nasib buruknya. Bahkan gurunya adalah iblis. What the hell, selanjutnya apa. Itulah teriakan batin Hanabi.

.

.

.

.

Kini jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi. Pada jam sebelah, merupakan waktu istirahat para siswa Kuoh Academy. Para murid sebagian besar melesat menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut yang minta diisi. Sebagian ada yang berpacaran di taman belakang academy. Sebagian lagi melakukan hal untuk merefreshkan otak mereka.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Hanabi dan lainnya?

Mereka sembunyi di atap sekolah. Mereka dikejar oleh klub Rias dan klub osis yang diketuai oleh Sona. Mereka berlari menghindari sergapan dari para anggota Rias dan Sona. Ketika berada di tempat sepi, mereka bertarung dengan para anggota Rias dan Sona. Mereka hanya menggunakan taijutsu khas ninja.

Diantara mereka, Hanabi yang paling apes. Dia harus menghadapi semua anggota Rias dan Sona, bahkan harus menghadapi Rias dan Sona beserta wakil mereka. Namun Hanabi berhasil kabur dengan Sunshin. Sedangkan Vali, Toshiro dan Issei harus dikejar Koneko. Sedangkan Laxus harus berurusan dengan anggota dari Raiser Phoenix yang merupakan tunangan Rias. Rupanya kelas yang diajar oleh Laxus merupakan anggota peerage Raiser. Bahkan di kelasnya ada Ravel yang merupakan adik Raiser. Bukannya belajar, kelas tempat Laxus mengajar harus menjadi medan perang. Dia terpaksa menggunakan Rairyuu moodo untuk menghindari dan melawan serangan yang dilancarkan oleh anggota Peerage Phoenix. Dia tidak bisa kabur karena terdapat kekkai yang menghalanginya. Walaupun kekkai itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikannya. Ketika kabur, dia menggunakan kemampuan dasar dari sacred gearnya. Black Hole. Dia menciptakan Black hole di atap dan di belakangnya. Dua black hole itu saling terhubung satu sama lain. Ketika dia memasuki black hole itu, dia muncul di black hole satunya, yaitu di atap. Kemudian dia langsung menghilangkan black hole tersebut.

Mereka langsung berkumpul di atap. Issei mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena staminanya belumlah kuat seperti anggota dragon team lainnya. Setelah nafasnya sudah teratur, Issei menatap Hanabi dan lainnya.

"Hanabi, sebenarnya aku mau bilang ini kemarin. Aku mau bergabung dengan squadmu. Aku putuskan akan melindungi buchou—walaupun dia tidak tahu aku, dengan kata lain melupakanku karena aku bukan dari masa ini—dari balik layar." ujar Issei dengan tatapan serius. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Dia masih ingat kegagalannya. Mungkin dengan bergabung ANBU, dia bisa mengasah kemampuan bertarungnya, begitulah fikirannya.

"Aura suci."

Hanabi, Vali, Issei, Toshiro mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara, Laxus. Mereka menatap Laxus dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanyalah menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku merasakan aura suci yang berasal dari gedung lama academy ini. Dua aura suci yang berasal dari manusia. Dua aura suci yang sedikit familiar bagiku yang berasal dari senjata." Kemudian ia menatap heran Issei yang terdiam. Badannya Nampak bergetar. Penyerangan kokabiel berlangsung satu minggu lagi

"Ada apa Issei?" Tanya Laxus.

"Aku tahu aura suci ini. Mereka adalah exorcise. Irina dan Xenovia." Mata Issei menatap gedung tua itu dengan tatapan sendu. Rindu. Satu kata itulah yang menggambarkan perasaan Issei. Tangannya mengepal tatkala mengingat memori lamanya, dimana kepala Irina terpisah dari tubuhnya. Sedangkan Xenovia tubuhnya terdapat banyak senjata yang tertancap di badannya.

'Aku akan melindungi kalian, Xenovia, Irina, Buchou dan Minna. Walaupun kalian tidak mengingatku, namun, aku tetap melindungi kalian."

Mereka pun memakan bento mereka masing-masing yang dibuat oleh Hanabi. Mereka makan dengan khidmat. Tanpa ada yang bicara sepatah katapun saat makan. Hanabi lah yang menanamkan tata karma di dalam squad ANBU. Dia berkali-kali mengoceh tentang tatakrama saat Naruto yang bicara sambil makan. Dia bahkan menatap tajam Naruto yang mengindahkan ocehannya dan terus mengajak anggota ANBU di dekatnya berbicara, tentu berakhir dengan hantaman Juuken ke perut Naruto.

Setelah mereka makan, bel istirahat berakhir pun berbunyi. Kini mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing dengan berbagai ekspresi. Laxus dengan ekspresi datar. Hanabi dengan ekspresi datar. Toshiro dengan ekspresi santai. Natsu dengan senyuman lebar. Dan Vali dengan ekspresi datarnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah jam per jam dilalui oleh Natsu dan yang lainnya, bel pertanda berakhirnya waktu belajar di sekolah berbunyi dengan merdunya. Raut wajah bahagia tercetak di sebagian besar siswa di sekolah ini. Salah satunya Natsu. Baginya, bel tersebut merupakan penyelamat dalam hidupnya.

"Hah akhirnya berakhir juga pelajaran hari ini," ujar Vali. Walaupun ia jenius di dalam pertarungan. Namun dia cukup bodoh di dalam mata pelajaran. Bukan karena memang bodoh, Cuma malas belajar aja. Baginya sekolah merupakan kegiatan yang membosankan.

"Setuju, Vali-san."

Yuuji Kazami yang mendengar ucapan Vali pun memberikan komentar disertai anggukan kecil. Dia menyetujui ucapan Vali. Dia pun bersyukur dengan berakhirnya jam belajar hari ini karena pelajaran terakhir membuatnya mengantuk, pelajaran geografi. Dia pun berdiri. Buku pelajaran sudah dia rapikan daritadi. Setelah itu dia pergi pulang ke rumahnya.

Vali melihat sosok Yuuji yang membuatnya penasaran. Dia sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yuuji ketika jam pelajaran Geografi. Dia menangkap basah Yuuji yang mengetik sesuatu di android miliknya. Wajahnya Nampak sangat serius. Itu yang membuat Vali penasaran.

Lamunannya buyar tatkala Issei menepuk pundak Vali. Ia mengajak Vali pulang bersama ke Villa ANBU. Vali hanya mengangguk singkat. Kemudian mereka pulang bersama-sama. Ketika mereka berada di depan gerbang, rupanya Hanabi, Laxus, dan Natsu menunggu mereka bertiga.

Mereka bersama-sama pulang ke Villa. Salah satu motto ANBU adalah selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka. Mereka adalah salah satu pasukan ANBU yang berada di Negara Jepang. Seluruh pasukan ANBU berada di seluruh penjuru dunia. Naruto pun menegosiasikan tentang peresmian squad bentukannya kepada kaisar Jepang. Tinggal tanda tangan, maka ANBU resmi jadi salah satu pasukan militer Jepang.

Vali pun memutuskan untuk berpisah karena ia ingin pergi ke market untuk membeli bahan-bahan masakan. Dia mengingat pesan Naruto bahwa bahan masakan di dapur Villa sudah habis. Mengingat itu membuat Vali menghela nafas. Malah ia yang disuruh oleh Naruto. Bukannya apa, jarak Villa dan market sangatlah jauh, memakan waktu satu jam baginya untuk sampai di market tersebut. Setelah dia membeli bahan masakan untuk dapur villa. Dia mencari tempat yang sepi, kemudian memakai sayap mekaniknya untuk terbang ke villa mereka. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang melihatnya menggunakan sayap mekanik untuk terbang.

Part 3: Dragon Slayer VS Jendral malaikat Jatuh.

Keesokan harinya.

Natsu mengeluh karna dia harus bangun pagi karena harus pergi ke sekolah. Selama perjalanan menuju Kuoh Academy. Dia ditinggal oleh anggota dragon team lainnya. Membuatnya kesal. Ketika dia melewati taman, hal janggal pun terjadi. Dia mendengar dentingan pedang yang saling beradu. Dari kejauhan, dia melihat dua orang perempuan bertarung melawan seorang malaikat jatuh yang memiliki lima pasang sayap Nampak pertarungan itu sebentar lagi berakhir. Perempuan berambut kuning itu tertusuk puluhan tombak cahaya karena melindungi temannya dari serangan da-tenshin itu. Natsu pun menghampiri perempuan berambut biru yang kini terlihat kelelahan. Sementara da tenshin tersebut tertawa mengejek perempuan berambut biru itu.

.

.

.

 **Xenovia POV**

Kenapa… kenapa kau melindungiku, Irina.

"Hahaha, teman perempuanmu itu akhirnya mati juga. Dia sangat merepotkan, tahu!" ejek malaikat jatuh itu menyebut dirinya adalah Kokabiel, sang jendral malaikat jatuh. Aku menghiraukan ejekan malaikat jatuh sialan itu. Aku menangisi kepergian sahabatku. Aku meruntuki kebodohanku karena meremehkan musuhku hanya karena memiliki pedang yang dibuat dengan pecahan pedang excaliburn. Dia tanpa sadar bahwa kini dia melakukan salah satu dari tujuh dosa mematikan, yaitu kesombongan.

Kini aku hanya pasrah melihat tombak cahaya yang dibuat oleh Kokabiel sialan itu sangat banyak. Kalau dia hitung, jumlahnya lebih dari seratus. Melihat kesempatan hidupnya dibawah 1 persen, aku hanya menutup mata, menunggu ajal menjemputku.

Beberapa detik aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit, namun hanya merasakan hawa yang sangat panas. Suara laki-laki memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Buka matamu, nona. Maaf aku telat."

Aku yang kini terduduk karena sudah tidak memiliki tenaga, hanya menatap tak percaya sosok manusia menghancurkan ratusan tombak cahaya hanya dengan pedang yang terbuat dari api. Dia kagum dengan sosok pemuda berambut pink di depannya. Di punggungnya terdapat sepasang sayap api yang sangat besar. Aku tahu bahwa manusia di depannya adalah manusia tulen. Namun dia memiliki energy sihir yang ia ketahui bernama Mana.

"kokabiel, akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Aku melihat kilatan emosi yang terpancar di mata pemuda itu. Dendam, nampaknya pemuda ini mempunyai dendam dengan Kokabiel. Begitulah hasil analisis sementaraku. Sayap apinya berkorbar dengan ganasnya menandakan betapa marahnya pemuda itu.

"Sihir? Sihir dragon slayer? Ah lambang itu!" ujar Kokabiel yang nampaknya mengingat sesautu ketika melihat lambang yang terdapat di lengan pemuda itu. Kemudian senyum sombongnya tercetak di wajahnya. "Rupanya antek-antek Fairy tail masih hidup, mau berdansa bocah?" tawar Kokabiel yang membentuk pedang cahaya. Lima pasang sayapnya mulai Kokabiel kepakkan. Aku melihat Kokabiel terbang dengan lima pasang sayapnya. Begitupun dengan pemuda yang menyelamatkanku.

"Dengan senang hati, keparat. Perkenalkan namaku Natsu Dragneel, Dragon slayer!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, api yang menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu berkorbar lebih ganas daripada sebelumnya. Dragon slayer? Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan title itu. Aku shock mendengar bahwa ada dragon slayer masih hidup di zaman ini.

"Dan aku akan menghancurkan tubuhmu, gagak sialan!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, pemuda yang menyebut dirinya Natsu menyemburkan api dengan intensitas gila. "Karyuu No Houkou!"

Aku hanya menganga melihat sihir tingkat tinggi yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok itu. Aku bisa merasakan betapa besarnya energy mana yang terkandung dalam teknik sihirnya itu. Setara dengan energy manaku. Seberapa besar energy mana yang dimiliki pemuda itu, batinku bertanya-tanya.

"Menarik! Betapa panasnya sihirmu, bocah! Aku sangsi api milik clan phoenix bisa menyaingi panasnya apimu!" teriak Kokabiel yang menggunakan sayapnya untuk menjadi perisai untuk dirinya. Dia merasakan betapa panasnya api yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu.

Kau telah membunuh Jii-chan

Kau telah menghancurkan rumahku

Kau telah membunuh Lucyku

Kau telah membunuh Utami

Kau telah membunuh anggota Fairy tail lainnya

Kau pun bahkan membantai seluruh warga kami, magnolia

Kau tidak bisa ku maafkan!

Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda yang kini terbang di udara. Dilihat dari ucapannya, aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia sangat menyayangi guild fairy tail tersebut. Nama Lucy yang dia ucapkan pun aku yakin bahwa orang itu adalah istri Natsu, serta anaknya yang bernama Lucky. Jika aku menjadi dirinya, aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Dia kini seperti iblis dari clan Phoenix. Aku sangat mengenal ciri fisik Iblis Phoenix yang memiliki sayap seperti pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang bernama Natsu itu kini menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan energy yang sangat asing bagiku. Namun energy ini lebih besar daripada seluruh musuh yang pernah aku hadapi. Bahkan aku sangsi energy Kokabiel sebesar ini. Aku mau pingsan begitu energy tersebut meledak. Gelombang kejut membuatku dan tubuh tak bernyawa Irina terlempar beberapa meter.

"Dragon Force."

Kini aku hanya berharap bahwa aku bisa keluar dari pertarungan gila ini hidup-hidup. Kini tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan. Aku hanya bisa pasrah ketika serangan nyasar mengenai tubuhku ini.

"Irina, aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi." Gumamku yang merasa nyawaku sebentar lagi dicabut oleh malaikat maut.

Xenovia POV off

Kini Natsu dalam mode dragon force. Tubuhnya mulai tumbuh sisik naga. Xenovia yang melihat perubahan Natsu terkejut. Dia berfikir, apa pemuda yang menyelamatkan dirinya akan berubah menjadi naga.

Seluruh tubuh Natsu diselimuti api berwarna keemasan yang membentuk burung Phoenix. Bentuknya seperti burung Phoenix. Tetapi ukurannnya besar, sebesar gedung 10 lantai. Natsu melesat dengan cepat ke Kokabiel. Sedangkan Kokabiel melesat menuju Natsu. Nampak seluruh tubuh Kokabiel dilapisi oleh cahaya, membentuk armor tipis yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Matilah kau keparat!" teriak Natsu yang kini dikuasai oleh amarah.

Ledakan pun terjadi. Gelombang kejut menghancurkan sekitarnya. Asap tebal mengepul menghalangi pandangan Xenovia. Dia berharap pemuda itu selamat. Dirinya tidak mau orang lain menjadi korban karena ketidakberdayaannya. Sudah cukup Irina menjadi korban. Kini ia tidak mau orang lain menjadi korban menggantikan kematian yang seharusnya menghampiri dirinya. Ketika asap yang menghalangi pandangan Xenovia menghilang. Matanya melebar karena melihat tubuh pemuda itu terjatuh bebas karena ditarik oleh gravitasi. Sementara Kokabiel kini dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Tubuhnya terbakar, mata kanannya hancur, tangan kirinya lumpuh, beberapa tulang retak, seluruh pakaian kebanggaannya menjadi abu. Hanya celana panjang yang masih melekat di tubuh Kokabiel, itupun terkoyak-koyak. Xenovia bisa melihat nafas Kokabiel terengah-engah.

"Sialan, tak ku sangka damage serangan bocah ini sangat mengerikan."

Kokabiel berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Di fikirannya, ia harus membunuh bocah ini sebelum memanaskan great war kembali dengan cara membunuh adik Maoa. Dia yakin, mode yang digunakan oleh pemuda itu belumlah sempurna, namun ia akui damage serangannya mengerikan.

"Hahaha, sekuat apapun kau, tetap aku yang menang. Selamat tinggal pemuda, kau telah memberikan pemanasan yang sangat bagus sebelum great war meletus lagi."

Kokabiel membentuk tombak cahaya, berniat mengakhiri nyawa pemuda yang menghibur dirinya. Dilemparnya tombak cahaya itu.

Divide divide divide divide

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut silver melesat cepat menuju arah tombak itu meluncur. Sepasang sayap mekanik kini bersinar terang karena menerima energy yang digunakan unuk membentuk tombak cahaya yang dibagi pemuda itu. Kokabiel geram karena muncul sosok yang tak ia duga sebelumnya. Sang hakuryuukou. Mengingat nama itu membuat Kokabiel sangat kesal.

"Hah, kau selalu saja membuat masalah, Natsu." Keluh Vali. Karena selama ini dirinya yang selalu tepat waktu tatkala sahabatnya ini mendapat masalah. Namun Vali tahu, ia mengerti perasaan Natsu. Ia menatap tajam tempat Kokabiel yang sebelumnya sosok Kokabiel masih berdiri sepoyongan disana. Kini sosok itu menghilang ketika dia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke Natsu. Kemudian, dia melihat Xenovia yang mulai berdiri perlahan.

"Nona, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kokabiel menyerang kalian?" Tanya Vali. Kini dia harus mengorek informasi tentang Kokabiel. Dia dan teamnya kesulitan menemukan informasi tentang Kokabiel.

Vali mengamati sekitar taman yang sebelumnya dipenuhi oleh bunga dan air mancur yang berada di tengah taman dan dikelilingi bunga mawar merah. Kini taman tersebut hancur berantakan. Kobaran api yang terlihat membakar pohon di sekitar taman. Vali tidak mengerti tentang situasi yang dihadapi pemuda berambut pink tersebut. Dia merasakan pemuda itu dalam mode yang berbahaya, Dragon Force. Dia mengingat perkataan Laxus, bahwa kekuatan Dragon Force setara dengan naga asli. Mengingat itu membuat Vali geleng-geleng kepala.

Xenovia yang mendapat pertanyaan dari Vali pun menundukkan wajahnya. Ekspresinya kini menjadi sendu. Tatapannya penuh penyesalan dan kehilangan yang begitu dalam. Dia masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dirinya, Irina mati dan pemuda yang menyelamatkannya pingsan dan hampir dibunuh. Vali yang paham dengan kondisi Xenovia pun memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa Xenovia untuk bercerita. Dia tidak ingin memperparah luka batin yang kini diderita perempuan itu.

Vali menyentuh pundak Xenovia yang menggendong Irina. Dia juga memegang kaki Natsu. Kemudian, dia merapalkan handseal dengan singkat. Kemudian dia menghilang. Mereka menuju Villa dengan kecepatan cahaya. Mereka menggunakan teknik Sunshin untuk menggunakan kecepatan cahaya itu.

Dalam beberapa detik, mereka sampai di Villa itu. Xenovia menanyakan apakah ada tanah kosong yang bisa digunakan untuk menguburkan tubuh Irina. Kemudian Vali mengangguk dan mengantar Xenovia setelah menaruh tubuh Natsu di kamar Natsu di lantai dua. Setelah sampai di tanah kosong yang ternyata berada di samping Villa, Xenovia yang dibantu Vali menggali lubang kuburan untuk tempat peristirahatan terakhir Irina. Setelah itu, Xenovia menaruh tubuh Irina ke kuburan itu. Kemudian, kuburan itu ditimbun dengan tanah. Setelah menimbun, Xenovia menancapkan sebuah pedang kayu yang merupakan milik Irina. Bahkan di ganggang pedangnya terukir nama Irina. Kemudian Xenovia berdoa. Sedangkan Vali menatap kosong kuburan tempat peristirahatan terakhir Irina. Kejadian ini mirip dengan kisahnya. Tanpa sadar air mata menetes keluar dari mata Vali. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Dia juga dendam dengan sosok Kokabiel dan Rizevim. Merekalah yang menghancurkan keluarganya. Merekalah yang membuat ibunya bunuh diri karena tidak kuat dengan perlakuan yang dilakukan oleh Ibunya, membuat ibunya menjadi lebih rendah dari pelacur, yaitu menjadi budak se*s. Vali yang waktu kecil tidak mampu menyelamatkan keluarga kecilnya. Jikalau ia tahu kekuatan yang bersemayam di tubuhnya, ia yakin, bahwa dirinya bisa menyelamatkan Ibunya dari takdir yang kejam.

Tanpa Vali sadari, Xenovia melihat sisi lain Vali yang disembunyikan oleh Vali. Namun ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Dirinya saja belum bisa mengobati luka batin yang dia rasakan. Tentu saja, dia tidak bisa mengobati luka batin orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Toshiro, Laxus, Hanabi, Issei telah pulang dari Academy Kuoh. Mereka terkejut mendengar laporan Vali, terutama Issei yang mentalnya menjadi sangat drop karena lagi-lagi kehilangan sosok yang berharga baginya. Mereka juga sedih mendengar bahwa Natsu sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka memang merasakan energy yang kelam dan… penuh penyesalan dan kehilangan. Namun, mereka tak menyangka, asal energy itu berasal dari Natsu. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Natsu yang selalu bertindak bodoh itu hanyalah 'topeng' belaka. Pandangan mereka mengarah kepada Laxus. Tatapan mereka menuntut penjelasan.

Di sisi lain, Laxus menatap tajam Vali. Dia mendekati Vali, kemudian menghajar kepala Vali. Dia sangat marah kepada Vali. Tubuhnya muncul petir-petir kecil yang menari-nari dengan liarnya, menunjukkan betapa marahnya Laxus. Hanabi yang berniat melerai perkelahian ini, namun Toshiro menghalangi sembari menggelengkan kepalanya

"Jangan, Hanabi. Laxus wajar menghajar Vali. Aku tahu efek samping pengguna Dragon Force. Efeknya lebih parah dari yang kau duga. Dan juga, disini kita belum mengetahui mana yang salah dan mana yang benar. Jika kau bertindak gegabah dengan melindungi salah satu mereka yang ternyata yang salah. Akan muncul keretakan dalam team. Dan itu sangat berbahaya."

Sementara itu, Vali menatap tajam sosok yang menghajar wajahnya. Dia tidak tahu alasan dia dihajar. Namun, Vali tahu bahwa sosok di depannya ini adalah dragon slayer seperti Natsu. "Apa maksudmu ini, Laxus?" Tanya Vali dengan wajah datar dan nadanya sangat dingin.

TBC

Yo minna, maaf saya potong bab 2 nya karena kepanjangan. Bisa2 bab 2 sampai 14k lebih. Hehehehe. Untuk balasan pertanyaan, setelah bab 2.2 ya. Terima kasih karna membaca cerita yang membosankan ini.

Untuk pertanyaan gin, kan identitas Naruto sebagai pemimpin ANBU belum terungkap. Kan menampakkan diri tidak apa-apa. Lagipula maksud bergerak di balik layar itu adalah melindungi Manusia dan perdamaian untuk kelangsungan hidup manusia dengan cara :v bahkan nanti Naruto akan muncul di Kuoh entah bab keberapa tapi dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda. Liat aja deh nanti… Menampakka


	4. Bab 2 part 2

Disclaimer seperti chapter sebelumnya. Namun tambahan char dari Grisaia series yang saya pinjam. Jadi, grisaia series juga bukan punya saya. Hanya pinjam seperti disclaimer sebelumnya.

Bab 2.2: tiga fraksi

Part 1: Cerita tentang kehancuran Fairy tail dan rahasia yang terungkap.

Xenovia POV

Tidak ku sangka… tidak ku sangka.

Ternyata sosok yang menyelamatkanku merupakan seorang dragon slayer, penyihir terkuat pada abad ke-8. Penyihir yang mengalahkan seekor naga jahat, Acnologia. Penyihir yang mempunyai kapasitas Mana yang sangat besar. Penyihir yang langsung dilatih oleh para naga.

Namun, penyesalan di hati ini ketika melihat sosok pria berambut pink yang telah menyelamatkanku dalam keadaan pingsan. Aku sangat sedih melihat pria itu terbaring tak berdaya di kasur. Dapat kulihat, sisik naga terdapat di tangan kiri Natsu. Aku sangat terkejut kala itu mendengar penjelasan Laxus. Dia kembali mengingat perkataan Laxus.

 **Aku berada di dekat perempuan yang tidak memiliki pupil yang tadi berniat melerai pertengkaran ini. Namun dihalangi pria bertubuh cebol. Aku Cuma diam saja melihat pertengkaran itu. Menurutku, aku tidak perlu ikut campur masalah internal tim ini. Aku hanyalah orang luar yang tidak tahu apapun tentang mereka. Aku hanya mengetahui kehebatan Dragon Slayer di masa lalu.**

 **Aku menangkap setitik api amarah di mata Laxus, pria bertubuh kekar dengan rambut berwarna kuning. Dia terlihat menahan amarahnya. Aku bergidik melihat sekujur tubuhnya muncul percikan listrik yang terlihat… liar. Menunjukkan betapa emosinya Laxus.**

" **Dragon force memang merupakan mode terkuat kami, Dragon slayer. Kami mengalahkan Acnologia yang merupakan sosok naga yang membantai seluruh naga, kecuali Ouroboros, Great Red, lima naga yang melatih 5 dari 7 dragon slayer yang mengalahkan Acnologia yang terkenal kebal dengan serangan sihir karena kerasnya sisik naga tersebut, Trihexa." Aku melihat Laxus menghela nafas sejenak. Kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya.**

" **Namun tahukah kalian, efek samping penggunaan sihir Dragon Slayer yang selalu menghantui kami?" Aku, Hanabi, Vali terdiam karena tidak mengetahui efek samping yang ditanya Laxus. Namun, aku melihat Toshiro menunduk.**

" **Penggunaan sihir pembasmi naga secara berlebihan dapat membuat pengguna Dragon Slayer berubah menjadi naga." Jawab Toshiro dengan nada lirih.**

 **Mataku melebar.**

 **Aku tidak mengetahui fakta dibalik kehebatan Dragon Slayer. Fakta tentang efek samping penggunaan sihir Dragon Slayer yang sangat parah. Aku juga baru mengetahui ras Naga dibantai oleh seekor naga yang bernama Acnologia. Aku hanya menutup mulutku.**

 **Shock**

 **Itulah yang ku rasakan sekarang. Banyak informasi baru yang aku terima dari sekelompok tim di dekatku. Informasi yang berbeda dengan yang dipaparkan ketika belajar di academy Exorcise. Sangat jauh berbeda.**

" **Seperti kata Toshiro, itulah efek samping penggunaan sihir Dragon Slayer. Tubuh kami akan berubah menjadi naga, seperti Acnologia."**

 **Aku merasa hal yang janggal dengan perkataan Laxus.**

" **Itulah efek samping penggunaan sihir dragon Slayer. Tubuh kami akan berubah menjadi naga, seperti Acnologia," gumamku mengulangi perkataan Laxus. Kemudian, mataku melebar. Kedua tanganku menutup mulut karena shock. Tanpa sadar aku mundur ke belakang. Aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak mau seseorang jadi korban hanya karena diriku. Aku tidak mau. Tanpa ku sadari, cairan bening membasahi pipiku. Aku langsung berlari ke kamar Natsu, sosok pemuda berambut pink yang menyelamatkanku. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Hanabi.**

" **Kenapa kamu menyelamatkanku. Aku yakin kau tahu efek samping penggunaan sihir Dragon Slayer, jawab Natsu!" teriakku yang kini berada di dalam kamar Natsu. Jujur, aku tidak mau pria ini berubah menjadi naga. Aku duduk di sebelah kasur Natsu dengan kursi belajar.**

Aku membelai wajah Natsu yang sebagian kulitnya berubah menjadi sisik naga. Aku merasa bersalah. Seandainya kamu tidak menyelamatkanku, Kamu tidak akan seperti ini. Aku tidak mau kau jadi korban karena diriku. Aku memandang sendu sosok pria yang masih tidak sadarkan diri tersebut.

Xenovia POV end.

Pintu kamar Natsu terbuka. Seorang pria bertubuh kekar dengan rambut berwarna kuning masuk ke kamar Natsu. Dia adalah Laxus. Dia memandang Natsu dengan tatapan sedih. Siapa yang tidak sedih melihat sahabatmu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan dirimu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membangunkan sahabatmu.

Xenovia yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Laxus pun tetap menangis sembari berucap maaf berulang kali. Dia memegang lengan tangan Natsu yang kulitnya sepenuhnya berubah menjadi sisik naga.

"Jadi ini perempuan yang diselamatkan oleh pria bodoh ini?" Xenovia menoleh ke belakang. Dia terkejut karena ada orang yang lolos dari sensor yang dia miliki. Seharusnya ia tahu ada orang yang masuk ke kamar ini dengan sensornya. Namun, pria yang ia ketahui namanya Laxus berhasil mengelabui sensornya. Dia buru-buru menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

"I-iya." Xenovia teringat pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan. Ketika Natsu mengamuk ketika bertemu Kokabiel. Dia menatap Laxus dengan takut-takut.

"A-ano. Boleh aku bertanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan guild kalian, Fairy tail?" badan Xenovia bergetar ketakutan ketika melihat Laxus yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan energy yang membuat Xenovia sangat sesak.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Laxus dengan aura tak bersahabat. Xenovia terdiam. Hal itu membuat Laxus geram. Tanpa perempuan itu sadari, dia telah membuka luka lama Laxus.

"Jawab!" teriak Laxus memaksa Xenovia berbicara.

"Ka-karena se-sebelum dia menggunakan mode Dragon Force, dia mengucapkan seperti ini."

Kau telah membunuh Jii-chan

Kau telah menghancurkan rumahku

Kau telah membunuh Lucyku

Kau telah membunuh Utami

Kau telah membunuh anggota Fairy tail lainnya

Kau pun bahkan membantai seluruh warga kami, magnolia

Kau tidak bisa ku maafkan!

Xenovia menirukan ucapan Natsu lengkap dengan nada yang lirih. Mata Laxus melebar mendengar ucapan Xenovia.

"Sebenarnya Natsu adalah pemimpin guild Fairy tail. Dia menjalankan misi yang sangat berbahaya sendirian, entah misi apa itu. Aku pun juga menjalankan misi untuk menyegarkan pikiranku karena sampai saat ini aku masih mengingat kematian teamku. Aku sebelumnya yakin guild tidak akan kenapa-napa karena disana masih ada kakekku, pemimpin guild ke-3, Makarov. Ketika aku pulang, kota magnolia yang dalam perlindungan Fairy tail hancur total, mayat penduduk dan anggota fairy tail berceceran, banyaknya bulu gagak yang berserakan di tanah. Kebakaran dimana-mana. Ketika sampai di guild…

Laxus menghentikan ucapannya, tubuhnya bergetar mengingat memori pahit yang ingin ia lupakan. Air mata menetes dari matanya. Dia menangis. Pertama kali Laxus menangis. Bahkan ketika melihat pembantaian anggota Fairy tail, dia tidak menangis, lebih tepatnya menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

… seluruh anggota guild mati mengenaskan. Sebagian dari anggota guild kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Ada yang kepalanya digantung di dinding. Ada yang seluruh tubuhnya ditusuk banyak pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya. Ada yang mati melindungi orang yang mereka sayangi. Mereka tersiksa, aku melihat wajah mereka yang sangat tersiksa. Bukan tersiksa karena luka fisik, tapi luka batin. Parahnya aku melihat Lucy, istri Natsu, memeluk anaknya tanpa sehelai kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia diperkosa oleh pelaku yang kuduga adalah orang yang membuatNatsu sangat murka,. Tatapannya sangat sedih, kosong, dan penyesalan. Matanya sembab. Namun sayangnya aku tidak melihat pelakunya. Sedangkan aku menemukan tubuh Natsu tertusuk ratusan tombak cahaya di setiap sudut. Aku tidak menemukan pelaku penyerangan Fairy tail. Aku tidak menemukan pelaku yang memperkosa dan membunuh Lucy dan anaknya. Aku melihat perempuan yang mirip dengan Hanabi, perempuan yang tidak memiliki pupil. Dia menusuk tubuh Erza, sahabatku, dengan besi yang tajam. Erza tergeletak dengan banyak tusukan besi di punggungnya. Ekspresinya sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Erza yang merupakan sosok ceria dan polos, sangat jarang melihat ekspresi Erza yang sangat sedih dan sangat kosong, serasa tidak ada kehidupan di tatapannya. Kemudian, tanpa aku sadari, perempuan itu di belakangku dan menusukku tepat di jantung. Perempuan itu menggumamkan sesuatu.

 **To-tolong aku. Keluarkan aku dari penderitaan ini.**

Setelah itu pandanganku menjadi gelap. Setelah itu kami dihidupkan kembali oleh Kami-sama karena suatu alasan yang kami tidak bisa sebutkan. Hingga sekarang, Natsu menutup hatinya kepada perempuan, karena ia tidak mau merasakan kehilangan lagi."

Sedih.

Itulah penggambaran hati Xenovia setelah mendengar cerita Laxus. Dia kini paham kenapa pemuda berambut pink ini sangat murka setelah melihat sosok Kokabiel yang menyerang mereka. Ketika dia membayangkan cerita Laxus. Dia langsung menangis. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan siksaan para anggota Fairy tail. Mata Xenovia jadi sembab karena habis menangis. Dia menatap lengan kanan Natsu, lebih tepatnya gelang yang anti api yang sangat ia kenali. Gelang itu merupakan pemberian darinya waktu kecil kepada sosok misterius yang mengenakan topeng dan berpakaian serba hitam, sosok yang menyelamatkan hidupnya dari pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok iblis liar yang membantai desanya. Sosok yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang ia ketahui, rambut pink. Sosok yang menyemburkan api yang sangat panas untuk melelehkan lawannya. Namun baginya, apinya sangat indah.

Rambut pink?

Kemampuan mengeluarkan api?

Xenovia POV

Aku ingin berharap, sangat berharap bahwa apa yang ku fikirkan itu adalah benar adanya. Aku berharap sosok yang menyelamatkanku itu adalah pria berambut pink ini. Sosok yang menyebut dirinya Igneel dengan nada lembut. Sosok yang memotivasiku menjadi kuat untuk melindungi manusia agar mereka tidak merasakan bagaimana kehidupan tanpa sosok orang yang mereka sayangi.

Dirinya masihlah ingat pertemuan yang mengubah dirinya menjadi sekarang ini, pertemuannya dengan pria berambut pink ini yang saat itu menyebut dirinya Igneel.

 **Kejadian ini enam tahun yang lalu, seorang perempuan kecil yang memiliki surai biru yang panjang dengan wajah yang bulat dan mata yang besar sedang berlari ketakutan karena desanya diserang oleh sosok monster. Dirinya terus berlari, menghiraukan teriakan warga yang sangat memilukan. Namun keadaan perempuan kecil itu kini terjebak dengan hadangan sosok empat monster itu dari berbagai sisi. Dia ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetaran.**

" **Heh, masih ada manusia rendahan yang hidup. Menyerahlah nak, jadi anak yang—" Sebelum monster itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, kepalanya terbelah menjadi dua dan terpisah dari tubuhnya. Nasib monster lain pun serupa dengan monster yang mati duluan. Mereka mati tanpa sempat mengekspresikan kesakitan yang mereka rasakan. Perempuan itu yang daritadi menutup mata, pasrah dengan kematiannya, tidak merasakan sakit yang ia tunggu. Namun kini dia merasakan seperti digendong oleh seseorang.**

" **Bukalah matamu dek, kamu sudah aman." Perempuan kecil itu membuka matanya. Matanya melebar karena dia terbang dengan pemuda yang mengenakan seragam serba hitam dan jaket anti-peluru hitam, perempuan itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, melihat empat orang lainnya yang mengenakan armor putih, kuning keemasan, hitam dan armor transparan. Warna rambut mereka adalah putih, putih, kuning, dan biru. Sedangkan pria yang kini menggendong dirinya mempunyai rambut berwarna pink. Perempuan itu penasaran dengan wajah sosok dan temannya yang menolong dirinya. Lima sosok itu mengenakan topeng dengan motif hewan yang berbeda.**

" **Siapa namamu, dek?" Tanya pemuda berambut pink itu.**

" **Xenovia kak. Hiiks makasih karena menyelamatkan Xenovia. Tapi… tapi… orang tua Xenovia meninggal… hiiks sekarang Xenovia sebatang kara… hiiks" Perempuan itu menangis, mengingat sang ayah dan Ibu yang bertarung dengan monster itu demi mengulur waktu untuknya kabur.**

" **Jangan nangis dek. Orang tuamu pasti sedih melihatmu menangis di sana. Mereka melindungimu karena kau adalah permata yang melengkapi kehidupannya bagi mereka. Mereka melindungimu karena mereka ingin kamu tetap hidup menikmati keindahan dunia ini" Xenovia menangis begitu mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Dirinya menyesal karena dia sering membuat orang tuanya marah karena ulahnya. Dia menyesal karena selalu membantah perkataan orang tuanya. Dia selalu mengira orang tuanya tidak menyayangi dirinya. Tetapi dia shock mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.**

" **Hiiks… terima kasih kak. Hiiks."**

" **Jangan menangis dong, nanti keimutannya hilang. Nah nama kakak Igneel."**

 **Wajah Xenovia memerah karena malu. Dia malu dan senang karena dipuji oleh sosok yang menyebut dirinya Igneel. Selama ini dia jarang dipuji oleh orang lain.**

" **Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan ya, Xenovia-chan. Jadikan ini motivasi untuk menjadi kuat dan melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu."**

Setelah dirinya diselamatkan oleh pemuda yang menyebut dirinya Igneel. Mereka menitipkan dirinya ke Vatican karena dirinya sempat mengatakan ingin menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang lain. Dirinya ingin meneruskan tekad Ibunya yang menjadi Exorcise.

Keesokan harinya, Minggu.

Natsu mengerang karena tubuhnya sangat sakit karena digerakkan. Namun dia paksa gerakkan untuk mengganti posisinya dari tidur ke duduk. Dia kembali mengingat apa yang membuatnya dalam kondisi sekarang ini. Dirinya melihat kedua tangan dan sebagian mukanya kini ditutupi sisik naga.

"Ah aku ingat, aku menggunakan Dragon Force dalam keadaan marah karena menemukan sosok yang memperkosa dan membunuh Lucy dan Utami. Cih, jadi aku lepas kendali, ya? Merepotkan, kini aku tidak bisa sekolah untuk sementara sampai sampai sisiknya ini hilang." Umpat Natsu dengan nada lirih. Memori yang ingin dia lupakan kini kembali ke permukaan. Dirinya mengingat bahwa ia melihat sosok pria itu memperkosa dan meremas dada Lucy dengan kasar. Dirinya kembali mengingat bagaimana tangisan Lucy yang menderita. Bahkan anaknya sudah mati dibunuh oleh pria itu yang dipeluk Ibunya. Kemudian, melihat wajah menderita anggota guild Fairy tail lainnya. Cih, dia tidak sanggup mengingatnya.

Natsu mendengar suara dengkuran kecil di dekatnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara itu, dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut biru yang tertidur di Sofa dekat kasurnya. Dia mengingat perempuan itu, dia adalah sosok perempuan yang ia selamatkan kala itu. Dia merasa bersalah karena telat datang ke desa perempuan itu dan membuatnya jadi Yatim piatu.

"Kamu sudah tumbuh eh, Xenovia-chan." Gumam Natsu melihat Xenovia yang tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat dan sehat. Natsu tersenyum dibuatnya. Dia kembali mengingat anaknya yang mungkin akan tumbuh menjadi sosok seperti Ibunya, Lucy. Namun, mengingat itu membuatnya sedih. Tanpa sadar air mata menetes keluar dari matanya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Utami, Lucy, karena aku tidak berada di sisi kalian, hingga kalian menderita. Terutama kau Lucy, maaf… hiiks maaf… hiiks, karena aku telat pulang dan membuatmu menderita. Karena diriku, hatimu hancur karena diperkosa dan melihat kematian anakmu. Hiiks maaf… maaf… maaf. Maaf juga minna, aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian… hiiks"

Xenovia terbangun karena mendengar suara isak tangis. Dia melihat Natsu menangis. Dia langsung memeluk Natsu, mencoba menenangkan Natsu.

"Igneel, janganlah menangis. Lucy, Utami, dan semua anggota guildmu pasti sedih melihatmu menangis. Kau ingat apa yang kau ucapkan waktu menyelamatkan diriku?"

Natsu tidak menjawab.

"Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan ya, Xenovia-chan. Jadikan ini motivasi untuk menjadi kuat dan melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu."

Xenovia bisa merasakan tubuh Natsu bergetar.

"Ingat? Kali ini aku kembalikan kalimatmu. Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan ya, Igneel atau Natsu. Jadikan masa lalu itu motivasi untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu saat ini."

"Makasih, Xenovia. Aku kini lebih baik."

Natsu melepaskan pelukan Xenovia. Perasaan bersalah yang selama ini memenuhi hatinya kini hilang entah kemana. Samar-samar ia melihat Lucy dan Utami di belakang Xenovia yang tersenyum. Bibirnya bergerak seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

'Terima kasih karna menjadi cahayaku, jadi pasangan yang selalu menemaniku, jadi orang yang selalu melindungiku. Dan terima kasih atas semua kebahagiaan yang kau berikan kepadaku, Anata' Lucy mengelus kepala Utami.

Natsu yang dapat mengerti perkataan Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum

Part 2: berlatih demi melindungi apa yang menurutmu berharga.

Beberapa hari setelah kematian orang tua Issei, semua anggota Dragon Team menyadari sifat Issei yang berubah menjadi agak serius dan tidak mesum lagi. Bukan hanya anggota Dragon Team yang menyadari perubahan Issei, seluruh murid, baik laki-laki dan perempuan, menyadari perubahan sifat Issei, mereka serasa berbicara dengan sosok lain, bukan sosok Issei. Bahkan dua sahabat Issei frustasi karena Issei yang berubah dan selalu menolak tawaran mereka untuk mengintip perempuan klub kendo ganti baju.

Perlahan-lahan Issei mulai menjauh dari dua sahabatnya. Hal ini mengundang rasa penasaran para murid yang sekelas dengan Issei. Bahkan Koneko yang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Issei juga merasakan perubahan sifat Issei.

Jika ditanya, kenapa dia berubah. Issei hanya menjawab dengan santai, "Memangnya berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi salah?"

Namun dibalik perubahan sifat Issei, mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan Issei.

Ketika mendengar berita soal kematian Iriana, disinilah sifat Issei berubah menjadi dingin dan selalu serius. Dia mengurung diri di kamar di Villa pribadi milik ANBU selama sehari penuh. Dia menangis di dalam kamarnya. Menangis dalam diam. Dia selalu berfikir, apa gunanya ia kembali ke masa lalu, jikalau ia tidak mampu mengubah masa lalu tersebut. Walaupun ia tahu, Iriana akan direinkarnasi menjadi malaikat. Namun, ia bertekad, ia akan berubah menjadi lebih baik dari kehidupannya yang dulu.

" _Aibou, mana semangatmu?"_ Issei mengenal suara ini,dia adalah jiwa dari sacred gear miliknya. Sosok yang selalu membantunya melindungi Buchou di kehidupan sebelumnya, sebelum jiwanya dikirim ke masa lalu, tepatnya ketika dia menggunakan Juggernaut Drive, yang menyebabkan nyawa Issei masa ini meninggal dan kemudian Issei masa depan memasuki tubuh yang ditinggalkan oleh Issei masa ini. Bukan hanya dirinya, jiwa Ddraig masa ini juga diganti dengan jiwa Ddraig masa depan.

"Ah Ddraig, lama tak saling sapa"

Itulah yang disembunyikan Issei dari semua anggota Dragon Team. Bahkan ada satu lagi yang ia sembunyikan, namun belum saatnya ia gunakan karena akan mengundang perhatian sang pemimpin fraksi Iblis.

Setelah bergabung dengan Dragon Team, Issei memohon kepada anggota Dragon team agar mau melatih dirinya menjadi lebih kuat. Mereka takjub dengan tekad Issei yang menjawab bahwa ia ingin melindungi manusia dan seseorang ketika mereka menanyai alasan Issei ingin menjadi lebih kuat.

Mereka pun mengajak Issei ke ruang bawah tanah. Laxus memegang pundak Issei sebentar dengan maksud tertentu. Ketika sampai disana, Issei tak menyangka bahwa di bawah Villa ini masih ada ruang bawah tanah. Dengan semangat 45, Issei mengikuti Vali dan lainnya. Ketika sampai di tangga terakhir, tubuh Issei tiba-tiba terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Dia jadi kesusahan bergerak karnanya. Vali, Toshiro, Laxus, Hanabi pun bergerak biasa saja, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka. Issei pun bertanya sembari berusaha berdiri dengan tegak dan berusaha berjalan mendekati mereka. Issei pun penasaran kenapa tubuhnya jadi lebih berat. Sebuah suara serak khas suara monster menggema di kepalanya.

" _Aibou, aku tahu apa yang mau kamu tanyakan. Ruangan ini mempunyai gravitasi yang berbeda dengan Villa. Gravitasi disini dua kali lebih berat daripada di atas sana. Dengan kata lain, kini beban di tubuhmu dua kali lebih berat dari tubuhmu. Sepertinya tubuhmu bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat. Tidak seperti tubuhmu yang payah dulu." Issei sweatdrop mendengar ejekan Ddraig._

"Issei, lari mengelilingi ruangan bawah tanah ini sebanyak seratus kali. Paham?" Instruksi Hanabi dengan nada polos dan senyuman yang manis. Issei tentu shock. Latihan yang akan ia lakukan 10 kali lipat lebih berat dari latihan yang ia terima dari Azazel, sang gubernur (miskin) malaikat jatuh. Dia pun mulai berjalan satu putaran untuk membiasakan diri dengan beban berat yang diterima. Lama-kelamaan dia mulai berlari.

Issei berusaha sangat keras, dia dengan tekad baja dan semangat untuk berlatih demi melindungi sosok yang berharga baginya. Dia berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan latihannya. Dia masih ingat nasihat Azazel di kehidupan sebelumnya yang mengatakan bahwa untuk memasuki mode Balance Breaker dalam waktu yang lama, ia harus mempunyai tubuh dan stamina yang bagus.

Lari, jalan, lari, jalan. Itulah yang Issei lakukan selama sepuluh jam ini. Dia berjalan untuk memulihkan staminanya, kemudian berlari lagi. Entah kenapa stamina Issei tidak berbeda jauh dengan stamina Issei ketika sudah menjadi Iblis tingkat atas di kehidupan sebelumnya. Namun, ketika lima putaran terakhir, dia langsung ambruk, pingsan maksudnya. Hal yang wajar, mengingat beban yang Issei pikul dua kali lipat dari berat badannya, dan besar ruang bawah tanah ini mencapai 100x100 meter.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Issei sadarkan diri. Badannya pegal-pegal semua, terutama kakinya yang mati rasa. Ia memandang keluar jendela dan melihat langit masih cerah. Issei shock. Setahunya, ia berlatih selama sepuluh jam, dan seharusnya sekarang sudah malam, mengingat ia berlatih sekitar jam empat pagi.

"Yo Issei, ku kira kau sadar beberapa jam lagi." Issei menoleh ke asal suara. Ia melihat seluruh anggota Dragon Team sedang makan Taiyaki. Mereka duduk di sofa berwarna merah. Di depan mereka, terdapat meja yang diatasnya ada sepiring besar yang isinya taiyaki, dan empat gelas berukuran sedang yang isinya ocha.

"Halo Issei, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah pertama kali latihan ala Anbu?" Tanya Vali dengan nada mengejek. Namun dirinya langsung digampar oleh Hanabi sambil melayangkan sebuah tatapan yang artinya, 'Jangan sombong.'

Issei tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Namun ia heran karena tidak melihat sosok pria berambut pink yang biasanya selalu berisik. Laxus yang mengetahui ekspresi wajah Issei, pun mengatakan bahwa Natsu sedang disembuhkan oleh Hanabi, tepatnya kagebunshin Hanabi. Issei mengangguk paham.

"Kenapa sekarang masih siang? Seharusnya sekarang sudah malam." Tanya Issei menyampaikan hal yang menjanggal di benaknya.

"Jelas sekarang masih siang. Kau berlatih di ruang bawah tanah yang berbeda dimensi. Kau tahu kan Laxus memegang pundakmu. Ada alasan dibalik itu. Laxus menandaimu dengan cara menyalurkan sedikit energinya ke tubuhmu. Kemudian, kami masuk ke ruang bawah tanah. Selama menuruni tangga, sebuah alat scan yang tidak terlihat dengan kasat mata, menscan tubuh dan energi kita, termasuk tubuh dan energimu." Tiba-tiba Vali merengut kesal yang membuat Issei kebingungan.

"Eh? Kenapa Vali terlihat kesal?" Tanya Issei dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Hanabi terkikik kecil mendengar pertanyaan Issei. Sementara Vali mendecih pelan mendengar pertanyaan Issei.

"Ketika pertama kali ruang bawah tanah ini terbentuk, hanya Vali yang belum melakukan scan tubuh, energy dan darah karna ada urusan mendadak. Ketika kami pertama kali latihan disana, tentu Vali ikut, tetapi, ketika dia masuk ke ruang bawah tanah itu, dia diestrum dengan ketegangan 12.000 volt, hingga membuat Vali pingsan seketika dengan wajah yang sangat jauh dari imagenya." Mendengar cerita Hanabi, Issei membayangkan wajah Vali yang pingsan tersebut, membuatnya ingin ketawa karnanya.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain. Di sebuah gereja yang tak terpakai, seorang pria yang membuat Natsu marah, yakni Kokabiel, yang berdiri di depan anak buahnya yang ingin melaporkan kepadanya tentang perkembangan persiapan yang dibutuhkan guna menyulutkan api peperangan Great War.

"Apakah sudah selesai ritual pengambilan sacred gear dari manusia rendahan yang berhasil kita tangkap?" Tanya Kokabiel dengan wajah garang. Sementara itu, anak buahnya ketakutan dengan wajah Kokabiel. Dia sangat takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kokabiel karena dia sebenarnya ingin melaporkan kabar buruk yang mungkin membuat nyawanya melayang.

"Ma-maafkan sa-saya, tu-tuan. Se-semua pe-pengguna Sa-Sacred Ge-gear yang kita tangkap dan ki-kita se-sekap di ma-markas ki-kini ka-kabur e-entah ke-kemana. Na-namun, ka-kami me-menemukan ba-bahwa ma-markas di-diserang o-oleh seseorang. Se-seluruh pe-penjaga ma-markas u-utama di-dilaporkan ma-ma-ma-ti." Emosi Kokabiel langsung meninggi setelah mendengar laporan dari bawahannya. Semua yang dia siapkan buat perang gagal total.

"Bagaimana dengan pengguna sacred gear Twiligh Healing?" Tanya Kokabiel yang kini menahan diri untuk tidak menebas kepala anak buahnya yang memberi laporan yang menurutnya sangat buruk.

"Dia juga kabur—" Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kokabiel menebas leher orang itu dengan pedang cahaya.

"Brengsek! Akan aku buru siapapun yang menghancurkan rencanaku!" teriak Kokabiel yang murka karena ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan manusia pengguna Sacred Gear. Dia kendalikan emosinya, kini ia menatap anak buahnya yang sangat royal dan selalu membuatnya bangga, Freed.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Freed? Tentang mencuri tiga pedang pecahan excaliburn?" Tanya Kokabiel.

"Tentu saja berhasil dong, Kokabiel-sama, aku tidak akan mengecewakan anda. Bahkan pedangnya kini sudah disatukan, walaupun belum sempurna." Kokabiel tersenyum evil mendengarnya. Dia melempar pedang yang ia rampas dari Iriana, pedang Excaliburn mimic.

"Ja-jangan-jangan ini.." Freed terkejut melihat tuannya melemparkan pedang yang sangat ia kenal auranya.

"Ya, pedang Excaliburn, aku merampasnya dari Exorcise jalang itu. Tinggal digabungkan yang membutuhkan waktu tiga hari" Kokabiel menyeringai melihat anak buahnya yang paling ia banggakan tersebut terkejut

"Tiga hari lagi kita akan membunuh adik kecil Maou sialan itu. Lalu, dengan itu… Great War meletus!" Lanjutnya.

Freed tertawa kesetanan. Namun Freed tidak menyadari tatapan mata Kokabiel tidak ada tanda kehidupan.

.

.

.

.

Part 2: Sebelum badai menerjang Kuoh

Hari ini, Minggu Hanabi dan anggota Dragon team lainnya tidak berangkat sekolah karena libur. Setelah kemarin Issei sadar dari pingsannya karena latihan pertama, ia semakin giat latihan untuk menambah stamina selama delapan puluh jam. Dia berlatih dasar-dasar serangan dan bertahan ala ANBU. Issei sempat takjub dengan Sparring yang dilakukan oleh Toshiro dan Hanabi. Semua serangannya selalu tidak sia-sia. Bahkan terkesan tidak membuang tenaga secara besar-besaran. Semua serangan di Sparring tersebut tidak tergesa-gesa, seperti perang strategi dan taktik.

Setelah sparring, Issei berlatih mempelajari dasar-dasar gaya bertarung ala ANBU. Issei diajari cara mencari celah, cara membuat celah, cara membuat musuh tanpa sadar mengikuti ritme permainan yang kita ciptakan, cara menggunakan energy yang berasal dari sacrednya dengan efisien tanpa membuang stamina dan energy.

Setelah pelatihan itu, Issei menemukan potensi lain Sacred Gear. Dia menemukan potensi itu ketika mengingat sesi latihan yang dia lakukan dengan Akeno senpai, latihan mengontrol energy sihir. Dia pun mengaplikasikan latihan tersebut hingga membuat potensi lain Sacred Gearnya meningkat. Dia mengontrol energy sihir yang dihasilkan oleh sacred gearnya ke salah satu anggota tubuhnya. Ketika dia mengarahkan energy sihirnya ke kakinya, kecepatannya meningkat dratis, sedikit dibawah tingkat Kiba yang merupakan Knight dari Rias Gremory. Ketika dia alirkan energy sihirnya ke tubuh dan kedua tangan, maka ia mempunyai daya serang setingkat dengan Koneko tanpa Senjutsu dan pertahanan dua tingkat di bawah Koneko. Dia juga bisa mengalirkan energynya ke kaki, tubuh dan kedua tangan secara bersamaan, namun membutuhkan konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi. Ia hanya bisa mempertahankan konsentrasi itu dalam waktu 10 menit, sebelum konsentrasi salah satu titik energy yang dia alirkan buyar dan menghilang.

Dia menamakan tekniknya itu, boosted gear Speed Up: Transfer. Tekniknya itu terinspirasi dengan teknik dasar ninja yang Hanabi perlihatkan, teknik yang menambah kecepatan dengan cara mengalirkan chakra ke kaki, dan menambah power tinjuan dengan cara mengalirkan chakra ke kedua tangan.

Setelah diasah, kecepatan Issei kini setara dengan High Jounin dan power pukulannya setara dengan Jounin. Sedangkan control energy sihirnya setara dengan Kage. Rupanya Issei berbakat dalam mengontrol energy sihirnya, walaupun dulu dia sangat kesusahan mengontrol energy sihirnya karena satu alasan, tidak sabaran. Setelah Issei yang kini sering mengendalikan emosinya, dan selalu berusaha tenang dengan cara meditasi. Setelah sepuluh jam kemudian, dia berhasil. Bahkan bisa membuat pedang, busur dan anak panahnya dari energy sihirnya.

Setelah berlatih, Issei berjalan menuju ruang tamu, ketika berada di sana, dia melihat Xenovia yang bersujud di hadapan Hanabi.

"Tolong, bantu aku menghancurkan pedang excaliburn. Aku tahu kalian itu kuat-kuat. Please tolong bantu aku!" mohon Xenovia tetap bersujud ke Hanabi.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa, kami ada misi tersendiri." Ujar Hanabi menolak permohonan Xenovia.

Issei ingin berkomentar, namun Ddraig melarangnya.

" _Issei, jangan mencampuri pembicaraan mereka. Kau kini masuk bagian Dragon Team. Apa kau ingat perkataan Hanabi setelah sadar kemarin?" ujar Ddraig dengan nada serak dan besar. Dia menyuruh Issei mengingat pembicaraan semalam agar tidak membongkar identitas asli mereka._

" **Ne Issei, apa kau betulan ingin bergabung dengan ANBU, tepatnya Dragon Team yang berada di bawah komandoku seperti yang kamu utarakan saat di atap sekolah?" Tanya Hanabi dengan raut wajah serius. Issei menatap Hanabi dan tersenyum.**

" **Aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian, aku juga adalah seorang dragon, tepatnya pemilik sacred gear dragon sih."**

" **Apa ada alasan lain?" Tanya Hanabi memicingkan matanya, mencurigai alasan lain Issei ingin bergabung. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tertawa canggung. Issei menghela nafas, kemudian matanya terdapat api tekad yang membuat Hanabi teringat dengan Naruto waktu kecil.**

" **Ha..ha..ha. Memang ada alasan lain. Aku ingin melindungi Buchou, Ah bukan buchou tapi Gremory Senpai, Himejima Senpai, Koneko-chan, Kiba, Rosseweis, dan Matsuda dan Motohama." Ujar Issei memandang langit. Dia masih belum bisa melupakan kehidupan sebelumnya, saat masih menjadi pion Rias. Dia harus berubah, kini Rias hanya orang asing baginya. 'Dan berniat menjadi lebih kuat dan menghajar Homunculus sialan itu.' Tambah Issei di dalam Hati sembari mengingat wajah tersenyum Rias, Xenovia, Akeno, Koneko, Rossweis, Asia, Kiba, Azazel, Vali, Sirzech, dan minna. Dia bertekad untuk melanjutkan perjuangan mereka.**

" **Baiklah, tetapi ada beberapa syarat. Pertama, kau tidak boleh menunjukkan identitasmu saat bertugas. Kedua, kau TIDAK BOLEH memberitahukan identitasmu kepada siapapun. Ketiga, DILARANG bertarung sesama anggota. Aku melarang kau dan Vali bertarung dengan alasan Rivalitas kaisar naga putih atau Albion, dan kaisar naga merah atau Ddraig. Jika melanggar… kematian menantimu." Ujar Hanabi memberikan syarat kepada Issei. Sebenarnya syarat ketiga tersebut tidak ada, hanya saja ia tidak ingin sesama anggota yang seharusnya kerja sama malah saling serang satu sama lain.**

 **Di alam sadar Issei, Ddraig menangis karena tidak bisa bertarung dengan rivalnya. Issei yang melihatnya Sweatdrop, kemudian berbatin, 'Senista ini kah naga surgawi yang melegenda itu.'**

 **Setelah berbicara dengan Issei tentang keinginan Issei bergabung dengan ANBU, tepatnya Squad Dragon team. Hanabi berkata, "Ah aku lupa. Kau ikut misi yang diberikan Naruto. Misi memburu gagak hitam yang bernama Kokabiel. Namun kita tidak menunjukkan identitas kita."**

"Hanabi-senpai benar, Xenovia. Kami tidak bisa membantumu karena kami ada misi yang harus dikerjakan, dan misi tersebut sangatlah berbeda dengan misimu." Ujar Issei yang mendekati mereka, berbicara dengan nada dingin. Xenovia terdiam mendengar perkataan Issei. Dia tidak menyangka sifat Issei sangatlah berbeda dengan yang ia ketahui dari Irina.

Sementara itu, Issei hanya tersenyum, tetapi tersenyum miris karena harus berbohong kepada Xenovia. Namun, inilah jalannya sekarang dan dia tidak menyesal dengan pilihannya. Berkat mereka, dia bisa menggunakan Balance Breaker dalam waktu delapan jam. Berkat mereka, dia tidak terlalu mengandalkan kekuatan Ddraig. 'Maafkan aku Xenovia-chan?' batin Issei miris. Dia melakukan semua ini untuk mengalahkan musuh yang harus dia kalahkan di masa depan.

Dia akan merubah takdir Bu, ah bukan, Rias senpai. Dia akan merubah takdir Akeno senpai. Dia akan mengubah takdir Koneko dan lainnya.

Xenovia pun akhirnya paham, dia tidak memaksa Hanabi dan Issei lagi. Dia pun berdiri dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena diizinkan tinggal disini untuk memulihkan diri. Namun ia mengingat perkataan Kokabiel yang akan menyerang Rias. Ada hal yang harus ia lakukan. Xenovia tidak akan membiarkan perang meletus. Dia tidak mau manusia terkena imbasnya karena perang. Walaupun ia tahu persentase kematiannya nanti ketika melawan Kokabiel sangatlah besar. Namun, ia tidak peduli, jika dengan bayaran nyawanya perang tidak berakhir, ia bersedia.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan semua kebaikan mereka kepada Hanabi, dia bergegas ke tempat Rias, memberikan sebuah peringatan tentang rencana Kokabiel. Ia membuang egonya, demi mencegah perang meletus.

Jam kini menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Hanabi, Vali, Issei, Laxus dan Natsu berkumpul di ruang makan. Mereka sedang menyantap makan malam yang berupa Salmon teriyaki, tamago, nasi putih dan Tonkatsu.

Setelah makan, Hanabi memasang wajah yang sangat serius. Vali, Issei, Laxus dan Natsu hanya menatap Hanabi. Mereka tahu, ada yang mau dibahas oleh Hanabi.

"Penyerangan Kokabiel akan dilaksanakan pada hari Selasa. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan menyerang Kuoh hari senin, besok. Oleh karena itu, mari buat rencananya. Apapun yang terjadi kita harus mencegah terjadinya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, mereka mendiskusikan tentang rencana yang akan mereka jalankan. Vali, Laxus, Natsu, dan Hanabi saling debat. Sementara Issei hanya memperhatikan mereka berdebat tentang rencana yang akan mereka gunakan. Issei tersenyum kecil. Kini mereka adalah keluarganya. Namun, ia tidak akan melupakan orang tuanya, Rias senpai, dan semuanya.

Sementara itu, Ddraig yang melihat semangat partnernya tersenyum. Kini dia percaya dengan kemampuan Issei. Bagi Ddraig, Issei adalah hostnya yang paling unik namun juga paling kuat. Dia bangga mempunyai Host seperti Issei.

Setelah perdebatan tentang rencana mencegah perang terjadi yang ditengahi oleh Issei yang memberikan sebuah solusi untuk menengahi perdebatan. Mereka pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hanabi menemukan surat yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu. Dia memungut sebuah surat itu dan menemukan kejanggalan. Dia merasakan sebuah energy chakra yang kecil di surat itu. Kemudian dia menyeringai. Dia pun merangkai handseal kemudian mengucapkan Kai. Surat tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah amplop coklat besar. Dia pun membuka amplop itu dan melihat isinya yang ternyata sebuah peta dan sebuah kertas. Hanabi pun membaca isinya.

"Begitu rupanya. Ku kira Cuma Kokabiel saja yang menyerang Kuoh. Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan 'itu' untuk menjaga Kuoh academy selama pelajaran berlangsung." Gumam Hanabi setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Dia terkejut dengan isinya. Namun dia tau siapa yang mengirim surat ini. Setelah membaca surat tersebut, Hanabi menuju ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan pagi

.

.

.

Jam kini menunjukkan pukul 07:00, tiga puluh menit lagi, pelajaran akan dimulai. Para siswa Kuoh academy mulai berdatangan untuk menuntut ilmu. Mereka Nampak bersemangat bersekolah. Sedangkan lima tokoh utama kita, Hanabi, Vali, Natsu, Toshiro, dan Laxus juga Nampak lesu seperti baru bangun tidur. Sesekali mereka menguap.

Hanabi sedikit jengkel dengan mereka. Lebih tepatnya Vali dan Issei yang susah bangun pagi. Wajahnya memerah marah mengingat tadi pagi susah sekali membangunkan Issei dan Vali.

Ketika melewati gerbang, Hanabi berpesan kepada mereka untuk berkumpul di tempat biasa. Entah kenapa feelingnya sangat buruk hari ini.

Dia berpapasan dengan Xenovia yang ternyata menjadi murid di sekolah ini. Dia terkikik melihat wajah frustasi Xenovia. Dia sangat paham betapa frustasinya Xenovia yang tidak mempelajari pelajaran umum ketika berada di academy Exorcise. Bagaimana Hanabi tau? Dia mendapat info mata-mata ANBU yang menjadi murid di academy Exorcise. Hanya pemimpin tiap divisi yang memperoleh informasi tersebut. Jadi, yang menerima informasi mata-mata tersebut adalah Naruto, Toneri, Kenshin, Gray dan dirinya. Dia pun ingin menyapa Xenovia.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Xenovia-chan. Genki?" Tanya Hanabi

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Hanabi-chan. Genki desu." Jawab Xenovia.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi raut wajahmu tidak enak dipandang, Xenovia?" Tanya Hanabi pura-pura heran. Namun dia mengetahui jawaban yang akan dipaparkan oleh Xenovia.

"Gara-gara tomat sialan itu, aku harus masuk sekolah. Sudah aku susah bangun pagi pula." Umpat Xenovia kepada sosok tomat yang ditebak Hanabi adalah Rias Gremory.

Kenapa Hanabi tau? Dia mengirim kagebunshin ketika Xenovia berangkat menuju ruang ORC., tempat Rias dan peeragenya yang sering berkumpul disana. Dia mematai Xenovia yang berbicara dengan Rias ketika berada di sana. Dia sempat melihat Rias shock ketika berbicara dengan Xenovia yang ia duga tentang serangan Kokabiel.

"Hanabi-chan, bisa antarkan aku ke ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Xenovia. Hanabi tersenyum dan megangguk. Dia pun menuntun Xenovia menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat di gereja tua yang rapuh.

"Freed, bagaimana persiapannya?"

"90 persen sudah rampung. Penggabungan excaliburn ternyata selesai lebih cepat."

"Hahaha… dengan ini sebentar lagi perang akan meletus!"

TBC

Selamat pagi semua :v maaf saya potong lagi. Itupun terpaksa karna laptop dipakai ibuku :v jadi daripada ga update dalam waktu lama, mending ane potong dulu :v chap berikutnya part terakhir bab 2 :v

Disini sudah terungkap identitas Issei sebenarnya :v sudah ku kasih beberapa clue sebenarnya di chapter sebelumnya :v seharusnya sudah bisa ditebak loh.

Bab selanjutnya ada kejutan :v

Oh ya, kemungkinan aku ga update dulu 1 bulanan :v jadi maksa update ya para penggemarku(mind :v emang ada yang mau jadi penggemar cerita abal ini :v ) :v


	5. Pemberitahuan

**Pemberitahuan :v**

 **Yo maaf karna belum update :v**

 **Walaupun yg review Cuma 1 :v tapi yg follow dan fav cerita ini lumayan banyak :v walaupun aku tidak tahu tanggapan kalian tentang cerita ini… entah menarik, jelek, hancur dan semacamnya**

 **Chap selanjutnya mungkin besok atau lusa, atau minggu :v word jgn diragunakan :v mungkin lebih dari 13K :v sekarang aku masih buat 11K dan itu masih mulai part 5… total part untuk chapter berikutnya enam part :v**

 **Part 1: Detik terakhir sebelum badai menerjang kuoh academy**

 **Part 2: Hakuryuukou VS Sariel**

 **Part 3: Kemunculan sosok penghancur di masa depan**

 **Part 4:** **Toshiro VS Hinamori, sang kapten vs pembantai Soul Society**

 **Part 5: Kokabiel VS Rairyuu, Karyuu dan Phoenix**

 **Jadi selamat menunggu… dan mohon reviewnya setiap membaca cerita saya :v agar saya tahu cerita saya bagus atau tidak :v**

 **Mata ne**


	6. Bab 2 part 3

Disclaimer: seperti chapter sebelumnya"

Chap ini ada 6 part :v semoga bisa memuaskan dahaga kalian yang baca ceritaku karna dah lama ga update

Bab 2.3: Tiga Fraksi

Part 1: Detik teakhir sebelum badai menerjang Kuoh academy

Pelajaran pertama pun dimulai. Semua murid berada di kelas masing-masing. Termasuk Hanabi dan kawan-kawannya. Pelajaran di kelas Hanabi adalah Matematika. Pelajaran di kelas Natsu adalah Nihonshi(1). Sedangkan di kelas Toshiro, Vali dan Issei tidak ada pelajaran dikarenakan guru yang mengajar kecelakaan. Bukannya para murid sedih karena guru mereka kecelakaan, malah mereka senang karena ada jam kosong. Termasuk Vali yang membenci pelajaran Fisika, pelajaran jam pertama di kelasnya, karena ia benci menghitung. Sementara itu, ternyata Xenovia masuk kelasnya Hanabi. Reaksi Hanabi? Tentu saja dia senang karena ada satu orang yang sama dengannya, ras manusia. Jadi dirinya tidak sendirian di kelas yang merupakan sarangnya Iblis muda yang menguasai daerah Kuoh.

Karena tidak ada guru, Vali, Issei dan Toshiro pergi ke kantin untuk sarapan karena mereka lapar. Namun nasib sial mereka dapatkan. Ketika ditengah jalan menuju kantin, mereka tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Seitoukaichou di jalan. Issei yang tahu tentang sosok SeitouKaichou yang terkenal galak itu merinding. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis mereka semua.

"Mati kita," gumam Issei yang sudah keringat dingin. Dia merutuki nasib buruknya.

"Bagaimana nih?" bisik Toshiro dengan nada datar. Namun berbeda dengan raut wajahnya yang ketakutan.

Sedangkan Vali terdiam. Namun di dalam hatinya, ia pun mengumpat.

Sementara itu, perempatan imajiner muncul di jidat seitoukaichou yang bernama Sona Sitri. Dia menatap tajam tiga sosok yang ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka ketika ia patrol mencari siswa yang bolos sekolah. Ia baru saja dari kantin untuk mengecheck siswa yang bolos. Sona membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit terturun.

"Lihat apa yang aku temukan," ucap Sona sambil berkacak pinggang. Matanya menatap galak Issei dan kedua kawannya. Ia paling benci siswa yang melanggar peraturan.

"Satu siswa mesum, dua siswa baru." Sona melanjutkan ucapannya sambil mendekat ke tempat Issei, Vali dan Toshiro Hitsugaya yang ketakutan karena mereka mendengar rumor dari teman sekelasnya, bahwa SeitouKaichou tidak segan-segan memberikan hukuman kepada siswa 'nakal' yang melanggar hukuman. Tanpa Sona sadari, Issei, Vali dan Toshiro berniat untuk kabur. Mereka saling tatap, kemudian mengganguk.

"Apa yang akan ku lakukan ya?"

"Kabur!" Setelah meneriakkan itu, Vali, Issei dan Toshiro berbalik dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Sona yang lengah pun sempat cengo. Kemudian dia geram dengan tindakan mereka yang kabur dari pengawasannya. Ia pun mengejar mereka.

Di sisi lain. Siluet bayangan yang mengenakan jubah hitam yang memiliki sayap gagak yang jumlahnya berbeda-beda. Mereka semua terbang dari setiap penjuru dengan target satu tempat, Kuoh academy

Hanabi yang mendengarkan guru mengajar, entah kenapa dia sangat gelisah. Firasatnya tiba-tiba memburuk. Hatinya entah kenapa bergetar ketakutan. Dia berharap mereka tidak menyerang pada saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Sementara itu, Laxus yang samar-samar merasakan energy asing yang datang dari tiap penjuru. Langsung keluar kelas. Para muridnya keheranan dengan sikap Laxus yang aneh menurut mereka. Raut wajah Laxus mengeras, dia yakin bahwa itu mereka.

"Sensei, ada apa?" Tanya murid berambut hitam bergender perempuan yang tubuhnya ramping.

Laxus menoleh ke asal suara dan menatap muridnya yang menghampiri dirinya. Ia bisa melihat tatapan khawatir yang ditunjukkan dirinya. Laxus menggeleng dan mengatakan, 'tidak apa-apa' dengan nada lembut dan tersenyum palsu. Kemudian, ia masuk ke kelas dan melanjutkan pelajaran sambil berharap mereka belum menyerang.

Toshiro, Vali dan Issei yang masih berusaha kabur dari Sona. Mereka berlari mengelilingi sekolah. Mereka mengindahkan teriakan Sona yang menyuruh mereka berhenti.

Tiba-tiba Toshiro merasakan energy suci yang sangat banyak yang memasuki sensornya. Dia yang radius sensornya paling luas dibandingkan anggota lainnya, seluas 300 meter tiap sudut. Energy tersebut sangat banyak jumlahnya. Namun, rata-rata energy tersebut setara Chuunin jika dipangkatkan menurut tempat Naruto, Hanabi dan Toneri tinggal. Walaupun cuma setara Chuunin, jumlah mereka tidaklah main-main, sekitar 100 orang.

"Minna Stop!" teriak Toshiro.

Vali, Issei dan Sona otomatis berhenti berlari. Mereka menatap Toshiro dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Mereka melihat raut wajah Toshiro yang sangat marah.

"Mereka datang."

Vali, Issei dan Sona terdiam. Mereka memproses perkataan Toshiro. Mereka memikirkan maksud perkataan Toshiro yang mengatakan itu dengan nada yang serak.

Beberapa saat berfikir Vali, Issei dan Sona tersentak kaget.

Mereka: Jumlahnya lebih dari Satu

Raut wajah Toshiro yang sangat marah menandakan keberadaan mereka sangat tidak diinginkan oleh pria bertubuh pendek tersebut.

Datang maksudnya mereka mengarah ke … sini.

Vali mengepalkan tangannya setelah mengetahui maksud Toshiro.

Issei mengeram marah mengetahui bahwa mereka datang pada saat timnya sedang belajar.

Sona terdiam. Namun, wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat marah.

'Da-tenshin' itulah kesimpulan mereka. Vali menatap tajam Toshiro yang meminta penjelasan lebih Rinci. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengangguk.

"Total mereka sekitar seratus. Mereka menyerang dari empat sudut arah mata angin, Selatan, Utara, Barat, dan Timur. Masing-masing berjumlah sekitar 25 tiap sudut arah mata angin. Energy mereka tidak banyak. Kalau dipangkatkan dengan system ninja, ting at Chuunin. Kalau dipangkatkan menurut system iblis, tingkat rendah." Ujar Toshiro.

Vali percaya perkataan Toshiro, memang ia akui, diantara anggota Dragon Team, Toshiro yang paling hebat dalam sensor. Radius sensornya hanya seratus meter. Sedangkan Natsu Cuma lima puluh meter. Laxus Cuma lima puluh tiga meter. Hanabi Cuma enam puluh meter namun ditutupi oleh Byakugan.

Di sisi lain, Hanabi yang kini mengaktifkan Byakugan. Ia bersyukur limit penglihatan byakugannya berjarak mencapai 400 meter tiap penjuru mata angin. Matanya melebar ketika radius pandangannya menangkap siluet yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lantas Hanabi berdiri dan minta izin ke toilet. Xenovia yang melihat tingkah aneh Hanabi pun kebingungan. Pandangannya tak sengaja melihat urat-urat yang Nampak disekitar mata Hanabi. Ia tahu teknik hanabi yang bernama Byakugan. Ia sempat berbagi info dengan Hanabi kemarin. Ia menanyakan tentang kekuatan Hanabi, sedangkan dirinya memberikan info tentang Kokabiel kepada Hanabi. Tunggu… Byakugannya aktif? Hanabi Izin ke WC? Mata Xenovia melebar. Cuma satu kesimpulan yang membuat Hanabi bertingkah aneh tersebut. Mereka datang. Xenovia bergumam kecil memberikan isyarat kepada Rias yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Mereka datang" ucap Rias yang mengikuti gumaman kecil Xenovia yang ditunjukkan kepada dirinya. Hal itu membuat Rias kebingungan. Ia berfikir sebentar. Kemudian tubuhnya menegang setelah mengetahui maksud perkataan Xenovia.

Hanabi berlari dengan kecepatan Jounin ke atap sekolah. Kenapa di atap sekolah? Mari mundur beberapa saat sebelum mereka berangkat ke academy.

 **Vali, Toshiro, Issei, Natsu, dan Hanabi, dan Laxus kini mau berangkat ke sekolah. Mereka mengenakan kaos kaki dan sepatu. Hanabi mengenakan sepatu putih. Issei mengenakan sepatu merah. Vali sepatu hitam. Toshiro sepatu hitam dan Laxus pun mengenakan sepatu hitam. Setelah memasang sepatu. Raut wajah Hanabi berubah menjadi serius.**

" **Vali, Natsu, Laxus, Issei dan Toshiro… jika salah satu dari kalian berhasil melacak mereka, naikkan status menjadi bahaya level 3. Kemudian, kalian bergegas menuju atap. Paham?**

" **Yes madam! We're Understand!" seru Toshiro dan Laxus. Sedangkan Vali, Natsu dan Issei yang merespon perintah Hanabi dengan menguap. Hal itu membuat Hanabi tambah kesal. Jika dilihat lebih intens, Toshiro dan Laxus nampaknya masih mengantuk. Namun tidak terlalu Nampak.**

 **Setelah itu Hanabi yang dengan perasaan jengkel melangkah meninggalkan mereka yang jalannya sangat lambat. Moodnya betul-betul buruk saat ini. Membuatnya ingin menghajar orang lain.**

 **Hanabi sedikit jengkel dengan mereka. Lebih tepatnya Vali dan Issei yang susah bangun pagi. Wajahnya memerah marah mengingat tadi pagi susah sekali membangunkan Issei dan Vali.**

 **Setelah itu ia bertemu Xenovia.**

Setelah Hanabi amati sekitarnya yang tidak ada siapapun, ia mengalirkan chakranya ke kaki dan berlari di dinding dengan kecepatan penuh. Ketika sampai disana, ia melihat Toshiro, Issei dan Vali yang bersender di dinding. Hanabi berjalan mendekati mereka dan berdiri di depan mereka.

"Laxus dan Natsu dimana?" Tanya Hanabi dengan nada datar. Ia kini berbicara sebagai pemimpin Dragon Team. Sifatnya berubah menjadi tegas. Vali, Issei dan Toshiro pun sifatnya berubah. Tatapan mereka seperti seorang prajurit professional. Mereka berdiri tegak dan menatap mata pemimpin mereka yang kini mengaktifkan byakugannya.

"Seperti mereka masih berada di kelas. Bagaimana Statusnya, Hanabi-Sama?" Tanya Toshiro dengan nada datar dan tegas, namun pelan tapi bisa didengar Hanabi.

"Sementara bahaya level 1. Namun, mereka berjumlah 100 orang yang dipecah menjadi empat dan tersebar di empat penjuru mata angin. Tingkatan mereka setara dengan Chuunin. Jadi, aku selaku pemimpin Dragon Team, sesuai dengan pasal 14 ayat 1(2) tentang pemindahan kepemimpinan sementara darurat yang kini memenuhi syarat, dengan ini, aku memerintahkan kalian untuk menyebar ke Utara, Selatan dan Barat. Sedangkan aku di Timur. Kalian Paham?!" Instruksi Hanabi dengan nada tinggi, menegaskan tiap kata demi kata yang ia ucapkan.

"kalian aku beri izin menggunakan Balance Breaker. Ingat kalian siapa?"

"ANBU!"

"Apa tugas ANBU?"

"Melindungi manusia dan mencegah terjadi peperangan!"

"Apa kalian rela menukar nyawa kalian demi kelangsungan hidup manusia?!"

"Kami rela. Demi Ras manusia! Kami juga rela menukar nyawa kami demi mencegah perang makhluk supernatural agar manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perang tersebut mati dengan sia-sia!"

"Kalau begitu… Atas nama leader Dragon Team, Queen Doragon, bubar dan habisi setiap musuh yang mencoba mengobarkan bendera perang!"

"Yes, You Highness!

'Ddraig, mohon bantuannya!' Di dalam alam bawah sadar, Issei kini menatap dengan tekad melindungi ras manusia yang meminta bantuan Ddraig.

' **Kau sudah berubah, Issei. Namun, perubahan ini membuat Issei tambah kuat.'** Batin Ddraig yang menatap Intens Issei yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tekad membara. Ddraig menyeringai.

" **Kalahkan mereka dengan cepat, Jangan mau mengalah dengan Rival kita, Issei! Tunjukkan kekuatan sejati sang kaisar naga merah!"** ucap Ddraig dengan suara tinggi dan serak khas monster yang secara tak langsung menerima permintaan Issei.

Vali pun menemui rekannya, Albion, di alam bawah sadar. Dia meminta bekerja sama dengan rekannya itu. Albion yang melihat Vali berubah pun senang.

"Albion, mohon bantuannya." Vali mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Albion

"Baiklah. Mari kita mengamuk Aibou!" Albion mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke Vali.

Vali pun berteriak, "Vanishing Dragon: Balance Breaker!"

Disaat bersamaan, Issei pun berteriak, "Weilsh Dragon: Balance Breaker

Disaat bersamaan pula, Toshiro berseru dengan nada suara pelan namun terdengar mengancam siapapun menjadi lawan mereka, "Bankai!"

Di tangan Issei, muncul gauntlet yang ada permata hijau di tengahnya. Permata tersebut bersinar sangat terang, merespon tekad Issei yang ingin melindungi ras Manusia dan juga Rias Senpai dan peeragenya. Begitupun dengan Vali, di punggungnya terdapat sayap mekanik berwarna biru transparan, dengan sayap tersebut kini Vali terbang. Dan Saat ini sayap tersebut bersinar terang merespon ucapan Vali.

Sedangkan Toshiro Hitsugaya kini tubuhnya ditutupi tornado es. Temperatur suhu disekitarnya menurun hingga minus enam ratus dua puluh satu derajat celcius.

Divine Dividing: Scale Mail

Muncul suara mekanik yang berasal dari sayap tersebut. Kini tubuh Vali mulai tertutup oleh armor putih. Armor dengan cover cristal biru tersebut menutupi tubuh Vali dengan sempurna. Di balik helm yang menutupi wajahnya, Vali menyeringai. Kini ia akan menunjukkan taringnya di depan makhluk supernatural. Menunjukkan Sang kaisar naga putih yang kini akan menghakimi mereka sebentar lagi.

Boosted Gear: Scale Mail

Seperti Sacred Gear Vali, muncul suara mekanik yang berasal dari Gauntlet Issei yang merupakan Sacred Gear Issei. Tubuh Issei mulai ditutupi oleh armor merah. Armor dengan cristal hijau yang sebagai pelengkap armor tersebut kini menutupi tubuh Issei dengan sempurna.

Daiguren Hyourinmaru

Tornado yang menutupi tubuh Toshiro Hitsugaya kini menghilang. Di punggung Toshiro terdapat satu pasang sayap es yang besar. Di belakang Toshiro terdapat 3 teratai. Terdapat ekor yang panjang yang muncul di belakang Toshiro. Tangan kiri Toshiro ditutupi es berbentuk cakar yang tajam yang mampu menembus monster sekalipun. Bahunya juga ditutupi oleh es. Dia menggengam pedang yang ganggangnya berbentuk seperti bintang empat sisi.

Hanabi tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga. Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryuutei yang selamat dari pembantaian, serta salah satu kapten Shinigami yang selamat dari pembantaian para Shinigami di Soul Society.

Mata Byakugan Hanabi berubah menjadi Tenseigan. Di dalam gennya terdapat gen yang serupa dengan Hinata, namun lebih sedikit dari gen Hinata—walau bagaimanapun Hanabi adalah adik Hinata, jadi secara tak langsung Hanabi juga merupakan Putri Byakugan walaupun gen Hamura Ootsutsuki lebih sedikit daripada Hinata—. Sehingga ketika dia diberikan mata byakugan oleh Toneri, dan matanya—Mata Byakugan Hyuuga— digabung dengan mata byakugan pemberian Toneri—mata Byakugan ootsutsuki—. Itulah kenapa hanabi bisa memiliki Tenseigan.  
'Tenseigan Chakura Moodo!"

Bentuk mode Chakra tenseigan Hanabi sangatlah berbeda dengan milik Toneri. Armor tipis berbentuk chakra transparan menutupi badan, kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya. Rambutnya kini memanjang hingga menyentuh mata kaki. Hanabi mengikat rambutnya menjadi seperti ekor kuda. Di punggungnya terdapat sayap yang terbentuk dengan chakra gudoudama ketika mengaktifkan Tenseigan dan membuat dua gudoudama yang salah satunya dibuat menjadi sepasang sayap.

.

.

.

Disaat bersamaan, Rias merasakan empat energy yang meledak-ledak di atap sekolah. Tiga energy yang ia kenali diantaranya adalah energy naga. Namun satunya sangat mirip dengan sosok bertopeng yang saat itu menodongkan katana ke dirinya dan Akeno.

Deg

'energy ini… Da-tenshin.'

Tubuh Rias menegang merasakan energy Suci yang ternodai energy kegelapan dengan jumlah banyak yang datang dari empat penjuru mata angin. Dia menatap Rossweiss-sensei yang juga terdiam dengan alasan yang sama dengannya.

"Rias!" Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan kasar oleh sosok Sona. Rias menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari Sona. Ia melihat Sona yang ngos-ngosan terlihat seperti habis berlari marathon. Ia menatap serius Sona.

"Da-tenshin, bukan?" Tanya Rias serius. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa Kokabiel berkhianat dari Fraksi Da-tenshin berkat informasi Xenovia. Ia menatap Xenovia. Sona mengangguk ketika mendengar pertanyaan Rias. Rias yang sudah tahu karena merasakan energy suci yang ternodai oleh kegelapan di empat arah mata angin yang menuju sekolah ini dalam jarak dua ratus meter.

"Xenovia, mereka sudah datang." Xenovia mengangguk.

"Kita sambut mereka diatap. Kiba, Akeno, Menma, Rossweiss-sensei!"

"Baik Buchou/Rias!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

Setelah itu mereka berteleport dengan lingkaran sihir khas Gremory. Lebih tepatnya menuju atap, tempat empat lonjakan energy yang mengerikan berasal. Ketika mereka berada di atap, mereka tidak menemukan siapapun. Mereka hanya menemukan kursi khas para raja yang melayang turun ke tempat mereka. Seorang pria yang agak tua duduk di kursi tersebut dengan seringaian menakutkan. Auranya sungguh menebar terror bagi mereka yang masih iblis pemula, minus Rossweiss yang sudah dalam mode Valkyrienya.

"Aura ini… Kokabiel!" Desis Rossweiss menatap tajam sosok tersebut yang kini sudah mendarat di atap sekolah.

"Halo iblis, dan… Oh Valkyrie, ternyata kau bergabung dengan kebangsawanan Iblis eh." ujar Kokabiel yang menatap jijik Valkyrie atau Rossweiss. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Rias dengan seringaian yang menakutkan.

Tiba-tiba pintu didobrak dengan kasar oleh perempuan berambut biru yang kini memegang pecahan pedang legenda, Excaliburn Destruction.

Kokabiel mengarahkan pandangannya ke perempuan berambut biru yang kini dalam mode tempur tersebut. Dia menatap remeh perempuan yang bernama Xenovia itu.

"Heh… kau masih hidup ternyata, Xenovia-Chan!" seru Kokabiel dengan nada mengejek. Dia menyeringai puas. Seorang Exorcise yang dikirim oleh Vatican,

"Ada pesan terakhir, Ruin Princess, Rias Gremory?" Tanya Kokabiel yang menatap remeh Rias Gremory.

Rias hanya menatap tajam ke arah Kokabiel. Energy merah kehitam-hitaman menyelimuti Rias, membentuk armor.

"Sebelum kalian melawanku, bagaimana kalau kalian melawan anak Buahku?"

"Freed!"

Seorang pria yang muncul di belakang kursi Kokabiel dengan pedang yang memancarkan aura suci yang sangat kuat. Dia tertawa kesetanan begitu menatap Rias dan peeragenya serta Xenovia.

"Halo Iblis busuk. Halo juga, perempuan lajang yang sexy. Aku tak sabar mencicipi tubuh montokmu … dan juga… meremas dada empukmu itu setelah menjinakkanmu, Khehehe," seru Freed menatap remeh Rias dan peeragenya lalu Xenovia, tepatnya dada Xenovia dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Ah aku lupa, teman bermain kalian bukan Cuma dia, tapi mereka juga!" muncul tiga lingkaran sihir di depan Kokabiel setelah dia selesai bicara. Dari tiga lingkaran sihir itu, muncullah tiga sosok anjing berkepala tiga dengan ekor yang diselimuti api biru. Tiga sosok anjing itu adalah Cerberus.

"Mari sambut mereka, peliharaan lucuku, Cerberus!" Kokabiel tertawa jahat setelah melihat wajah terkejut peerage Rias. Namun, Rias hanya tersenyum tipis, tak gentar sama sosok tersebut.

"Saa. Shi no Geemu ga Hajime!" seru Kokabiel. Tiga Cerberus dan Freed melesat menuju Rias dan peeragenya.

Sementara itu, Sona yang kini mulai membentuk barier yang menutupi pertarungan antara Kokabiel, 3 Cerberus dan Freed vs Rias dan peerage serta Xenovia. Peeragenya yang baru selesai menghipnotis seluruh murid harus kehilangan ¼ energy mereka. Sona mengumpat kepada Kokabiel yang menyerang mereka dalam keadaan belajar mengajar berlangsung.

Di atap gedung lama tempat Klub ORC berada. Seorang pria bertubuh kekar dengan rambut berwarna kuning dengan sebilah katana di tangan kanannya yang diselimuti energy kuning yang terdapat percikan petir. Sosok tersebut mengenakan pakaian ala ANBU. Dibalik topeng dengan motif tiga petir, sosok itu menatap serius barier yang menutupi atap sekolah itu, tepatnya pertarungan di dalam sana.

"Sudah dimulai ya, ternyata Informasi Kenshin yang disampaikan Hanabi padaku secara khusus ternyata benar. Bukan begitu, Igneel?" Tanya sosok itu kepada rekannya yang berjongkok menatap lurus ke barier tersebut.

"Benar sekali, Rairyuu."

Part 2: Hakuryuukou Vs Sariel!

Vali yang terbang dengan ketinggian sekitar 3000 meter diatas permukaan laut, menatap rombongan sosok bersayap hitam yang terbang menuju Kuoh academy. Mereka terbang dengan ketinggian sekitar 1000 meter. Jarak antara Vali dan rombongan tersebut yang hanya 100 meter itu menyeringai.

"Albion, sudah siap untuk berdansa?" Tanya Vali kepada partnernya, salah satu naga surgawi yang merupakan rival dari Ddraig. Maniak bertarungnya kini bangkit. Dia ingin bermain-main dengan mereka semua.

" **Tentu saja Aibou, buat semua ini menjadi menarik." Sebuah suara yang berasal dari sacred gear Vali yang merupakan sayap mekanik tersebut dengan.**

Vali berniat memberikan serangan kejutan, tetapi, sebuah suara di belakangnya membuat ia mengurungkan sejenak keinginannya tersebut.

"Vali, jangan mengarahkan seranganmu menuju kota Kuoh. Ingat, tujuan ANBU melindungi manusia, bukan membunuh manusia."

Vali yang ingin memberikan serangan kejutan untuk mengurangi jumlah mereka, tetapi ia merasakan energy yang asing namun agak ia kenali yang mendekat kepadanya yang sekaligus sumber suara itu berasal. Vali mendengus kesal mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali yang mengingatkan dirinya agar tidak mengarahkan serangan menuju Kuoh.

"Sudah tahu, Usagi-sama," ujar Vali kepada sosok perempuan berambut putih dengan dua tanduk di kepalanya, Kedua matanya kini berubah menjadi Tenseigan yang bersinar terang di balik lubang yang dibuat khusus untuk mata tidak terhalang penglihatannya. Tubuhnya ditutupi oleh armor. Di punggungnya terdapat sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari gudoudama. Walau dia bisa membuat Gudoudama, tetapi hanya bisa membuat dua.

'Energy yang mengerikan,' batin Vali menatap sosok perempuan tersebut. Dia sedikit merinding dengan sosok di sampingnya yang menatap rombongan sosok bersayap hitam yang kini hanya berjarak 70 meter saja.

" **Benar Aibou, energy ini sangat mengerikan untuk seukuran manusia. Setara dengan lima pasang sayap malaikat jatuh. Beruntung kita bukan musuhnya," batin Albion yang memberikan komentar terhadap pendapat Vali terhadap sosok di sampingnya yang bernama Hanabi tersebut—Yang memiliki code name Lavender—.**

"Yosh, mari kita tunjukkan kekuatan sang kaisar naga putih kepada dunia!" seru Vali hingga kemudian melesat dengan cepat menuju salah satu sosok bersayap hitam yang tentu diketahui merupakan ras malaikat jatuh yang berada paling depan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, dua puluh lima da-tenshin melesat menuju Kuoh academy, menyusul pemimpinnya yang sudah duluan berada di sana. Mereka terbang dengan kecepatan penuh. Namun, tiba-tiba mereka merasakan energy yang tidak asing bagi mereka.

"E-energy ini, na-naga…" Sebelum sosok yang paling depan menyelesaikan ucapannya. Rintihan kesakitan meneruskan ucapannya yang terhenti. Sosok itu ditendang dengan keras, namun ia tidak sempat menghindar karena terlalu mendadak.

"Satu mati." Bagaikan suara shinigami yang berniat mencabut nyawanya. Sosok yang diserang oleh sesosok yang memiliki energy naga putih tersebut ditarik gravitasi dengan cepat. Namun, kecepatan jatuhnya tidaklah seberapa cepat, dibandingkan dengan kecepatan sosok tersebut. Sang kaisar naga putih, itu namanya pemilik energy sang naga putih, yang menembakkan laser tipis tepat menuju jantung sosok da-tenshin tersebut.

Sedangkan para sahabat sosok da-tenshin tersebut terkejut, termasuk seorang da-tenshin perempuan berambut hitam dan memiliki tubuh yang sangat menggoda itu menahan air matanya. Sosok yang ingin membunuh Issei namun gagal. Dia adalah Raynare. Dia menatap kosong sosok sahabatnya yang kini berubah menjadi bulu.

"Kau… mati!" teriaknya penuh emosi amarah yang sangat terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya Raynare. Dia membuat banyak tombak cahaya dan dilesatkan menuju sosok itu. Tombaknya memang tidak besar, tapi ditutupi dengan kwantitas. Sekitar enam tombak melesat menuju sang kaisar naga putih yang membelakangi tombak tersebut.

Divide

Kristal yang berada di tangan Vali bersinar terang disertai sebuah suara mekanik yang menggema di indera pendengaran.

Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide

Satu per satu tombak tersebut dihisap dengan sekali membagi serangan tersebut. Namun, Vali yang menguasai Balance Breaker dengan sempurna itu bisa menghilangkan serangan dengan jumlah kecil dengan sekali Divide.

Disaat bersamaan, para Da-tenshin yang masih hidup melemparkan tombak cahaya itu menuju Vali secara bergantian.

Melihat serangan dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, ia melesat ke langit dengan kecepatan penuh, menghindari tiap tombak cahaya. Setelah terbang ke atas menghindari serangan para da-tenshin, ia terbang lurus ke depan, secara zigzag dengan tujuh lingkaran sihir berbasis cahaya tiap sudut zigzag tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas energy cahayanya nona Raynare! Kau dan temanmu yang pertama menikmati serangan sihir kuno ini!" Posisi Vali menunduk dengan tangan sejajar dengan kaki, seakan tangan tersebut menyentuh tanah.

"Tujuh bintang akan mengadilimu!"

Sementara itu, Raynare dan para da-tenshin lainnya terkejut dengan energy yang muncul di atas mereka. Dengan perasaan takut karena hawa energy sihir tersebut mengerikan. Mereka membuat lingkaran sihir pelindung di atas mereka.

Grand Chariot!

Energy cahaya berbentuk seperti hujan menyerbu pertahanan tanpa henti. Ledakan pun terjadi karena serangan tersebut menabrak lingkara sihir pelindung buatan da-tenshin. Lama-lama terjadi retakan di sihir pelindung.

"Si-sial!"

.

.

.

Kokabiel yang daritadi melihat perjuangan peerage Rias serta Rias yang melawan Freed dan tiga Cerberus pun sempat terkejut ketika mendengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari belakangnya. Dia sempat merasakan energy yang tidak asing sesaat sebelum ledakan terjadi. Energy serangan seorang penyihir yang memiliki intensitas yang sama.

Grand Chariot

Ia kini ingat. Sebuah teknik sihir yang dimiliki oleh pemuda berambut biru ketika dia dan bawahannya melakukan pembantaian para penyihir pada abad ke-9. Pemuda yang berhasil membantai anak buahnya dengan satu sihir yang sangat mengerikan, Grand Chariot.

'Energy tersebut berasal dari Hakuryuukou yang ku rasakan tadi.' Batin Kokabiel yang menyeringai. Dia sangat penasaran dengan Hakuryuukou zaman ini yang sampai Azazel menyebut Hakuryuukou zaman ini merupakan Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa.

"Mati kau sialan!" seru seorang perempuan berambut biru yang muncul di samping kanannya. Kokabiel sedikit terkejut karena melamun tentang energy yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Namun, karena bagi seorang jendral malaikat jatuh yang pernah mengalami pahitnya perang, serangan kejutan tersebut tidak ada apa-apanya. Ia pun menunduk menghindari sabetan pedang perempuan berambut biru yang bernama Xenovia. Ayunan pedang itu melesat di atas kepalanya. Ia membuat pedang cahaya dan mengayunkan pedang itu ke badan Xenovia. Namun ia terkejut karena Xenovia juga bisa membuat pedang yang terbuat dari energy cahaya seperti dirinya. Karena pedang cahaya tersebut, serangan Kokabiel hanya menggesek pedang cahaya tersebut. Melihat serangannya gagal, Kokabiel mentacle kaki Xenovia hingga perempuan itu terjatuh. Kemudian, ia menegakkan badannya dan menendang perut Xenovia hingga terseret dua meter.

"Argh!" teriak Xenovia kesakitan.

.

.

.

Sekitar dua puluh da-tenshin mati karena tidak berhasil menahan serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Vali. Rata-rata mereka yang mati adalah da-tenshin tingkat rendah. Sedangkan empat sisanya dalam keadaan kurang baik. Sedangkan satu orang, yaitu seorang pria berambut biru sedikit terengah-engah.

"Mereka lumayan juga bisa menahan sihir legenda," ujar Vali menatap angkuh para da-tenshin yang tersisa, "Namun…" Vali menghentikan ucapannya, dia melesat dengan cepat menuju ke Da-tenshin laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian ala detektif yang bernama Donnasiege yang melayang paling jauh dari rekannya yang masih bertahan. Dengan tangan mengepal keras, Vali melayangkan tinjuan ke perut Donnasiege tersebut yang hanya bisa pasrah karena dia lengah.

Divide Divide Divide

Vali merampas energy Donnasiege ketika Donnasiege menghajar Donnasiege dengan kekuatan penuh dengan tangan kanannya

"Ohok! Kuso Hakuryuukou!" teriak Donnasiege setelah memuntahkan cairan merah setelah dihajar dengan keras. Tepat mengenai ulu hatinya. Dia terseret ke belakang, hingga membuat jarak dia dan kawannya makin jauh. Ditambah energynya diserap 50 persen sebanyak tiga kali. Hingga energynya yang awalnya tersisa 30 persen, kini hanya 7.5 persen saja. Sementara itu, rekan Donnasiege tidak dapat berbuat apapun karena dihadang oleh kagebunshin Hanabi yang masih dalam Tenseigan Chakura Moodo melayang dengan Gudoudama Alhasil mereka berempat, termasuk pria berambut biru, bertarung.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Vali yang merupakan orang yang tidak melakukan sesuatu setengah-setengah, setelah menghajar Donnasiege, dia terbang mengejar Donnasiege yang masih terseret ke belakang. Dia memadatkan energy yang didapat dari Donnasiege menjadi bola seukuran bola volley di tangan kirinya.

"Rasakan ini, jurus dari pemimpin kami, Rasengan Hikari!" Bola energy itu mengenai kepala Donnasiege yang pasrah menerima serangan tersebut hingga bola energy itu menggilas kepala Donnasiege hingga luka serius di bagian otak yang membuat Donnasiege mati seketika beberapa saat kemudian.

Setelah menghabisi salah satu lawannya, Vali mendengar suara ledakan berkali-kali di belakangnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Hanabi yang dikeroyok empat musuhnya tersisa sedang jual beli serangan. Pertarungan terlihat imbang menurut vali, tapi ia tahu Hanabi yang perlahan-lahan mendominasi jalannya pertarungan. Satu per satu musuhnya mati ketika terkena Kinbou Tensei Baku yang membuatnya kehabisan energy sihir dan kemudian energy dari lawannya tersebut membentuk bola menjadi sangat besar itu meledak. Namun, Hanabi lengah, pria berambut biru itu berhasil menusuk jantung Hanabi.

"Kau kalah Nona manis," ucap pria itu dengan nada angkuh. Tanpa disadari oleh pria itu, Hanabi menyeringai.

"Oh ya? Bunshin Daibakuha: Kai!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Hanabi membentuk insou.

Duar!

"Bunshin Daibakuha? Jadi, Lavender-Sama hanya menggunakan Bunshin saja bisa membantai tiga orang dalam sekejap, apalagi Lavender-Sama yang original," gumam Vali melihat ledakan yang besar tersebut terjadi dengan cepat.

"Hah, teknik yang berbahaya. Rupanya yang aku bunuh tadi hanya bayangan ya? Jika dilihat dari ucapannya."

Vali menegang mendengar sebuah suara tepat di belakangnya. Sosok pria berambut biru itu keluar dari lubang hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Vali. Pria itu mengunci Vali dan terbang menuju lubang hitam tersebut tanpa memberi kesempatan Vali untuk memberontak.

"Kamvret!" Umpat Vali yang tidak bisa bergerak karena pergerakannya dikunci oleh pria sialan itu. Dia meruntuki ketidaksiagaannya karena merasa pertarungan sudah selesai.

Kini Vali dan pria itu berada di suatu tempat yang kini gelap gurita, hanya cahaya bulan yang menyinari di malam hari ini. Namun, Vali merasakan energy yang meningkat tiap detiknya. Dia menatap pria itu yang kini melepaskan kunciannya dan sekarang terbang mendekat dengan bulan.

"Hahahaha! Bagaimana? Sumber kekuatanku adalah bulan, kini kau berada di dalam teritoriku, Hakuryuukou-teme!" seru sosok pria itu dengan nada sombong, merasa menang karena bertarung di area yang menguntungkan dirinya.

Vali menyeringai tipis, adrenalinya kini meningkat, dia pun tertawa keras. Maniak bertarungnya bakal puas kali ini, dengan bertarung di area lawan.

"Sebelum lanjut ke ronde selanjutnya, mari kita memperkenalkan diri. Aku, Vali Lucifer!" seru Vali sembari mengeluarkan demonic yang sebelumnya disegel oleh Naruto untuk menyembunyikan aura iblisnya.

"Vali Lucifer? Me-ohok!" Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, pria itu ditendang oleh Vali yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Pria itu kesakitan karena tendangan Vali dilapisi oleh demonic power.

Lucifer Moodo: Kai

Segel yang berada di tangan Vali perlahan mulai memudar, diiringi dengan melonjaknya energy yang dimiliki Vali. Pria itu ketakutan melihat energy yang melapisi tubuh Vali, energy sang mantan pemimpin malaikat yang diubah menjadi iblis, Lucifer.

"Aku tahu tentangmu, Sariel. Justru aku senang bertarung di area yang kau banggakan. Bisa kita mulai, dansa kematian?" Tanya Vali menekankan kalimatnya di bagian dansa kematian.

Pria yang bernama Sariel pun ketakutan, dia menembakkan laser dengan intensitas yang sangat besar. Vali hanya menyeringai melihatnya. Kedua tangannya ia arahkan ke laser yang kini melesat menujunya.

"Laser? Tidak buruk, namun serangan apapun tidak akan mengenaiku, karena…" Vali menggantungkan ucapannya.

Divide Divide Divide Divide.

"Mu-mustahil, seharusnya seranganku tidak terserap sepenuhnya!" teriak Sariel ketakutan karena serangan yang memakan 30 persen energynya tersebut diserap dengan sempurna.

"Heh? Energy musuh yang aku serap telah aku segel khusus. Sekitar 100 energy sudah aku segel, jadinya aku tidak bakal kehabisan energy, hahahaha!" ujar Vali tertawa jahat namun ditelinga lawan terdengar meremehkan dirinya yang tidak bakal bisa menang dari Hakuryuukou. 'Oleh karena itu aku berterima kasih dengan Naruto yang mengatasi kelemahanku' batin Vali mengingat latihan yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya.

" **Hosh hosh, kalian seranglah aku." Ujar Vali dengan nafas tersengal sengal karena menghindari serangan yang menggunakan energy mana yang sangat besar. Walaupun ia bagi, namun tetap aja ukurannya hanya berkurang empat puluh tujuh persen. Setelah itu, kapasitas energy yang bisa Vali serap sudah penuh. Terlihat dari cahaya yang bersinar terang di sayapnya.**

" **Ta-tapi Vali…" Belum selesai perempuan bermata putih khas clan Hyuuga berbicara, namun dipotong Vali yang mengotot untuk melanjutkan latihannya yang membuat perempuan berambut hitam ini menghela nafas, begitupun dengan pria berotot besar dan pria yang mengenakan syal putih kotak-kotak.**

" **Sudahlah Vali, kau sudah berada di batas kemampuanmu. Kekuatan pembagimu hanya mampu menyerap 1/3 dari kekuatan penuh Lavender-sama," ujar pria yang mengenakan syal putih kotak-kotak yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink, yang memiliki julukan Dragon Slayer no Mahou terkuat di masanya. Namun, ucapan pria itu membuat Vali merasa diremehkan.**

 **Hanabi pun mengaktifkan Tenseigan dan memasuki tenseigan chakura moodo dan membuat gudoudama untuk membuatnya terbang dengan tubuh dikelilingi energy yang membentuk armor tipis namun kuat tersebut. Di sekitar armor yang menutupi lehernya, terdapat enam magatama.**

 **Hanabi membuat enam bola kecil berwarna hitam di sekitarnya. Perlahan bola tersebut membesar hingga dua kali lipat dari tubuhnya karena dia mengalirkan banyak chakra tenseigan, terlihat dari hilangnya armor chakra bagian kepala milik Hanabi.**

' **Aibou, mustahil menyerap energy sebesar ini. Kau saat ini hanya mampu menyerap 2 persen energy tersebut.' Ujar Albion memperingatkan Vali. Bukan Vali namanya jika mendengar ucapan Albion tanpa maksud tertentu. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya, energy tipis membentuk barier, melindungi Vali dari serangan tersebut. Namun sesuai kata Albion, Vali hanya mampu menyerap sekitar 2 persen, mungkin 5 persen diserap Vali.**

" **Hiraishin!" seru seorang pria berambut spike pirang muncul di samping Vali lalu menghilang lagi meninggalkan kilatan merah di tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya. Pria itu muncul di timur tempat ia muncul sebelumnya dengan jarak 30 meter.**

" **Cih, kenapa kau menolongku, Kumicho?" Tanya Vali yang geram dengan sosok pria yang memanggil dirinya Kumichou. Dia adalah satu-satunya sosok yang mengenal jati diri aslinya. Dia jugalah yang menghapus dendam yang ada di hatinya. Dia adalah sosok ayah pengganti yang kini ia hormati. Naruto yang melihat Vali geram hanya diam, kemudian menampar dengan keras yang membuat Vali tercengang. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah diperlakukan kasar oleh Naruto, kecuali melakukan kesalahan berat.**

" **Kau bodoh ya? Mencoba menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Apa semua sihir yang kau kuasai belum cukup untuk menyandang title Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa, Hah?!" bentak Naruto dengan raut wajah mengeras. Vali terdiam.**

" **Jawab aku, Vali?!" bentak Naruto yang kini sangat marah.**

" **Aku hanya ingin menjadi kuat! Aku sudah bosan berada di peringkat terakhir dalam kekuatan, aku sudah bosan selalu dalam posisi dilindungi, kau tahu, Otou-sama?!" teriak Vali yang berbalik dan berniat kembali ke dalam kamarnya, untuk mencoba menenangkan dirinya.**

" **Vali! Kau mau kemana?!" seru Naruto ketika Vali berjalan menjauhi dirinya, lebih tepatnya kembali ke lantai dasar. Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang. Naruto menghilang dan muncul di belakang Vali yang kini berada di lantai dasar, lalu langsung menendang punggungnya, hingga Vali menerobos dinding yang kokoh tersebut. Kemudian, Naruto menghilang lagi, lalu menginjak perut Vali yang kesakitan. Jika diliat, terdapat bekas cairan merah yang membekas di baju putihnya.**

" **Ohok…kali ini kau mau apakan aku, Otou-sama?" Tanya Vali dengan nada lemah. Staminanya sudah terkuras habis. Vali kini hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasibnya yang diujung tanduk. Dia menutup matanya, seakan semua sudah berakhir. Dia juga tidak bisa melawan, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan.**

" **Hah, aku yang melatihmu, baka, tapi besok. Pulihkan dulu dirimu." Ujar Naruto yang kini tersenyum tipis. Kemudian, membopong Vali yang kini pingsan. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.**

 **Keesokan harinya**

 **Setelah Vali sadar dari pingsannya kemarin sore, ia hanya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk latihan yang Naruto janjikan pada saat ia sadar.**

 **Ketika Vali menginjak anak tangga terakhir, alarm bahaya berbunyi. Dengan refleks yang terlatih, ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, hingga kunai melesat sedikit mengenai rambut miliknya. Sebuah tepuk tangan pun dapat ia dengar. Ia melihat sosok pria berambut spike kuning yang mengenakan pakaian khas organisasi yang ia tempati, ANBU. Dengan pedang pemenggal yang besar di punggungnya, yang bernama Kubikiribochou.**

" **Latihan macam apa yang kau inginkan, Vali?" Tanya sosok itu yang kini membuka topengnya, memperlihatkan wajah Naruto yang dengan ekspresi seorang petarung professional. Vali pun menyeringai, dan memasuki mode Balance Breaker. Ia melihat mata Naruto yang berubah menjadi mata berwarna keperakan dengan pola samsara.**

" **Aku ingin kau menggunakan teknikmu yang menggunakan energy chakra yang sangat banyak, lalu aku menyerapnya."**

 **Naruto pun paham apa yang ingin Vali tingkatkan kemampuannya, yaitu kemampuan Divide milik Vali. Naruto merangkai Insou lalu menyemburkan api yang sangat panas menuju Vali yang menyeringai melihat serangan dengan intensitas yang sangat mengerikan. Tangan kanan Vali arahkan ke api itu yang mengecil dan mengecil lalu menghilang.**

 **Naruto mengamati sesuatu, tepatnya armor Vali, ada yang bola kristalnya bersinar terang, ada yang redup dan tidak bersinar sama sekali. Melihat itu, membuat Naruto paham. Dia tadi hanya mengeluarkan 5 persen chakranya untuk menyemburkan api tersebut. Dan kini ia melesat ke Vali dengan sebuah kunai seperti milik ayahnya yang ia lemparkan ke Vali yang mengetahui rencana Naruto dengan melemparkan kunai tersebut. Dia yang berniat terbang menghindari kunai itu, namun tidak jadi karena Naruto muncul di kunai itu saat ia mau terbang tinggi. Jarak antara dirinya dan kunai itu yang membuat Vali lengah.**

 **Sebuah energy chakra berbentuk bola kecil yang membesar menjadi tiga kali ukuran tubuh Naruto karena Naruto menyuplai tiga puluh persen chakranya untuk membuat bola chakra yang merupakan jutsu andalan mendiang ayahnya, Minato Namikaze.**

" **Rasengan!"**

 **Jarak yang hanya terpaut dua meter tersebut, namun karena besarnya bola chakra yang bernama rasengan tersebut hampir mengenai Vali, namun, sebuah suara mekanik yang memulai memangkas ukuran rasengan tersebut sedikit demi sedikit yang mengambil energy chakra yang berbentuk bola energy tersebut.**

 **Divide divide divide divide divide divide divide divide divide divide divide divide**

 **Suara mekanik yang terus berbunyi layaknya kaset rusak, sekaligus menandakan proses membagi energy bola chakra yang bernama rasengan tersebut yang makin mengecil. Disaat bersamaan, bola Kristal yang sebelumnya hanya 1 dari 12 bola Kristal yang bersinar terang dan 1 bola Kristal yang redup, kini 7 dari 12 bola Kristal yang bersinar terang, dan dua bola Kristal yang meredup.**

 **Divide divide divide**

 **Saat suara mekanik menyebutkan divide terakhir kalinya, kini hanya 2 bola Kristal yang tidak bersinar sama sekali. Hal ini membuat Naruto sedikit kebingungan. Dengan lima persen chakranya untuk menyemburkan api sekitarnya dan hasilnya hanya 1 bola Kristal yang bersinar terang dan satu redup. Seharusnya, jika ia menggunakan 30 persen chakranya, hanya 8 bola Kristal yang bersinar terang. Kemudian, Naruto berfikir.**

 **Pertama dia menyerang dengan serangan elemen, kemudian dia menyerang dengan serangan energy murni.**

 **Setelah berfikir sejenak, Naruto mengangguk paham.**

" **Vali, ke sini." Vali menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan perintah Naruto—atau Otousama—yang menyuruhnya mendekat kepadanya. Namun, ia tetap menuruti orang yang mengasuhnya dari kecil, lebih tepatnya saat ia kabur dari kejaran anak buah kakek keparatnya, Rizevim Livan Lucifer.**

" **Aku akan mengajarimu seni fuinjutsu, dimana kamu akan menyegel energy yang kamu bagi tersebut kamu simpan di fuinjutsu khusus tersebut."**

 **Tiga minggu kemudian**

" **Rasengan!" seru pria berambut spike kuning, melayangkan serangan ke Vali.**

 **Divide divide divide divide divide divide**

 **Hanya dengan enam kali divide, Vali mampu menghilangkan rasengan Naruto yang besarnya sama dengan tiga minggu yang lalu. Naruto tersenyum puas dengan keberhasilan Vali yang menguasai seni fuinjutsu yang sangat berguna untuk pertarungan jangka panjang. Di punggung Vali, terdapat tato enam pusaran air dengan ukiran kanji-kanji rumit di sekitar tato pusaran air tersebut. Enam tato tersebut awalnya samar-samar, namun saat menyerap energy Naruto, satu tato mulai terbentuk dengan jelas, lebih tepatnya bukan tato, tapi gambar pola ukiran fuinjutsu, yang sampai sekarang belum Naruto namai.**

Lamunan Vali buyar saat Sariel menyerang dengan pedang energy ungu buatan Sariel tersebut yang sukses menggores sedikit armor Vali. Namun keanehan terjadi. Setelah menggores armor Vali, tiba-tiba armor tersebut pecah yang membuat Vali kaget, bahkan sayapnya pun pecah.

" _Vali, energy milik pria itu sangatlah berbahaya, energynya tipe anti-sihir." Desis Albion yang kesal karena melawan sosok yang mempunyai serangan yang membatalkan energy sihir lawan._

Vali hanya diam, namun ia paham lawannya sangatlah hebat.

'Sepertinya aku bakal bertarung All Out.' Gumam Vali dalam hati. Dia kini sedang ditarik oleh gravitasi, tepatnya terjun tanpa parasut.

Vali memunculkan sayap iblisnya yang berjumlah tiga pasang sayap. Menandakan seberapa kuat Vali jika dilihat dari jumlah.

Setelah memunculkan sayap, ia mencoba mengendalikan keseimbangan. Namun, Sariel tidak memberi kesempatan Vali untuk menyeimbangkan keseimbangan saat terbang. Terpaksa Vali terbang menghindar walaupun agak oleng, hingga energy tersebut menggores kulitnya yang kini sedikit terbakar.

"Mari mulai ronde kedua!" seru Vali melesat dengan kecepatan gilanya. Hal itu membuat darah Sariel mendidih, hingga ketawa bak orang gila.

"Lets dance!" Seru Sariel yang kini juga melesat dengan kecepatan gila

Pedang cahaya Sariel bertemu dengan pedang buatan demonic power khas energy iblis hingga ledakan gelombang pun terjadi. Mereka saling menekan pedangnya, sembari menaikkan auranya, menunjukkan betapa superiornya kepada lawannya. Mereka beradu skill pedang, mencari siapa yang paling ahli menggunakan pedang.

Jual beli serangan pun terjadi. Namun, jika dilihat lebih dekat, Vali yang mendominasi. Dia sudah dua kali menyentuh Sariel dan merampas energynya 50 persen dua kali. Akibat kehilangan energy dua kali yang mengakibatkan keseimbangannya terganggu sementara, Vali berhasil memotong tangan kirinya dan mengukir sayatan panjang di perut Sariel.

Saling serang dengan sihir, adu fisik dan adu skill pedang sudah mereka lakukan selama 10 menit. Tetapi, Sariel sempat kehilangan jejak Vali. Dia mencari ke segala arah, namun tidak dapat menemukan sosok Hakuryuukou tersebut. Matanya melebar saat melihat kilatan cahaya dari empat penjuru mata angin.

"Ohok… bagai-bagaimana dia… ohok… bisa menggandakan … diri?" gumam Sariel yang kini ditusuk dari empat arah menggunakan pedang yang terbuat dari demonic power. Tiga dari empat sosok itu merupakan Vali tanpa armor, sisanya merupakan Vali yang asli yang kini menggunakan armor balance breaker.

Tanpa Sariel sadari, tiba-tiba suasana malam berubah menjadi siang hari, ditandai dengan teriknya matahari yang memancarkan cahayanya. Bahkan angin tidak berhembus sama sekali.

'A-are? Kenapa sekarang siang? Bukannya aku bertarung dengan Hakuryuukou selama satu jam.' Batin Sariel kebingungan. Dia kini mulai ditarik gravitasi bumi.

Sariel tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya terjebak dalam ilusi.

Sementara itu di dunia nyata, Vali melayang dengan santai karena lawannya tidak bergerak karena masih dalam ilusi. Dengan santai dia menyentuh kepala Sariel, kemudian suara mekanik berbunyi kencang.

Divide divide divide divide

Sementara itu, tangan kiri Vali yang membentuk bola kecil, perlahan membesar. Bola tersebut ia compress hingga membentuk piringan yang pipih namun mampu memotong tubuh lawan. Setelah itu dia mundur dengan jarak tiga meter. Setelah tiga meter, Vali menjentikkan jari tangan kanannya. Membuat Sariel keluar dari ilusi.

 **Sariel POV**

Are? Bukannya tadi aku sudah kalah. Tadi pun sudah siang hari, tapi kenapa sekarang menjadi malam hari lagi. Dan kenapa energyku berkurang dratis lagi. Manaku sisa 20 persen. Argh… membuatku bingung. Dimana kau Hakuryuukou?!

"Halo, bagaimana rasanya ditusuk dari empat arah di dunia." Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat Hakuryuukou tanpa armor sedang memegang piringan di atas tangan kirinya. Mataku melebar saaat piringan itu melesat denganku.

Aku hanya pasrah karena entah kenapa control energyku sangat kacau, bahkan membuat sihir pertahanan yang membutuhkan control energy saja tidak bisa.

Namun ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung, sejak kapan aku terjebak dalam dunia ilusinya.

 **Sariel POV off**

"Selamat tinggal, Sariel-chan" ujar Vali dengan nada mengejek. Sariel menggeram marah, namun diganti dengan jeritan kesakitan karena piringan yang Vali lempar membelah badan Sariel perlahan-lahan, sehingga menimbulkan sensasi rasa sakit. Vali membalikkan badannya, sehingga dia membelakangi Sariel yang menjerit kesakitan.

Vali menjentikkan jarinya.

Duar!

Part 3: Kemunculan sosok penghancur di masa depan

Disaat bersamaan, Issei membantai pasukan da-tenshin yang berniat menyerang kuoh academy. Berbeda dengan Vali yang menyerang dengan mengeluarkan banyak energy, Issei hanya mengeluarkan sedikit energy sihir. Dia kini telah membantai delapan musuh dalam satu menit.

"Ku-kurang aja kau Sekiryuutei!" teriak seorang da-tenshin perempuan sembari melemparkan holy spear ke Issei dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia menatap penuh dengan amarah dan dendam kepada sosok Issei yang mengenakan armor merah dan memegang katana yang dilumuri cairan merah.

Melihat Issei tidak bergerak, membuat da-tenshin tersebut menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Holy spear tersebut menembus tubuh Issei layaknya hantu yang membuat para da-tenshin tersisa melebarkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian sosok Issei menghilang layaknya ilusi.

"Ada pesan terakhir?" Di belakang perempuan itu, terdapat sosok yang mengenakan armor merah yang mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan nada mengejek.

"Ba-bagaimana…"Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, perempuan tersebut melemas karena orang yang paling penting dalam makhluk hidup yang bernama Jantung ditusuk oleh sosok tersebut. Teman da-tenshin tersebut yang jaraknya 1 meter dengan da-tenshin perempuan tersebut

"Ke-keparat kau Sekiryuutei…" Sosok perempuan berambut orange yang berada di belakang Issei dengan jarak dua meter menundukkan kepalanya. Suaranya kecil, namun Issei masih bisa mendengar suara perempuan itu

Tanpa menoleh, Issei menjawab sembari menghindari sabetan pedang para da-tenshin yang menyerang dirinya tanpa henti. Issei menangkis dan melakukan counter attack dengan dua pedang yang kini ia genggam dengan erat. Satu per satu da-tenshin berubah menjadi bulu sayap gagak. Armor merah Issei dipenuhi cairan merah yang amis.

TRANG

TRANG

CRASS

Bunyi gesekan senjata dan bunyi tebasan menjadi melodi kematian para da-tenshin yang menyerang tanpa mengendalikan emosi. Hal tersebut menjadi kesempatan emas bagi Issei yang menerima nasihat dari Naruto saat ia berlatih tentang cara efektif menggunakan kekuatan Ddraig tanpa meghambur-hamburkan energy.

" **Hosh hosh, tetap saja memakan energy. Bagaimana caranya menggunakan energy yang diberikan Ddraig dengan efektif dan tidak boros." Gumam Issei yang ngos-ngosan. Dia menatap Natsu yang menjadi lawan tandingnya yang terlihat tidak lelah sama sekali**.

 **Keadaan Natsu baik-baik saja, namun bajunya hilang tanpa bekas karena terbakar akibat serangan bola api Issei dengan intensitas tinggi.  
Bagaimana bisa Issei mengeluarkan bola api? Karena Issei meminta Naruto untuk menginjeksi DNA milik Naruto agar ia bisa bertarung dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Awalnya Naruto menolak mentah-mentah karena ia tidak mau rekannya kenapa-kenapa. Tetapi melihat kegigihan Naruto yang membuatnya teringat dengan kisah yang diceritakan oleh Hagoromo Ootsutsuki tentang Ashura Ootsutsuki. Akhirnya ia mau menerima permintaan Issei. Memang awal-awal tubuh Issei terasa mati rasa. Namun lama kelamaan ia bisa bergerak seperti sediakala.**

 **Setelah itu, Naruto melatih Issei dan memberikan tips…**

Kedua pedang Issei diselimuti energy berwarna merah kebiruan. Campuran energy Ddraig dengan energy Chakra. Issei pun menebaskan salah satu pedangnya ke musuh yang berada di depannya. Sang musuh yaitu Da-tenshin. Sejak kapan pedangnya menjadi dua? Issei juga menguasai sihir penyimpanan dimensi yang dimana pedang tersebut ia ambil di sihir penyimpanan dimensi. Dimana dia menyimpan senjata di dimensi miliknya tersebut.

" **Jangan membuang-buang energymu untuk menghancurkan lawanmu. Cukup incar titik vital seperti jantung, paru-paru, leher. Tebas salah satu titik vital tersebut."** Tusukan Issei tepat di jantung da-tenshin yang berniat menebasnya. Kemudian ia tarik pedang miliknya disertai dengan jatuhnya bulu sayap gagak milik da-tenshin yang ia bunuh.

'Sisa delapan"

Kini Issei dikepung dari semua sisi. Empat Da-tenshin yang mengepung Issei

" **Tetap tenang, jaga emosimu."**

Meskipun Issei dikepung dari segala arah, Ia tetap tenang. Tetapi sikap tenang Issei membuat para da-tenshin tersebut merasakan diremehkan. Mereka melesat bersama-sama menuju Issei.

"Mati kau Sekiryuutei sialan!" seru para da-tenshin tersebut yang mengepung Issei.

Dengan tenaga penuh, Issei melempar kedua pedangnya ke musuh yang berada di kiri dan kanannya yang terbang dengan kecepatan penuh dengan Issei. Musuh di depannya berniat menebas leher Issei. Issei mundur ke belakang sembari menendang sosok musuh yang mau menebas punggung Issei.

Jleb

Jleb

Buk

Dua Da-tenshin yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Issei merenggang nyawa karena pedang yang Issei lempar tepat di kepala 2 da-tenshin yang tanpa sempat menghindar karena serangan tersebut dadakan. Sedangkan satu da-tenshin yang Issei tendang batuk darah karena tendangan Issei tepat mengenai ulu hati Issei yang kakinya dilapisi Chakra dan energy Ddraig. Kemudian Issei menghilang meninggalkan kesan after image dan muncul di belakang da-tenshin yang tadi Issei tendang, Setelah itu, Issei putar kepala da-tenshin tersebut hingga terdengar bunyi tulang patah.

"Kenapa kau membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah, Sekiryuutei!" seru perempuan yang daritadi tidak bergerak. Dia yang sebelumnya mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang ditunjukkan kepada Issei karena membunuh orang yang menurutnya tidak bersalah.

Jarak Issei dengan perempuan berambut orange yang sebelumnya dua ratus meter, kini melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Di kedua tangan perempuan itu terdapat dua bilah pedang cahaya panjang yang kira-kira 50 CM panjang senjata tersebut. Issei dengan tanto yang dipengangnya menahan ayunan pedang perempuan itu yang membabi buta.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Issei kebingungan, walaupun ia selalu ditekan, namun pengendalian emosinya sangat stabil. Berkat nasihat Naruto, dia kini mengendalikan emosinya.

"Apa kau tahu, perempuan yang kau bunuh sebelumnya tersebut itu terpaksa menuruti perintah Kokabiel, begitupun aku!" teriak perempuan itu semakin membabi buta. Serangannya tidak beraturan, namun hal itulah yang menciptakan banyak celah yang dimanfaatkan Issei.

"Walaupun aku tahu, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melewatiku. Jika aku harus memilih, maka aku memilih perdamaian, walaupun harus ada yang dikorbankan! Peperangan lebih menyakitkan daripada pertarungan kita! Perang lebih sadis dari pertarungan yang kita lakoni sekarang! Perang dimana kau akan melihat seluruh kawanmu, tak peduli dipaksa atau tidak akan merenggang nyawa karena mengikuti perang yang tidak ia inginkan." Serangan perempuan berambut orange itu kian melambat. Dia Nampak memikirkan perkataan Issei. Dia teringat perkataan perempuan itu sebelum menyerang Kuoh Academy.

" **Ne Issabele nee-san, tolong jangan dendam pada orang yang membunuhku ya, apabila orang tersebut membunuhku nanti saat penyerangan berlangsung. Lebih baik aku mati dalam pertarungan ini, daripada mati setelah melihat semua rekan kita tercinta mati. Itu sungguh menyakitkan."**

 **Perempuan berambut orange yang memiliki paras wajah yang bagaikan malaikat menundukkan wajahnya. Dia tidak percaya perkataan perempuan di depannya mengatakan seolah dia akan mati nanti saat penyerangan.**

" **Apa yang kau katakan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati di penyerang—" Ucapan Issabele terpotong karena sebuah jari menutup bibirnya.**

"Kau benar," gumam perempuan itu. Mata perempuan itu melebar saat melihat tombak melesat menuju sosok yang menyadarkannya. Mata perempuan yang bernama Issabele itu melebar saat melihat siluet seseorang yang berada di ujung matanya. Dia melesat dengan cepat, sangat cepat. Tubuh Issabele menegang melihat sosok yang sangat ia takuti. Sosok yang tidak memiliki kelemahan, lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang tahu kelemahan sosok itu. Dia bukan makhluk hidup. Kemudian Issabele menatap Issei dengan pandangan memohon.

"Sekiryuutei, to-tolong pergi dari sini, please tolong pergi dari sini, dia datang." Issei menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar ucapan perempuan di depannya ini.

"Apa mak—"

Deg

'Pe-perasaan ini, ja-jangan-jangan.' Batin Issei melebarkan matanya saat merasakan aura yang sangat gelap dari kejauhan, aura yang sangat ia kenali, pemilik aura yang memusnahkan aliansi makhluk akhirat. Tubuh Issei bergetar hebat.

"Ho-homunculus," gumam Issei dengan nada ketakutan.

"Sekiryuutei, menghindar!"

Deg

Jantung Issei terasa berhenti berdetak. Di belakangnya terdapat sosok anak kecil yang ditutupi oleh sosok astral yang entah bentuknya seperti apa. Sosok astral itu kini mau menghantamkan tinjuannya ke punggung Issei yang kini hanya pasrah karena tidak sempat menghindar. Namun, sosok yang kini menjadi lawannya menendang wajah Issei ke samping hingga terlempar ke daratan karena kuatnya tendangan perempuan berambut orange itu yang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak bisa diremehkan jika dilihat dari sayapnya yang berjumlah tiga pasang.

Samar-samar Issei melihat sosok perempuan berambut orange itu yang tubuhnya melemas karena tinjuan sosok astral itu menembus tubuh perempuan yang bernama Issabele itu.

"Se-sejak kapan…" batin Issei tak percaya. Sebelumnya dia merasakan energy yang familiar baginya dari jarak 1 km, namun beberapa detik kemudian sosok itu berada di belakangnya.

Issei mengeram marah melihat sosok yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari homunculus itu. Namun sebuah suara serak menegurnya, "Issei tahan amarahmu, kau belum sebanding dengannya."

Argh!

Teriak kesakitan sosok perempuan berambut orange itu yang semakin kehilangan darah, yang menyebabkan tubuhnya melemas. Tangan sosok astral tersebut yang menembus tubuhnya itu berubah menjadi bor dan mengobok-ngobok perut perempuan itu hingga darah dan daging berceceran jatuh ke daratan maupun lautan.

Issei yang mendengar teriakan yang lirih tersebut hanya mampu mengeram marah. Namun ia tetap mengingat nasihat Naruto yang mengatakan…

" **Jangan bertarung saat emosi mengendalikan dirimu."**

"Maafkan aku, perempuan bersurai orange, maafkan aku." Issei yang sebelumnya membiarkan dirinya ditarik gravitasi hingga mencapai daratan, kini ia menggunakan sayap naganya yang besar itu untuk pergi menjauhi sosok penghancur di masa depan tersebut.

Namun, tanpa Issei sadari, sosok Homunculus itu menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Part 4: Toshiro VS Hinamori, sang kapten vs pembantai Soul Society

"Thousand ice knife!" Ribuan pisau yang terbuat dari es muncul di sekitar Toshiro. Dua puluh lima da-tenshin yang jaraknya masih satu kilometer tersebut melesat dengan cepat menuju dirinya. Sebilah pedang yang digenggam Toshiro diarahkan ke titik target yaitu ke-25 da-tenshin yang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Serangan ribuan pisau es tidak mampu ditahan oleh beberapa da-tenshin hingga seluruh tubuh da-tenshin yang tidak kuat ditahan oleh da-tenshin dengan lingkaran sihir pelindung retak dan hancur.

Toshiro melihat musuh-musuhnya melesat menuju dirinya. Dia menghindar ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menghindari serangan tombak cahaya, walaupun ada yang dia hancurkan dengan pedang yang ia genggam erat. Naga es dengan setia mengelilingi Toshiro.

Toshiro membentuk beberapa balok es yang besar, kemudian dia membentuk es itu menjadi serupa dengannya. Kemudian es itu berbentuk dirinya beserta sepasang sayap yang mirip dengannya.

Zanhyou Ningyou

Kemudian para es berbentuk dirinya yang mirip dengan teknik Naruto melesat menuju para da-tenshin yang tersisa

.

.

.

Note: sebut saja bunshin supaya enak menyebutkan namanya para es yang bentuknya menyerupai Toshiro.

.

.

.

Toshiro membentuk 8 bunshin seperti dirinya. Sedangkan musuh berjumlah 18. Jadinya, tiap 2 musuh ditangani oleh satu bunshin. Dirinya juga ikut menangani dua musuh.

"Selamat datang para da-tenshin yang terhormat! Aku akan menjamu kalian dengan sangat baik! Saa, issho ni dansu o shimashou! Jurin tenso!" Langit tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, hal itu membuat para da-tenshin kebingungan. Beberapa diantaranya fokusnya teralihkan oleh cuaca yang tiba-tiba berubah tersebut kini harus rela perutnya ditusuk oleh pedang es buatan bunshin Toshiro. Ledakan es terjadi saat pedang milih bunshin Toshiro menusuk perut da-tenshin yang bersurai merah kehitaman tersebut lalu pedang bunshin tersebut ditarik keluar. Perlahan tubuh da-tenshin tersebut membeku dan mulai membungkus tubuh da-tenshin tersebut. Setelah itu tubuh da-tenshin yang terbungkus sempurnah menghancurkan da-tenshin tersebut.

Langit menjadi mendung saat Toshiro menyebutkan Jurin Tenso. Percikan petir menari-nari dengan indahnya di langit yang kini tertutupi awan. Satu tetes demi satu tetes air mulai turun ke langit. Lama kelamaan air turun dengan deras.

Pertarungan antara lima belas da-tenshin dengan delapan bunshin berlangsung sengit. Dua da-tenshin yang tersisa melesat menuju dirinya tidak peduli dengan hujan yang makin deras.

"Air merupakan sekutuku. Es merupakan sahabatku. Mereka tidak akan menyakitiku. Namun berbeda dengan kalian, Es dan Air akan menghancurkan siapapun yang menjadi musuhku."

Hujan air kini berubah menjadi hujan es. Semua da-tenshin yang berada dalam radius serangan tersebut mau tak mau menjerit kesakitan karena lebih dari ribuan es kecil menembus kulitnya. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah karena tidak bisa membuat sihir pelindung karena hancurnya kosentrasi yang disebabkan rasa sakit yang tidak berhenti mereka rasakan.

Perlawanan sengit yang terjadi diantara enam bunshin melawan tiga belas da-tenshin, kini mulai terlihat siapa pemenangnya. Mereka yang pergerakan sangat terbatas karena serangan es dengan intensitas yang gila yang turun dari langit. Mereka hanya mampu menangkis dan sesekali menyerang namun sangat mudah ditangkis oleh enam bunshin tersebut.

Sementara itu, Toshiro yang bertarung sengit dengan da-tenshin yang bertubuh kekar. Pertarungan antar seni pedang pun tak terelakkan. Kenapa Cuma satu? Karena Musuh satunya sudah Toshiro bekukan dan ditarik oleh gravitasi bumi. Mungkin ketika sampai di daratan, tubuh musuhnya yang ia bekukan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau hebat juga cebol, namamu siapa? Setidaknya aku tahu nama orang yang akan aku bunuh, khekhekhe!" ujar da-tenshin yang Toshiro lawan dengan nada meremehkan.

"Panggil aja aku Frozen," Da-tenshin tersebut menyeringai. Toshiro bingung dengan seringaian musuhnya tersebut.

"Frozen? Sang pemburu iblis liar yang terkenal kehebatannya di kalangan makhluk supernatural? Sebagai bentuk terima kasihku karena kau mau menyebutkan namamu, maka kau akan … mati" Saat menyebutkan kata mati, da-tenshin tersebut berada di depan Toshiro. Dia menebaskan pedang cahayanya ke perut Toshiro. Tetapi Toshiro berhasil menahan serangan tersebut.

"Aku dijuluki Ghost Knight tanpa alasan." Sosok tersebut kembali menghilang seperti ilusi.

"Mati kau!" Sosok da-tenshin yang tadi menghilang muncul di samping kiri dengan posisi pedang yang siap menebas dirinya secara Vertical. Namun, belum sempat menebaskan pedangnya, empat pedang es menembus dari punggungnya. Kemudian Toshiro terbang mendekat dengan santai, kemudian menusukkan pedangnya ke perut lawannya itu. Ledakan es kembali terjadi dan mulai membekukan lawannya. Toshiro melihat siluet dari kejauhan di belakang bunshinnya. Siluet itu melesat membelah hujan es yang turun dengan deras. Kecepatannya benar-benar gila, batin Toshiro merinding.

Ketika Toshiro menyipitkan matanya, untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Matanya melebar tatkala siluet itu menghilang meninggalkan percikan listrik.

Toshiro merasakan aura kegelapan yang amat pekat, sangat pekat. Toshiro terlempar ke depan. Sayap yang ada di punggungnya hancur berkeping-keping karena hantaman dari sosok misterius tersebut. Toshiro pun terjun ke daratan dengan kecepatan gila.

Sosok tersebut menghilang lagi dan muncul di belakang Toshiro lalu menusukkan pedang ke perut Toshiro.

"Argh!" Rintih Toshiro saat pedang sosok itu menembus tubuhnya. Dia merasakan energy terserap seperempat, ah bukan tapi jiwanya. Pedang yang bisa menghisap jiwa? Sepertinya Toshiro ingat sesuatu akan itu. Kemudian matanya melebar.

"So-soul Eater Sword? Ba-bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan pusaka Soul Society?" Tanya Toshiro sambil memuntahkan darah segar.

"Hahaha kau lupa denganku Shiro-chan?" Mata Toshiro melebar saat mendengar suara feminim yang dingin namun penuh amarah yang ditekan.

"Aku Hinamori, sosok polos yang kalian eksekusi, sosok polos yang berubah menjadi sosok monster, sosok yang mampu menggunakan pusaka ini, Soul Eater." Kemudian pedang Soul Eater tersebut ditarik oleh Hinamori. Darah merembes keluar membasahi pakaian Toshiro.

Kini Toshiro hanya pasrah ditarik gravitasi. Secercah penyesalan di hatinya mengingat keputusannya yang memilih Hinamori dieksekusi. Keputusan yang membuat Hinamori menjadi monster.

" **Rapat penentuan hukuman Hinamori Momo yang telah membunuh wakil kapten divisi 10, Rangiku Matsumoto, dimulai!" seru Genryuusai menandakan rapat dimulai.**

" **Segel kekuatannya!"**

" **Hukuman mati!"**

" **Ne Yamamoto-sama, lebih baik tunda dulu penentuan hukuman Hinamori Momo karena kurangnya bukti yang mengarah ke Hinamori Momo." Ujar kapten divisi 10 yang bertubuh cebol, yang bernama Toshiro Hitsugaya. Walaupun ia sangat marah karena kematian wakilnya, namun ia tetap mencoba berfikir logis.**

" **Semua bukti sudah kita kumpulkan, termasuk sidik jari di senjata yang menancap di perut Rangiku-san, laporan kapten divisi 4 juga mengatakan Rangiku mati karena seluruh energy kehidupannya diserap habis. Dan kau tau pedang apa yang menancap di perut Rangiku, Soul Eater, pedang pusaka yang paling berbahaya."**

" **Sudah kubilang sebelumnya! Bukan aku yang membunuh Rangiku-san…" Pandangan Hinamori memohon yang diarahkan kepada Hitsugaya Toshiro untuk membelanya. Tetapi dia melihat raut wajah Toshiro yang seolah mengatakan, 'Aku kecewa padamu, Hinamori-chan.'**

" **Sudah diputuskan, siapa yang memilih Hinamori dihukum mati!"**

 **Semua kapten mengangkat tangannya termasuk Hitsugaya Toshiro, yang membuat Hinamori melebarkan matanya. Tanpa sadar tetes cairan bening mulai keluar dari matanya yang indah itu. Dia kecewa, namun dia lebih kecewa lagi karena sosok yang ia panggil Shiro itu memilih dia dieksekusi mati.**

" **Sudah diputuskan, hukuman Hinamori atas pembunuhan wakil kapten dan pencuri pedang Soul Eater ini adalah eksekusi mati yang akan dilaksanakan 25 hari ke depan."**

 **Setelah itu, Hinamori di bawa ke penjara. Hinamori berteriak bahwa ia tidak bersalah. Namun digubris oleh para kapten. Perlahan-lahan hatinya yang suci telah ternodai oleh dendam, amarah, dan nafsu untuk membunuh para kapten yang memilih dirinya untuk dieksekusi, termasuk Shiro-chan.**

Dan hal itu yang membuat Toshiro merasakan penyesalan karena salah mengambil keputusan. Keputusan yang membuat Hinamori Kini, dia menerima ganjarannya. Dia pasrah.

" **Jangan biarkan emosi mengendalikanmu. Apabila kau menyesal karena melakukan kesalahan, maka perbaikilah. Apabila kau melakukan kesalahan, maka perbaiki lah. Jangan hanya terpuruk dalam penyesalan, semua itu tidak akan berubah walaupun kau menyesal seumur hidup sekalipun."**

Tiba-tiba Toshiro mengingat perkataan Naruto pertama kali saat ia berada di dunia ini. Sebuah Nasihat yang membuatnya ingin bergabung ke dalam ANBU untuk menebus dosanya dengan melindungi manusia dari gejolak perang dingin makhluk supernatural.

"Selama ada air disekitarku, maka aku tidak akan kalah!" teriak Toshiro. Sepasang sayap es di punggung Toshiro kembali tumbuh. Darah yang daritadi merembes keluar pun terhenti karena Toshiro membekukan lubang yang menganga, walaupun harus menahan rasa sakit dan dingin disaat bersamaan. Toshiro mengepakkan sayap esnya, mencoba agar bisa melayang, atau terbang dengan sayapnya itu.

Hinamori yang melihat Toshiro kembali bangkit menyeringai.

"Heh, ternyata kau memutuskan bangkit, Shiro-chan. Tapi—"

Hinamori menghentikan ucapannya. Disaat bersamaan dia melesat dengan cepat ke Toshiro yang baru bisa berdiri tegak dengan sepasang sayapnya.

Toshiro memejamkan matanya. Dia mengingat perkataan Yamamoto Genryuusai saat ia bertanya alasan sebenarnya Hinamori dijatuhkan hukuman mati.

" **Yamamoto-sama! Kenapa… kenapa kau berbohong. Aku tau kau menjatuhkan hukuman eksekusi mati kepada Hinamori bukan karena membunuh wakil kaptenku, tolong… tolong kasih tahu alasannya, Yamamoto-Sama!"**

 **Sosok kakek tua itu berhenti berjalan. Kemudian berbalik menghadap ke sosok laki-laki berperawakan kecil yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih. Sosok itu adalah Toshiro Hitsugaya, sang kapten termuda sepanjang sejarah Soul Society. Dia menatap sosok kapten diantara para kapten tersebut dengan intens seakan menuntut penjelasan sebenarnya.**

" **Hanya satu hal yang membuatku menjatuhkan hukuman eksekusi mati, bukannya menyegel kekuatan Hinamori, yaitu kegelapan di hati Hinamori lah yang membunuh Rangiku, wakil kaptenmu. Hinamori sebentar lagi mati, ah bukan, tapi jiwa Hinamori akan menghilang. Dan tubuhnya akan dirasuki oleh kegelapan di hati Hinamori yang kini membentuk jiwa yang lain. Jiwa Hinamori akan ditelan oleh jiwa kegelapannya yang membentuk jiwa tersendiri. Perasaan negative yang terlalu besar untuk ditampung oleh Hinamori yang masih polos tanpa seseorang yang membimbingnya. Tiga puluh satu hari lagi, jiwanya akan dimakan oleh kegelapannya sendiri. " Yamamoto menatap ke langit Soul Society, memandang kosong langit yang cerah, namun penuh kehampaan.**

 **Toshiro terdiam, dia terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari sosok pemimpin dari semua kapten yang ada. Hati kecilnya menolak fakta yang disebutkan oleh Yamamoto. Tubuhnya gemetaran, dia tidak mau kehilangan sosok yang dia anggap kakak, walaupun dia kapten, bagi Toshiro, Hinamori adalah sosok kakak yang dulu menemaninya disaat susah maupun senang. Selalu menghibur dirinya saat sedih ketika kematian sang nenek, selalu tersenyum, selalu membuat dirinya melupakan kesedihan karna kematian nenek tercinta.**

" **Apa tidak ada cara lain agar membunuh kegelapan itu tanpa membunuh Hinamori?" Tanya Toshiro dengan nada lirih. Dia berharap ada cara membunuh kegelapan tanpa membunuh Hinamori. Dia akan melakukan apapun, demi Hinamori, sang kakak, tetap hidup jika memang ada caranya. Tak peduli nyawanya menjadi taruhan.**

" **Ada…" Secercah harapan kini terpancar dari mata Toshiro. Walaupun wajahnya datar seolah tak peduli, tetapi, mata tidak bisa dibohongi. Terlihat jelas Toshiro tidak ingin Hinamori mati.**

" **Tapi sebelum kegelapan membentuk jiwanya tersendiri dan memakan jiwa murni kita, para shinigami." Tubuh Toshiro melemas dan terduduk sembari menutup kedua tangannya. Dia berteriak frustasi, sembari memandang langit-langit lorong yang menghubungkan antara ruang yang satu dengan ruang yang lain, tempat para kapten berkumpul.**

Hinamori berada di samping Toshiro yang kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya secara Vertikal. Namun Toshiro menahannya dengan cakar es . Taatapan yang sebelumnya tersirat keputusasaan, kini berubah menjadi tekad untuk mengakhiri penderitaan Hinamori.

"Hinamori-chan, ah bukan, kau yami, bukan?"

Pertanyaan Toshiro dibalas dengan tawa sinis oleh Hinamori, tepatnya Yami.

"Hahaha … kau benar, kau benar. Namaku adalah Yami." Setelah mengklarifikasi pertanyaan Toshiro, Hinamori menghentikan ucapannya. Tatapannya menjadi kosong, seakan kerasukan roh halus.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Hinamori dibanjiri energy yang sangat kelam. Tanpa sadar, Toshiro terbang menjauh sedikit, dikarenakan energy yang tidak mengenakkan tersebut.

"Hajimemashite,watashi wa Yami desu. Aa chigau, Saishou no Shinigami no Ou, Ker. Khekhekhekhe." Ujar Hinamori dengan suara khas laki-laki, berat, serak dan nadanya terdengar lirih. Mata Toshiro sedikit melebar. Dia yang memiliki hobi membaca buku tentang makhluk supernatural, contohnya buku macam-macam dewa kematian yang ada di Negara-negara belahan dunia. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok makhluk besar yang memiliki tubuh yang berwarna hitam pekat dengan cakar dan gigi bergemeretak. Toshiro mengucek matanya, berusaha meyakinkan bayangan yang ia lihat itu hanyalah ilusi belaka. Melihat Toshiro yang mengucek matanya, hingga menurunkan kewaspadaannya, Hinamori atau bisa disebut Ker melesat menuju Toshiro dan melayangkan tinjuan ke perut. Toshiro pun terkena telak tinjuan dari Hinamori

"Ohok… Kusso!" teriak Toshiro yang termundur satu meter. Matanya melebar saat merasakan energy kelam di belakangnya. Namun kali ini dia membuat perisai es dari ketiadaan. Toshiro memutar badannya sembari mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal. Namun, Hinamori terbang mundur ke belakang.

"Hahaha kau tahu, sosok yang bernama Hinamori ini begitu menarik. Aku mengamati sosoknya perempuan polos ini dari dulu. Sosok polos yang mudah dipengaruhi orang lain. Hanya dengan sedikit tragedy saja, apa yang terjadi? Boom. Perasaan negative di hati ini mulai memenuhi setiap rongga hati perempuan ini. Kau tahu? Perasaan negative ini memuncak saat kekecewaan perempuan ini yang ditunjukkan kepada kau, **Toshiro Hitsugaya!** " seru sosok Hinamori, lebih tepatnya Ker. Toshiro menundukkan kepalanya. Ia seperti orang yang menyesal dan putus asa, namun berbeda dengan energy yang menari-nari di tubuhnya. Mata merahnya Hinamori menatap bengis Toshiro, dia menyeringai melihat Toshiro yang terlihat putus asa dan menyesal itu. Tiba-tiba mata Hinamori berubah menjadi coklat.

"Shi-shiro-chan… ta-tasukete… wa-watashi ga ko-korose… o-onegai… Kyaaaa!" ujar Hinamori dengan nada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mata Toshiro melebar saat mendengar suara lirih Hinamori yang ia kenal, suaranya seperti menahan rasa sakit, seperti disiksa. Tangan Toshiro mengepal erat begitu mendengar suara jeritan keluar dari bibir ranum Hinamori. Setelah menjerit, matanya kini berubah menjadi merah lagi.

"Cih dasar jalang…"

Toshiro mengeluarkan energynya dengan gila-gilaan. Disaat bersamaan suhu disekitar menjadi minus seratus derajat. Daratan menjadi beku, buruk juga membeku dan jatuh bebas ke daratan. Hinamori atau Ker yang melihat Toshiro mengeluarkan energy yang sangat mengerikan pun menyeringai.

\Toshiro menyeka kasar air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Walaupun sedih karena harus membunuh orang yang dia sayangi, namun ia tahu, betapa menderitanya Hinamori, baik sebelum dirasuki maupun sudah dirasuki.

"Ma-maafkan aku Hinamori-Neesan"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Toshiro terbang melesat menuju Hinamori dengan pedang yang ia genggam erat. Hinamori pun menyeringai melihat Toshiro melesat menuju dirinya. Tangan kananya memegang sebilah pedang panjang yang tipis.

Gesekan pedang milik Hinamori dan Toshiro pun terjadi kesekian kalinya. Gelombang kejut tercipta saat pedang tersebut beradu dengan kuat. Menebas, menghindar, menahan, itu yang Toshiro dan Hinamori lakukan. Mereka berdua saling jual beli serangan. Toshiro melemparkan bola energy ke Hinamori namun dapat ditahan dengan baik. Namun lama kelamaan Hinamori berhasil melesatkan serangan ke tubuh Toshiro hingga seragamnya robek sana sini. Dia juga berhasil memotong topeng.

Hinamori tertawa mengejek sembari terus mengayunkan pedangnya layaknya berdansa. Toshiro sibuk menghindari tebasan Hinamori yang terlihat asal-asalan dan susah diprediksi. Ia pun memutuskan terbang menjauh berusaha mencari momen untuk melayangkan serangan ke Hinamori.

Mereka terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, hanya terlihat titik biru dengan garis biru yang mengikutinya, melesat berputar-putar sembari menghindari serangan bola api dari Hinamori yang mengejar.

Siluet kilatan cahaya biru dan hitam beberapa kali bertabrakan dan menciptakan gelombang kejut.

Sambil terbang menghindari tembakan bola energy yang dilesatkan Hinamori yang dirasuki Ker, Toshiro melafalkan sebuah mantra sembari memutar badannya, menghadap ke Hinamori, disaat bersamaan, ia terbang dengan ke depan dengan tubuh yang menghadap Hinamori.

 **Gerbong petir. Jembatan putaran roda. Dengan cahaya, bagi ini menjadi enam!"**

Rikujoukouro!

Muncul enam balok cahaya di sekitar Toshiro dan melesat menuju Hinamori yang tidak siap menerima serangan itu hanya pasrah. Ia pun terkena balok itu , tepatnya di bagian kedua tangan, kedua kaki, perut dan kepala.

"Hah… hah… hah…"

Toshiro mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Walaupun ia tidak menggunakan banyak energy reiatsu, namun ia kelelahan karena terus diserang dan terbang menghindari serangan Hinamori secara continuos. Setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya, Toshiro terbang mendekat kepada Hinamori. Dia tersenyum, tepatnya tersenyum sedih, karna gagal menyelamatkan sosok yang dia anggap kakak tersebut.

Memori indah tiba-tiba terlintas difikirannya, mulai dari bermain dengan Hinamori, memakan semangka bersama, bercanda bersama Hinamori dan nenek, tertawa melihat Hinamori cemberut karena dimarahi nenek, dan memori indah lainnya. Tekad yang tadi dia kumpulkan mulai runtuh. Namun, ia tidak ingin Hinamori menderita lebih dari ini. Air mata yang daritadi ia tahan kini mulai tumpah. Dengan tangan gemetaran memegang senjatanya. Senjata milik Toshiro menembus dada Hinamori. Hinamori kesakitan ketika senjata Toshiro menembus dadanya, tepatnya daerah jantung. "Sialan kau Toshiro Hitsugaya!" Aura kegelapan pun keluar dari tubuh Hinamori dan menghilang layaknya ilusi. Sedetik kemudian, mata Hinamori berubah menjadi coklat. Hinamori muntah darah. Tubuhnya melemas. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya, memberikan pesan terakhir kepada Toshiro Hitsugaya. Kemudian, mencium pipi Toshiro lalu tersenyum tipis. Setelah itu Hinamori menghembuskan nafas terakhir

"Hinamori Neesan!" Teriak Toshiro Hitsugaya memeluk Hinamori dengan erat. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya. Air mata yang mewakili penyesalan dan rasa sakit yang menumpuk di hati Toshiro, kini ia keluarkan semua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Part 5: Kokabiel VS Rairyuu, Karyuu, Phoenix

Rairyuu dan Karyuu atau Igneel yang daritadi mengamati jalannya pertandingan antara Kokabiel, 3 Cerberus dan Freed pun hanya diam mengamati. Mereka berdua tertarik kepada sosok pria berambut hitam jabrik yang memiliki paras mirip pemimpin besar ANBU, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Bahkan gaya bertarung pria itu seperti ANBU

Setelah bertarung selama tiga puluh menit, pertarungan mulai tidak seimbang. Walaupun mereka berhasil menumbangkan Freed dan ketiga Cerberus, mereka yang kehabisan stamina pun mengalami serangan bertubi-tubi dari Kokabiel. Koneko dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, Xenovia dalam seluruh pakaiannya hancur kecuali pakaian dalam, namun sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka dan nafasnya terputus-putus, Kiba yang berdiri dengan menyangga tubuhnya menggunakan pedang betrayal miliknya. Sedangkan Akeno dalam kondisi memprihatinkan, tubuhnya penuh luka, baik luka sayatan maupun luka tusukan. Baju mikonya pun dalam kondisi rusak parah, hingga payudaranya menyembul keluar. Sedangkan pria yang mirip dengan Naruto terlempar hingga menabrak dinding dengan keras hingga ia menjerit kesakitan.

"Menma!" teriak Rias. Air mata keluar dari matanya. Hatinya sakit melihat 'keluarga kecilnya' dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Ia kini menyesal tidak menuruti saran Sona, sahabatnya yang kini bertugas membuat kekkai agar manusia tidak melihat pertarungan ini yang berakhir terbongkarnya eksistensi makhluk supernatural.

Sedangkan Kokabiel tertawa meremehkan melihat kondisi memprihatinkan adik Maou yang kini berdiri sempoyongan karena menerima tendangan dari Kokabiel.

"Hahaha! Hanya segitu saja, membosankan! Lebih baik kalian mati!" ucap Kokabiel dengan nada yang memuakkan bagi Rias dan peeragenya. Menma yang baru saja bangkit walaupun beberapa kali jatuh karena tubuhnya terasa hancur dan susah digerakkan. Ia menatap tajam Kokabiel seakan menyuruh diam.

"Hohoho, kenapa gaki? Pengen mendapat belaian kasih sayang dari om kah?" Tanya Kokabiel dengan nada genit yang dibuat-buat yang ditunjukkan kepada Menma, pria bersurai hitam jabrik yang mempunyai mata biru yang menenangkan hati Rias. Menma yang mendengarnya geram dan marah. Ia menggengam erat kunai bercabang tiga.

.

.

"Apa saatnya, Igneel?" Tanya Rairyuu kepada sosok pria berambut pink di sampingnya. Pertanyaan Rairyuu dijawab gelengan oleh Igneel

"Belum saatnya, aku merasa bahwa hal menarik akan terjadi sebentar lagi… ah benar kan," ujar Igneel yang melihat lingkaran sihir yang besar dengan symbol clan Phoenix. Di dalam lingkaran sihir itu, muncullah enam belas orang yang dengan pria yang terlihat seperti berumur 25 tahunan Mereka adalah Riser Phoenix dan peeragenya. Riser menahan tubuh Rias yang mau roboh ke tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rias?" Tanya Riser yang khawatir melihat Rias yang dalam kondisi buruk. Rias menggeleng.

"Maaf telat karna ada musuh yang menyerang lewat darat. Jadi kami membantai musuh yang menyusup tersebut." Rias hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Riser. Namun tak lama kemudian, pandangan Rias menggelap. Yap, Rias kini pingsan di pelukan Riser.

"Kami serahkan sisanya padamu, Riser-Sama," ujar Akeno yang terduduk karena kehabisan stamina. Bahkan Kiba dan Xenovia langsung roboh karena mereka sudah di ambang batas kemampuan mereka. Sementara itu, hanya Rossweiss yang masih mampu bertarung, tetapi nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena energy mananya sisa sedikit.

Riser langsung mengeluarkan KI yang membuat iblis tingkat menengah ke bawah sesak nafas. Tetapi bagi Kokabiel itu setingkat upilnya saja. "Segitu saja, bocah?"

Tubuh Riser mengeluarkan api dengan intensitas besar. Dia melemparkan bola api kepada Kokabiel yang menatap angkuh bola api itu. Kemudian Kokabiel membuat perisai besar yang seukuran tubuhnya.

Ledakan pun terjadi. Asap mengepul di tempat Kokabiel berada. Riser memasang kuda-kuda siaga dengan bola api yang berada di atas telapak tangannya.

Prang!

Kekkai yang dibuat oleh Sona Sitri pecah disaat tempat Kokabiel berdiri dipenuhi oleh asap yang pekat. Siluet sosok melesat menuju asap tersebut. Samar-samar mereka melihat kilatan merah dan kuning di asap yang makin pekat tersebut karena terjadi beberapa ledakan yang berasal dari kepulan asap tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit setelah ledakan tersebut. Sesosok siluet terlempar dari kepulan asap tersebut. Dia adalah seorang pria berambut pink jabrik yang mengenakan topeng naga berwarna merah yang terlempar terseret beberapa meter. Topengnya hancur setengah. Merasa percuma menggunakan topeng itu, sosok itu membuang topengnya yang ternyata dia adalah Natsu.

"Cih dasar gagak sialan, dia malah menghancurkan topengku dan membuat penyamaranku hancur." Umpat Natsu penuh dengan emosi kekesalan.

Riser yang melihat sosok asing namun ia kenali tersebut tersebut hendak bertanya. Namun diurungkan karena sosok tersebut kembali melesat menuju kepulan asap yang makin menipis karena ditiup angin. Sosok asing itu menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menyemburkan api seraya berteriak, "Karyuu no Houkou!"

Sedetik kemudian disaat Natsu itu mengeluarkan semburan api, siluet keluar dari kepulan asap tersebut dengan cara melompat tinggi dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat. Topeng sosok yang keluar dari kepulan asap itu juga hancur, hingga menampakkan sosok asli topeng itu yang membuat Ravel dan peerage Riser lainnya shock.

Sedangkan Kokabiel yang masih berada di tempat ia berdiri dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Beberapa sayatan ia terima, salah satu tangannya tersengat listrik, sepasang sayapnya dipotong dengan mudahnya bagaikan memotong kertas dengan gunting. Matanya melebar saat merasakan suhu yang sangat panas yang berasal dari depannya. Dia belum sempat membuat pelindung, hanya dengan empat pasang sayapnya, ia membungkus tubuhnya untuk melindunginya dari serangan api yang sangat panas, Di balik sayapnya, Kokabiel berkeringat karena panasnya api yang kian lama kian mendekat.

Duar

Tabrakan pun terjadi antara semburan api Natsu dan sayap Kokabiel terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar yang menyeburkan api dalam intensitas besar. Gelombang kejut menyingkirkan asap yang mengepul tempat Kokabiel berdiri. Seluruh anggota peerage Riser dan anggota Rias yang masih sadar merasakan hembusan angin yang sangat kencang menerjang tubuh mereka tanpa ampun.

"Ya ampun, daya ledaknya mengerikan!" teriak Menma yang terlempar ke belakang dan kembali menabrak dinding. Tubuh Menma menegang bak disetrum 1000 Volt dikarenakan punggungnya terluka parah akibat tebasan pedang cahaya Kokabiel yang merupakan kelemahan para iblis.

Belum selesai dengan serangan tersebut Natsu melesat dengan cepat berkat dorongan api yang berada di bawah kakinya. Kedua tangannya diselimuti api merah yang terdapat kilatan petir di sekitarnya.

Kokabiel mengira serangan sudah mereda, jadi dia menghilangkan sayapnya. Tetapi pemandangan yang pertama kali ia dapatkan adalah sesosok pria berambut orang melesat dengan kedua tangan mengepal yang diselimuti api yang terdapat kilatan-kilatan kecil di sekitar api tersebut. Jaraknya hanya terpaut satu meter. Kokabiel menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Kokabiel termundur ke belakang satu meter. Tangannya terdapat luka bakar dan luka melepuh disaat bersamaan. Dirinya hanya bisa mengumpat karena musuhnya tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk bernafas. Belum selesai ia menghela nafas. Sebuah bola api melesat menuju dirinya. Dengan tanggap, Kokabiel membentuk lingkaran sihir pelindung. Setelah itu, Natsu melesat bagaikan roket api ke Kokabiel yang pandangannya terhalang oleh kabut asap tersebut. Kokabiel terkena telak serangan Natsu hingga ia terlempar ke belakang.

Sementara itu Akeno, Xenovia dan Rossweiss kagum melihat kerjasama tiga sosok yang berada di depannya. Mereka bertiga layaknya team yang sudah sering bekerja sama satu sama lain. Kokabiel bahkan tidak melayangkan sebuah serangan karena diserang bertubi-tubi.

Dengan susah payah, Kokabiel berdiri kembali sembari mengambil sesuatu di bajunya. Setelah mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata botol kecil, ia menenggak habis botol tersebut. Semua luka di tubuh Kokabiel pulih. Membuat mereka, terutama Riser terkejut.

"Kau… bagaimana caramu mendapatkan air mata phoenix!" teriak Riser yang melesat dengan cepat menuju Kokabiel yang menyeringai meremehkan. Riser melayangkan tinjuan ke wajah Kokabiel dengan api menyelimuti tangannya. Dengan santai, Kokabiel menahan tangan Riser dan menusuk badan Riser dengan pedang cahaya yang ia buat dengan tangan satunya. Kemudian ia melempar tubuh lemah Riser –akibat diserang dengan pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya—, ke Natsu yang sukses membuat Natsu ikut terlempar karna tidak siap dengan serangannya.

"Mau tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan benda ini, Yakitori? Tentu saja dari pengkhianat yang ada di clanmu, hahahaha!"

Setelah terlempar beberapa meter, Natsu berdiri dan merenggangkan kedua badannya yang pegal karena terseret secara mendadak. Sedangkan Riser dengan tubuh bergetar, mencoba berdiri. Tubuhnya kembali beregenerasi, walaupun melambat karena energy cahaya yang membuat tubuhnya terluka.

"Kamvret loe gagak tua bau tanah, kenapa kau lempar yakitori ini ke aku!" seru Natsu menunjuk Kokabiel dan Riser secara bersama-sama dengan raut wajah kesal. Karna terseret beberapa meter, tubuhnya menjadi sakit dan pegal.

Namun Kokabiel menggubris umpatan Natsu. Dia membuat ratusan Holy Spear di sekitarnya. Dengan perintah batin, Holy spear tersebut melesat menuju mereka.

Kokabiel menyeringai sadis melihat musuhnya terlihat kesusahan. Tapi, sosok yang membuatnya harus meminum air mata phoenix dengan santainya menghancurkan Holy spear yang ia buat hanya dengan sebilah pria berambut pink menghancurkan Holy spear yang mengarah ke para iblis muda yang beristirahat.

"Ugh! Kelemahan yang merepotkan" ringis Mira ketika sebuah holy spear menggores tangan kanan Mira. Terlihat luka akibat goresan holy spear tersebut melepuh.

"Karyuu no Houkou!" Natsu menyemburkan api dengan jangkauan luas untuk menghancurkan puluhan holy spear dengan cara melelehkannya. Setelah memastikan iblis muda itu aman, Natsu melesat menuju Kokabiel yang kini saling jual beli serangan dengan Laxus dan Riser. Natsu membuat api yang sangat besar dengan kedua tangannya lalu ia lempar api itu sembari memperingatkan Laxus dan Riser untuk menjauh. Setelah temannya menjauh, Natsu melemparkan bola api yang sangat besar itu. Kokabiel yang melihat itu membuat sihir pelindung berlapis. Ledakan besar pun terjadi akibat benturan bola api buatan Natsu dan sihir pelindung Kokabiel. Dua dari tiga lingkaran sihir buatan Kokabiel hancur akibat menahan serangan berdaya ledak yang sangat mengerikan itu. Bahkan sihir pelindung terakhir tersebut rusak parah. Dengan tangan kanannya yang diselimuti api, Natsu menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke sihir pelindung terakhir tersebut.

Prang

Sihir pelindung terakhir hancur akibat dipukul oleh Natsu. Natsu kembali menyemburkan api intensitas kecil ke Kokabiel yang tidak bisa apa-apa karna jaraknya begitu dekat.

"Argh!" seru Kokabiel yang terbakar hidup-hidup.

Guren Karyuuken

Natsu menghajar Kokabiel dengan api yang menyelimuti kedua tangan Natsu. Pukulan bertubi-tubi Natsu layangkan ke Kokabiel yang dalam posisi skakmat. Tinjuan tersebut meremukkan organ dalam Kokabiel, bahkan beberapa rusuknya patah. Pukulan terakhir Natsu layangkan ke wajah Kokabiel.

Lighting eruption!

Laxus membuat petir dari tanah yang melesat menuju Kokabiel yang berusaha bangkit dengan wajah menderita karena beberapa organ dalamnya serta rusuknya cedera parah.

"Argh!" Alhasil Kokabiel tersetrum oleh petir Laxus yang muncul dari tanah tersebut. Petir yang memiliki kekuatan 1000 Volt itu membuat tubuh Kokabiel kesemutan dan ambruk dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ada permintaan terakhir?" Tanya Riser dengan bola api dengan ukuran sebesar truk yang ingin ia lempar ke sosok yang membuat Rias dan anggota keluarganya menderita.

"Ke-keparat kau, Dragon Slayer, Phoenix!"

Setelah itu, Kokabiel hangus dengan abu yang menjadi bukti eksistensi Kokabiel berakhir.

Rias yang daritadi sadar dan melihat pertarungan dua sosok murid baru yang pernah ia temui, dengan tubuh terhuyung, ia mendekati Laxus dan Natsu. Dengan nada terbata-bata, ia bertanya "Siapa kalian sebenarnya?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahui kami." Sebuah suara feminim yang berasal dari sosok perempuan yang mengenakan armor yang terbuat dari chakra Tenseigan itu mendarat dengan anggun di atap. Helm yang menutupi wajahnya kini menghilang. Rias terkejut melihatnya. Armornya menghilang bersamaan dengan ia menonaktifkan mata tenseigannya.

"Hanabi-chan… baju itu… " Rias tidak mampu berkata-kata, sosok yang menjadi teman sekelasnya itu merupakan sosok yang menodongkan pedang ke lehernya.

Suara perempuan yang menggunakan nada datar menginterupsi perkataan Rias.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya, Natsu, Laxus dan Hanabi?"

Hanabi tetap tidak menggubris pertanyaan Rias dan Sona, perempuan yang menggunakan nada datar tadi. Dia menundukkan badannya, sembari sedikit berjongkok, dia menyentuh tanah. Lingkaran fuin terbentuk dalam sekejap mata yang mencakup seluruh atap sekolah.

"Fuinjutsu: Metsu!" gumam Hanabi lirih. Hanya mereka anggota dragon team tidak terkena efek fuinjutsu tersebut karena berada di luar lingkaran tersebut, termasuk Laxus dan Natsu yang kini berdiri di atap sekolah lama, tempat ORC berdiri. Fuinjutsu tersebut berfungsi untuk menghapus sebuah memori lawan, sehingga Hanabi menghapus ingatan yang menyangkut identitas mereka.

"Maafkan aku. Namun belum saatnya kalian mengetahui identitas kami."

Lingkaran fuin tersebut bersinar sangat terang. Mata Rias dan lainnya yang berada di lingkaran fuin tersebut menjadi kosong. Setelah sinar tersebut menghilang. Perlahan mereka sadar. Tapi mereka melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Rias-hime, kau istirahat saja, biarkan aku yang melapor ke Sirzech-sama." Setelah mengatakan itu, Riser beserta peeragenya menghilang dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir. Setelah itu, Rias dan peeragenya memohon undur diri, seraya memikirkan sesuatu yang penting, namun entah kenapa dia melupakannya.

"Entah kenapa aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting." Gumam Rias yang dibalas anggukan oleh anggotanya.

"Baik semuanya, mari kita bersihkan kekacauan ini!" seru Sona dengan raut wajah datar.

Part 6: Setelah badai menerjang, Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi akan dimulai!

Kini Riser berada di sebuah lorong yang sangat mewah. Ukiran-ukiran seni yang terbuat dari emas mengukir dinding-dinding lorong tersebut. Riser membuka pintu yang terbuat dari emas tersebut. Dia melihat Sirzech yang memandang sebuah foto… Rias waktu kecil dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat nepsong.

'Njir, entah kenapa sosok siscon ini yang menjadi Maou.'batin Riser nista melihat kelakuan Sirzech yang lebih memandang foto Rias waktu kecil daripada mengerjakan paper work yang menggunung.

"Wah laporannya menggunung tuh. Lapor Grayfia-neesama ah."

Sirzech refleks merobek foto Rias waktu kecil sambil bersiul gaje dan langsung mengerjakan tugasnya dengan kecepatan kilat. Riser tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sirzech.

"Sirzech." Ujar Riser dengan nada datar dan ekspresinya serius. Sirzech yang melihat Riser yang memasang wajah serius, mau tak mau serius. Firasatnya daritadi buruk, entah karena apa.

"Rias diserang"

Dengan dua patah kata tersebut. Sifat Sirzech berubah dratis. Raut wajah mengeras, tangan mengepal, tatapan matanya menajam, seolah siap menerkam siapapun yang menyerang Rias. Energynya melonjak dratis, hinnga seluruh sudut underworld bisa merasakan lonjakan energy yang mereka kenali. Bahkan mereka yang mengenali lonjakan energy tersebut berharap siapapun yang membuat Sirzech seperti ini, semoga selamat dari amukan Sirzech. Beberapa iblis kelas bawah langsung pingsan berjamaan saat merasakan energy yang sangat menakutkan itu.

Bagaimana keadaan Riser yang paling dekat dengan Riser?

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Nafasnya sesak. Keringat membanjiri tubuh Riser. Dia merutuki sifat siscon Riser yang membuat semua menjadi rumit. Namun sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan symbol khas clan Gremory. Kemudian muncullah sosok yang memasang wajah garang yang ditunjukkan ke Sirzech.

"Sirzech-sama, bisa anda jelaskan?" Tanya perempuan berambut putih dengan ukuran tubuh yang menggairahkan. Kecantikannya memancar ketika mengenakan baju maid yang sangat pas. Ditambah 'itunya' yang menantang. Namun, Sirzech menatap takut-takut sosok itu.

"Aa… aa… Grayfia-chan. Ha-halo" ujar Sirzech dengan nada terbata-bata.

"Sirzech-sama, halo!" ujar Grayfia dengan nada datar dan tersenytum sangat manis. Tetapi lain halnya dengan energy demonic yang menggila yang menyelimuti dirinya. Suhu di ruangan tersebut mendadak turun dratis. Riser dan Sirzech kedinginan karnanya.

"Jadi… bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau mengeluarkan energy yang begitu besar, bahkan rumah sakit umum penuh karna banyak yang pingsan dadakan." Grayfia berjalan dengan anggun menuju Sirzech. Setiap dia melangkah, lantai membeku, dan bahkan ruangan tersebut perlahan membeku. Bahkan pula, Falbium yang tidur di ruang sebelah Sirzech kedinginan. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas di fikiran Falbium.

'Semoga kau selamat kawan.'

"Kyaaaa… ahhh"

Para iblis yang berada di gedung tempat Maou berada sweatdrop berjamaan. Begitupun dengan para iblis yang berada di dekat gedung tersebut juga sweatdrop.

Sementara itu, Lucius yang berada di ruangan perpustakaan mansion Gremory merinding sembari memegang alat masa depannya. Entah kenapa dia berfikiran Sirzech.

'Semoga kau bertahan, nak. Hidup itu indah' batin Lucius nyeleneh.

.

.

.

Setelah sentuhan penuh cinta yang diberikan oleh Grayfia kepada Sirzech yang kini penuh luka memar di seluruh tubuhnya. Es yang membekukan ruangan ini mencair. Berterimakasihlah kepada Riser yang dengan (tidak) senang hati mencairkan ruangan yang dibekukan oleh Grayfia.

"Jadi… siapa yang menyerang Rias? Sir-tan akan menghancurkan mereka dengan tangan imut ini."

Riser dan Grayfia tercengang mendengar perkataan absurd yang dikeluarkan oleh Sirzech. Sempat terlintas difikiran mereka, bahwa jiwa Serafal dan Screech tertukar.

"Yosh anata, saatnya mengirimkan surat cerai!"

Sirzech langsung bersujud di hadapan Grayfia sembari meminta maaf. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Grayfia. Sedangkan Grayfia menghela nafas. Riser hanya memasang wajah Facepalm melihat kejadian yang langka ini.

'Salah apa aku in, sehingga kejadian absurd ini terjadi.' batin Riser menghela nafas pendek melihat tingkah absurd pasangan terkuat di Underworld tersebut.

"Jadi... bisa saya mulai laporannya?"

Sirzech berdehem untuk mengembalikan image yang sempat hancur di depan Riser. Namun dengan wajah polos, Riser menekankan percuma berdehem, imagenya tetap jatuh.

"Ehem… saya, Riser Phoenix, ingin melaporkan bahwa Kuoh Academy diserang oleh salah satu jendral malaikat jatuh, Kokabiel dan sesosok Exorcist yang memiliki pedang gabungan pecahan Excaliburn. Selain Kokabiel, adikku, Ravel, yang memiliki kemampuan sensor yang cukup bagus, mendeteksi 25 orang dari masing-masing empat arah mata angin yang diidentifikasi merupakan Da-tenshin bertarung dengan Hakuryuukou, Sekiryuutei, dan sosok yang memiliki aura dewa kematian. Sedangkan ada beberapa orang yang menyusup melalui darat, namun kami berhasil membantai mereka. Setelah itu, kami menghadang Kokabiel yang hampir membunuh Rias." Ucapan Riser terhenti ketika merasakan Killing Intens yang berasal dari Sirzech yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat. Demonic power meledak-ledak keluar dari tubuh Sirzech. "Apa katamu, Riser. Rias hampir dibunuh?" tanya Sirzech yang menegakkan kepalanya, matanya penuh tatapan intimidasi, energy demonic power menari-nari disekitar tubuh Sirzech tersebut makin lama makin liar. Dengan tubuh gemetaran, Riser mengangguk.

'Mengerikan!' jerit Riser dalam hati. Dia sangat takut, walaupun dia iblis kelas atas, tetapi dihadapannya adalah raja iblis. Bisa-bisa dia yang dijadikan alat pelampiasan kekesalan sosok di depannya ini.

Grayfia menatap kasihan Riser yang memasang wajah datar, namun matanya tersirat ketakutan dengan sosok disampingnya ini. Grayfia mendekati Sirzech dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Entah apa yang dibisikkan oleh Grayfia, Sirzech langsung menurunkan Killing Intens. Raut wajahnya yang kini memancarkan kebahagiaan membuat Riser bingung.

"Kemudian Kokabiel dikalahkan oleh dua orang manusia." Kini Riser bisa melihat sedikit ekspresi terkejut berkat informasi yang ia sampaikan. Namun, raut wajahnya kembali datar dan penuh wibawa. Namun Riser memaklumi Sirzech yang sedikit terkejut karena hanya manusia yang dianggap merupakan ras terlemah mampu membunuh Jendral malaikat jatuh, terlebih Kokabiel yang memiliki kekuatan setingkat dengan Semhazai dan Baraqiel yang merupakan kaki tangan Azazel.

"Namun, entah kenapa aku melupakan wajah dan kekuatan manusia tersebut. Bahkan namanya aku lupa. Kalau ga salah… I, igo, Igne, Igneel… ya Igneel, salah satu dari mereka menggunakan nama samaran Igneel." Ujar Riser yang sempat mengingat dengan keras tentang petunjuk dua sosok yang membunuh mereka. Tetapi, Cuma itu yang aku ingat, suara, wajah, kekuatan, dan ciri fisiknya sangat samar-samar ia ingat, seperti disensor.

"Penghapusan memori ya, menarik." Gumam Sirzech. Namun mendadak dia ingat sosok yang memiliki code name Igneel.

"Cotton matte! Dou you imi da? Igneel no Doragon Soreyaa no Mahou?" jerit Sirzech membuat Riser dan Grayfia kebingungan. Sirzech menghela nafas pendek melihat mereka terbengong. Terlebih Grayfia yang sering bersikap kaku di depannya.

"Kalian tidak tahu?" Grayfia dan Riser menggeleng.

"Sewaktu perang Great War Dahulu, sekelompok manusia lah yang menghentikan perang. Kekuatan mereka diatas nalar bagi kaum makhluk akhirat. Salah satu dari sekelompok tersebut merupakan Dragon Slayer, yang setahuku sudah punah, sekaligus sebagai akhir dari grup penyihir terkenal, Fairy Tail, satu-satunya grup yang mempunyai 3 orang yang menyandang title Dragon Slayer. Salah satu pendiri grup itu, yakni Mavis Vermilion, yang merupakan sahabatku. Namun ketika aku mau berkunjung ke grup Fairy Tail yang berada di magnolia… markas mereka rusak parah, bahkan penduduk kota Magnolia mati dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Bulu gagak bertebaran di alun-alun kota tersebut. Begitu melihat bulu gagak tersebut, aku langsung tahu siapa dalangnya, karna aku sempat melihat sekilas dari kejauhan, dia adalah Kokabiel. Banyak penyihir yang memiliki lambang Fairy Tail yang mati dengan luka mental yang begitu parah. Master ke-3 yang merupakan teman minumku ketika berkunjung… hiiks… mati dalam kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan. Seluruh anggota guild yang kekuatannya setara denganku, Titania Erza, Mirajene, Gajeel, Wendy, juga mati dalam kondisi luka mental dan luka fisik yang parah. Namun, aku tidak menemukan bocah favoritku, seorang Dragon Slayer yang dididik oleh seekor naga, tepatnya raja naga api, Igneel ditengah kubangan mayat anggota penyihir Fairy Tail."

Riser terdiam namun tangannya mengepal dan Grayfia menutup mulutnya karena baru pertama kali melihat Sirzech begitu terpukul akan sesuatu. Mereka berdua tidak begitu tahu seberapa penting Fairy Tail bagi Sirzech.

'Ba-bagaimana mungkin grup yang Sirzech-sama ceritakan yang menurutku sangat hebat itu bisa dibantai oleh Kokabiel? bahkan Kokabiel tidak setara dengan Sirzech-sama. Jangan-jangan…'

"Bukan Kokabiel yang membantai mereka," ujar Riser dingin. Sontak pandangan Sirzech dan Grayfia mengarah ke Riser.

"Maksudmu apa, Riser?"

"Begini Grayfia-sama, bagaimana mungkin guild yang anggotanya rata-rata setingkat dengan Sirzech-sama bisa dibantai dengan mudahnya. Apalagi jika menurut cerita Sirzech-sama, kekuatan master grup itu tidaklah main-main menurutku. Bahkan Kokabiel tidak setara dengan anda, Sirzech-sama, tapi…" Mata Grayfia melebar dan Sirzech hanya mengangguk dengan tangan mengepal erat.

"Ada sesosok yang memihak Kokabiel dan membantai grup Fairy Tail yang merupakan sarangnya monster."

Riser, Sirzech dan Grayfia terdiam setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Riser. Nampaknya mereka memikirkan siapa yang mampu membantai grup penyihir legenda pada zamannya. Sirzech menghembuskan nafas panjang sembari memijit keningnya.

"Mari kita lupakan sejenak tentang sosok yang kemungkinan besar kekuatannya diatasku dan kemungkinan menjadi musuh di masa depan. Jadi… Hakuryuukou, Sekiryuutei, Sosok yang punya aura Shinigami. Itu baru tiga orang yang menangani tiga dari empat arah mata angin. Bagaimana dengan satunya?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan aura selain mereka, namun di Timur, terjadi ledakan besar-besaran dan energy yang sangat menakutkan meluap-luap secara tiba-tiba namun berbeda dengan aura Da-tenshin, yang aku duga di sisi timur merupakan sosok keempat yang menangani sisi Timur. "

Sirzech kembali memijit pelipisnya, pusing dengan informasi yang disampaikan oleh Riser. Pertama, sosok misterius menghapus ingatan Riser, bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan Rias dan Sona serta peeragenya juga hilang ingatan tentang sosok yang membantu dirinya. Kedua, Riser hanya ingat salah satu sosok yang memanggil dirinya Igneel, yang mengingatkannya dengan nama raja naga api yang mendidik salah satu Dragon Slayer yang dimiliki Fairy Tail, sekaligus bocah favoritenya, dan terakhir empat sosok misterius yang tiga diantaranya merupakan Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryuutei yang seharusnya bertarung, namun malah berada di satu pihak, serta sosok yang mempunyai aura Shinigami, dan sosok misterius yang tidak bisa dilacak oleh Riser dan tiba-tiba energy yang menakutkan berasal dari timur yang Riser duga tidak ada siapapun yang menahan Da-tenshin disana. Yang jadi pertanyaannya, 'Siapa kalian sebenarnya?'

"Baiklah… Kirim surat kepada tiga Fraksi."

"Kenapa tiga Fraksi, Sirzech-sama?" tanya Grayfia memiringkan wajahnya.

"Fraksi malaikat secara tidak langsung terseret masalah ini karena senjata pusaka mereka, 7 pedang excaliburn, digunakan oleh Exorcist. Sempat aku berfikir fraksi malaikat ikut melakukan serangan. Namun mengingat siapa pemimpinnya, membuatku membuang jauh-jauh fikiran tersebut. Hanya satu alasan kenapa pedang excaliburn berada di tangan Exorcise yang memihak malaikat jatuh, yaitu pedang Excaliburn dicuri. Kenapa bisa dicuri? Seharusnya pedang sepenting itu dijaga dengan ketat, tapi kenapa bisa dicuri? Itulah masalahnya, karena keteledoran dari pihak malaikat, pedang excaliburn dicuri dan digunakan oleh exorcise, ah bukan tapi Ex Exorcise untuk membunuh Rias dan Sona. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Grayfia, cepat kirim surat kepada tiga Fraksi… kita akan adakan pertemuan untuk membahas ini, paham?!"

TBC

Yosh semuanya :v sepertinya bab 2 belum selesai :v ku kira Cuma sampe 2.3 ternyata belumlah cukup :v jadi bab 2.4 merupakan part end :v sekaligus akan ku hidangkan pertemuan tiga fraksi :v tentu banyak perdebatan panas yang akan ku sajikan :v silahkan tunggu maksimal 1 bulan, minimal 2 minggu.

Mohon reviewnya ya untuk bab 2.3 ini untuk mengetahui respon kalian setelah membaca cerita ini.

Pertanyaan di chapter ini yang masih belum ada jawabannya adalah:

Siapa sebenarnya sosok Homunculus tersebut yang menurut Issei yang jiwanya dari masa depan merupakan sosok yang menghancurkan dunia bawah? Siapa yang menciptakan Homunculus itu? Sekuat apa Homunculus tersebut sehingga Issei dan Ddraig memutuskan mundur?

Disini sedikit misteri tentang kehancuran Soul Society sudah aku ungkapkan :v


	7. Bab 2 part 4

Apapun yang menyangkut HSDXD, fate series, Toaru series, Fairy tail, mahouka koukou no rettosei kore wa zombie desuka, grisaia series, Naruto dan anime lainnya yang tidak saya sebutkan karna lupa atau apa, baik dari segi chara, kekuatan dan sebagainya, itu bukan punya saya.

Bab 2.4 Tiga Fraksi

Part 1: Rapat antar petinggi Maou

Hari-hari setelah badai menerjang Kuoh Academy sudah berakhir, namun tidak semuanya berakhir. Akibat dari penyerangan ini membuat gencatan senjata tiga fraksi menjadi retak. Pihak Iblis sudah mengirim surat kepada pihak malaikat dan malaikat jatuh. Sementara itu, pihak Iblis mengadakan rapat dadakan yang membahas beberapa agenda penting.

Kini, terdapat empat sosok penting di Fraksi Iblsi yang duduk di meja bundar. Di sisi barat ada Sirzech selaku pemimpin tertinggi menatap dingin tiga sosok lainnya yang bernama Falbium, Ajuka, dan Serafal. Ajuka dan Falbium saling tatap karena bingung dengan alasan dibalik pemanggilan rapat darurat antar Maou yang diajukan oleh Sirzech.

"Jadi… bisa kau jelaskan alasan memanggil kami, Sirzech?" tanya Ajuka dengan raut wajah yang terlihat jelas sedang jengkel kepada sosok pria berambut merah crimson tersebut. Bagaimana tidak kesal, ketika sedang asik melakukan penelitian, malah dipanggil dadakan .

"Pertemuan membahas dua pokok pembicaraan, pertama sosok jendral malaikat jatuh mencuri Excaliburn dan menggunakan senjata itu untuk melakukan serangan kepada daerah kekuasaan kami san Sitri." Sirzech merasakan suhu ruangan menurun dratis. Dia melirik pelaku yang menyebabkan suhu udara menurun dratis. Sirzech paham dengan perasaan Serafal yang khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya yang diserang oleh Kokabiel.

"Konoyarou, kenapa mesum pemalas sialan itu tidak menghentikan bawahannya, dia ingin mengorbankan perang kah?" desis Serafal yang mulai menurunkan suhu udara menjadi minus derajat. Tangannya mengepal erat, seakan dengan mengepal emosinya mereda.

Sedangkan Ajuka hanya diam mengamati jalannya rapat petinggi Fraksi iblis tersebut.

Disisi lain, Falbium yang jarang memasang wajah serius, kini terlihat serius walaupun ada aura pemalas yang menyelimuti tubuh Falbium. Dia sesekali menguap dikarenakan mengantuk.

"Jadi… apa mau kalian, Sirzech, Serafall?" tanya Falbium menatap malas kepada Sirzech dan Serafal . Tatapan serius terpancar dibalik tatapan malasnya. Menandakan Falbium juga serius. Dia menggebrak mejanya. Menatap garang Sirzech dan Serafall.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kalian inginkan, tapi jika kalian mengobarkan bendera perang kepada salah satu fraksi, jangan salahkan aku apabila **mereka** membantai fraksi kita karena mengobarkan bendera perang." Sirzech, Serafall dan Ajuka sedikit terkejut melihat Falbium yang pertama kalinya bertindak tegas dan melupakan hobinya untuk tidur dimanapun, bahkan jika rapat petinggi fraksi Iblis.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'Mereka', Falbium. Jelaskan padaku!" ujar Sirzech dingin meminta penjelasan kepada Falbium. Dengan aura intimidasi yang menguar dari tubuhnya, dia serius menuntut jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Serafall dan Ajuka sedikit ketakutan, namun berbeda dengan Falbium yang hanya menguap melihat Sirzech mengancamnya dengan aura yang tidak membuatnya gentar.

"ANBU, Ansatsu Butai. Organisasi misterius yang anggotanya menyebar ke penjuru dunia, organisasi yang berjalan diantara hitam dan putih, atau bisa kita sebut abu-abu, organisasi yang dipimpin oleh Kiiro Senkou, si kilat. Tidak ada yang mempunyai informasi ANBU tersebut." Ujar Falbium seakan mengetahui seluk beluk ANBU, Ansatsu Butai. Di dalam hatinya dia ketawa dengan ekspresi Sirzech yang mengeras setelah mendengar informasinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Falbium? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu informasi sepenting itu?" tanya Sirzech yang menghilang dan muncul di depan Falbium lalu menarik kerah bajunya. Falbium hanya santai diperlakukan seperti ini, dia menatap Sirzech dengan pandangan menantang.

"Informasi ini sudah menyebar di kalangan dunia supernatural. ANBU merupakan organisasi yang keberadaannya sangat sulit dilacak. Mereka menunjukkan taringnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk membunuh sosok yang menggangu manusia. Kini mereka beraliansi dengan Youkai dan Asgard."

"Ke-kenapa kau mempunyai informasi sepenting itu dan tidak memberitahuku, Falbium?!" Sirzech murka? Tentu saja siapapun murka apabila sahabatnya menyimpan rahasia yang penting. Perasaan itu kini Sirzech rasakan. Energy di tubuh Sirzech meledak-ledak. Tangannya mengepal erat dengan energy merah kehitaman yang merupakan energy power of destruction, siap meninju wajah Falbium yang menantang Sirzech.

"Cukup Sir-tan!" seru suara feminim yang dimiliki satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan ini, yang membekukan setengah badan Sirzech.

"Kenapa kau jadi emosian seperti ini, Sirzech? Kenapa reaksimu seperti ini hanya karena Falbium mengetahui informasi tentang Kiiro Senkou beserta organisasi yang diketuainya?" tanya Ajuka dengan tatapan dingin. Sirzech menundukkan wajahnya. Sirzech kali ini terdiam, tidak tahu mau menjawab pertanyaan Ajuka.

"A-aku hanya… Kalian tidak paham kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini! Para tetua sialan itu menekanku semenjak pembunuhan Diadora Astaroth yang diduga merupakan perbuatan ANBU." Teriak Sirzech frustasi sembari mengacak rambutnya. Raut wajahnya begitu tertekan karena desakan para tetua busuk bau tanah itu yang menyuruhnya mencari informasi ANBU lebih detail, separate tempat tinggal, kekuatan, pemimpin.

"Cih dasar tetua kolot, apa mereka ingin fraksi Iblis hancur?" desis Falbium yang marah dengan tingkah tetua sialan itu. Ucapan Falbium menarik perhatian Sirzech, Serafall dan Ajuka.

"Apa maksudmu, Falbi-tan?" tanya Serafall memiringkan wajahnya.

"ANBU beraliansi dengan Youkai dan Asgard, kemudian visi dan misi ANBU hanya menghentikan perang tiga fraksi yang kemungkinan besar manusia bisa terseret perang tersebut. Aku juga tahu alasan kenapa mereka membunuh Diadora Astaroth. Hal itu karena dua hal, pertama dia adalah anggota Chaos Brigade. Kedua, dia adalah mata-mata dari golongan Maou lama yang merupakan salah satu pillar Chaos Brigade yang ingin merebut kekuasaan yang kita duduki dan memulai perang lagi."

"Hey Falb-tani, entah kenapa kau sangat tahu tentang ANBU dengan sangat detail." Falbium yang mendengar pertanyaan Serafall.

"Aku kenal dengan salah satu pillar utama ANBU. Dia adalah perempuan bercode name Lavender. Kami mengadakan kerjasama karena aku ingin perdamaian yang membuatku bisa tidur sepuasnya." Ujar Falbium yang ternyata ingin dunia dalam demi keinginan yang membuat Sirzech, Serafall dan Ajuka sweatdrop.

"Dasar pemalas!" seru Sirzech, Ajuka dan Serafall yang kesal dengan Falbium. Mereka pun menghajar Falbium untuk melampiaskan kekesalan mereka. Bagaimana tidak, mereka benar-benar kesal karena Falbium kenal dengan salah satu personil ANBU, parahnya salah satu pillar utama pula. Ditambah lagi dia kerja sama dengan pillar ANBU tersebut hanya untuk alasan konyol?!

'Yang benar saja!' Batin Sirzech, Serafall dan Ajuka bersamaan. Mereka menyeringai menatap Falbium yang menutup matanya dengan wajah bangga. Tanpa sadar dirinya akan diberikan 'kado'cantik dari para sahabatnya.

"Serang pemalas itu!" Mendengar teriakan Sirzech, Falbium memasang posisi siaga karena mengira ada musuh. Namun dia cengo melihat mereka bertiga berlari mengarah ke arahnya?

"A-are? Gya!"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah Falbium menerima 'kado' cantik dari sahabatnya, enam benjolan besar di kepalanya dan wajahnya yang bonyok. Sedangkan Sirzech, Ajuka dan Serafall memasang wajah watados dan duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Falbium menatap tajam Sirzech, Serafall dan Ajuka yang membuat wajahnya hancur.

"Yosh rapat kali ini sampai disini, jadi yang mewakili pihak kita adalah aku dan Serafall. Silahkan kembali ke rutinitas masing-masing. Dan untukmu Falbium, selamat menikmati hadiahmu.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sirzech, Serafall yang terkikik melihat wajah Falbium, dan Ajuka yang tertawa keras melihat sahabat pemalasnya bonyok berkat 'karya' mereka bertiga, menghilang menggunakan sihir teleportasi dengan lambang clan mereka.

"Sialan kalian bertiga!" teriak Falbium menggema di ruangan rapat. Burung gagak yang bertengger di atap ruang rapat langsung terbang menjauh karena terkejut dengan aura membunuh yang pekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC :v Bercanda neng :v lanjut kok

.

.

.

.

Part 2 Kazami Yuuji dan ramalan

Sesaat setelah pertarungan hidup-mati, menurut Rias dan Sona serta peeragenya, kini sekolah kembali lancar. Pertarungan yang menghancurkan sebagian bangunan langsung kembali sediakala, berterimakasihlah kepada Sona serta peeragenya yang mengembalikan sekolah yang hancur separate sedia kala. Seperti biasa, teriakan histeris memenuhi indera pendengaran Hanabi dan kawan-kawan. Mereka menatap bosan siswa-siswi yang berteriak tidak jelas saat Rias dan peeragenya.

"Mereka tidak bosan-bosannya berteriak gaje," ujar Vali yang menatap ke bawah, tepatnya gerbang pintu sekolah yang megah ini. Dia menyeruput es jeruk yang dia beli di kantin.

"Kau benar, namun sepertinya kau berhasil menghapus ingatan mereka, Lavender." Kata Toshiro memandang datar sosok Rias dan peerage yang tingkah lakunya seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Lihat saja mereka, Rias membalas sapaan para siswa dan siswi yang mengagumi mereka, Koneko tetap dengan wajah datarnya sembari memakan cemilan kesukaannya, Kiba yang selalu tebar pesona, Akeno yang menggoda Menma, Menma yang membalas godaan Akeno yang diakhiri canda tawa,

Hanabi duduk di lantai sembari menatap awan, tidak menghiraukan rekannya yang mengobrol. Dia merindukan keluarga kecilnya. Ditambah hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahun anaknya. Dalam hatinya ia pun berharap, agar bisa menemui anaknya serta suaminya di alam mimpi.

'Ne Ayumi-chan… bagaimana kabarmu di alam sana ya? Hiiks… apa kau merindukan kaa-chanmu ini? Kau tahu Ayumi-chan, aku hanya berharap, aku bisa berkumpul dengan kalian, bermain bersamamu. Namun apadaya, rupanya takdir berkata lain. Dan Anata, apa kau tahu, aku merindukan cengiranmu, sifat jahilmu dan sifatmu yang membuatku memilihmu, yaitu perasaan akan melindungi orang yang berharga. Berkatmu, kini aku paham alasan Nee-san tetap bersikukuh memilih Naruto, walaupun rintangan selalu menghadang mereka. Begitupun denganmu, aku masih ingat saat-saat itu, yang membuatku menyukaimu.' Batin Hanabi memegang kalung lotion love yang berisi gambar Konohamaru dan Ayumi serta dirinya yang berfoto saat kemping. Samar-samar di langit terbentuk sosok Konohamaru dan Ayumi yang tersenyum tipis, dan Konohamaru yang memegang kepala Ayumi dan mengacaknya dengan lembut sembari menatap dirinya dengan bibir yang bergerak membentuk kalimat, 'Aku tahu, janganlah bersedih, kau memegang peranan berat di masa depan, lebih berat dari kami, tolong… lupakan saja kami apabila itu membuat hatimu tenang dan fokus dengan misimu.'

Hanabi mengukir senyuman paling indah, saat menatap bayangan yang memudar dan menghilang. 'Seperti biasa, kau pasti tidak memperdulikan perasaanmu dan mengutamakan perasaan orang lain. Itulah yang membuatku menyukaimu,

"Hanabi, oy Hanabi…" Hanabi pun sadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Laxus yang melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Air mata yang tanpa sadar keluar membasahi pipinya ia hapus dengan kasar. Dia bisa melihat raut wajah khawatir dari rekannya. Sekali lagi ia bersyukur diberikan kesempatan kedua, walaupun tanpa kedua orang terkasihnya.

'Terima kasih Kami-sama, kau memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk meluruskan masalah di dunia ini.' Batin Hanabi menatap langit sejenak, dan tersenyum tipis saat sahabat-sahabatnya, Vali, Issei, Toshiro, Laxus dan Natsu yang bertanya kenapa dia menangis. Dia senang karena ANBU, tempat dia bernaung sekarang ini, membuatnya sangat nyaman berada disini.

"Jadi… apa langkah kita selanjutnya, Lavender-Hime."

Hanabi berdiri dan bersender di dekat pintu. Dia menutup matanya sebentar, kemudian membuka matanya dan mengaktifkan Byakugan. Mereka yang melihat Hanabi yang mengaktifkan Byakugannya, memasang wajah serius. Mereka tahu, bahwa Hanabi yang mengaktifkan Byakugannya, tandanya perbincangan kali ini sangatlah serius.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung langkah kita selanjutnya, mengingat aku masih belum mendapat informasi dari salah satu sahabatku di fraksi iblis yang aku perkirakan akan menindaklanjuti peristiwa ini di tiga fraksi. Mata-mata Taka mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menyerbu pertemuan tiga fraksi. Namun belum ada informasi baru mengenai siapa yang menyerang 3 fraksi pada saat pertemuan tersebut berlangsung. Namun besar kemungkinan pertemuan tersebut akan berlangsung disini, tempat kejadian perkara. Tapi, langkah selanjutnya kita pastikan pergi…" Hanabi menghentikan penjelasan yang dia berikan kepada sahabatnya. Dia yang berada paling dekat dari pintu yang menghubungkan tangga yang menuju lantai dua dan atap sekolah, melakukan tendangan berputar dengan chakra yang melapisi kakinya.

Berkat tendangan tersebut, sosok dibalik pintu itu terjepit. Suara jeritan memasuki indera pendengaran mereka yang bersiaga memandang datar sosok yang dibalik pintu itu, kecuali Vali. Kenapa? Karena dia mengenal sosok tersebut, teman sebangkunya, Yuuji Kazami.

Sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap diseret Hanabi dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan, kemudian melempar sosok itu ke atap sekolah.

"Jadi… Yuuji Kazami, kenapa kau menguping?" tanya Hanabi menatap datar sosok laki-laki yang memiliki wajah datar namun tatapannya tajam bagaikan elang menerkam mangsanya. Rambut hitamnya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin.

"Ugh… Nona, tendanganmu mengerikan sekali. Kedua tanganku yang menahan laju pintu itu sampai terasa tanganku terasa hancur. Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Aku mendengar kata ANBU, Iblis, 3 fraksi, dan semacamnya" Yuuji Kazami menatap tajam keenam sosok yang mengelilinginya. Dia terlihat tidak terancam, namun dia dalam posisi siaga penuh. Kemudian pandangannya mengarah ke Vali dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Terutama kau, Vali. Aku tahu kau adalah sang Hakuryuukou."

"Kau… tau tentang Sacred gear?" tanya Hanabi

"Tentu saja, namun sekali lagi, kalian sebenarnya siapa? Terutama kau nona, aku tahu kau seorang Hyuuga, terlihat jelas dari urat yang bermunculan di sekitar matamu, kau mengaktifkan Byakugan, bukan? Jika kau bertanya dimana aku menemukan informasi Hyuuga, maka aku akan menjawab, aku menemukan peninggalan desa Konoha." Hanabi langsung menendang Yuuji hingga menghantam dinding pembatas. Yuuji langsung muntah darah karena tendangan Hanabi begitu kuat. Hanabi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yuuji.

"Apa maksudmu, Kazami-san? Kenapa kau mengatakan omong kosong semacam itu," ujar Hanabi dengan nada dingin. Killing Intens sedikit menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ohok… ohok… organisasiku yang… ohok menemukan… peninggalan desa Konoha… Disitu… ada… ramalan… dari… Hokage ke-8, Uchiha Sasuke, yang mengatakan Hyuuga, Uzumaki, para naga di masa depan, dan bayangan akan menghadapi sesuatu yang besar. Matahari akan bersinar berwarna ungu, kejahatan semakin merajalela, munculnya sosok penghancur beberapa generasi, termasuk, hancurnya desa Konoha…" Sebelum Yuuji menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hanabi yang menitikkan air mata, menampar Yuuji, yang kembali teringat kepedihan tentang hancurnya Konoha dan kematian dua orang tercintanya. Dia pun sangat sedih dengan kehancuran desa Konoha.

"Tahu apa kamu tentang kehancuran desa Konoha, Hah?!"

"Huh… Hokage ke-8, Uchiha Sasuke, mendatangiku di alam mimpi. Dia menggenjutsu aku, memperlihatkan memori di masa lalu, kehancuran Konoha. Dia mengatakan, 'Carilah Hyuuga, Ootsutsuki dan Uzumaki serta naga disekelillingnya serta bayangan yang berada disisi mereka, beritahu mereka… ini pesan dari Hokage ke-8 yang didapat dari Miko dari negeri iblis, Shion, yang mengatakan, akan ada sesuatu yang besar di masa depan. Disaat hati diselimuti kegelapan, disaat kejahatan dimana-dimana. Akan ada beberapa fase sebelum sesuatu yang besar itu. Kematian, kepedihan, kesedihan, pengkhianatan, akan mewarnai fase-fase tersebut. Musuh lama akan memperparah kehancuran disini dan juga sosok penghancur beberapa generasi akan menyertai kehancuran tersebut."

Namun Kazami menundukkan wajahnya. Dia terlihat sedih, walaupun tampangnya tetap datar. "Tapi, kami sudah menghubungi pihak Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat jatuh. Aku dikirim kesini untuk meyakinkan pihak Iblis tentang ramalan ini. Namun, aku merasakan Chakura ketika kalian menginjakkan kaki disini."

Hanabi menutup matanya. Dia bersyukur bahwa mereka memenangkan peperangan. Namun yang dia heran, kenapa sosok yang membantai para Shinobi, yang bahkan Naruto yang merupakan shinobi terkuat yang memenangkan perang dunia Shinobi keempat, dan merupakan reinkarnasi Ashura tersebut bisa dikalahkan, namun Sasuke memenangkan pertarungan tersebut. Hanabi menatap Kazami dengan intens, berusaha mencaari setitik kebohongan yang dia lihat dari gerak gerik tubuh dan matanya. Namun, dia tidak menemukan setitik kebohongan tersebut.

"Jadi… apa langkahmu selanjutnya, Kazami-san?" tanya Hanabi. Dia menyodorkan lengannya untuk membantu Kazami berdiri. Sempat sebelumnya ia menyembuhkan Kazami dengan medic ini yang dia kuasai. Sembar menyembuhkan, sesekali ia melirik Yuuji Kazami yang menatap senju tangannya, tepatnya energy hijau yang membungkus kedua tangannya. Kazami menerima uluran tangan Hanabi, walaupun lukanya sudah sembuh, tetapi badannya masih susah digerakkan.

"Melanjutkan misiku, untuk mempersatukan umat manusia yang memiliki kekuatan."

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, Kazami berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, Kazami memalingkan wajahnya ke Hanabi dan kawan-kawan seraya berkata, "Selamat berjuang, Minna!"

Setelah Kazami menghilang dari balik pintu, bel tanda masukan pun berbunyi. Vali dan Hanabi menghela nafas pendek. Sedangkan Natsu memasang wajah malas, dan Toshiro tetap dengan wajah dinginnya, sedangkan Laxus memasang wajah malasnya.

"Yah… mumpung bel tanda masukan sudah berbunyi. Mari kembali ke kelas. Jam istirahat nanti, datang ke sini. Kita lanjutkan rapat tadi." Mereka mengangguk mendengar titah Hanabi yang memasang wajah serius.

Part 3: Sekiryuutei menunjukkan taringnya!

Jam kini menunjukkan pukul 10.20 pagi. Bel sekolah berbunyi dengan merdunya di telinga siswa yang menantikan bel tersebut yang pertanda jam istirahat tersebut dimulai. Issei, Vali, dan Toshiro langsung melangkah keluar. Namun, Issei menghentikan gerakannya dikarenakan bajunya ada yang narik. Issei memutarkan badannya dan menatap datar perempuan bertubuh mungil yang memiliki rambut putih dengan wajah yang imut dan menggemaskan bagi para siswa.

"Issei-san, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Koneko dengan wajah memelas dengan kedua bola matanya yang membesar, bagaikan kucing memelas. Namun Issei tetap memasang wajah datar. Dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Koneko tersenyum kecil. Issei menatap Vali dan Toshiro yang menatap khawatir dirinya, namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya, dan menatap mereka berdua dengan serius, seakan menyuruhnya pergi saja tanpa aku. Setelah itu, Vali dan Toshiro melangkah ke atap sekolah.  
Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Issei, Koneko melangkahkan kakinya keluar sekolah. Tepatnya pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Issei menyusul Koneko dan berjalan di sampingnya. Koneko menatap rindu dan sendu Issei tanpa Issei sadari.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, halaman sekolah yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput tipis dan terdapat pancuran air di tengahnya. Di sekitar pinggiran halaman, ditanami aneka macam bunga. Di depan tanaman bunga itu, terdapat dua buah kursi panjang. Issei dan Koneko duduk disana.

"Jadi… ada apa, Koneko-san?"

Issei melihat pandangan Koneko menjadi sendu. Membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Batinnya bertanya-tanya, apa Koneko di hadapannya adalah Koneko masa depan? Hati Issei gelisah. DIa berharap, semoga Koneko di hadapannya ini bukanlah Koneko dimasa depan

"Issei-san, apa kau… dari masa depan?" tanya Koneko yang terdengar ragu-ragu. Mata Issei melebar, terkejut karena Koneko mengetahui Identitas dirinya.

"Ke-kenapa … "Sebelum Issei melanjutkan ucapannya, Koneko memeluk Issei dengan erat. Issei terkesiap karna dipeluk oleh sosok Koneko. Namun yang membuatnya terdiam adalah, Koneko menangis… Bahagia.

"Tak mungkin… Kau juga…"

"Ya… aku juga." Seakan tahu apa yang ingin pria berambut coklat di depannya ini, Koneko langsung memotong ucapan Issei.

"Jadi… tolong jangan kasih tahu siapapun ya, bahkan Buchou atau Rias sekalipun. Belum saatnya aku membuka kedokku." Ujar Issei mengetuk pelan dahi Koneko dengan senyuman tipis.

"Tolong juga… jangan mati seperti dulu, Koneko-chan. Cuma kau yang kali ini melindungi Buchou. Sedangkan aku melindungimu, Akeno dan Kiba serta Rias Senpai dari balik layar." gumam Issei menatap ke langit dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kali ini… aku pasti bisa melindungimu, Koneko." Ujar Issei lirih, tanpa sadar, Issei mengingat saat dirinya tidak mampu melindungi Rias dan semuanya Mata Koneko melebar saat melihat Issei pertama kali menangis. Koneko tahu, hanya ada satu hal yang mampu membuat Issei menangis, kematian orang yang paling ia sayangi.

"A-apa yang terjadi setelah kematianku, Issei?" tanya Koneko.

"Se-setelah kematianmu yang melindungi Rias saat penyerbuan…" Issei pun bercerita tentang kejadian setelah kematian Koneko dengan nada bergetar dan sedih. Koneko shock dengan cerita Issei. kedua tangannya menutup mulut mungilnya. Dia hampir tidak percaya ucapan Issei. Tubuhnya melemas dan dia terduduk. Air mata pun akhirnya keluar dari matanya.

Hening pun mewarnai suasana diantara mereka berdua kali ini. Sesaat setelah Issei menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi setelah kematian sosok didepannya, Koneko, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Ne Koneko-chan, bagaimana kau… bagaimana caramu kembali ke masa lalu?" tanya Issei menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Pertanyaan yang daritadi membuatnya penasaran. Koneko menjawab pertanyaan Issei dengan sedikit isak tangis. Dia pun menceritakan sesaat sebelum kematiannya.

" **Jangan kabur kalian, Rias Gremory!" seru salah satu dari 14 sosok yang terbang menggunakan sayap yang sama dengan sayap yang dimiliki oleh Rias dan Koneko dan sosok yang selalu berada disampingnya, sebagai bidak benteng. Laser-laser demonic power melesat menuju mereka berdua. Kekuatan Koneko yang masih belum kembali penuh karena sebelumnya dia bertarung habis-habisan menerjang ruang bawah tanah markas Maou yang merupakan penjara penjahat tingkat tinggi. Dimana penjara itu melewati beberapa fase dulu, seperti menghisap habis energy demonic power, menyegel sihir yang dimiliki penjahat tingkat atas. Kenapa Rias bisa yang dipenjara di tempat tersebut bisa menggunakan sihir. Berterimakasihlah pada Naruto yang sebenarnya ikut bersama Koneko. Namun, dia tumbang dikarenakan melindungi Koneko. Tetapi Naruto yang bersama Koneko merupakan Chibunshin.**

 **Koneko dan Rias terbang sembari menghindari serangan 14 sosok yang merupakan pasukan khusus Maou. Namun, perlahan-lahan kecepatan terbang Koneko berkurang. Walaupun kapasitas sihirnya besar, ditambah senjutsu, tetapi staminanya terbatas, ditambah pertarungan selama 5 Jam penuh, ditambah pula luka-luka yang mengukir di kulit putih susu Koneko.**

" **Buchou… hah… hah… Kau duluan saja. Aku yang menahan mereka.. hah… hah…" Rias melebar mendengar ucapan datar Koneko. Dia bisa mendengar nafas Koneko yang tidak beraturan. Dia juga sempat melihat tubuh Koneko penuh dengan luka. Hatinya sakit melihat 'keluarganya' dalam kondisi seperti ini hanya karna ketidakberdayaannya dirinya. Dia juga sedih karna dirinya pula, Issei, sekarat karena menggunakan Juggernaut Drive karena melindungi dirinya saat penyergapan yang dilakukan saat rating game iblis muda berlangsung, yang dilakukan oleh salah satu Maou, yaitu ********. Dia pun keluar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar jeritan dari sosok yang menyelamatkannya, Koneko. Dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke asal suara tersebut. Dia melihat Koneko menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri tameng untuk melindungi dirinya. Sayap Koneko terlihat terbakar parah akibat demonic power dari salah satu sosok yang melempar dirinya.**

"Koneko-chan!" Rias memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara yang sangat ia kenal, sosok yang dia cintai, menatap penuh harap ke sosok armor merah yang sangat terkenal di kalangan di dunia supernatural. Dialah Sekiryuutei. Sosok Sekiryuutei yang merupakan salah satu anggota keluarganya, Hyoudo Issei.

 **Baru beberapa detik dia memalingkan wajahnya dari sosok perempuan bertubuh mungil yang dia anggap adik tersebut. Suara ledakan pun terjadi. Disaat bersamaan, Issei, sosok berarmor merah tersebut berteriak memanggil sosok perempuan bertubuh mungil tersebut.**

" **Koneko!" Bohong jika dia tidak khawatir dengan Koneko yang dalam keadaan buruk. Dia sangat khawatir, ditambah dia tidak merasakan aura Koneko. Namun disaat bersamaan dia merasakan energy Senjutsu yang begitu kental dari tempat Koneko berada. Asap pekat menutupi tempat Koneko berada. Iblis-iblis yang mengejar dirinya tertawa bahagia melihat salah satu musuh mereka yang menyelamatkan penjahat tingkat atas, Rias Gremory, itu mereka duga sudah mati karena terkena serangan mereka. Tawa merendahkan mereka tunjukkan kepada Rias yang down karena menduga bahwa Koneko meninggal.**

" **Aku masih hidup, Rias-senpai. Aura ini… Issei-senpai, akhirnya kau telat. Selanjutnya tolong jaga Rias-senpai, ya? Dan ini bidakku, selamatkan orang yang menurutmu pantas diselamatkan, Rias-Senpai." Sembari mengucapkan hal tersebut, Koneko melempar bidak yang dia ambil dari tubuhnya dan ia lempar ke Rias yang refleks ditangkap oleh Rias. Setelah beberapa saat, asap tersebut menghilang dihembus oleh angin. Mata Rias melebar saat melihat Koneko yang tersenyum tipis seolah dia mampu melawan mereka semua.**

" **Kau hebat juga Iblis kecil, bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main dulu sebelum membunuh mereka semua, termasuk Sekiryuutei merepotkan itu." Mereka menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pria yang berdiri paling depan yang bertubuh kekar dan memegang pedang dark sword. Mereka semua menyeringai menakutkan, namun tidak membuat Koneko takut.**

" **Issei-senpai, pergilah. Biar aku yang mengatasi mereka." Tanpa membalikkan badannya, Koneko tahu, Issei mengangguk mendengar permintaannya, tepatnya permintaan terakhirnya. Dia juga tahu Issei sangatlah sedih. Dia juga mendengar Rias memanggil namanya berkali-kali yang makin lama makin kecil.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sementara itu, Rias menangis di pelukan Issei. Dia sangat sedih karena meninggalkan Koneko, adik tercintanya. Dia memukul armor Issei sembari berteriak menyalahkan Issei.**

" **Hiiks… Kenapa Issei… Kenapa… Hiiks Kenapa kau meninggalkan… Hiiks… Koneko? Kenapa Issei? Dia temanmu Issei… Hiiks… Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkan dia, Issei? Hiiks… Koneko…. Huwaa!" Tangisan Rias pun tambah menjadi-jadi setelah mengatakan itu. Issei menatap Rias sedih. Dia sangat paham perasaan sosok yang kini ia gendong. Tetapi dia harus mundur karena kondisinya sangat buruk untuk melanjutkan pertarungan, dan Koneko menyadari keadaan tersebut. Dia juga merutuki kelemahannya karena harus membuat Koneko. Dia tidak mau menuruti egonya dan bertindak gegabah, yang mengakibatkan semuanya … mati. Dia pun mengingat nasihat Naruto setelah melatihnya.**

" _ **Ne Issei, ingatlah satu hal ini. Dalam pertarungan, bahkan peperangan, terkadang untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, memerlukan pengorbanan. Begitupun dalam pertarungan, ada kalanya kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu, entah itu nyawamu atau temanmu atau bahkan orang yang kau sayangi. Memang menyakitkan. Aku yakin kau pasti paham saat mengalaminya langsung."**_

 **Awalnya Issei tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto. Namun sekarang dia mengerti. Jika dia tetap memaksa egonya untuk melawan mereka dengan kondisi buruk, maka mereka semua, termasuk dirinya mati.**

 **Issei kembali mengingat saat pertama kali dia direinkarnasi menjadi Iblis. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya tertawa miris bercampur sedih. Dia baru sadar bahwa dirinya yang dulu sangatlah naif, terutama begitu dia tahu bahwa ia memegang sacred gear longinus, Boosted Gear. Dia yang dulu bertekad untuk menyelamatkan temannya, apapun yang terjadi. Tetapi… kini? Ia terpaksa mengorbankan satu temannya, demi menyelamatkan orang yang ia cintai. Issei menatap tempat Koneko berada yang kini dipenuhi asap yang sangat tebal dan disertai ledakan yang besar yang terjadi beberapa kali. Dia juga merasakan hembusan angin yang sangat kencang, padahal jaraknya sudah jauh, sekitar 1 kilometer jauhnya. Hatinya kini diliputi perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar. Terutama melihat keadaan psikologi Rias yang begitu buruk. Ia melirik sedih Rias yang kini tertidur dipelukannya setelah beberapa saat menangis dan memukul dadanya.**

" **Maafkan aku, Rias-senpai… maafkan aku Koneko-chan." Setelah bergumam kecil, Issei melesat dengan cepat, menuju lubang hitam yang dibuat oleh Sirzech.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sementara itu, Koneko terengah-engah menatap tajam enam sosok iblis yang kini masih bernafas. Mukanya memucat dikarenakan kekurangan darah. Tangan kirinya dipotong oleh salah satu Iblis yang ia bunuh, hingga darah merembes deras karnanya. Sementara itu, enam sosok iblis yang masih bernafas tertawa jahat melihat Koneko yang terlihat kelelahan.**

" **Kenapa Iblis-chan, tidak bisa bertarung lagi? Menyerahlah… kau tidak akan menang."**

 **Koneko hanya diam. Pandangannya menjadi buram. Keadaannya betul-betul buruk. Kehabisan energy sihir, banyaknya luka di tubuhnya, kekurangan darah, bebrapa tulangnya patah, stamina berkurang habis. Koneko tersenyum sedih.**

' **Hanya sampai disini kah? Kaa-chan, Tou-san, nee-chan, sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi kita akan berkumpul kembali di alam sana.'**

 **Pandang Koneko pun mulai menggelap, sebelum kesadarannya direngut oleh kegelapan, dia melihat energy demonic melesat menuju dirinya. Dia pun hanya pasrah menerima serangan tersebut. Namun… tiba-tiba bayangan hitam melesat menuju Koneko dan melayang tepat di depan Koneko dengan tangan kanan mengarah ke bola energy tersebut.**

 **Divide divide divide**

 **Energy demonic yang melesat menuju Koneko mengecil dan mengecil lalu menghilang tanpa sisa. Enam sosok yang tersisa dari pertarungan melawan Koneko melebarkan matanya mendengar suara mekanik yang mereka kenali.**

 **Karyuu No Houkou!**

 **Tenryuu No Houkou!**

 **Ice Cannon!**

 **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!**

 **Ledakan besar pun terjadi. Keenam sosok itu mati seketika karena kelengahan mereka yang mengira pertarungan telah usai, walaupun tahanan berhasil meloloskan diri. Ledakan tersebut sangatlah besar. Hingga seluruh pelosok Underworld bisa mendengarnya.**

" **Sepertinya kita terlambat."**

" **Kau benar, Igneel."**

" **Dimana sosok Nekoshou tersebut, Devil Slayer?"**

" **Dia terurai menjadi debu."**

" **Sebaiknya kita pergi, Hakuryuukou, Igneel, Grandine, Devil Slayer, Ice Prince."**

" **Ha'I Kiiro Senkou-Sama"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Koneko melayang di tempat yang serba putih. Dia mengeram rendah, kemudian perlahan membuka matanya.**

" **Ini… dimana?" Koneko menatap sekitarnya dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Di dalam hatinya, dia selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah dia sudah mati, ataukah belum.**

" **Ini diperbatasan hidup dan mati. Dan kau sudah mati, Koneko-chan." Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yang sangat terang menerangi tempat Koneko berada. Cahay tersebut sangatlah terang, sehingga Koneko meringis dibuatnya.**

 **Mata Koneko meredup. Sedih karena dia sudah mati, dan disisi lain dia senang karena bisa menyelamatkan sahabat dan orang yang dia sukai, walaupun dia menyembunyikan perasaannya begitu mengetahui Rias menyukai orang yang ia sayangi, Hyoudou Issei.**

" **Apakah kau… kami-sama?" tanya Koneko ragu-ragu. Ketika mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan cahaya yang sangat terang itu, dia langsung bersujud di depan cahaya tersebut.**

" **Berdirilah Koneko. Aku akan mengirimkanmu ke masa lalu, untuk menemani salah satu sahabatmu yang juga kembali ke masa lalu. Tetapi, akan terjadi perubahan besar-besaran yang tidak kau sangka, apa kau bersedia?"**

" **Ya… aku bersedia." Disaat bersamaan setelah mengatakan itu, tubuh Koneko bersinar terang dan tubuhnya perlahan menghilang. Sebuah cahaya biru memasuki tubuh Koneko sebelum menghilang.**

" **Oh ya… aku memberikan DNA sosok legenda di rasmu… dia adalah ********. Gunakan kekuatan itu untuk kebaikan."**

 **Mata Koneko melebar tatkala mendengar ucapan sosok cahaya itu yang disebut Kami-sama. Koneko belum sempat mengatakan terima kasih, dikarenakan tubuhnya menghilang sepenuhnya.**

"Setelah itu. Aku bertemu dengan Koneko yang zaman sekarang di perbatasan hidup dan mati. Dia masihlah berumur 7 tahun, itu saat pembantaian clan Nekoshou. Saat aku bertanya kenapa dia berada di sini. Dia hanya menjawab dengan senyuman kecut."

" **Aku sudah mati. Kau pasti diriku di masa depan, entah kenapa kau terlihat sehat, berbeda denganku. Clan Nekoshou dibantai oleh Iblis, karena diriku adalah reinkarnasi ********."** Ujar Koneko mengulangi ucapan Koneko kecil di zaman ini. Issei mengeram mendengar Koneko di masa ini sudah mati. Dan sosok yang mendiami tubuh Koneko masa ini adalah Koneko masa depan. Issei hanya mengangguk paham. Tiba-tiba dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gomen Koneko-chan." Issei melesat ke belakang Koneko dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan Koneko tidak dapat mengikuti gerakan Issei. Tubuh Koneko menegang, dia terkejut dengan kecepatan Issei yang bahkan dia tidak dapat merasakan energy sihir yang mensupport kecepatannya. Koneko tersenyum tipis. 'Kau sudah bertambah kuat Issei, semoga kita bukan musuh di masa depan.' Pandangan Koneko menggelap, tubuhnya lemas seketika. Tubuh Koneko linglung karena kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Tubuhnya jatuh ke belakang. Sebelum punggung Koneko 'mencium' tanah yang keras, Issei menahan punggung Koneko lalu menggendongnya. Issei berjalan beberapa langkah menuju kursi panjang dan merebahkan Koneko dengan lembut di sana. Issei dapat merasakan bahwa Kekkai menyelimuti halaman belakang sekolah. Issei menatap sendu Koneko, dia merapikan poni Koneko yang sedikit berantakan, lalu mengecup pelan dahi Koneko.

"Oyasumi, Neko-chan… Semoga dipertemuan berikutnya kita bukan musuh."

Sebelum Issei melangkah meninggalkan halaman sekolah dengan menghancurkan Kekkai yang menyelimuti halaman sekolah yang mengurungnya, muncul delapan lingkaran sihir yang mengelilingi Issei dan Koneko. Melihat lingkaran sihir yang sangat ia kenali, Gremory dan Sitri, membuat Issei mendecih kesal karena telat pergi dari halaman sekolah. Dari delapan lingkaran tersebut muncullah Akeno, Rias, Kiba, Sona, Tsubaki, Rosseweiss, Saji dan Menma. Mereka menaatap marah ke Issei.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Neko-chan, Hyoudo Issei?!" bentak Menma menatap tajam. Issei hanya diam menatap datar Menma. Di dalam hati Issei, dia bertanya-tanya, 'Apakah sosok di depannya ini merupakan pengganti posisinya?'

Namun untuk sementara ini, dia buang jauh-jauh segala pertanyaannya tersebut. Issei menggigit sedikit jarinya hingga sedikit berdarah. Kemudian menggoreskan darah tersebut di punggung tangannya. Ledakan kecil terjadi, asap mengepul pergelangan tangan Issei. Semua yang ada disana kebingungan, kecuali Menma yang terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Issei.

"Kau… bisa Fuinjutsu?" tanya Menma ragu. Issei hanya mengganguk kecil. Kini tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah tanto yang panjangnya tidak lebih dari 35 cm.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Menma yang raut wajahnya berubah dratis. Tak ada tekanan emosi di dalam kalimatnya. Kedua kunai yang ia genggam erat.

"Aku hanyalah manusia…" Sebelum Issei menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kiba melesat dan menebaskan pedangnya yang ditargetkan ke dirinya. Namun berkat refleks yang dilatih oleh Dragon Team, dia selamat. Issei mengambil sesuatu di kantong celananya yang membuat Rias dan Sona serta peerage mereka siaga. Mereka tambah siaga saat Issei melemparkan sesuatu itu ke lantai.

Boff

Asap mengepul menghalangi pandangan Rias, Akeno, Sona, Kiba, Rosseweiss, Menma, Saji dan Tsubaki. Kiba memegang erat senjatanya, Akeno yang tetap berdiri tenang, berbeda dengan petir yang menjalar sekitar tubuhnya, Rias yang tubuhnya diselimuti armor Power Of destruction, Menma yang memegang dua kunai di kedua tangannya dengan erat, Tsubaki yang memegang Naginata, Sona yang dikelilingi naga es ciptaannya untuk melindungi titik vital tubuhnya.

"Teknik ini…" gumam kecil Menma, mengingat masa kecilnya saat pertama kali menjalankan misi yang ternyata rank A. Teknik yang mirip dengan Silent Kill milik Zabuza.

"Oh kau mengenal teknik ini? Ya, ini adalah teknik Silent Kill."

Menma dan Akeno yang merupakan sensorik terbaik diantara delapan orang yang mengepung Issei pun mencoba melacak Issei, namun mereka shock karena tidak dapat merasakan aura selain demonic mana yang merupakan ciri khas mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Menma Shock.

"Walaupun asap ini tidak bertahan lama, yah aku masih bisa menumbangkan hal yang paling merepotkan."

Raut wajah Menma mengeras. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin begitu mendengar suara bisikan dari belakang badannya.

Jrash Jrash Jrash Jleb

Punggung Menma terukir tiga luka memanjang dan satu tusukan tepat di perutnya. Sontak Menma menjerit kesakitan karena luka dan tusukan tersebut. Menma menjerit kecil saat pedang yang menembus tubuhnya ditarik paksa, hingga darah merembes keluar dengan cepat.

Rias dan lainnya terkejut mendengar Menma yang merupakan anggota terkuat yang dia miliki dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Hyoudo Issei. Asap yang menghalangi pandangan Menma menghilang. Mereka kembali terkejut ketika melihat Menma tersungkur di atas genangan darah.

"Balance Breaker!" seru Issei. Muncul gauntlet dengan kristal hijau di tengahnya, yang dimana kristal tersebut bersinar terang. Sona yang melihat gauntlet itu, sontak terkejut. "Sekiryuutei." Berkat pendengaran yang diatas rata-rata, mereka dapat mendengar bisikan kecil Sona yang diam seribu bahasa menatap tajam sosok Issei yang diselimuti armor merah di langit.

"Tak mungkin… Issei adalah Sekiryuutei. Aku kira dia hanya mempunyai sacred gear twice critical karena rendahnya aura yang berada di dalam tubuhnya." Jerit Rias yang terkejut karena prediksinya jauh melenceng.

Issei memandang rendah mereka bertujuh. Suara mekanik yang berseru 'Boost' memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Terkejut? Seharusnya kalian mencari info dulu tentang target kalian lebih jauh lagi. Salah informasi fatal loh akibatnya, kalian bisa mati karena informasi yang salah tersebut." Tubuh Issei merapat, dia menukik ke bawah dengan sebilah pedang yang dia genggam erat. Dia terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Kiba. Issei menebaskan pedangnya dengan sangat kuat, bahkan pedang Kiba pun tidak mampu menahannya.

Kiba menghindar ke belakang untuk menghindari tebasan itu, walaupun sedikit mengenai wajahnya, tetapi dia masih selamat. Namun…

"Kau salah langkah Kiba-san," tangan kiri Issei yang menganggur pun digunakan untuk mencekik Kiba dan menyeretnya di tanah.

Issei terbang rendah, dengan mencekik leher Kiba dan menyeret wajah yang dielu-elukan di Kuoh Academy tersebut harus bergesekan. Setelah lima puluh meter ia menyeret Kiba, Issei melempar Kiba dengan kekuatan penuh hingga terpental sejauh lima meter.

Boost Boost Boost

Explosion!"

Mata Sona melebar melihat serangan Issei melesat menuju Kiba yang masih terlempar dan belum bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. "Kiba… cih, kenapa kita tidak bisa bergerak?"

Tidak bisa bergerak? Salahkan mereka semua yang terjebak dengan perangkap fuinjutsu Issei. Seluruh badan mereka terikat rantai dan dipaksa telungkup di tanah. Mereka tidak bisa berontak karena setiap mereka berontak, ikatan rantai tersebut tambah mengencang dan disaat bersamaan energy sihir mereka dihisap ketika ingin mengeluarkan sihir mereka.

Serangan Issei melesat menuju Kiba yang masih terseret berkat lemparan Issei. Kiba yang melihat serangan mengarah padanya pun hanya bisa pasrah. Tetapi…

Prang

Kekkai yang menyelimuti halaman sekolah pecah, disertai kilatan putih yang melesat menuju Kiba.

Divide divide divide

Serangan Issei perlahan mengecil lalu menghilang.

"Va—ah bukan, Hakuryuukou, kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya Issei dingin karena sosok Hakuryuukou Menyerap habis serangannya hingga tak tersisa satupun.

"Ayolah Sekiryuutei jangan marah begitu karena menggangu permainan yang kau lakukan dengan mereka. Lavender-sama memanggil kita segera untuk melaksanakan misi," ujar sosok berarmor putih yang merupakan rival Sekiryuutei,dengan kata lain sosok tersebut adalah Hakuryuukou.

"Hn. Baiklah, kalian beruntung karena Lavender-sama memanggilku, semoga dimasa depan kita bukanlah musuh." Issei pun terbang ke langit dan menghancurkan kekkai yang menghalanginya dengan sekali serangan. Diikuti oleh sosok Hakuryuukou yang juga ikutan terbang.

Setelah Issei pergi dari kekkai, lingkaran fuin yang menyebabkan Rias dan lainnya tidak bergerak menghilang, termasuk rantai yang mengikat mereka yang berubah menjadi debu. Rias langsung menghampiri Menma dan menyalurkan energy iblisnya untuk mempercepat regenerasi Menma. Sementara itu Tsubaki berlari menuju Kiba yang dalam kondisi mengenaskan dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kiba, tetapi bedanya Tsubaki menyalurkan energy iblisnya melalui … ciuman.

.

.

Part 4: Apa yang kamu sembunyikan, Issei?

Semenjak kepergian Issei dan sosok Hakuryuukou, Sona menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia memijit pelipisnya karena rasa sakit dikepalanya yang diakibatkan oleh kebanyakan berfikir kemungkinan terbesar kenapa Issei yang merupakan sang Sekiryuutei berteman dengan Hakuryuukou yang merupakan lawan abadinya. Dia sedikit tersentak ketika bahunya dipegang oleh seseorang. Dia membalikkan kepalanya dan menatap Rias yang khawatir dengan dirinya.

"Kau kenapa, Sona?" tanya perempuan berambut merah panjang dengan tubuh yang mampu membuat lelaki tunduk kepadanya. Sona tersenyum tipis, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan khawatir sahabat kecilnya itu.

Sementara itu, Menma yang terbaring tak berdaya di sofa panjang pun hanya bisa mendecih. Dia kesal karena mereka semua, termasuk dirinya, terjebak di lingkaran fuinjutsu: chain chakra absorb. Serangan kecil seperti itu, seharusnya ia bisa menghindar dengan mudah.

Menma yang mencoba mengubah posisinya dari tidur menjadi duduk pun meringis kecil. Perban yang mengikat badannya yang terluka itu kembali memerah, lukanya kembali terbuka. Rias dan Tsubaki hanya menutupi sebagian luka Menma dan Kiba. Luka tusukan belum mereka sembuhkan sepenuhnya, dikarenakan energy sihir mereka habis diserap rantai sialan tersebut.

Sona merasakan energy sihir yang familiar dari pintu masuk ORC, tempat mereka sekarang berada. Pintu terbuka dan masuklah sosok perempuan berambut putih dengan body yang hot, dan mengenakan pakaian maid yang pas di badan, sehingga memperlihatkan lekukan badannya, termasuk dadanya yang besar pun tercetak sempurna.

"Grayfia?"

"Rias-sama, ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan kepada kalian," kata Grayfia to the point menatap seluruh penghuni di ORC. Ia meringis melihat dua peerage adik dari suaminya ini dalam kondisi memprihatinkan. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka adalah didikan dari salah satu iblis tingkat tinggi.

"Kenapa dengan Menma-sama dan Kiba-sama." Menma yang mendengar ucapan formal Grayfia memasang wajah cemberut. Namun ketika mendengar pertanyaan Grayfia, tangannya mengepal erat. Rias menatap khawatir Menma yang sepertinya masih kesal dengan Issei. Sedangkan Akeno yang baru saja keluar dari dapur karena membuat minuman untuk mereka bersembilan.

"Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou menampakkan diri mereka di hadapan kami. Salah satu dari mereka menyerang kami." Ujar Sona yang mewakili para iblis yang di ORC yang tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Grayfia.

Sona bisa melihat secercah ekspresi terkejut di wajah cantik Grayfia. Ia bisa menebak Grayfia terkejut karena kemunculan Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryuutei dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Melihat tak ada perbincangan yang lagi, Grayfia berdehem pelan, mengulangi ucapannya yang sebelumnya ia ubah menjadi pertanyaan pribadi tentang peerage Rias, Menma dan Kiba, yang menurutnya termasuk iblis tingkat menengah.

"Saya lanjutkan, Sirzech-sama berpesan kepada kalian, untuk mempersiapkan ruang pertemuan tiga fraksi, yang akan berlangsung selama satu minggu lagi. Jadi, Rias-sama, Sirzech-sama meminta kau dan peeragemu serta Sona dan peeragenya untuk mempersiapkan semuanya semaksimal mungkin."

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Grayfia pergi dengan lingkaran sihir Gremory. Mereka semua tenggelam dalam fikiran mereka sendiri. Akeno berjalan mendekati Koneko. Dia tersenyum miris melihat Koneko yang belum sadarkan diri selama enam jam. Tangan Akeno mengepal erat, dia sangat marah dengan Issei yang entah melakukan apa dengan Koneko hingga dia tidak sadar sampai saat ini.

"Issei…" Suasana menjadi hening ketika Koneko menggeliat sembari mengigau nama Issei, yang membuat seluruh ruangan ORC kebingungan. Matanya terbuka perlahan. Seluruh penghuni di ruangan ini senang melihat Koneko sadar. Mereka langsung mendekat ke Koneko yang sedang membiasakan cahaya yang memasuki matanya. Tubuhnya masih lemas untuk digerakkan. Rias memeluk Koneko sambil menangis.

"Akhirnya kau sadar Koneko-chan, aku khawatir denganmu." Koneko sedikit melebar karena membuat khawatir sosok king yang dia anggap kakaknya. Koneko membalas pelukan Rias dan mengelus pelan punggung Rias sembari berkata, "Maaf Nee-san, aku telah membuatmu khawatir."

Koneko menatap lembut Rias. Setelah puas menatap Rias, dia menatap Akeno, Tsubaki, Sona, Kiba dan Menma yang terkapar di sofa dengan penuh balutan kain putih. Mereka semua khawatir dengan dirinya

"Kau kenapa, Menma-san, Kiba-san?" Koneko memiringkan wajahnya ketika melihat ekspresi kesal disertai decihan yang sukses keluar dari bibir mereka. Akeno yang melihat tingkah Kiba dan Menma terkikik geli.

"Sekiryuutei mengalahkan kami dengan telak." Cuma dengan satu kalimat tersebut, Koneko terkejut. Dia tahu Issei kuat, tapi mengalahkan mereka berdelapan yang dua diantaranya merupakan iblis tingkat tinggi, dua merupakan iblis ting at menengah, satu merupakan ninja yang kekuatannya diatas mereka dan satu merupakan didikan iblis tingkat atas. Koneko tersenyum di dalam hati. Berbeda dengan raut wajahnya yang menjadi datar kembali. Dia mengingat permohonan Issei agar tidak membocorkan rahasianya. 'Tenang aja, Issei-kun. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu.'

Tapi Koneko sedih, sebelum pingsan, senyap-senyap dia mendengar perkataan Issei. Dia pun berharap, mereka tidak bertemu dengan status musuh. Dia tidak ingin bertarung dengan Issei. Sangat tidak ingin menghunuskan senjatanya ke Issei.

'Aku juga berharap pertemuan kita selanjutnya bukan musuh, Issei-kun.' Mohon Koneko dalam hati.

.

.

.

Malam harinya di Villa ANBU. Issei menatap datar Hanabi yang membentak dirinya karena membongkar statusnya sebagai Sekiryuutei. Sebuah tamparan keras ia terima dengan lapang dada. Dia tahu, tindakannya ini menimbulkan pro dan kontra yang mengakibatkan terompet perang berbunyi.

"Kau paham Issei?!" bentak Hanabi yang memijit kepalanya karena kebodohan temannya.

"Hah… kau membuat semua ini menjadi runyam, Issei," komentar Toshiro menghela nafas. Dia tak habis fikir dengan tindakan sembrono Issei, ditambah dia tidak mengenakan seragam samaran apapun untuk menyamarkan identitas aslinya.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, mereka menyerang duluan."

Hanabi menatap penuh selidik kepada Issei. Dia berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata dan gerak gerik sang Sekiryuutei di zaman ini. Tetapi dia tidak menemukannya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Vali yang membaca novel. Merasa ditatap, Vali menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap penuh heran ke Hanabi dan lainnya yang juga menatap Vali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Vali dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Hanabi menepuk dahinya keras-keras setelah mengetahui Vali tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. 'Senista ini kah kaisar naga putih dan juga keturunan Lucifer.'

Lucifer? Ya, Hanabi mengetahui rahasia Vali yang disimpan erat oleh tiga pillar utama ANBU. Kenapa hanya tiga pillar utama ANBU? Karena mereka bertiga yang menemukan Vali sewaktu kecil yang sekarat terkapar di tengah jalan. Naruto memasuki memori Vali untuk mengetahui alasan kenapa sosok tersebut sekarat. Setelah mengetahui alasannya, Naruto merasa Iba dengan Vali. Kemudian, mereka mengadopsi Vali dan merawatnya, sebelumnya Naruto menggunakan salah satu kemampuan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya, Koto Amatsukami, dia mengubah ingatan Vali yang kelam serta keinginan untuk balas dendam.

"Apa benar kata Issei tentang mereka menyerang duluan?"

Vali mengangguk. Dia merutuki nasib buruknya karena terseret masalah Issei.

"Kiba menyerang Issei duluan. Ku fikir cukup untuk menjadikan alasan Issei untuk membela dirinya." Issei menghela nafas lega mendengar pembelaan sosok yang seharusnya menjadi rivalnya.

Hanabi mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Vali. Yeah memang alasan itu bisa dijadikan alasan Issei membela diri, tetapi…

Plak

Sebuah tamparan yang membuat Issei kembali meringis, kemudian menatap tajam Hanabi.

"Apa maksudmu untuk tamparan ini, Hanabi?" tanya Issei dengan raut wajah datar. Tetapi jika diteliti, sedikit pancaran keterkejutan di pancaran matanya. Issei mendumel dalam hati. Dia kira masalahnya sudah selesai setelah penjelasan singkat dari Vali.

"Walaupun kau membela diri, kau hampir membunuh salah satu dari mereka Issei, dan pada akhirnya saling bunuh diantara kita karena dendam pun terjadi. Kemungkinan perang pun bisa terjadi. Hah… kau membuat semuanya menjadi rumit, Issei. Terpaksa aku menghadiri rapat tersebut, karna bagaimanapun kau adalah anggota teamku," Hanabi kembali menghela nafas panjang. Issei yang melihat Hanabi kerepotan karena dirinya pun merasa kesal dan malu dengan dirinya sendiri yang bertindak tanpa memikirkan masalah yang akan terjadi akibat perbuatannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Sang mentari menampakkan batang hidungnya, menyinari setiap sudut kota Kuoh. Semua orang melakukan rutinitas pagi, seperti Jogging, mandi, sarapan, bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Jalan raya kini mulai dipenuhi oleh pria atau wanita segala usia yang sedag berjalan menuju tepat tujuan mereka masing-masing

Kuoh Academy yang merupakan tempat Rias dan peeragenya serta personil Dragon team itu mulai dipenuhi siswa/siswi untuk menimba ilmu. Rias dan peeragenya sedang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang, seakan menunggu seseorang.

Rias yang melihat orang yang mereka tunggu pun menghela nafas pendek. Dia memberi isyarat kepada Menma, Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko untuk mengikutinya. Mereka yang melihat isyarat itu mengangguk patuh. Rias menghampiri sosok yang mereka tunggu, yaitu pria berambut coklat yang dulunya termasuk trio mesum. Sosok yang ditunggu Rias tersebut menatap datar Rias. Para siswa/siswi yang melihat itu, mengira bahwa Issei melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh kepada Rias. Walaupun Issei keluar dari perkumpulan trio mesum, sosok tersebut tetap dicap mesum karna perbuatannya dimasa lalu.

"Hyoudou-san, bisa ikut kami?" tanya Rias menekan kata 'ikut kami' seakan tidak menerima penolakan. Issei, sosok pria berambut coklat tersebut menghela nafas. Dia menatap Hanabi dan kawan-kawannya, meminta persetujuan. Mereka mengangguk.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" tantang Issei menatap tajam Rias yang sedikit terkejut mendengar nada Issei yang seakan menantang dirinya. Koneko yang melihat sifat Issei pun sedih, karna dia tahu alasan Issei bersifat seperti itu.

Rias yang terkejut melihat sifat Issei yang dingin terhadapnya, terlebih lagi dia menggunakan sihir untuk membuat Issei patuh kepadanya, tetapi sihir tersebut seakan tidak terpengaruh oleh Issei. Rias yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan Issei terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya.

Hanabi yang melihat Issei bersifat kurang ajar menurutnya, langsung menjitak kepala Issei dengan keras. Issei yang tidak siap menerima jitakan dengan (tidak) senang hati mencium tanah.

"Ittai… Hanabi-san, kenapa kau menjitakku?" Issei memasang wajah cemberut lalu berdiri sembari mengelus kepalanya yang keluar asap berkat jitakan penuh 'kasih sayang' dari Hanabi. Rias yang sebelumnya takut dengan Issei sweatdrop seketika, termasuk Koneko yang tersenyum miris melihat Issei yang dinistakan.

'Baka,' batin Koneko.

'Siapa kalian sebenarnya, sihirku tidak terpengaruh kepada kalian,' batin Rias menatap intens Hanabi, Vali, Laxus, Toshiro, dan Natsu. Dia tahu bahwa mereka memiliki aura yang membuatnya tertarik, namun hati kecilnya menjerit untuk tidak mendekati mereka, seakan mereka sosok yang berbahaya.

"Baiklah aku ikut kalian." Issei pun akhirnya menyerah. Rias yang mendengar perkataan Issei pun tersenyum tipis.

"Baik, Hanabi-chan, aku pinjam Issei ya."

"Bawa aja sana, atau perlu tidak usah dikembalikan." Rias sweatdrop melihat ucapan Hanabi yang ditambah wajah tanpa dosa. Issei sedikit meringis mendengarnya, seakan dia dibuang dari Dragon Team.

'Jahatnya kau Hanabi-sama!' batin Issei yang menangis. Dia mengikuti Rias dan peeragenya berjalan ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa menit Issei mengikuti Rias berjalan. Entah mengapa firasatnya buruk. Benaknya menjerit untuk tidak mengikuti Rias. Issei melihat Rias tiba-tiba berhenti di ruangan OSIS. Issei membeku melihat ruangan itu.

'Oh tidak… aku masuk ke kandang singa.' Batin Issei nista. Walaupun dia kembali ke masa lalu, dia tetap takut sama sosok ketua Osis, Sona Sitri. Bukan kekuatan yang dia takutkan, bukan nama keluarganya yang dia takutkan, tapi kepintarannya yang Issei takutkan. Oh tidak, Issei mulai merinding ketika berimajinasi dimana dia diintrogasi habis-habisan.

'Kami-sama, tolong aku!' jerit Issei dalam hati, berharap sosok kami-sama menolongnya keluar dari masalah rumit ini satu kali saja.

"Ja Issei, mari masuk." Ujar Akeno membuka pintu ruang Osis. Issei meneguk salivanya karna gugup bercampur takut. Pintu perlahan dibuka oleh Akeno. Aura intimidasi serasa lehernya sehingga Issei terdiam seribu bahasa.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba dan Menma memasuki ruang Osis dengan tenang. Hanya Koneko yang menunggu Issei masuk.

"Ayo masuk, Issei-kun," ajak Koneko yang berjalan ke hadapan Issei lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Issei sedikit tertegun melihat Koneko yang berbeda dari ingatannya selama ini. Issei tersenyum kecil, dia menerima uluran tangan Koneko, membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Koneko.

Ketika memasuki ruang Osis, mata Issei membulat. Cewek cantik berambut putih yang berdiri dengan anggun sedang menghampiri mereka berenam. Cewek tersebut berjalan ala seorang bangsawan.

"Irrashaimase, Rias-sama, Akeno-Sama, Koneko-sama, Ero-senpai, Kiba-sama." Ucap perempuan itu. Rias menghela nafas pendek melihat cewek di depannya, yang merupakan peerage Sona bersikap formal yang sangat ia benci.

"Momo-chan, jangan bersikap formal dong, aku paling benci keformalan tahu." Rias cemberut mendengar dia diperlakukan bagaikan orang penting. Yah walaupun dia anggota bangsawan, tetapi di sekolah, semua orang derajatnya sama, sama-sama menuntut ilmu, tidak peduli dia manusia, iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan sosok supernatural lainnya.

Perempuan tersebut yang ternyata bernama Momo itu menggeleng pelan, kemudian dia menuntun Rias ke sofa panjang yang disana terdapat sosok perempuan berambut hitam dengan potongan bob pendek yang memakai kacamata berwarna merah yang sedang meminum teh dengan pelan-pelan. Dibelakangnya merupakan peeragenya Sona.

Penerangan di ruang Osis menjadi redup, menambah kesan mistis dan menegangkan suasana. Issei yang juga mengikuti Momo berjalan menuju sofa tempat para tamu biasanya duduk untuk membicarakan hal yang serius.

Raut wajah Issei menegang. Dia merasakan atmosfer di ruangan ini menjadi sesak akibat tekanan energy iblis-iblis di ruangan ini. Dalam hatinya, ia menjerit frustasi, berharap bahwa keberuntungan berada dipihaknya.

"Ero-senpai, silahkan duduk disini," Issei hanya mengangguk, walaupun hatinya meraung-raung karna panggilan ero tersebut. Dia berjalan ke sofa yang hanya untuk satu orang. Posisi sofa tersebut berseberangan dengan sofa panjang yang muat 3-4 orang itu yang dibatasi meja panjang yang sebagai jarak mereka.

"Silahkan diminum tehnya, Hyoudou-san, Rias-san." Ujar suara lembut namun dingin yang berasal dari perempuan yang duduk kanan di sebelah Rias. Issei mengangguk, ketika dia mau mengambil gelas kecil yang berisi teh tersebut, dia mencium aroma mencurigakan. Dia berterimakasih kepada Ddraig yang memberikan rahasia cara host Sekiryuutei mempunyai indera penting yang sedikit dibawah para naga, seperti dari penciuman, pendengaran, penglihatan, dan juga insting.

"Bisa kita mulai segera pembicaraan ini, Sona Sitri?" saran Issei menatap tajam Sona sambil mengeluarkan sedikit aura intimidasi.

"Bisa kau turunkan auramu, Issei-san, atau bisa aku panggil Sekiryuutei?" perintah Sona dengan tenang, walaupun sebenarnya sedikit takut. Dia sudah memikirkan seribu cara agar bisa melumpuhkan Issei ketika dia mengamuk atau mau kabur.

Issei tahu, peerage kedua sosok king di depannya ini sesak nafas karena beratnya tekanan di ruangan ini. Dia juga merasakan suhu di ruangan ini berkurang dratis, sekitar lima derajat derajat celcius. Dia menaikkan satu alisnya, pura-pura bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Sona-san?"

Binggo

Issei menangkap sedikit kekesalan yang terukir di raut wajah dan gerak-gerik Sona. Dia tahu sifat sosok iblis berkacamata tersebut. Diam-diam Issei bersorak dalam hati ketika berhasil meruntuhkan sedikit wajah tembok sosok iblis yang merupakan ketua Osis tersebut.

"Kau—" Issei memotong ucapan Sona, "Bukannya kalian duluan yang memulai perang dingin?" tanya Issei dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sona menghela nafas panjang, dia sedikit setuju dengan perkataan Issei, tetapi egonya yang tidak mengizinka dirinya mengakui kesalahannya.

"Baiklah bisa kita mulai pembicaraan singkat ini. Waktu kita sisa sepuluh menit sebelum bel masukan dibunyikan." Issei mengangguk cepat, karena dia tidak mau terlambat karna mereka, ditambah guru yang masuk pada jam pertama adalah guru killer.

"Baiklah, siapa kau sebenarnya Issei?" tanya Sona dengan nada datar.

Issei menatap dengan tatapan menusuk yang ditunjukkan Sona yang sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan raut wajah Issei. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku adalah Sekiryuutei di zaman ini. Aku juga adalah manusia murni."

"Jangan berbohong, bangsat! Bagaimana caramu menguasai fuinjutsu yang hanya dikuasai oleh ninja di dimensiku?!" seru Menma yang ingin maju untuk menghajar wajah Issei yang menurutnya berbohong. Kiba dan Koneko yang melihat Menma ingin menerjang Issei, menahan kedua tangan Menma sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Menma menghela nafas, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya.

Issei memandang Menma dengan tatapan menusuk. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Issei tertawa pelan dan lama-kelamaan tertawa keras.

"Pffft… hahaha… hahahahaha… Pertama kalinya aku bertemu orang bodoh yang bertanya hal yang sudah lazim bagi makhluk supernatural seperti kalian. Menma-san, omae wa baka da ne. Gyahahahaha." Issei berdiri setelah puas menertawai Menma. Rias pun mencegahnya.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau menyerang kami? Apa salah kami?" tanya Rias yang memegang lengan Issei untuk mencegah keluar dari ruang Osis. Issei tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak pantas dijawab karena sudah jelas alasannya. Dia menepis lengan Rias seraya menatap jijik Rias. "Jangan sentuh lenganku, jalang."

Bagaikan ditusuk tombak cahaya, rasa sakit menyerang hati Rias. Tubuhnya membeku mendengar nada yang pertama kali orang lain gunakan saat berbicara dengan dirinya. Sehari-hari dia selalu dibanjiri pujian, entah karena tubuhnya yang montok, kecantikannya, kepintarannya ataupun karena gelar kebangsawanan yang dia miliki. Lamunan Rias pun terpecah karena siluet hitam melesat di sampingnya, menuju Issei.

"Jangan menyebut Rias dengan sebutan jalang, bangsat!" teriak sosok yang tadi melewati Rias. Sosok itu pria berkulit tan dengan rambut jabrik berwarna hitam yang mengenakan pakaian sekolah. Sosok itu merupakan Menma Uzumaki. Dia melesat dengan kunai yang digenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Dia menghunuskan kunai tersebut ke punggung Issei.

"Baka." Issei bergumam pelan setelah mendengar Menma berteriak tepat di belakangnya. Saat beberapa senti jarak diantara mereka berdua. Issei memutar badannya dan mendaratkan tendangan saat Menma melewatinya. Tendangan Issei yang dilapisi energy merah tak kasat mata tersebut sukses membuat Menma menempel di dinding hingga menimbulkan retakan berat.

"Gremory-san, jawaban pertanyaanmu yang tadi, bisa kau temukan di insiden ini." Setelah mengatakan itu, Issei membuka pintunya dan keluar dari ruang Osis. Saat satu langkah keluar dari ruang Osis, bel berbunyi menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar di Kuoh Academy sudah dimulai.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat setelah kepergian Issei. Mental Rias down. Dia sangat terpuruk karena pertama kalinya ada yang menyebutnya jalang. Bukan sebutan Issei yang membuatnya down, tapi tatapan menjijikan, namun tersembunyi cahaya pada pancaran matanya redup. Cahaya redup yang menandakan terdapat luka batin yang sangat berat yang pernah dialami seseorang. Rias tahu, Issei menghindari kontak mata darinya, malah lebih condong menatap Sona, atau Koneko.

"Ne Sona, tatapan itu… apa kau menyadarinya?" Dengan nada yang sangat pelan, Rias bertanya kepada sosok perempuan disampingnya. Sona menatap khawatir sosok sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut. Dia tahu bahwa tindakan Issei yang menyerang mereka tidaklah salah. Seharusnya mereka yang disalahkan karena menyerang Issei duluan. Mengingat kejadian waktu itu, membuat Sona merasa bersalah dengan Issei. Selain itu, banyak hal yang disembunyikan Issei. Tatapan matanya, gerak geriknya, dan tindakannya. Awalnya Sona mengira Issei berada di salah satu pihak dari tiga fraksi, tetapi tatapannya yang membuatnya membuang opsi tersebut.

"Kau menyadarinya juga ya… tatapan itu… seakan merindukan seseorang dan tatapan tersebut mengarah pada kita, tepatnya kau dan peeragemu, Rias." Sona terdiam. Dia juga menyadari ada yang janggal dari Issei. Dia kembali mengingat seluruh gerak gerik Issei yang mempunyai makna khusus, terutama tatapannya.

'Namun hanya Rias yang menerima tatapan jijik dan penuh akan amarah bukan karna dendam atau apa, tapi karna hal lain yang tidak ia pahami. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

"Kalian tidak mengetahui tentang Issei, Sona, Rias." Sona memalingkan wajahnya ke sosok perempuan berambut putih sebahu, asal suara tersebut.

"Kono sekai ni wa… anata ga shiranai mono ga ippai aru. Tatoeba, Issei no seikatsu(1)" Koneko memandang pintu tempat Issei baru saja keluar dari ruang Osis.

'Aku yakin, Issei-senpai. Masih banyak yang belum kau ungkapkan kepadaku apa yang terjadi sesaat setelah kematianku.' Batin Koneko. Dia menatap iba yang ditunjukkan kepada sosok ninja yang menggantikan posisi Issei.

Part 5: Pertemuan tiga fraksi.

Sudah satu minggu telah berlalu. Banyak hal yang terjadi selang waktu satu minggu tersebut. Mulai dari aktivitas mencurigakan di perbatasan Grigory dan Underworld. Sirzech yang semakin pusing karena bawahannya tidak menemukan aktivitas mencurigakan tersebut.

 **Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sirzech yang mengerjakan rutinitas yang biasa ia lakukan setiap harinya di kantor kerjanya ditemani sang istri tercinta yang mengenakan baju maid yang ketat.**

 **Sirzech yang sedang mengerjakan laporan yang kian menumpuk tersebut menghela nafas. Dia melirik manja Grayfia yang mengawasinya tersebut. Entah kenapa hari ini dia sangat bergairah melihat tubuh molek nan indah tersebut. Mulai dari bibir merah yang minta dicipok, lekuk tubuh yang minta dijelajahi lalu dibelai dengan lembut, dan ehemdadaehem besar tersebut membusung seakan minta diremas, dipijat, dan sebagainya. Tanpa Sirzech sadari, setetes darah keluar dari hidungnya. Grayfia memicing matanya melihat ekspresi Sirzech yang seakan menerkamnya. Melihat itu, Grayfia menghela nafas.**

" **Sirzech-sama, tolong jangan melamun. Jika kau terus melamun, kapan kerjaanmu kelar?" Bagaikan mendengar alunan melodi musik yang sangat merdu itu membangunkan Sirzech dari fatarmogana yang sangat indah dan menenangkan hati. Sirzech pun tersadar dari fatarmogana itu dan menatap horror tumpukan kertas yang kian menggunung. Dengan secepat kilat, Sirzech mengerjakan tugasnya untuk membasmi kertas tersebut. Dia sempat kepikiran untuk menghancurkan kertas laknat tersebut yang telah merengut kebebasannya tersebut.**

' **Kalau tahu kerjaan Maou semerepotkan begini, mending aku tidak menerima jabatan ini dan menolak usulan tetua untuk menunjuknya menjadi Maou setelah menjadi pahlawan. Cih, kertas terkutuk.' Umpat Sirzech mengingat saat ditunjuk menjadi Maou oleh tetua yang dengan senang hati dirinya yang lalu menerima jabatan Maou.**

 **Saat sibuk menghabisi paperwork yang menumpuk di depannya, Sirzech merasakan energy sihir familiar tiba-tiba muncul di ruangannya. Sirzech berdiri dan melihat lingkaran sihir Gremory bersinar terang di ruangannya. Di tengah lingkaran sihir tersebut muncullah seorang perempuan berambut panjang dengan kaos hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya, memiliki pupil hitam dan sebilah pedang bertengger di punggung rampingnya. Saat lingkaran sihirnya hilang, tubuh perempuan tersebut langsung ambruk. Beruntung kemunculan perempuan itu disamping Grayfia yang sukses menangkap tubuh ramping perempuan tersebut.**

" **Ren!" seru Sirzech khawatir dengan salah satu peeragenya yang ambruk ke tanah. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari menuju tempat sosok yang Sirzech panggil Ren Ashbell tersebut.**

 **Grayfia menyalurkan energy iblisnya ke tubuh Ren. Di punggung Ren terdapat banyak luka sayatan dan luka tusukan yang tidak dalam dan tidak menembus tubuhnya, tetapi Ren kekurangan darah. Terlihat jelas dengan tubuhnya yang memucat dan bibirnya yang juga memucat seperti zombie. ketika menyentuh tangan Sirzech, tangan Ren sangat dingin.**

" **Kekurangan darah dan Racun berbahaya. Grayfia", cepat bawa Ren ke rumah sakit, segera!" perintah Sirzech dengan raut wajah mengeras. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, kakak-adik tidak jauh berbeda, mereka menyayangi budak mereka layaknya keluarga. Ditambah lagi, Ren Ashbell merupakan Knight yang paling hebat di Underworld, bahkan dirinya sebagai king ragu bisa menang jika bertanding seni berpedang melawan Ren.**

' **Siapapun yang melawan Ren Ashbell bukanlah musuh sembarangan' batin Sirzech yang berusaha tenang, sembari berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya. Hembusan angin menerpa wajah Sirzech, seakan memberikan pijat refleksi. Raut wajah Sirzech yang sebelumnya mengeras, kini melembut. Tangan kanannya mengepal erat.**

" **Siapapun yang menyakiti keluargaku, tidak akan aku maafkan." Sumpah Sirzech di depan cahaya rembulan yang bersinar dengan eloknya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setelah insiden tersebut, korban makin banyak berjatuhan. Para tetua iblis frustasi dan mendesak Sirzech untuk menemukan pelakunya. Selama dua hari, tiga puluh iblis kelas atas yang merupakan 36 pillar iblis, menjadi korban. Mereka rata-rata menderita hal yang sama dengan Ren Ashbell.**

 **Sirzech yang terus ditekan selama dua hari tambah geram. Dia juga frustasi karna 36 Pillar iblis lah yang menjadi korban. Dia juga sudah mengirim pasukannya untuk melakukan pencarian petunjuk, tetapi, mereka pulang dengan tidak utuh, setiap mereka pulang, mereka pasti kehilangan setengah anggotanya. Dengan bayaran nyawa tersebut, mereka tetap minimal info. Salah satu petunjuknya, para pasukan yang selamat tersebut selalu mengatakan monster dan monster. Walaupun mereka selamat, tetap saja, psikologi mereka yang terluka. Sirzech menghantamkan dinding sedikit keras tanpa diselimuti energy apapun, tetapi pukulan Sirzech sangat kuat, hingga dinding tersebut retak.**

 **Suara ketukan pintu sukses menurunkan amarah Sirzech. Dengan berwibawa, Sirzech mengatakan masuk dan kembali ke tempat duduk dimana dia bekerja. Seorang perempuan berambut putih panjang yang diikat dengan model twintail yang mengenakan pakaian maid. Perempuan itu menaikkan ujung roknya sambil menunduk, hormat ala bangsawan. Sirzech menghela nafas kesekian kalinya melihat perempuan itu yang merupakan istrinya, Grayfia Lucifuge atau sekarang bisa disebut Grayfia Gremory.**

" **Ada apa, Grayfia-chan?"**

" **Sirzech-sama, pasukan kita kembali. Tetapi, mereka menemukan petunjuk siapa yang menyerang para iblis 36 Pillar tersebut." Lapor Grayfia sembari melangkah menuju samping pintu. Setelah berada disana, Grayfia mengintruksikan mereka masuk. Mereka adalah Rias dan peerage, Sona dan peerage dan sosok pria bertubuh kekar dengan rambut hitam yang melawan gravitasi namun sedikit mengarah ke kanan dan mempunyai sepasang mata yang menunjukkan tekad seorang petarung sejati.**

" **Yo Maou-sama, masih bertarung dengan paperwork? Kenapa tidak dihancurkan saja?" tanya Sairorg menatap polos Sirzech.**

" **Aku sudah pernah melakukannya dan hasilnya tubuhku menjadi es." Jawab Sirzech yang sengaja mengejek Grayfia yang terlalu kaku dan tidak segan-segan membekukan dirinya saat melakukan kesalahan.**

 **Grayfia tersenyum sangat manis mendengar perkataan Sirzech, yang mampu membuat Sirzech meringis melihatnya. Bagi Sirzech, Grayfia tersenyum saat dalam status maid pribadi dirinya, sama saja dengan senyuman Shinigami yang meminta nyawanya. Tubuh Sirzech merinding jadinya. Grayfia berjalan ke tempat Sirzech dengan sangat anggun tanpa menanggalkan senyuman yang bagaikan malaikat maut itu. Suhu udara di sekitar ruangan ini menurun dratis.**

' **Oh tidak!' jerit Sirzech dalam hati. Dia sudah menyiapkan lingkaran sihir dibawah kakinya. Tetapi, tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku setengah badan. Akibat setengah badannya membeku, Sirzech sangat kedinginan.**

" **Grayfia- neesama, Sirzech niisan oyamete yo!" teriak Rias yang sudah bosan dengan melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang bagaikan anak kecil. Aura kegelapan menyelimuti tubuh Rias. Rambut merah crimsonnya berkibar-kibar ditiup angin yang muncul entah dari mana, hingga membentuk sembilan ekor.**

 **Sirzech ketakutan melihat Rias dalam mode tidak boleh dibantah, atau dia sebut Akai Chishio no Habanero. Rias tersenyum tipis, berbeda dengan aura yang berkobar dengan ganasnya, walaupun aura tersebut belum levelnya, tetapi baginya yang mengidap Siscon itupun menjerit ketakutan.**

" **Rias-tan!" sosok perempuan berambut hitam yang memiliki tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, namun lekukan tubuhnya mampu menggoda para lelaki. Rambutnya dikucir menjadi dua, atau bisa disebut twintail. Sosok itu hampir memeluk Rias.**

" **Serafall…" Belum sempat Sirzech memperingati sosok yang bernama Serafall itu, Rias membalikkan badannya dan meninju wajah Serafall hingga terlempar ke belakang menembus dinding yang tebal itu.**

" **Jadi… bisa hentikan pertengkaran konyol ini?" Grayfia dan Sirzech mengangguk cepat. Mereka tidak mau berurusan dengan harimau betina yang dalam masa 'datang bulan'.**

 **Sirzech berdehem untuk mengembalikan imagenya sebagai raja iblis. Dengan cepat Sairorg berkomentar setelah melihat Sirzech berdehem, "Percuma berdehem, imagemu sudah jatuh di depan kami."**

 **Seketika, dalam satu detik, Sirzech berada di pojokan ruang kerjanya, bermain dengan kucing dan sesekali curhat. Sairorg ngakak melihat sosok Sirzech yang tidak ditampakkan di publik.**

" **Jadi petunjuk apa yang kalian temukan?"**

 **Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan Grayfia pun menatap Sairorg dan Sona untuk meminta persetujuan. Mereka mengangguk melihat Rias. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul di depan Rias. Di tengah lingkaran sihir tersebut, terdapat sesosok mayat.**

" **Baiklah pertama…**

"Sama… Zech-sama, Sirzech-sama!" Grayfia mengibaskan tangannya memanggil sosok laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam kebangsawanannya. Rambut merahnya berkibar dihembus angin yang sepoi-sepoi. Grayfia menghela nafas melihat Sirzech yang lagi-lagi melamun, semenjak insiden penyerangan 36 pillar iblis muda.

"Anda melamuni apa, Sirzech-sama?" tanya Grayfia menaikkan satu alisnya. Dalam hatinya, ia sedikit khawatir dengan Sirzech yang akhir-akhir ini melamun, entah karena apa. Sirzech menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum kecil.

Lingkaran sihir muncul di ruangan Sirzech yang tersenyum kedatangan sosok yang ia tunggu daritadi. Lingkaran sihir tersebut menghilang dan disaat bersamaan seorang perempuan berambut hitam twintail yang mengenakan seragam cosplay penyihir yang membuat mulut Sirzech terbuka lebar. Sadar dirinya OOC, Sirzech langsung memasang wajah facepalm.

"Kenapa kamu memakai seragam seperti itu saat pertemuan besar nanti?" Serafall, sosok yang ditunggu Sirzech hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil terkikik. "Pertemuannya nanti malam, bukan?" Sirzech menepuk jidatnya. Dia betul-betul lupa.

"Sir-tan, jangan bilang kau lupa?" tanya Serafall menatap penuh selidik Sirzech yang tertawa gugup.

"Hahaha… aku lupa. Sekarang kita mau mengunjungi Rias dan Sona, bukan? Dalam tujuan kunjungan orang tua."

Serafall mengangguk semangat. Yah Sirzech bisa menduga kenapa Serafall begitu semangat. Dia tahu bahwa Serafall menyayangi adiknya, melebihi dirinya sendiri. Yah bisa Sirzech sebut… Siscon Akut.

"Mari kita berangkat… nyan!"

Sirzech berharap Sona telah menyimpan cadangan sesuatu yang bernama kesabaran. Bencana—bagi Sona—akan datang memporak-porandakan hidup Sona yang sifatnya berbeda 180 derajat. Bagaikan menghadap cermin, semua begitu berbanding terbalik.

'Semoga kau tabah menghadapi cobaan ini, Sona-chan.' Harap Sirzech dalam hati menyusul Serafall yang pergi duluan.

Grayfia menatap datar kepergian mereka berdua. Kemudian dia menghela nafas pendek melihat Sirzech meninggalkan tumpukan kertas laknat tersebut yang diserahkan ke dirinya.

'Terkutuk kau tomat sialan!' umpat Grayfia yang sangat kesal terhadap suaminya tersebut. Dengan tidak senang hati, Grayfia yang merupakan istri Sirzech mengerjakan tugas suaminya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kelas 3-C, Koneko khawatir karena tidak melihat Issei akhir-akhir ini. Dia tidak fokus dengan pelajaran yang dijelaskan guru. Bahkan dirinya ketangkap basah melamun ditengah pelajaran .

'Kau dimana Issei?' batin Koneko penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Bagaimana tidak khawatir, Issei tidak hadir selama 5 hari. Bahkan kawannya, Vali dan Toshiro, tidak mengetahui dimana Issei. Berbagai spekulasi di dalam otaknya, spekulasi tentang alasan Issei tidak hadir.

Hyoudou Issei memang tidak hadir selama lima hari, beberapa orang yang sangat akrab padanya khawatir dengan ketidakhadiran Issei. Kenapa Issei tidak hadir? Mari kita kembali 5 hari yang lalu.

 **Beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya hari yang sama saat Issei diinterogasi oleh Sona dan Rias.**

 **Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan merdu di telinga para siswa. Beban di pundak mereka terasa lenyap tak tersisa. Raut wajah frustasi yang terpampang jelas di wajah mereka, kini berubah menjadi raut wajah penuh bahagia, bagaikan mendapatkan jackpot 100 juta Yen.**

 **Begitupun dengan kelas 3-C, tempat Issei, Vali, Toshiro, Yuuji dan Koneko berada. Pelajaran kali ini membuat otak mereka terasa mau meledak, kecuali Issei yang terlihat memperhatikan pelajaran tadi, namun fikirannya entah kemana. Issei tersentak kaget ketika Vali memegang bahunya. Tetapi raut wajah terkejut tersebut berubah menjadi datar. Vali mengajak Issei pergi ke kantin bersama Toshiro, namun dengan halus Issei menolak.**

 **Setelah menolak ajak Vali, Issei berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas. Koneko yang melihat gelagat aneh Issei berniat menyusulnya. Dia bisa mengetahui kebimbangan di dalam benak Issei, detak jantungnya terdengar tidak beraturan iramanya, itu alasan Koneko mengetahui gelagat aneh Issei.**

 **Koneko terus mengikuti Issei berjalan. Dia tidak peduli Issei mengetahui dirinya membuntutinya. Dia terus mengikuti Issei hingga Issei berbelok ke kanan, dimana tangga yang menghubungkan lantai tiga, tempat kelas 3 belajar, dan atap sekolah. Koneko bersembunyi di balik pintu. Dia bisa mendengar suara Issei yang lirih.**

" **Kenapa cerita sebelum Koneko berbeda dengan ingatanku?"**

" **Apa Koneko-chan berbohong kepadaku?"**

" **Ataukah ingatanku yang salah?"**

 **Koneko tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Issei yang ia dengar. Kini dia tahu masalah yang dipendam Issei. Dia bisa mendengar erangan frustasi yang berasal dari sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang merupakan Sekiryuutei. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya setelah mendengar perkataan Issei. Tetapi, hal yang paling membuatnya penasaran adalah, "Kenapa?" gumam Koneko dengan suara sangat kecil. Tanpa sengaja, Koneko membuat suara bising yang membuat Issei tersentak kaget. Koneko menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir. Sesaat kemudian, Issei membuka pintunya dan tidak menemukan apapun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Tidak salah lagi, ingatanmu diubah oleh leader kami, Naruto Uzumaki."**

 **Hanabi pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Issei membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam Hanabi. Hanabi tersenyum melihat reaksi Issei.**

" **Apa maksudmu? Sejak kapan ingatanku diubah oleh leader?"**

" **Koto Amatsukami."**

" **Koto… Amatsukami?" beo Issei. Tiba-tiba gauntlet berwarna merah dengan kristal hijau ditengahnya bersinar terang.**

" **Apa maksudmu, Hanabi?" Gauntlet itu yang merupakan wujud Sacred gear Issei yang didiami oleh seekor naga yang bernama Ddraig itu.**

 **Hanabi mengangguk. "Ya, Koto Amatsukami. Salah satu genjutsu yang paling berbahaya didunia kami, dimana lawannya bahkan tidak sadar berada di dunia genjutsu. Salah satu keunikan genjutsu ini juga adalah, mampu mengubah ingatan seseorang. Jika kau nanya kapan ingatanmu diubah oleh Naruto, maka aku akan menjawab, saat hari dimana kematian orang tuamu."**

 **Mata Issei melebar saat mendengar pernyataan Hanabi. Dia mengeram marah. "Kenapa` Naruto mengubah ingatanku—" Hanabi memotong ucapan Issei, "—Ralat, bukan hanya kamu yang diubah ingatannya, termasuk Ddraig."**

 **Di alam bawah sadar Issei, Ddraig shock mendengar penjelasan sosok perempuan yang merupakan ketua dari hostnya sekarang ini. Tetapi, Ddraig masih diam, karena dia tahu, sosok perempuan itu belum selesai berbicara.**

 **Issei yang hendak menghajar Hanabi karena mengira sosok leader di Dragon Team tersebut hanya bualan belaka, tetapi sebuah suara serak khas monster menegurnya, "Issei berhenti. Dengarkan penjelasannya dulu sampai selesai."**

 **Hanabi yang mendengar ucapan Ddraig tersenyum kecil.**

" **Naruto, leader dari tiga pillar utama, yang merupakan Aku, Toneri dan Naruto, mempunyai sepasang doujutsu yang menakutkan bagi shinobi di dunia kami, atau bisa dibilang zaman kami. Sharingan merupakan doujutsu terkuat kedua dari tiga doujutsu yang diketahui oleh shinobi di zaman kami. Naruto mempunyai sepasang mata Shisui, shinobi yang berasal dari clan Uchiha, yang merupakan pemilik doujutsu sharingan tersebut. Kemampuan Mangekyou Sharingan, yang merupakan evolusi dari Sharingan, yang dimiliki Shisui sangatlah mengerikan, seperti yang aku jelaskan tadi, manipulasi ingatan. Naruto mendapatkan mata tersebut dari pahlawan dibalik layar, Itachi Uchiha yang merupakan pembantai clan Uchiha, dan Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan rekan satu team Naruto.**

 **Setelah berhasil mengalahkan kau yang mengamuk, tepatnya jiwa pemilik tubuh itu, pemilik tubuh itu menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Mataku yang mampu melihat organ dalam manusia, melihat detak jantung yang seharusnya berhenti, kembali berdetak lagi walaupun pelan. Aku memberitahukan informasi mengejutkan tersebut. Naruto pun memeriksa ingatanmu, dan dia terkejut dengan isi memorimu yang waktunya sangat jauh berbeda dengan waktu saat itu. Naruto yang tidak ingin kau jatuh ke dalam kegelapan, dengan terpaksa dia mengubah ingatanmu."**

 **Issei terdiam. Otaknya memproses informasi yang membuatnya terkejut.**

" **Setelah mengubah ingatan kami, kemudian Naruto menghapus ingatannya sendiri dan ingatanku yang mengetahui masa depan, menghapus ingatan tentang memorimu saja, agar tidak terjadi alur waktu yang benar-benar tidak terduga. Setidaknya itu yang aku ketahui."**

" **Sosok yang kau sebut leader tersebut merupakan sosok yang bijak, eh, Hanabi." Komentar Ddraig. Issei mengangguk setuju dengan komentar Ddraig.**

" **Yah… dia merupakan sosok yang paling bijak menurutku."**

 **Issei tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar penjelasan Hanabi. Dia tidak salah masuk organisasi ini yang bahkan pemimpinnya yang mempunyai kemampuan melihat memori orang lain, langsung menghapus memorinya sendiri tentang memori masa depan yang dimiliki Issei.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hening.**

 **Setelah pembicaraan mengenai memori Issei yang berbeda dengan cerita Koneko, keheningan pun terjadi diantara kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut. Semilir angin menerpa wajah mereka. Suara burung menyanyi dengan riang di udara memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di atap sekolah.**

" **Hyoudo Issei, anggota Squad Dragon, Code name The Red. Apakah kau siap menerima misi solo?"**

" **The Red siap, Lavender-sama!"**

" **Baiklah. Ini rincian misinya." Issei menerima sebuah gulungan, dia baca sebentar isinya dan terkejut karena misinya merupakan cerita yang dia anggap dongeng.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Issei menerima misi tersebut, sorenya dia langsung terbang ke Yamato dengan mode balance breaker. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kemana Issei pergi, bahkan anggota Dragon Team juga tidak tahu kemana perginya. Koneko pun sedikit khawatir dengan sosok pemuda itu yang pergi tanpa memberi kabar sekalipun. 'Sepertinya dia kecewa padaku, yang dia kira aku bohong padanya.' batin Koneko murung.

Koneko berniat pergi ke atap Sekolah untuk menenangkan diri. Ketika dia mau berjalan menuju atap, sebuah suara serak khas pria dewasa menyapanya, "Ohayou Koneko-chan."

Koneko yang mengenal suara ini membalikkan badannya, dia terkejut dengan sosok kakak Rias yang berada disini. Sontak Koneko langsung menundukkan kepalanya, melakukan ojigi sambil membalas sapaan sosok di depannya itu.

"Kenapa kau murung begitu, Koneko-chan?" tanya sosok pria berambut merah itu yang bernama Sirzech. Koneko hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Sirzech yang melihat Koneko tidak menjawab pertanyaannya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sirzech kembali melangkahkan kakinya, ketika posisinya sejajar dengan Koneko, Sirzech menepuk pundak Koneko.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya, Koneko-chan."

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, kantin sekolah dipenuhi oleh para murid yang menghabiskan uang jajan mereka di kantin tersebut. Terlihat di bagian pojok meja, terdapat tiga siswa, satu siswi dan satu guru. Mereka adalah Natsu, Laxus, Toshiro, Vali dan Hanabi. Meja tempat mereka makan penuh dengan piring kotor. Salahkan Natsu yang perutnya seperti karet, dia nambah hingga enam kali. Kini perutnya kembung.

"Hanabi-hime, Issei sedang ada misi kah?" tanya Vali memecah keheningan. Pandangan mereka terfokus pada Hanabi yang menghela nafas.

"Ya, Issei sedang menjalankan misi solo, di Kota Yamato."

Vali yang menyeruput teh langsung menyemburkan tehnya ke muka Natsu yang tentu saja marah karena dia yang kena semburan teh.

"Kau ngajak kelahi kah, Vali?" tanya Natsu menatap tajam Vali yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Natsu menarik kerah baju Vali, seolah menantang sosok pria berambut uban, eh bukan, berambut putih itu.

Toshiro yang tidak terganggu dengan keributan tersebut tetap menyeruput kopi miliknya dengan tenang. Hanabi yang kesal melihat bawahannya membuat keributan terpaksa turun tangan.

"Vali, Natsu, jangan buat keributan disini." Nasihat Laxus dengan raut wajah tenang. Tetapi tatapannya menatap takut Hanabi yang sepertinya sangat marah.

"Berisik kau otak otot!" teriak Vali dan Natsu bersamaan. Mereka kembali saling hajar.

Laxus yang sabar karena diejek oleh Vali dan Natsu pun kembali menasihati mereka berdua, "Cepat hentikan pertarungan ini, sebelum—" Laxus menahan nafas melihat Hanabi berdiri diantara Vali dan Natsu yang ingin menghajar lawannya. Sontak Laxus berteriak, "Hanabi, menunduk!"

Seakan merespon teriakan Laxus, Hanabi menunduk, para murid meneguk saliva mereka melihat tinjuan Natsu dan Vali yang melewati atas kepala Hanabi.

Hanabi menunduk, kemudian meninju perut Natsu lalu menggunakan tangannya menumpu badannya dan menendang dagu Vali. Mereka berdua terlempar ke belakang karena tak siap dengan serangan tersebut. Para siswa yang merupalan fansboy Hanabi pun heboh setelah melihat aksi Hanabi yang menumbangkan Vali dan Natsu yang sedang baku hantam.

"Ugh… sepertinya tulangku patah." Komentar Natsu sembari mencoba berdiri sambil memegang perutnya. Para siswa bergidik ngeri mendengar komentar Natsu. Mereka menatap horror Hanabi yang menatam tajam Vali dan Natsu.

"Berhenti berkelahi seperti anak kecil, Vali Rushifa dan Natsu Dragneel." Vali dan Natsu mengangguk cepat. Mereka tidak mau membuat Hanabi marah. Ekspresi horror Hanabi berganti menjadi ekspresi lega dan puas.

Laxus berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang guru, "Aku duluan ya." Hanabi menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, dan tersenyum tipis, "Ya Laxus-sensei."

Setelah itu, Hanabi berjalan keluar kantin. Melihat Hanabi pergi, seringai terbentuk di bibir Natsu dan Vali. Mereka menatap tajam satu sama lain. "Mari kita—"

"Vali, Natsu, Toshiro, kita ketemu di tempat biasa." Setelah mengatakan itu, Hanabi berjalan menuju tempat mereka biasa mengadakan pertemuan jika berada di sekolah.

Sambil berjalan, Hanabi membaca SMS yang ia terima saat dikantin. Dia tersenyum kecil saat membaca pesan tersebut.

.

.

.

Malam harinya. Kuoh Academy terlihat sepi, kecuali di gedung lama yang merupakan salah satu tempat club ORC berada. Gedung lama tersebut sangatlah senyap, tidak ada suara satupun yang terdengar. Gedung lama diselimuti sesuatu yang kasat mata.

Di dalam club ORC yang merupakan tempat rapat para petinggi tiga fraksi akhirat, Da-tenshi, Tenshi dan Akuma. Di pihak akuma diwakili oleh seorang pria berambut merah yang mengenakan seragam kebangsawanan yang terkesan mewah dan perempuan bersurai hitam yang diikat twintail yang mengenakan seragam Mahou Shoujo, yang membuat perempuan bersurai hitam dengan model bob pendek yang mempunyai mata berwarna ungu menahan rasa malu. Di pihak Tenshi diwakili oleh pria yang mengenakan seragam kebangsawanan berwarna putih dan memiliki tanda lingkaran di atas kepalanya. Di pihak Da-tenshi diwakili oleh pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan sedikit berwarna kuning, yang mengenakan seragam santai. Para wakil tiap fraksi meruakan pemimpin di fraksi mereka.

"Sirzech, Michael. Hisashiburi." Ujar pria yang merupakan wakil Da-tenshi. Sirzech mengeram marah melihat Pria yang bernama Azazel tersebut terlihat santai dan tidak merasa bersalah. Dengan emosi, dia menggebrak meja bundar itu.

"Teme! Jangan paksa wajah sok polos tersebut!" murka Sirzech yang siap menyerang Azazel, namun Michael pun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tahan emosimu, Sirzech." Ujar Michael dengan tutur kata lembut.

"Sir-tan, jangan emosi. Kau adalah pemimpin, bersikaplah seperti pemimpin." Ujar Serafall.

Sirzech yang sudah mengeluarkan aura intimidasi yang sangat besar, hingga membuat iblis muda yang berada di ruang ORC hampir pingsan karena tak kuat menahan aura tersebut. Mendengar penjelasan Serafall, Sirzech mengendalikan emosinya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa alasanmu menyuruh Kokabiel menyerang daerah kekuasaan Gremory dan Sitri," tanya Serafall memasang raut wajah yang serius. Dia sama emosinya dengan Sirzech jika menyangkut adik tercinta mereka.

Azazel menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, dia menjawab pertanyaan Serafall dengan nada terkesan santai, "Aku tidak menyuruh Kokabiel menyerang adik tercintamu, Serafall, Sirzech. Kokabiel sendiri yang menyerang mereka. Bahkan Kokabiel tidak—" Suara yang sangat asing bagi Azazel dan para petinggi lainnya masuk indera pendengaran mereka.

"Hahahaha… daerah kekuasaan kalian?!"

Azazel memasang posisi siaga, walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat santai. "Siapakah kau?"

Setelah Azazel bertanya kepada sosok asing yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, dinding bagian barat hancur dengan dahsyat. Muncullah pria yang mengenakan armor emas dan surai kuning yang tertata dengan rapi, mempunyai sepasang mata yang mampu mengintimidasi lawan. Di belakang sosok pria tersebut, terdapat dua sosok berbeda gender. Salah satunya adalah sosok Issei yang dalam mode Balance Breaker, dan satunya adalah perempuan yang mengenakan armor tipis dan pakaian mirip dress lengan pendek berwarna biru yang melapisi armor putih yang menutupi tubuh rampingnya.

Sona melebarkan matanya karna dia kenal dengan sosok tersebut. Begitupun dengan Serafall yang juga kenal dengan sosok tersebut, ditambah pedang tanpa wujud yang auranya sangat menakutkan bagi bangsa iblis, yang dipegang oleh perempuan tersebut.

"Arthuria Pendragon… Gilgamesh." Gumam Sona dan Serafall dengan nada ragu-ragu.

.

.

.

Part 6: Kemunculan pahlawan masa lalu, raja dari semua raja, Gilgamesh dan Sang raja pemegang Excaliburn, Arthuria Pendragon

"Gilgamesh… Tak mungkin… kau… raja dari para raja?!" tanya Azazel sembari mengingat nama Gilgamesh dan saat mengingatnya, dia terkejut, dan sedikit merinding mendengarnya.

"Anda betul, malaikat kotor." Gilgamesh menatap datar sosok Azazel menatapnya penuh dengan ketertarikan. "Jangan menatapku seakan kau menyukaiku. Maaf, aku masih normal." Ejek Gilgamesh yang membuat Azazel hampir jatuh dari kursi.

Michael menatap pedang tanpa wujud yang digenggam oleh sosok perempuan itu, dia merasakan aura yang sangat familiar baginya dan bertanya dengan tutur kata sopan, "Nona, apakah pedang tersebut excaliburn? Aku bisa merasakan aura suci yang sangat kuat dan stabil."

Sosok Arthuria sedikit tersenyum dengan ucapan sosok pria berambut pirang dengan lingkaran yang terbuat dari cahaya di atas kepala, yang dia duga merupakan sosok pemimpin dari malaikat, Michael.

"Anda benar, seperti yang anda sebutkan tadi, ini merupakan pedang Excaliburn."

Sirzech dan Serafall sekarang paham, kenapa insting mereka berteriak jangan mendekati pedang tanpa wujud tersebut. Pedang yang mampu membunuh iblis, tak peduli dia kuat ataupun lemah, kini dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, kembali ke topik. Nona berambut hitam yang disebelah pria berambut merah, bisa anda jelaskan, mengapa kalian mengklaim daerah ini yang merupakan milik manusia?" tanya Gilgamesh yang sudah mengeluarkan puluhan pedang di belakangnya. "Jawab aku!" seru Gilgamesh lagi.

Sona yang berada di belakang pihak iblis sesak nafas menahan energy yang bergejolak liar di sekitar Gilgamesh. Begitupun dengan Rias yang kini tertunduk karna tidak kuat menahan energy yang membanjiri ruangan ini dengan ganasnya. Hal itupun terjadi kepada peerage mereka berdua, kecuali Koneko yang kini diselimuti api berwarna kebiruan.

'A-aura macam apa ini?' tanya Sona dan Rias ketakutan. Mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutan mereka. Sirzech yang melihat Rias dan Sona tersiksa mentalnya, membuat lingkaran sihir yang menutupi tempat Sona dan Rias serta peeragenya berada. Pandangan Rias mengarah ke sosok yang mengenakan armor berwarna merah itu.

"Dia… Issei… Sekiryuutei yang menyerang kami!" seru Rias tiba-tiba yang membuat seluruh ketua Fraksi mengalihkan pandangannya ke Rias. "Bukan hanya itu, dia membuat Koneko-chan pingsan dan Menma serta Kiba terluka." Teriak Rias menunjuk sosok Sekiryuutei yang tetap pada posisinya. Dalam hati, Rias menyeringai melihat Sekiryuutei tidak berkutik, 'Mampus kau!'

Dengan tenang, Issei menjawab, "Anda jual, saya beli. Aku tidak menyerang Koneko, Cuma membuatnya pingsan dengan memukul tengkuknya, dengan alasan agar percakapan kami tidak berlangsung lama yang bisa membongkar identitas asliku. Selain itu, aku yang belum sempat memberikan penjelasan seperlunya, langsung diserang oleh Ninja itu dan pria itu." Sambil menunjuk Menma dan Kiba secara bergantian.

"Benarkah begitu Kiba, Menma-kun?" tanya Sirzech dengan raut wajah tenang. Berbeda dengan hatinya yang panas ketika mendengar perkataan adiknya bahwa ia diserang oleh sosok Sekiryuutei. Kiba dan Menma mengangguk yang membuat Rias melotot.

'Bohong itu dosa.' Batin Kiba dan Menma, walaupun mereka iblis, sebelumnya mereka adalah manusia dan tahu akan dosa. Beda kasusnya dengan Menma, dia sering melihat dampak dari sebuah kebohongan, mulai dari perang, pertarungan dan lainnya. Tidak peduli Rias menyuruh Kiba dan Menma berbohong, tetapi mereka sadar, bahwa mereka salah, dan mereka tidak mau mencoreng harga diri mereka sebagai Ninja/Ksatria karna berbohong atas kesalahan mereka.

.

.

.

"Hohoho, ternyata di pihakmu ada sosok Reinkarnasi Nekomata legenda, Matatabi." Di pojok utara, sosok perempuan bersurai hitam mengenakan topeng bermotif bunga lavender yang keluar dari balik kegelapan, yang diikuti sosok laki-laki bertubuh kekar yang mengenakan topeng dengan motif petir, sosok pria bertubuh pendek yang mengenakan topeng dengan motif es yang memiliki surai putih dan sosok pria yang mengenakan topeng dengan motif lingkaran api yang mempunyai surai pink, serta sosok yang mengenakan armor putih yang sangat melegenda di dunia supernatural, Hakuryuukou.

"Jadi kau yang mempunyai energy misterius yang kuat?" tanya Azazel mengelus jenggotnya memandang tertarik sosok yang memiliki aura yang dia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu. Sosok perempuan yang memakai topeng lavender itu menatap Azazel. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sekiryuutei menghampiri kelima sosok tersebut dan melaporkan keberhasilan misi kepada pemimpin timnya. Setelah berdiri tegak di depan pemimpinnya, Sekiryuutei bersujud ala ksatria. "Lapor, misi menghentikan perang Holy Grail dan membuat para pahlawan masa lalu berada di pihak ANBU terlaksana dengan baik."

Bagaikan disambar petir, Koneko yang melihat Issei bersujud ala ksatria tersebut shock setelah mengetahui Issei tidak berada di pihak salah satu 3 fraksi, tetapi berada di pihak organisasi misterius yang bernama ANBU. Bahkan Hakuryuukou berada di pihak ANBU.

"ANBU? Jadi kau pemimpinnya?" tanya Sirzech yang berusaha membuat Gilgamesh lupa dengan apa yang sosok pahlawan masa lalu tersebut melupakan pertanyaannya. Dia juga penasaran dengan organisasi ANBU yang membuat Falbium yang pemalas menjadi semangat membicarakan mereka.

"Bukan aku pemimpin ANBU, aku hanyalah wakil ANBU dan pemimpin dari team kecilku, Dragon Team," ucap sosok Lavender yang tersenyum kecil karna fraksi Iblis mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

Azazel dan Michael menatap meminta penjelasan yang ditunjukkan kepada Sirzech yang gugup karna ditatap. Sirzech menyerah dan menjawab pertanyaan ANBU sesuai informasi yang ia dapat dari Falbium, "ANBU, Ansatsu Butai. Organisasi misterius yang anggotanya menyebar ke penjuru dunia, organisasi yang berjalan diantara hitam dan putih, atau bisa kita sebut abu-abu, organisasi yang dipimpin oleh Kiiro Senkou, si kilat. Tidak ada yang mempunyai informasi ANBU tersebut."

"ANBU diduga membunuh Diodora Astaroth," timpal Serafall yang menatap tajam sosok ANBu yang mengaku dirinya wakil ANBU

"Owh, jadi kau wakil ANBU yang dibicarakan oleh sosok pria berarmor merah itu?"tanya Gilgamesh menatap sosok perempuan satu-satunya sekaligus pemimpin di team Dragon.

"Anda benar sekali, Gilgamesh-dono. Selamat datang di ANBU," ujar Lavender yang pandangannya tertuju ke sosok pria yang mengenakan armor emas. Gilgamesh menyeringai melihat tutur kata wakil ANBU tersebut sangatlah sopan.

Pandangan Lavender kembali terfokus menuju Serafall dan menjawab dengan nada yang tegas, "Kami yang membunuh Diadora Astaroth karna terbukti anggota Chaos Brigade." Sirzech menatap tajam sosok Lavender. Dia tidak percaya Diadora Astaroth memihak organisasi teroris yang keberadaannya sulit dilacak. Dia tidak percaya bahwa sosok murah senyum itu merupakan anggota Chaos Brigade.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Bukan Lavender yang menjelaskan, tapi Hakuryuukou yang menjelaskan semuanya karna dia menyusup Chaos Brigade dan menjadi anggota disana untuk memuluskan tujuannya, dan dia bergabung dengan Maou lama dengan kedok keturunan Lucifer dan menyegel kekuatan aura dan kekuatan Hakuryuukou. Beberapa informasi yang masih samar-samar kebenarannya masih dia simpan.

Sirzech merenung, dia lengah dan ceroboh karena ternyata di Fraksinya terdapat mata-mata. Hal itupun juga berlaku untuk Serafall. Dia merenung tentang pengkhianatan Diadora Astaroth. 'Aku kecolongan.' Mereka berbatin bersamaan. Mereka menundukkan wajahnya, bukan hanya Serafall dan Sirzech, Michael juga merasa menyesal karena kecolongan karena tidak bisa menjaga gencatan senjata.

"Hohoho… lihatlah, para petinggi menundukkan wajah mereka. Bukankah itu hal yang mustahil terjadi, benar begitu, Arthuria-chan" tanya sosok pria berambut emas menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya sosok perempuan dibelakangnya yang bernama Arthuria itu.

"Jadi bisakah anda menjawab pertanyaan kami, Sirzech-sama?" tanya Gilgamesh menekankan kata 'Sirzech-sama' seakan mengejek sosok pria berambut merah itu yang mengabaikan pertanyaan mereka. Lamunan penyesalan Sirzech pun sirna, menatap Gilgamesh dan menjawab pertanyaan Gilgamesh dengan nada tenang.

"Tentu saja. Pertama, kami menempati tanah ini lebih dulu. Serta melindungi manusia tanpa membongkar—" Gilgamesh memotong penjelasan Sirzech dengan nada keras, "Jangan bercanda!? Disini… " Gilgamesh menghentakkan Kakinya sebanyak tiga kali seakan menekankan disini yang dia maksud merupakan kota Kuoh. "… merupakan pemerintahan cabang kota Babilonia! Aku, raja diantara para raja, menyebar para pahlawan di seluruh pelosok di dunia ini. Kalian pasti kenal Oda Nobunaga, Bukan? Sosok yang rupanya seperti pemimpin di negara zaman ini, merupakan pemimpin di masa lalu. Peradaban kami yang merupakan peradaban 8830-an tahun yang lalu dengan peradaban sosok bersurai pink tersebut, telah dibantai setelah pusat komunikasi, yaitu pusat komando yang merupakan kota yang bernama Babilonia, hanya karena satu alasan, yaitu mengetahui keberadaan kalian!" teriak Gilgamesh yang emosi. Dia teringat dengan kematiannya yang disebabkan oleh iblis.

"Kalian juga… yang menyebabkan ras manusia kehilangan 89 persen dari total jumlah penduduk di dunia!"

"Berhenti, Gilgamesh!" teriak Arthuria yang berlari ke hadapan Gilgamesh dan membalikkan badannya.

"Gate Of Babylion!" teriak Gilgamesh penuh dengan dendam dan amarah yang memuncak. Di belakangnya ratusan senjata muncul dan melesat menuju Arthuria dan para fraksi serta ANBU. Arthuria menghancurkan satu per satu pedang yang dilesatkan Gilgamesh. Namun dia bukanlah sosok manusia yang sempurna, beberapa pedang menggores badan, wajah, kaki, dan lengannya, tetapi tidak sampi menembus tubuh Arthuria karena dia menghancurkan pedang yang mengarah ke organ vitalnya.

"Gudoudama!" teriak sosok perempuan berambut Lavender. Bola hitam melesat di depan Arthuria dan membentuk perisai yang melindungi mereka semua. Para tiga fraksi terkejut dan tidak sempat bereaksi hanya terpana melihat skill pedang sosok perempuan yang disebut Arthuria dan sosok misterius yang mengenakan topeng lavender.

Ratusan pedang terus melesat menuju mereka semua. Rias dan Sona ketakutan karna mengira pelindung ini tidak tahan lama, bahkan Rias berteriak ketakutan.

"Nii-sama! Lakukan Sesuatu?!"

Sirzech dengan nada lesu menjawab pertanyaan Rias yang menggigil ketakutan, " Mustahil Rias-chan. Walaupun aku menggunakan sihir power of destruction, tetap saja, senjata-senjata itu yang menjad sihir tameng bagi pemiliknya yang membuat lawan terkurung dan tidak bisa menyerang sekaligus sihir pemusnah massal. Otousama pernah menceritakan tentang pertarungannya dengan salah satu manusia yang membuatnya hampir mati? Dialah sosoknya, aku yakin itu?"

Sementara itu, Gilgamesh berteriak-berteriak menyumpahi para iblis, "Hahaha… mati kalian… mati kalian… iblis!" Lavender tersenyum sedih dari balik topengnya. Dia tahu, Gilgamesh terjebak di lingkaran setan.

Beberapa menit serangan ini terus berlangsung, Sirzech dan pemimpin lainnya memikirkan cara ampun tanpa korban yang membuat mereka pusing tujuh keliling.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" seru Serafall yang panik.

"Buat pelindung berlapis pun tidak membuat kita aman!" teriak Sirzech karna jika suaranya pelan, maka tidak terdengar karna suara benturan dan ledakan yang sangat keras.

"Ide yang bagus tuh," seru sosok bersurai putih yang memiliki tubuh pendek. Pandangannya mengarah pada Serafall dan ketiga pemimpin lainnya. "Tetapi aku minta bantuan kalian!"

Lavender tersenyum puas melihat anggotanya yang ia anggap paling jenius, membuat rencana dengan para fraksi. Tetapi setelah beberapa saat berdiskusi, pandangan mereka menuju ke arahnya yang membuat dirinya kebingungan. Dia pun bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau adalah eksekutor dari rencana ini. Kita tidak memiliki opsi lain. Satu-satunya opsi, bunuh Gilgamesh." Lavender tau sosok yang memiliki tubuh paling pendek itu sudah memikirkan semua opsi. Sebelum ia memfokuskan kembali menuju Gilgamesh yang tertawa gila, sebuah suara bising seperti suara jet memasuki pendengaran mereka.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" seru sosok berambut pirang berantakan yangmenghantamkan rasengan dengan bentuk seperti shuriken menuju punggung Gilgamesh. Arthuria menatap sedih sosok raja diantara para raja yang dulu ia kenali sebagai sosok yang baik hati tersebut menjerit kesakitan akibat serangan Rasenshuriken sosok pria berambut pirang itu. Secercah rasa penasaran menghinggapi hatinya, mengenai seberapa kuat damage Rasenshuriken tersebut yang mampu membuat sosok raja diantara para raja menjerit kesakitan.

"Argh!"

"Kiiro Senkou-taichou!" seru Lavender melesat menuju sosok pria yang dia panggil Kiiro Senkou tersebut. Beruntung lesatan senjata aneka ragam bentuknya tersebut sudah berhenti. Lavender membentuk satu lagi bola berwarna hitam yang melesat dengan kecepatan yang hampir menyamai kilat itu dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Kiiro Senkou tersebut tanpa celah sekecil apapun.

"Perkuat perisai kalian!" teriak sosok yang diduga pria karena suaranya khas remaja pria memperingatkan para pemimpin Fraksi untuk memperkuat perisai. Mereka menuruti perisai milik mereka, termasuk milik sosok pria cebol yang daritadi sudah dipertebal.

Duar!

Ledakan besar terjadi akibat serangan sosok Kiiro Senkou tersebut. Perisai lima lapis yang dibuat oleh tiga fraksi serta pria cebol yang memiliki code name Ice Princes itu hancur satu per satu karena kuatnya ledakan tersebut. Hembusan angin yang begitu dahsyat dapat mereka rasakan walaupun terlindungi perisai itu.

"Serangan yang mengerikan." Komentar Sona Sitri. Kini dia tidak penasaran kenapa sosok misterius yang disebut Kiiro Senkou begitu terkenal di dunia supernatural. Dia pernah menerima rumor, bahwa Diadora Astaroth, dibunuh oleh ANBU, dan ternyata rumor itu sepertinya benar, karna dia telah mendapat klarifikasi dari wakil ANBUsendiri yang menurutnya sudah sangat kuat jika dilihat dari tekanan energy.

Bruk

Bunyi suara orang terjatuh dapat mereka dengar. Setelah ledakan itu berakhir, mereka menghilangkan perisai terakhir yang masih utuh. Mereka menghampiri sosok Gilgamesh.

"Ohok… apa yang terjadi… ohok… padaku?" gumam lirih Gilgamesh yang tersirat kebingungan sembari memuntahkan cairan merah. Gilgamesh merasakan seluruh organ vitalnya hancur.

"Gilgamesh-sama!" teriak Arthuria sembari terduduk lemas melihat sosok yang ia kagumi tergeletak tak berdaya. Dia menangis melihat Gilgamesh dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan begini.

"Apakah kau tidak mengingat perbuatan yang membuat kita kerepotan, Gilgamesh-dono?" tanya Serafall dengan wajah serius. Dia menatap penasaran sosok Gilgamesh.

"Aku… ohok… tidak… ohok ingat… ohok… apapun… ohok… semuanya… terasa… gelap." Pandangan Gilgamesh tertuju kepada Arthuria yang menangisi keadaannya, dan dia tidak suka melihat perempuan menangis. Dengan sekuat tenaga, tangan kirinya ia gerakkan ke dahi Arthuria. Saat berhasil menyentuh dahinya, cahaya kecil menyelimuti tangan kiri Gilgamesh dan bergerak masuk ke dalam diri Arthuria yang terkejut karena memori yang dia dapatkan.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba waktu terhenti. Beberapa orang tidak bergerak karenanya. Hanya beberapa orang, seperti para ANBU—Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou, Ice Princess, Igneel, Bolt—, Kiiro Senkou, Arthuria, Gilgamesh, dan para petinggi fraksi serta Menma dan Rias yang memegang Menma yang kini diselimuti armor berwarna kuning.

"Waktu berhenti, Gasper?!" Rias terkejut ketika dia mengingat keberadaan sosok laki-laki yang menggunakan seragam perempuan. Dia merutuki kebodohannya ketika tidak mengingat sosok Gasper berada di sekolah ini, tepatnya di gudang.

"Oh, vampire yang waktu itu kau temukan ya, Rias Gremory?" tanyaAzazel mengelus jenggot kesayangannya dengan lemah lembut.

"Are? Mana Sekiryuutei?" tanya Hakuryuukou entah pada siapa. Mereka yang masih bisa bergerak tak kuasa menahan keterkejutan ketika tidak menyadari sosok Sekiryuutei.

'Sepertinya rencana sudah dijalankan.' Batin Hakuryuukou.

Boom… Duar Duar

Ledakan pun terjadi terjadi dua kali dari arah barat dan utara yang menghancurkan dinding dan atau tersebut. Pemandangan langit berwarna merah menyapa mereka semua, begitupun dengan bulan yang menyinari cahaya merah yang redup. Lingkaran sihir yang sangat besar terbentuk udara yang diduga merupakan sihir teleportasi, hal ini diperkuat dengan kemunculan para peyihir yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir tersebut. Gilgamesh menatap tajam sosok tersebut dengan pandangan benci. Dengan nafas yang sudah semakin lemah, dia berkata, "Dialah… yang membuat ras manusia hampir punah. Tolong balaskan dendam, bukan, tapi dendam para manusia yang dibantai oleh dia." Setelah mengatakan itu, Gilgamesh terurai menjadi ratusan cahaya.

"Mari kita lihat, seorang petinggi terlihat lemah mengadakan pertemuan tidak berguna ini. Bahkan mereka bersama-sama membentuk sihir perisai. Menyedihkan"

.

.

.

Part 7: Penyerangan!

Semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara. Para petinggi Fraksi mengenal /sosok tersebut, terutama Serafall. "Katerea-chan. Kenapa… kau…" Serafall tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Jangan sebut namaku seakan kau mengenalku, jalang!" umpat Katerea yang sangat membenci Serafall karena gelar Leviathan yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya direbut oleh sosok yang kini berada di depannya, berdiri diantara para pemimpin. Tongkat yang dia pegang erat itu seakan menyalurkan emosinya. Energy Demonic Power meningkat dratis, merespon amarah Katerea. Dia menembakkan bola energy ke Serafall yang tidak menghindar.

Duar

Katerea menyeringat meremehkan menatap Serafall yang terkena serangannya, "Apa Cuma segini kekuatanmu, Serafall? Mana sosok Serafall yang mengalahkanku saat perebutan gelar Leviathan!"

Asap yang mengepul diterpa angin. Mata Katerea melebar saat melihat Hakuryuukou berdiri di depan Serafall yang terduduk sambil menangis.

"Kisama… Kenapa kau menyerangnya, Katerea-san? Bukannya kalian bersahabat?" teriak Hakuryuukou yang memasang perisai untuk melindungi Serafall yang keluar dari perisai yang dibuat para pemimpin. Katerea terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok Hakuryuukou.

"Vali? Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau dan teammu dapat misi dari Ophis untuk mencari data tentang ANBU? Atau kau juga ingin merebut title Lucifer dari para Lucifer palsu tersebut?" Hakuryuukou atau Vali tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan bejibun yang dilontarkan Katerea. Sirzech sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Katerea, kemudian pandangannya menyipit, menatap penuh kecurigaan sosok Hakuryuukou. 'Apa benar dia keturunan Lucifer, kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan demonic power?'

"Hahahaha… Aku ingin merebut title Lucifer, katamu? Biar ku jawab disini sekarang juga, Katerea-chan, pertama, aku tidak berminat dengan title Lucifer, yang kerjaannya hanya duduk dan melawan paper work yang tiada habisnya. Kedua, aku dan teamku keluar dari Chaos Brigade karena informasi yang kami butuhkan sudah lengkap. Ketiga, aku adalah personil ANBU, dengan code name White. Aku yang menyerang markas cabang organisasi kalian, sendirian!"

Sirzech yang mendengar perkataan Vali sangat setuju. Dia sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hakuryuukou yang memiliki codename White.

"Jalankan plan 2." Teriak Katerea entah pada siapa. Dia tidak memperkirakan sosok White yang membantai markas cabang yang anggotanya sangat kuat tersebut dibantai oleh sosok white yang ternyata adalah Hakuryuukou. Begitupun dengan Azazel yang menerima informasi markas cabang yang akan ia serbu bersama anggotanya itu yang ternyata sudah hancur tak tersisa ketika sampai disana dengan mayat bertebaran di sekitar markas tersebut yang dibantai oleh orang yang sangat kuat yang ternyata adalah Hakuryuukou.

"Rencana untuk menembakkan meriam sihir, kah? Percuma, rencana kalian sudah bocor di tangan kami." Dengan nada mengejek, Vali memberitahukan bahwa rencana Katerea sudah bocor dan berada di genggaman mereka, para ANBU.

"Ka-kalian… selalu saja menghalangi rencana kami!" teriak Katerea menembakkan api hitam ke Vali yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh Vali. "Seharusnya kau belajar menembak dulu, Katerea-chan. Masa tembakanmu tidak ada yang mengenaiku?" Vali menembakkan lima bola cahaya ke Katerea yang terpaku karena semua jalur menghindarnya ternyata diincar oleh Vali. Jalur kanan, atas, bawah, kiri bahkan tempat dia berdiri juga. Mundur pun percuma, asumsi Katerea. Dengan terpaksa, dia membuat lingkaran sihir pelindung.

Ledakan pun terjadi. Bola cahaya Vali berbenturan dengan lingkaran sihir Katerea hingga asap akibat ledakan tersebut mengepul menghalangi pandangan para penonton, Vali dan Katerea.

Dua sosok melesat dengan cepat itu yang ternyata Hakuryuukou dan Katerea yang raut wajahnya mengeras karena dalam situasi terpojok. Dia pun memutuskan untuk terbang menjauh sembari melesatkan bola energy ke Vali.

.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat pertemuan 3 fraksi yang hancur tak tersisa. Hakuryuukou atau Vali bertarung dengan sengit di udara dengan Katerea. Berkali-kali Vali menembakkan bola cahaya yang ditargetkan ke Katerea yang menghindar berkal-kali. Begitupun dengan Katerea yang berkali-kali juga menembakkan bola demonic power ke Vali. Tak jarang dua energy tersebut berbenturan dan menciptakan ledakan yang lumayan besar. Kecepatan mereka berdua tidak bisa dilihat oleh Sona dan peeragenya serta Rias, Gasper dan Menma—yang telah kembali setelah menyelamatkan Gasper— serta peerage mereka.

"Pertarungan yang gila." Komentar Kiba yang merasa malu karena bangga dengan kecepatannya. Kini dia merasa tertantang untuk melebihi kecepatan yang ia lihat. Koneko mengangguk setuju melihat kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat tersebut, kecuali hanye percikan yang merupakan akibat benturan dua senjata ataupun ledakan akibat pertemua dua bola energy.

Menurut para iblis muda, mereka hanya melihat garis putih dan garis hitam yang saling kejar dan saling bertubrukan. Gelombang kejut dapat mereka rasakan dari tempat mereka berdiri, padahal jarak mereka sangatlah jauh.

"Hakuryuukou zaman sekarang pantas disebut Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa. Aku yakin, dia masih menahan diri."

Michael menatap Azazel dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Azazel?"

"Aku pernah melawan Hakuryuukou. Dia sangatlah kuat. Bahkan dia menguasai sihir kuno yang sangat mena—, ah lihat itu. Tujuh lingkaran sihir yang sangat besar disatukan oleh garis." Pandangan Azazel menatap tujuh lingkaran sihir yang tersusun membentuk pola tertentu. Michael dapat merasakan energy cahaya yang sangat pekat yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir tersebut. "Bukannya Hakuryuukou merupakan iblis? Kenapa dia memiliki energy cahaya untuk membuat sihir tersebut?"

"Itulah menariknya, seakan dia memiliki banyak jenis energy sihir, termasuk cahaya." Azazel menyeringai ketika melihat titik hitam terlempar ke bawah karena hantaman Hakuryuukou atau Vali tersebut. Kini Katerea memasuki radius serangan Vali

.

.

.

Katerea meringis ketika dihantam oleh Hakuryuukou. Serasa nasib sial belum usai karena melawan Hakuryuukou tanpa mengetahui batas kekuatannya, energynya pun dirampas oleh Hakuryuukou dengan teknik Divine-nya. 'Cih… aku terpojok…" Matanya melebar saat merasakan energy cahaya yang pekat tepat diatasnya. Sebuah pola sihir yang terbentuk oleh tujuh lingkaran sihir yang tersambung oleh garis cahaya.

"Grand Chariot!" teriak Vali. Hujan senbon cahaya terjadi dengan kecepatan setara dengan petir dalam jumlah yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Para penyihir yang memasuki radius Grand Chariot terkena imbasnya. Satu per satu penyihir menjerit kesakitan karena serangan tersebut menembus kulit mereka dan ternyata menyerang syaraf musuh. Katerea menatap remeh serangan Hakuryuukou yang menurutnya lemah. Dia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke atas, membentuk perisai pelindung. Serangan senbon cahaya itu terus menghujani perisai buatan Katerea yang makin lama jumlah senbon cahaya itu makin berkurang. Tetapi serangan itu membuat perisai Katerea sekarat.

"Hanya segini kah seranganmu, Hakuryuukou. Aku heran kenapa kau dijuluki…" Tidak memberi Katerea kesempatan untuk berbicara, Vali melesat dengan cepat menuju Katerea yang masih memasang wajah sombong yang memuakkan. Katerea terkejut karena Vali di depan matanya. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada untuk menahan serangan Vali yang siap dengan kepalan tangan yang erat. "White Punch!" teriak Vali lalu menendang wajah Katerea. Dalam hati, Katerea mengumpat yang tertipu ketika mengira Vali meninju perutnya karena berdasarkan ucapan yang diucapkan Vali.

'Kamvret kau Hakuryuukou, itu bukan tinjuan, tapi tendangan.' Umpat Katerea dalam hati sembari terlempar ke belakang. Dia mencoba mengendalikan keseimbangannya. Tubuh Katerea menegang saat mendengar suara serak dibelakangnya.

"Rasakan sentuhan mautku!" seru Vali menyentuh pant*at Katerea dan meremasnya hingga Katerea sedikit mendesah. Albion sweatdrop melihat Vali menyentuh salah satu tempat sakral bagi perempuan. Saat ditanya, dengan wajah polos Vali menjawab, "Hahaha… maaf Albion, tanganku bergerak sendiri. Lagipula aku penasaran dengan bokong perempuan, jadi tidak ada salahnya, bukan?" Albion menghela nafas melihat alasan absurd Vali. Dia tahu Vali sengaja.

Divide Divide Divide

Energy Katerea kembali dirampas oleh Vali. Staminanya juga diserap habis. Tubuh Katerea melemas, hingga tubuhnya ditarik oleh Gravitasi bumi. Sayap miliknya juga terlihat lemas. Dalam hati, Katerea mengutuk perbuatan Vali karna meremas bokongnya, seakan belum puas meremasnya, Vali merampas energynya. 'Dasar Hakuryuukou mesum yang serakah' teriak Katerea dalam hati.

"Saatnya penutup Katerea-chan. Sebelum kau lenyap, terima kasih karna membiarkanku menyentuh bokong kenyalmu."

Half Dimension!

"Argh!" Katerea berteriak kesakitan setelah tubuhnya serasa ditekan paksa untuk mengecil dan mengecil. Rasa sakit tak mampu diucapkan oleh sosok Leviathan tersebut.

"Itulah hukuman yang pantas untuk pengacau perdamaian." Dengan tubuh Katerea yang sebesar ukuran bayi dan masih terus dikompres. Vali menciptakan bola cahaya dari tangan satunya, dia lempar bola tersebut yang besarnya 10 kali dari tubuh Katerea yang sekarang. Dengan tenang, Vali pergi ke tempat para penyihir masih hanya bisa pasrah ketika melihat bola cahaya melesat menuju dirinya yang tidak bisa bergerak karena terus mengecil dan mengecil. Hal itu ditambah dengan sihirnya yang diambang sekarat.

.

.

.

"Rencana yang sederhana tapi efektif. Membuat stamina dan sihir lawan sekarat untuk melancarkan serangan penutup." Komentar Sona menatap datar pertarungan yang disajikan oleh Vali. "Rencana sederhana saja bisa membuat Katerea kalah, apalagi dengan kekuatan penuh, Sacred gear dan Lucifer form. Betul-betul menakutkan." Mereka semua mengangguk mendengar pendapat Azazel yang pernah melawan Vali, walaupun sosok Hakuryuukou tersebut tidak mengenakan 100 persen kekuatannya. Mereka kecuali Rias dan peeragenya yang pergi keluar untuk melawan para penyihir di langit

"Kuharap kita semua tidak berurusan dengan ANBU."

Meskipun Azazel tetap memasang raut wajah santai, dia merasakan energy yang meluap-luap di atap gedung sekolah lama tersebut. Jumlahnya tidak main-main, sekitar lima orang. Tidak termasuk satu orang yang energynya diatas mereka berlima. Azazel menatap penuh terkejutan ketika melihat para penyihir dibantai dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Dia hanya bisa melihat kilatan kuning sejenak. Kini Azazel tahu, kenapa sosok Kiiro Senkou menggunakan code name tersebut. Kiiro Senkou atau kilat kuning, sesuai dengan namanya, setiap Kiiro Senkou menghilang, meninggalkan jejak kilatan kuning sejenak. Kecepatan yang sedikit dibawah kecepatan cahaya. Azazel yang merupakan pemimpin fraksi malaikat jatuh tidak berani mengakui kecepatannya setara dengan kecepatan cahaya tersebut tentu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kecepatan yang sedikit dibawah cahaya itu.

.

.

.

Sementara Rias dan peeragenya sedang melawan para penyihir tersebut. Mereka saling bahu membahu untuk mengalahkan penyihir yang jumlahnya menang telak dari mereka. Dengan perbandingan 1:55, mereka mampu mengubah perbandingan yang semula 1:55 menjadi 1:35. Koneko menggunakan energy Senjutsu berwarna biru yang perlahan membentuk dua ekor di bokongnya. Dia beberapa kali menembakkan bijuudama ke para penyihir. Ledakan besar pun terjadi ketika bijuudama Koneko dan perisai gabungan yang dibuat para penyihir bersamaan. Tetapi, jeritan para penyihir menandakan mereka tidak mampu menahan damage bijuudama.

Sementara itu, Menma menggunakan teknik unik yang mirip kuchiyose. Dia memanggil Kyuumenjuu yang lima diantaranya adalah binatang ghaib dan empat diantaranya merupakan pertapa ghaib. Bersama mereka bersembilan, Menma membantai para penyihir dengan sangat muda, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke tubuh Menma dan tubuh Menma dilapisi oleh kyuubi mode berekor satu. Dia memuntahkan bola hitam yang disebut bijuudama ke para penyihir yang bergerombolan.

Akeno yang menyerang para penyihir dengan kelihaian skill sihir yang ia miliki tersebut. Dia juga dibantu oleh Rias yang menjadi back upnya, sehingga musuh terbantai lebih cepat pula. Mereka berdiri saling memunggungi, sehingga tidak ada celah yang bisa dimanfaatkan oleh para penyihir.

Namun, walaupun mereka iblis, mereka tetap ada , Rias, dan Kiba terengah-engah. Hanya Koneko, Menma dan Rosseweis serta Gasper yang kini mendekat ke mereka dan membentuk posisi persegi panjang, dengan menempatkan diri mereka masing-masing di tiap titik dari empat titik yang ada.

"Gila, mereka tidak ada habisnya," komentar Rosseweis menatap tajam para penyihir yang tetap tidak berkurang walaupun telah mereka bantai. Pandangannya tertuju ke lingkaran sihir besar tersebut, tempat sumber masalah berasal.

"Apakah kau sefikiran denganku, Rosseweis-san?" tanya Akeno yang melihat Rosseweis menatap lingkaran sihir yang sangat besar tersebut. Dia mengabaikan baju miko miliknya terkoyak habis, hingga payudaranya menyembur karena seragam miko bagian dadanya lenyap karena terkena serangan para penyihir

Deg

Tiba-tiba Akeno terkejut ketika merasakan energy yang meningkat dratis, hingga energy tersebut sangatlah tinggi. Dia mendengar seseorang membaca mantra, namun dia tidak tahu membaca mantra apa. Dia mencari ke segala arah, dan melihat Hakuryuukou dari arah jam tiga, dengan jarak 100 meter, tengah terbang dengan gagahnya.

 **Waga, mezameru wa**

 **Ritsu no zettai o yami ni duou to su hakuryuu sumeragi nari**

Para penyihir yang kenal dengan mantra itu berteriak ketakutan, dia menunjuk Vali dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. "He-hentikan Hakuryuukou mengucapkan mantra… sebelum… dia berhasil mengucapkan mantra tersebut! Mantra Juggernaut Drive"

 **Mugen no hametsu to reimei no yume o ugachi te hadou o yuku**

Roseweiss yang mengingat mantra yang diucapkan Hakuryuukou, kini dia ingat. "Minna, lindungi Hakuryuukou untuk mengucapkan mantra! Serang para penyihir agar perhatian mereka terpusat kepada kita!" teriak Roseweiss kepada temannya. Mereka mengangguk dan terbang menuju para penyihir. Akeno menyerang dengan petirnya, Koneko dengan bola api biru dan bijuudama, Kiba dengan kecepatannya untuk menebas lawan, Rias dengan Power of Destruction, Rosseweiss dengan serangan sihir nordicnya, Menma dengan Rasenringu dan Katon element. Mereka sukses membuat para penyihir geram, dan sukses fokus mereka yang awalnya Hakuryuukou, kini mengarah pada mereka. Saling serang pun terjadi. Ledakan dimana-dimana. Banyak korban berjatuhan, tetapi tidak dengan pihak Rias yang dengan lihai menghindari tiap serangan para penyihir.

 **Waga, muku naru ryuu no koutei to nari te**

 **Nanji o hakugin no gensou to madou no kyoukuchi e to shitagaeyou**

Sacred gear Vali yang terletak di sayap pun berseru dengan nada ala mekanik, "Juggernaut over drive!" Cahaya terang menyinari Vali.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sona takjub dengan energy Hakuryuukou yang meledak-ledak. Tetapi, dia penasaran, kenapa para petinggi tidak juga bergerak, dia pun bertanya, "Sirzech-sama, Serafall-sama, Michael-sama, Azazel-sama, kenapa kalian tidak membantu mereka?"

Azazel tertawa pelan, kemudian lama kelamaan tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Malas Sona-chan, sekaligus kita mencari info tentang kekuatan mereka, jika kelak mereka menjadi musuh kita, dengan bekal gaya bertarung mereka, kita bisa menang." Sona mengangguk mendengar jawaban Azazel.

Dia kembali memandang khawatir sahabatnya yang kewalahan. Dia ingin membantu, tetapi, Serafall menahannya, "Jangan bantu mereka, Sona. Mereka pasti bisa menghadapi musuh kacangan tersebut."

.

.

.

Vali yang kini dalam mode Empireo Juggernaut Drive pun melayang dengan gagahnya, menatap rendah para penyihir. "Matilah kalian, penggangu!"

Setelah mendeklarasikan kematian untuk para penyihir, Vali menggunakan Compression Divider ke para penyihir yang menghalangi jalannya. Tubuh mereka mengecil karena efek kekuatan Compression Divider. Mereka tak kuasa menahan efek kekuatan tersebut karena tubuh mereka bagaikan ditekan untuk dipaksa membentuk bola raksasa dan dilemparkan ke para penyihir yang masih mengecil tersebut. Ledakan besar pun terjadi, para penyihir yang berada di radius 100 meter terlempar terkena gelombang kejut ledakan tersebut. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Vali melesat menuju lingkaran sihir super besar tersebut. Setelah di depan lingkaran sihir tersebut, dia menggunakan Compression Divider untuk mengikis ukuran lingkaran sihir tersebut, hingga eksistensi lingkaran sihir tersebut menghilang. Dia beruntung karena Rosseweiss berhasil mengetahui rencananya untuk menghilangkan lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Rosseweiss-Hime." Rosseweiss yang mendengar Hakuryuukou menyebut dirinya putri dengan nada sopan, membuat wajahnya memerah. Sebelum Hakuryuukou pergi, Rosseweiss bertanya nama Hakuryuukou tersebut.

"Namaku katamu, baiklah akan aku kasih tahu." Vali mendekat ke Rosseweiss. Wajahnya mendekati wajah Rosseweiss yang tambah memerah. Dia membisikkan dengan sangat pelan kepada Rosseweiss yang melebarkan matanya, yang membuat Rias dan kawan-kawannya bingung. 'Massaka… kau masih hidup.' Setelah itu, Vali menghilang. Rosseweiss tersenyum senang setelah mengetahui orang yang dia sayangi yang dia duga mati karena kabar tentang clan Lucifer musnah dibantai oleh keluarganya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Rosseweiss-sensei? Kenapa kau begitu bahagia?" tanya Menma penasaran. Rosseweiss yang tersadar dari lamunannya, menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Menma."

Mereka kembali ke sisi para pemimpin 3 fraksi

.

.

.

Part 8: Demi perdamaian

Setelah invasi dari pihak golongan Maou, para pemimpin 3 fraksi, Sona dan peeragenya, Rias dan peeragenya, serta Dragon Team dan ketua ANBU, Kiiro Senkou. Mereka kembali duduk, sedangkan Rias dan Sona serta peeragenya mengembalikan ruangan ini yang hancur kembali seperti sediakala.

"Sial, kita seperti pembantu saja." Keluh Menma yang membuat Rias menjitaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sirzech menatap sosok Kiiro Senkou yang mengenakan topeng dengan motif tiga magatama. Dia sangat penasaran dengan sosok Kiiro Senkou. "Kenapa kalian membantu kami, Kiiro Senkou?"

"Siapa yang bilang kami membantu kalian? Kami tidak membantu kalian, kami hanya melindungi umat Manusia dengan berbagai cara, termasuk pemusnahan eksistensi yang sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatan umat kami." Kiiro Senkou membalikkan badannya, memunggungi para petinggi fraksi. Dengan tangan mengepal, dia mengarahkan tangannya ke bulan yang bersinar redup, menyinari gelapnya malam hari.

"Kami bagaikan bulan, bersinar redup ketika kegelapan mulai menyelimuti dunia ini." Para pemimpin tiap Fraksi terdiam mendengar perkataan ketua ANBU tersebut.

"Maksudmu…" Kiiro Senkou membalikkan badannya dan memandang para pemimpin ketiga. "Ya, demi umat manusia, kami membuat kalian berdamai. Jangan sampai terjadi perperangan lagi di masa depan. Jika ada yang membuat perdamaian ini retak, maka…" Kiiro Senkou menghentakkan kakinya dengan chakra yang besar dialirkan ke kaki tersebut hingga tanah melengkung ke dalam.

"Apa maksudmu bo—" Azazel menutup mulut Sirzech rapat-rapat dengan tangannya. Dia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Sirzech terdiam.

"Kenapa kalian bersikeras ingin mendamaikan kami?" tanya Azazel yang kini sudah tidak menutup mulut Sirzech. Dia penasaran hingga berbagai spekulasi kemungkinan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh sosok misterius yang terkenal di dunia supernatural tersebut. Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Sirzech dan Serafall.

"Karena…" Kiiro Senkou menatap Lavender untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ice princess menyadari energy pemimpinnya melemah pun bertanya, "Kiiro Senkou-sama, kenapa energy anda berkurang perlahan-lahan?"

Kiiro Senkou tersenyum lemah dibalik topengnya. Dia terduduk lemas membuat Lavender yang ingin melanjutkan ucapannya pun batal dan menghampiri Lavender.

"Anda kenapa, Kiiro Senkou-Sama?!"

"Sepertinya… terjadi sesuatu di 'sana'. Lavender, setelah ini, aku perintahkan kalian pergi ke 'sana' untuk melihat keadaan. Mustahil originalku mengambil chakraku tanpa alasan, yang padahal perbandingan chakraku dengan original adalah satu banding seribu." Setelah mengatakan itu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kiiro Senkou menghilang. Beberapa tetes darah jatuh di lantai.

"Lavender-sama, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Igneel menatap Lavender. Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari Lavender, kemudian dia menjawab, "Terjadi sesuatu di Kyoto. Seperti perkataan Kiiro Senkou, sosok orginalnya yang merupakan Kiiro Senkou asli mempunyai kapasitas chakra seribu kali lebih banyak dari milik Kiiro Senkou yang merupakan bayangan."

"Untuk pertanyaanmu, Azazel-ero-teme, kami sudah lelah berperang dan melihat saudara kami semua merenggang nyawa hanya karena perang. Apa kalian juga tidak lelah berperang? Kalian semua yang pernah melalui perang yang bernama Great War, tentu paham, bukan? bagaimana sakitnya melihat sahabat kita merenggang nyawa, membalaskan dendam sahabat kita yang mati, hingga lingkaran setan tanpa ujung tersebut. Setiap pertarungan, tiap detiknya banyak nyawa melayang, tiap detik pasti ada kesedihan. Hanya itu saja yang bisa aku jawab."

Azazel mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Lavender, begitupun dengan Michael, Sirzech dan Serafall.

"Kau benar. Aku sudah lelah berperang, aku ingin mencicipi perdamaian lebih lama lagi, dan melakukan hobiku sampai akhir hayatku."

"Ya, memancing di sungai dangkal." Mereka pun tertawa mendengar guyonan Sirzech, Michael bahkan sedikit tertawa.

Yah, begitulah akhir dari pertemuan 3 fraksi hari ini. Ada kalanya mereka memiliki faham yang sama. Faham atas dasar yang sama, pengalaman akan pahitnya perang yang dimana banyak pengorbanan yang diperlukan hanya untuk sebuah kata 'Menang'. Dengan berakhirnya pertemuan ini dengan penandatanganan surat perjanjian aliansi 3 fraksi, maka terputuslah lingkaran setan yang selalu meminta nyawa. Tetapi, dimana ada yang menginginkan perdamaian, maka ada juga yang menginginkan kehancuran, seperti organisasi dari berbagai ras yang menamakan dirinya Chaos Brigade yang dipimpin oleh sang Ouroboros, Ophis. Disamping itu, ada juga para pengkhianat yang akan 'menusuk' para petinggi fraksi dari dalam. Apakah yang terjadi?

TBC

Yosh :v bab 2 part 4 sekaligus penutup bab 2 sudah selesai. Sebenarnya chapter ini masih 60 persen(rencana mau dipisah dan bab 3 merupakan 40 persennya) :v tapi karna bab 3 yang merupakan lanjutan bab 2.4 ini sudah rampung, mending digabung aja deh. Dan bab 3 merupakan pembuka ARC 2 yang bertemakan pengkhianatan. Untuk bab 3, fokus ke Kyoto.

Voting yuk :v bab 3 lanjut cerita ini atau Flashback misi Issei yang menyangkut Holy Grail(Special chapter)? Pilih mana? Waktunya hanya 2 hari setelah cerita dipublish

Nih translate nya

"Kono sekai ni wa… anata ga shiranai mono ga ippai aru. Tatoeba, Issei no seikatsu(1)"

Di dunia ini ada banyak hal yang tidak kamu ketahui, contohnya kehidupan (masa lalu) Issei

Yang nanya kekuatan Naruto, baru beberapa yang aku tunjukkan, secara tak langsung

-Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan(Shisui), Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan(?)

-Fuinjutsu

-Jurus sesuai Cannon, Senjutsu juga

-?

-?

-?

-?

Aliansi:

-Asgard

-Youkai

-?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?(Tebak, ini siapa? Clue: dari fraksi Iblis)

-?(Manusia)

Musuh:

-Maou ?

-Fraksi Iblis(Kenapa bisa musuh? Tanyalah kepada rumput yang bergoyang)

-?(Ciptaan Maou ?)

-?

-?

-?

Sekian

Kekuatan Toneri seperti Canon, itu saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi teknik Kinbou tensei baku, yang menyerap energy sampai habis(jika Ninja seharusnya mati karna kehabisan chakra :v )

Kekuatan Hanabi seperti teknik khas Hyuuga dan Tenseigan

Kekuatan Issei

-Sacred Gear

-Fuinjutsu

-?(Pemberian Rias dan peeragenya di masa depan :v )

-?

Naruto tidak menampakkan diri di awal cerita :v hidangan utama biasanya belakangan :v


End file.
